Cuando el destinos nos alcanza
by marzelinefilth
Summary: Entonces, Sesshomaru le demostró la verdadera debilidad de su existencia. Agarrándola por la cintura, hizo que se pusiera de puntitas. La cogió por las muñecas, le subió las manos e hizo que le ahuecara las palmas alrededor del cuello. En ese momento lo abrazaba con tanta plenitud como él a ella, y Kagome no fue capaz de retirar las manos.
1. Chapter 1

**CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS ALCANZA**

Hola.

Soy nueva en esto de los fic. Así que pido disculpas si tengo muchos errores de ortografía.

**Historia: ¿Que pasaría si...? Kagome, ya teniendo en las manos el corazón de Inuyasha. Comienza a sentir una pasión descontrolable hacia el serio hermano mayor de la dinastía Taisho.**

Dejen comentarios, por favor. No importa si son buenas o malas, sean sinseros. y si les gusta la historia diganme para seguirla.

La historia original no es mía, es de una grandiosa autora llamada Christina Dodd. Solo la adapte con los personajes, que tampoco son míos, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Solo los tome prestados para diversión, sin intención de dolo o prejuicio y mucho menos fines de lucro.

_**Prologo**_

_Mansión Taisho, 1843_

A Midoriko, lady Tsukichi, le gustaban los hombres sinceros y que hablaran sin tapujos. Pero había que reconocer que Sesshomaru Taisho le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra diplomacia.

"Higurashi" dijo Sesshomaru. "me han comentado que tu hija anda un tanto deprimida."

Higurashi, el jardinero en jefe de la mansión Taisho, era solo un precavido campesino más de la comarca con los cincuenta bien cumplidos, su pelo era negro, con algunas canas que sobresalían de esa cabellera corta; el hombre solo se limito a hacer girar el sombrero con sus calludas manos mientras observaba a su amo. Toda parecía indicar que estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran con aquella frialdad, pero no perdió la compostura ni se acobardo.

"Kagome aun es joven, mi señor, solo tiene diecisiete años. Con el tiempo y el hombre adecuado se calmara."

Midoriko solo se apretó el abanico contra sus labios para disimular su regocijo. El sol iluminaba el viejo jardín tapiado, asiendo mas evidente la inexpresividad del joven Taisho.

Midoriko no estaba tan segura de eso. A veces cuando echaba un vistazo a Sesshomaru Taisho, le parecía ver algo mas…

"Si" dijo Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una de los pequeños cojines de mimbre que estaban al ras del suelo y que había traído de la india seis años atrás. "Tal vez."

Desde luego Sesshomaru no era tan buen mozo como su medio hermano Inuyasha. Y no podía haber sido de otra manera, porque todo lo que tenia Inuyasha de atractivo, con su pelo color plateado y ojos dorados; el joven Sesshomaru lo tenia de serio y sombrío, aunque se tenía que admitir que era mucho más guapo que el menor de los Taisho. Era alto como todos los hombres de esa familia lo eran, y sus huesos grandes y desarrollada musculatura no hacían más que traicionar los orígenes de la familia. Su comedimiento en el vestir y en los modales despertaba en Midoriko ocasionales impulsos de zarandearlo hasta que dejara traslucir algún sentimiento.

Pero si el nacimiento de su demoledoramente seductor hermano pequeño le había afectado, esto hacía tiempo que estaba superado. A estas alturas, los cautelosos ojos dorados valoraban los acontecimientos y sopesaban las personalidades sin dejar traslucir lo mas mínimo, y tamaña prudencia a Midoriko le parecía fuera de lugar en un hombre de veintiséis años; a menos que disimulara la verdadera profundidad de su alma.

Pero si existía tal profundidad, la sabia esconder muy bien, por lo que la mujer ignoraba que secretos pudiera ocultar.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto a Midoriko, cuyo brazo estaba en su abanico, era pleno verano y el calor la comenzaba a irritar.

"Esta es lady Tsukichi, dueña de una respetable escuela de institutrices en el extranjero y gran amiga de mi madrastra. Ha venido de visita con su marido, y han reparado en tu hija. Lady Tsukichi ha manifestado su interés en llevarse a Kagome a Londres para poder educarla con las costumbres europeas que, por nacimiento, Kagome debió de haber aprendido."

Midoriko sonrió a Higurashi. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con la mayoría de los varones, el hombre no se derritió ante el despliegue de sus encantos, pero la observo con detenimiento, juzgándola con la mirada. Después de todo el jardinero jefe del palacio Taisho era un personaje importante; tenia que ser un hombre con sentido común.

"Con el debidos respeto, milady… ¿Por qué Kagome?" inquirió el hombre

"Kagome seria una institutriz admirable. Los niños la obedecen, y tiene una paciencia infinita. Además, se expresa con corrección y tiene una educación esmerada, según creo gracias a la familia Taisho…"

Higurashi asistió con la cabeza

"Por lo que les estoy muy agradecido."

"Parece una muchacha responsable, aunque desorientada, sin ningún objetivo a la vista."

Lo cual era mentira. Kagome tenía un objetivo, y ese no era otro que el amor de Inuyasha Taisho. Se iba detrás de el a todas partes, se dirigía a él en la menor oportunidad y lo espiaba sin ningún disimulo.

Midoriko lanzo una rápida mirada hacia el muro de atrás de Sesshomaru, la joven Kagome había desarrollado cierta afición por el espionaje.

Inuyasha jamás había reparado en Kagome. Bueno, sabia como se llamaba, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la niña flacucha se había convertido en una atractiva jovencita. Midoriko planeaba quitar a Kagome de en medio antes de que Inuyasha se percatara de la circunstancia y tomara lo que se le ofrecía sin tener consideración.

Midoriko doblego el abanico y lo movió lentamente hasta ponérselo delante de la cara. Las ramas de un sauce que crecía detrás del muro se balancearon, aunque ninguna brisa agitaba los demás arboles. Levantando la voz por encima de lo habitual gravedad de su tono, Midoriko dijo:

"Kagome habla bien el francés, según creo."

Higurashi esbozo lo que parecía ser casi una sonrisa.

"Su madre era francesa."

"Nuestra cocinera." añadió Sesshomaru con su profunda voz. "Una experta en las salsas y con un arte en el pescado jamás igualado por nadie. Después de seis años mi madrastra la sigue echando de menos."

La gravedad de Higurashi se acentuó para contrarrestar el imprudente egoísmo en la alusión a su esposa.

"A si es señor."

Con un tacto del que Midoriko no le habría creído capaz, Sesshomaru volvió la cabeza para inspeccionar el cercano seto de rosas que había mandado a colocar hacia muchos años, junto con una pequeña mesa donde solía tomar el té en los días calurosos y que estaba semi rrsguardado del sol por una pequeña carpa de tela y arboles. Los arbustos estaban en plena floración, y Midoriko que aquella imponente explosión de olor y color rosa, en la que ella ya había reparado, a Sesshomaru casi le había pasado desapercibida.

"Buen trabajo Higurashi" felicito Sesshomaru con una mirada fría

"Gracias señor. La rosas tiene una floración esplendida."

Los dos hombres se quedaron viendo las flores, hasta que Midoriko los saco de su ensimismamiento.

"En cualquier caso, Higurashi, una mujer con los dotes de Kagome supondría una incorporación valiosa para mi escuela de institutrices."

"Kagome es una cabeza de chorlito" dijo perezosamente el padre.

El sauce se agito con violencia.

Sesshomaru miro detrás de él. Se levanto de forma elegante y, acercándose con su aire aristocrático, y caminando como Midoriko recordaba que lo asían todos los hombres de esa familia, arrogantemente; se acerco a una rama del árbol que colgaba hasta muy abajo.

"La mayoría de las chicas lo son a los diecisiete."

Midoriko lo observó, mientras pensaba que, con un poco de preparación, Kagome añadiría lustres a la academia de institutrices. La mayor parte de la alta sociedad esperaba que Midoriko fracasara para poder reírse a sus espaldas por haber cometido la locura de comprar semejante negocio.

Incluso su querido y presuntuoso marido no había mostrado ninguna comprensión hacia su deseo de llenar la existencia con algo más que chismes y labores de aguja. Arrugo el entrecejo al considerar el grueso lenguaje que había utilizado Lord Tsukichi para describir su adquisición.

Les demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados, sobre todo a su querido marido, y la joven Kagome la ayudaría a conseguirlo.

"Cuando haya acabado con Kagome," Dijo Midoriko "será una mujer muy refinada y muy independiente, y ante la que nadie podrá mostrarse indiferente."

Higurashi miro a Sesshomaru.

Este solo lo miro con sus dorados ojos e inclino un poco la cabeza, para tranquilizar la inquietud paterna.

Higurashi exhalo un profundo suspiro e hizo alarde a la sabiduría que le permitía estar a cargo de docenas de jardineros y hectáreas de flores con tanta eficacia.

"Muy bien. La echare muchísimo de menos, porque si se queda, acabara metiéndose en problemas. Así que mi señora, llévesela."

El sauce se balanceo.

Con un gesto indiferente, Sesshomaru sacudió con fuerza el árbol. En medio de una sorda confusión de colores y cabellos negros alborotados, Kagome se precipito al vacio.

Sesshomaru la agarro al vuelo, interrumpiendo la caída, aunque la chica aterrizo con fueza sobre el arriate y aplasto las aguileñas y los marrubios amarillos. El sencillo kimono se deslizo arriba de sus piernas dejando ver lo blanca que eran. Kagome ahogo un grito de dolor y se quedo sin voz.

Sesshomaru la miro.

"Higurashi, ¿porqué estabas ahí?"

Así que sabia quien era el que se encontraba allí arriba, se percato Midoriko, no había actuado con violencia y eso era fascinante.

A Higurashi no le sorprendió ver a su hija. Se limito a sacudir su cabeza con tristeza.

"Una cabeza de chorlito.

En cuanto Kagome recupero la respiración, alzo la vista hacia Sesshomaru y, con toda la pasión de su furia juvenil, dijo:

"No iré. No seré refinada ni independiente ni nadie ante quien no se puede ser indiferente. ¡No me pueden obligar!"

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**Mansión Taisho, cuatro años después.**_

"Vamos, Sesshomaru, dímelo… ¿Quién es esa belleza que eh conocido?"

Levantando la vista de la hilera de números, Sesshomaru Taisho miro fijamente a Inuyasha. Su medio hermano menor -su ropa exquisitamente cortada, su cabello blanco lacio y un poco alborotado, un favorecedor rubor en las mejillas que no eran tan pálidas como las suyas y esos ojos arrogantes que eran siempre ignorados por los fríos de Sesshomaru,- estaba parado a la entrada del estudio.

Sesshomaru estaba confiado en tener que terminar de escribir una carta para su capitán antes de hacer su primera aparición en la recepción, pero mientras estudiaba a su sobreexcitado y seductor hermano, se dio cuenta que sería imposible. Sabía reconocer un problema en cuanto lo veía, y en esa familia los problemas casi siempre llegaban bajo la apariencia de Inuyasha Taisho. No odiaba a su hermano, pero a veces era impulsivo e insoportable y eso provocaba que tuvieran discusiones mínimo cinco veces al día.

"¿Una belleza?" Sesshomaru saco su pinzel y su tinta "Tu prometida, confío."

"No, no, Kikyo, no." Inuyasha desecho la sugerencia de que se tratara de su futura esposa con un elegante movimiento de la mano. "Tenía cierto parecido, pero ten la absoluta seguridad de que no era Kikyo."

Procedente de las terrazas y los salones llegaba el sonido de la musica mezclados con los murmullos de los invitados, que habían llegado esa misma tarde para los cinco días de celebraciones organizadas con motivo de los espósales de Inuyasha, y ahí estaba la familia de su prometida, Lady Kikyo Kaneshiro. Por lo tanto a ellos también se les podía oír, se percato Sesshomaru que tal vez necesitaran compañía, aunque, claro, como se le podía ocurrir a Inuyasha una consideración de tamaña insignificancia.

"Corre la puerta." Le ordeno Sesshomaru con su fría voz, quien espero a que Inuyasha lo hubiese hecho. "Kikyo es una mujer muy bella."

"Pues no esta mal." Inuyasha lanzo una mirada al aparador tallado en bambú que estaba decorando la esquina del despacho. "Pero esta era una mujer… ¡y qué mujer! No te…"

Decidido a terminar el suceso antes de que empezara, Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

"Iniciar una aventura amorosa el día de tus espósales es de un gusto deplorable."

"¿Una aventura?" La linda cara de Inuyasha se alargo aun más. "¡No podría tener una aventura con esa chica! Pero si es toda ella pura inocencia y ternura."

Si Inuyasha no quería un amorío, ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Casarse? ¿Con una chica de la cual no conocía ni el nombre?

Ah, claro. Una fantasía romántica por fuerza tenía que atraer a Inuyasha. El atractivo, inmaduro y desenfadado Inuyasha, que nada más quería seguir siendo el eterno soltero libre y dispuesto sexualmente.

Sesshomaru se quito las gafas de lectura y se froto el puente de su recta, fina y varonil nariz.

"Así que toda inocencia y ternura. Bueno. Me gustaría puntualizar que lady Kikyo también lo es… y además es tu prometida."

"Mi prometida, pero no mi esposa" se apresuro a replicar Inuyasha con osadía.

Sesshomaru había esperado que ocurriera una catástrofe y, finalmente así había sido… Y como era lógico, bajo la forma de una mujer.

"Hasta ahora no te habías opuesto jamás al compromiso."

Inuyasha se puso rígido y se adelanto con aire ofendido.

Se arrodillo y apollo las manos en el suelo, se inclino hacia Sesshomaru y lo miro fieramente con el entrecejo arrugado. Sesshomaru no se intimido.

"¿Qué no me opuse? Por supuesto que me opuse, pero tu hiciste insertar arbitrariamente el anuncio en los periódicos sin consultarme.

"Podrías haber despotricado y gritado hasta hacerme retirar el ofrecimiento en tu nombre. Y no lo hiciste." Sesshomaru tapo cuidadosamente el tintero, coloco el pincel en un pequeño cajón y comenzó a cerrarlo. Algo atrajo su mirada, y lo abrió de nuevo. Dos pinceles habían desaparecido. "¿Las niñas han vuelto a jugar aquí?"

"No lo sé, ¡y no me intentes cambiar el tema Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha golpeo el suelo con los nudillos.

La institutriz no podía llegar a la mansión tan pronto, reflexiono Sesshomaru sin hacerle caso a su hermano. Las niñas se estaban criando como salvajes… O mejor dicho, Shiori se estaba comportando como salvaje, y la mitad de las veces arrastraba a Rin tras ella. La perdida de los pinceles era el menor de los problemas.

"No me opuse porque nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"Y porque lady Kikyo es una mujer muy bonita, además de la hija y heredera del terrateniente Kaneshiro. Y porque sabes que es hora de que sientes cabeza." Reflexionando sobre eso Sesshomaru cerró el cajón. "Un libertino decrepito es algo patético."

"Solo tengo veintiséis años."

"Yo me case a los veintiuno." Sesshomaru agito brevemente el papel para secarlo y lo coloco en una caja de madera. Cerro la caja y se metió la llave en el bolsillo.

Inuyasha molesto observo todos sus movimientos.

"Papá se caso a los cuarenta."

"Con la mía se caso a los treinta. Y con Izayoi primero tuvo que amasar su fortuna para poder permitirse comprar a una novia aristócrata. Además, nuestro padre era un comandante muy importante y tu no lo eres."

Sesshomaru no recordaba a su madre, lo único que supo es que la muerte le había otorgado el deseo haber visto que su único hijo. Pero si recordaba cuando su padre se había vuelto a casar. También el nacimiento de su hermano. Y nunca olvidaría la muerte de su padre. Como tampoco la de aquella mujer que compartió su vida como esposa junto a el. Si, la muerte le había arrebatado a muchas personas de su lado.

"¡No molestes Sesshomaru!, si mi madre te escuchara hablar así de ella te clavaria las orejas con una katana al piso."

"Es muy probable." Sesshomaru echo una vista a su estudio. Cada artefacto, cada detalle, cada adorno estaba colocado con gusto, y todos otorgaban una tranquilidad a la estancia que presidia la actividad profesional de Sesshomaru.

En cuanto a los toques de refinamiento, debía agradecérselos a su madrastra, aunque nunca se lo diría. Lady Izayoi Taisho, perteneció a de las familias de más viejo linaje de Japón, apenas contaba con veinte años cuando se caso enamorada de Inu no Taisho; había sido buena esposa y buena madre para los que ella consideraba sus dos hijos. Gracias a Izayoi, Inu no Taisho se volvió mucho más poderoso en la alta sociedad, podía dar fiestas como las que se iban a dar en el palacio y recibir en sus salones a la aristocracia de Tokio. La gente podía chichuchear sobre ellos, pero los chismes nunca llegarían a los oídos de los Taisho porque los varones de la familia tenían fama de ser tan rápidos como justos en sus represalias.

"Lady Kikyo añadirá tanto brillo al nombre Taisho como mamá cuando se caso con papá." Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, se apoyo en el suelo y, cruzándose de brazos, adopto lo que él consideraba el aire de un hombre maltratado entregado a la reflexión de sus agonías.

"No tiene nada de malo que la familia de Kikyo posea esas plantaciones de té en el esté." Sesshomaru se puso de pie, fue hasta el espejo y se paso los dedos por su sedoso cabello plateado que llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros. Ya no quería hablar con Inuyasha pero sabia que si no terminaba la plática ahora lo seguiría por toda la mansión. "Y tampoco viene a mal que seas lo bastante seductor como para que te miren las chicas, aunque no seré yo quien apele a tu vanidad."

Abandonado el aire pensativo como si se tratara de una capa mojada, Inuyasha lo miro interesado.

"Lo cual nos lleva de nuevo a mi misteriosa dama."

"Espero que no te atraiga por motivos banales."

Sesshomaru debió de haber sabido que era mucho de esperar que Inuyasha desempeñara su papel en aquellos espósales sin plantear problemas.

A su hermano se le daba muy bien montar a caballo, irse con su amigo Miroku, las mujeres y el alcohol. Pero en los últimos tiempos su caballo ya lo había tirado varias veces, Miroku se había casado con la única mujer que lo podía controlar, lo había pillado en el futon equivocada con excesiva frecuencia y se había emborrachado de manera sorprendentemente desagradable en ocasiones numerosas. Ya era hora de hacer que se casara y sentara cabeza, antes de que se rompiera el cuello… o alguien le cortara la cabeza.

Sesshomaru se acomodo su ropa.

"Háblame de esa misteriosa mujer."

Inuyasha recito las virtudes de la mujer con entusiasmo.

"Tenia el pelo negro. Sus dientes son blancos y perfectos y parecen sarta de perlas mas preciosas. Es delagada y llena de curvas como una diosa de mármol." Inuyasha dibujo con las manos las bellas formas de la mujer en cuesion. "Su piel es como…"

"¿La porcelana?"

"¡Sí!" Sonrió Inuyasha dejando ver su propia dentadura blanca.

"Por supuesto." La verdad es que estaba tratando de ignorar a su hermano pues sabia lo que continuaba." Y supongo que sus pezones son como dos retoños de rosas perfectos."

Inuyasha arrugo el entrecejo; rara vez escuchaba y comprendía las burlas de Sesshomaru. Pues nadie sabia si lo eran o no.

"No se nada de sus pezones… Todavía. La sonrisa arrogante de Inuyasha volvió a emerger.

Pudiera ser que Inuyasha comprendiera cosas que Sesshomaru nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer. Aunque no comprendía la importancia de su compromiso con Kikyo y de los dominios que tenia el terrateniente en el esté y el interés de la familia, o de lo contrario no estaría parloteando sobre una invitada desconocida con una buena dentadura y pezones como pétalos de rosas.

"Feh!" Inuyasha se dirigió al aparador y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de sake. "Reconozco esa expresión; es la expresión: yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho y tengo que dirigirlo todo".

"Es extraño. Estaba pensando en la suerte que tienes para conseguirte jóvenes hermosas."

Inuyasha se detuvo antes de dar un trago.

"No seas tonto. Esta es para mí… Aunque no te vendría mal volverte a casar, ¿sabes? Desde que murió Kagura no has sido capaz de encontrar a otra mujer digna de ti, y puede que no fueras tan condenadamente desagradable si de vez en cuando echaras una canita al aire."

Sesshomaru ya había oído eso con anterioridad. La verdad es que las mujeres suspiraban cuando lo veían, pero ninguna se atrevía a hablarle, y eso a él lo desquiciaba.

"Yo me preocupare de mis canas, preocúpate tú de las tuyas."

"Pero tu también te preocupas de las mías o no habrías acordado este maldito compromiso." Inuyasha le dio un gran trago directo a la botella.

"Sacas bastante dinero de la familia, así que bien te puedes ir ganando el sustento de alguna manera."

"¿Haciendo una gran boda para hacer bien mi papel en la familia, eh?" Inuyasha debió de haber estado practicando aquel tono burlón en privado, porque la mueca de desprecio que apareció en sus labios parecía casi sincera. "Ahora hay un papel en el cual puedo aventajar a mi sublime hermano mayor." Entonces, antes de que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta del significado de esas palabras, Inuyasha pregunto: "Así pues, ¿preguntaras como se llama por mí?"

Era evidente que aquella mujer le había secado el cerebro.

"¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas tu?"

Inuyasha hizo girar la botella en su mano.

"No me lo dirá."

Sesshomaru levantó la ceja.

"Me la encontré en la estación esperando a un Jinrikisha (medio de transporte consta de una especie de carrito con dos ruedas con capacidad para una o dos personas). Se suponía que yo tenía que ir a recoger a Miroku, Sango y a Kohaku…"

"¿A que horas fue eso?"

"Poco después de las cuatro."

"Llegaban a las dos."

"Eso explica el porqué no estaban allí." Inuyasha descarto pensando en sus amigos con un encogimiento de hombros. "Me lo perdonaran."

Sesshomaru estaba de acuerdo. A Inuyasha todos le perdonaban todo.

"Estaba allí mismo, hermosa, vestida como extranjera, bien formada… Al principio no la vi. Se bajo del tren y empezó a buscar con la mirada, como perdida y sola…"

"Que enternecedor."

"Pero, en cuanto le pregunte si podía ayudarla, mostro la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo y me dijo: Buenos días Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru experimento la agitación de un malestar en toda regla.

"¡¿Te conocía?!"

"Por supuesto. Y a ti también. Me pregunto por ti… y le dije que seguías igual de aburrido. Ella se rio y dijo: Por supuesto".

Siempre era bueno conocer la reputación de uno. Y saber que la verdad no había atravesado continentes hasta llegar al Reino Unido.

"Me pregunto por mamá. Y por el caballo que ahora pertenece a mi madre, y quiso saber cómo eran los potros que había engendrado. Me pregunto por Kirara, y se seco unas pequeñas lagrimas cuando le dije que la vieja gata había muerto." Inuyasha exhalo un profundo suspiro, provocando que sus hombros subieran y bajaran. "Su pañuelo estaba echo de encaje negro y despedía el más exquisito de los perfumes." Inuyasha, un experto en cuestiones femeninas, dijo: "Limón, canela y creo que ylang-ylang."

"Muy propio de ti saber eso." Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros antes de colocarse su ropa de corte tradicional y fino. Parte de su mente estaba aun en los escritos que tenia pendiente. "Así pues, si ella te conoce, ¿Cómo es que tu no la conoces?"

Inuyasha volvió a llenarse la botella a la boca.

"Te juro que no recuerdo a tan exquisita criatura."

"Qué raro de ti."

Sesshomaru trato de sonar lo mas sarcástico que pudo para que su hermano captara ese comentario, pero no fue así.

"Exacto. ¿Cómo eh podido olvidarla? Ella me adora."

"Encuéntrame a una que no lo haga." replico Sesshomaru con sequedad.

"Cuando mencione mi compromiso sus ojos castaños se volvieron a llenar de chispeantes lagrimas."

Quienquiera que fuera esa mujer, hacía sonar a Inuyasha como un instrumento desafinado.

"Asi que la consolaste." Dijo Sesshomaru aguantándose las ganas de reir por las estupideces que decía su hermano

Inuyasha se llevo la mano al pecho.

"Solo me vasto un beso en la mejilla, para hacer salir aquella maravillosa sonrisa y volviera a brillar con plenitud. Cuento con que tu buena memoria me ayude."

A Sesshomaru le dieron ganas de hacer rechinar sus dientes blancos y derechos, lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con dureza. Inuyasha ¿hablaba enserio? Hasta algunos momentos creyo que era una ridícula broma.

"Así que esta aquí. La traje de inmediato." Dejando la botella medio llena en una bandeja de plata, Inuyasha se acerco a su medio hermano. "Deberías dejar que tu ayuda de cámara arreglase."

Inuyasha tenia razón, pero…

"No me importa. De todas maneras nadie se fijara en mi" dijo Sesshomaru. "El novio aquí eres tu."

"No me lo recuerdes." Inuyasha bufo molesto.

Sesshomaru no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de recordarle a Inuyasha su descontento con la boda con la Kaneshiro. Era el momento de actuar con tacto y de planear las cosas con rapidez; el tacto lo había adquirido a base de esfuerzo, y a lo de trazar planes con rapidez no había quien le pusiera un pie delante. Así era como había ocupado la posición tan importante como jefe de la familia Taisho… y su estatus como comandante dentro del imperio Japonés. Evitaría el desastre de una manera u otra.

En un tono que presagiaba un anuncio importante, Inuyasha le preguntó:

"Sesshomaru, ¿No querrás que sea desdichado, verdad?"

"Trabajo incansablemente por tu felicidad" dijo Sesshomaru sonando tremendamente irónico.

Pero Inuyasha ignoraba todo lo que Sesshomaru hacia por la familia, y este no se lo diría. Era preferible que su medio hermano lo creyera elegante y superficial. Sesshomaru se estremeció. Porque si Inuyasha, con el exelente sentido del honor e incapacidad para el disimulo de sus impulsos que lo caracterizaba, llegaba en algún momento a olerse los verdaderos objetivos de Sesshomaru, exigiría que se le diera el derecho de ayudar… lo cual, sin duda, solo podía conducir al desastre. Era importante que Inuyasha se casara con Kikyo por el bien de Japón.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Inuyasha. "Estas bastante paliducho."

"Por si no te habías dado cuenta hermano, mi color de piel siempre había sido así, además… me estaba preguntando que es lo que hiciste con tu belleza después de traerla aquí."

"¡La perdí! La deje en la puerta…"

"¿Quieres decir que la perdiste de vista?"

"Feh! ¿Y que querías que hiciera. Uno de los sirvientes me hablo para ver si hiban a servir a una persona mas en la cena y cuando volví, la chica había desaparecido."

"Que mala suerte." Sesshomaru sonrió con mordacidad y arrogancia.

"Ninguno de los sirvientes sabia con quien estaba, aunque todos andaban como locos por algo."

"Quizá no fuese una dama."

"Sandeces Sesshomaru, ¿A a que te refieres con eso?"

"Me refiero, hermano, a tus antecedentes de tomar actrices y a mujeres de la vida galante, y a las que siempre termino pagando para liberarte de sus garras."

Ofendido, Inuyasha le aventó un puñetazo, al cual Sesshomaru esquivo.

"¡Iba vestida a la última moda francesa, tenía una forma de hablar de lo mas refinada y, lo que es más importante, conoce la mansión! ¡Nos conocía. A ti y a mí!" Grito hecho un enojo Inuyasha al fallar su golpe.

"Si, ya me lo habías dicho. Pero estaba sola, y las jóvenes serias no viajan solas."

"¡Eres un estúpido Sesshomaru!" escupió Inuyasha "Solo lo dices para molestar."

"No seas idiota, Inuyasha, a mi no me gusta perder de esa manera el tiempo."

Sesshomaru había expuesto su punto de vista y le regocijaba dejar que Inuyasha se sacara los sesos pensando en ello.

"Es evidente que era una invitada a la que alguien se le olvido recoger, aunque cuando le pregunte, se rio con una carcajada que sonó como una campana…"

"¿De monasterio o de reloj?"

"¿Qué?" Inuyasha arrugo el entrecejo fastidiado y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a su hermano lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle un moretón. "Deja de molestarme."

Sesshomaru le devolvió el puñetazo con la suficiente fuerza como para recordarle quien era el más alto y el más fuerte y quien, cuando eran niños, le había echo comerse a la fuerza más de una desagradable y grasienta astilla de jabón de la cocina sentado sobre su pecho. "Lo haré."

A pesar de todo, era muy raro que los hermanos se entendieran entre si de una manera que por estaba vetada al resto del mundo. Sesshomaru le puso una mano en el hombro a Inuyasha.

"Andando. Vamos a buscarla." Dijo este último solo para ver que tan difícil seria desasearse de la mujer.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2 Una extraña

**Hola. Muchas Gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Y muchas Gracias a Hot pink world by Rinsami por ayudarme con este capitulo.****  
**

**Poco a poco los personajes seran descubiertos.**

**Disfrutenlo ;)**

_**Capitulo 2**_

Sesshomaru trato de ignorar cuando su hermano estiro el cuello, buscando entre y por encima de las cabezas de la multitud arremolinada, en su intento de encontrar a su bella doncella.

La música llegaba desde la terraza en armonias oleadas que se mezclaban con el ruido creciente de las conversaciones. El estruendo de las voces masculinas, servia de contrapunto con las voces femeninas que daban grititos de placer, que salpicaban el aire cada vez que las damas encontraban conocidas o viejas amistades.

La mansión estaba pensada para dar fiestas. La planta baja se componía por diversos estudios y salones de música. Treinta y dos dormitorios y veinte cuartos de baño se abrían a ambos lados de los pasillos de la planta superior. Los espaciosos desvanes albergaban a la servidumbre de los invitados, mientras que el sótano albergaba la bodega y la cocina mas grande de Tokio. Y todo ello metido en una atractiva estructura de madera edificada desde hacia doscientos años y establecida en medio de unos jardines que eran una preciosidad, obra de uno de los diseñadores de jardines mas caro de Tokio.

Tan pronto y como se desisiera de esa estúpida criatura, Sesshomaru podría disfrutar de la música que se escucharía hasta su cuarto, y no tendría la necesidad de estar con los invitados. Ya que nada se podía igualar con la fastidiosa necesidad de conocer gente, a las que quizá algún dia, podría hacerles un favor o quienes acaso discutirían sobre algún negocio.

"Donde esta tu dama." Preguntó

"No lo se creó." Inuyasha estiro el cuello. "creo que aun no a llegado."

"O quizás este afuera, en la terraza."

La voz autoritaria de un hombre proclamó: "Aquí están."

Algunas cabezas se volvieron ante la exclamación.

"El afortunado que conquisto el corazón de nuestra querida Kikyo." Lord Kaneshiro se abrió camino por la multitud. Multitud que se apartaba rápido de su camino.

Lord Kaneshiro era un hombre flaco, refinado y famélico, y que se había labrado una muy buena reputación de alimaña rabiosa. Aparte de su matrimonio como aristócrata, se había pasado la vida haciendo relaciones comerciales y amasando fortunas en nombre del poder… un poder que ejercía despiadadamente. Solo se ablandaba con su esposa y con su hija, y cuando Kikyo había expresado su deseo de que Inuyasha fuera su novio, Lord Kaneshiro había ido a ver a Sesshomaru y sellado un acuerdo.

Un acuerdo que, Sesshomaru era consiente, Inuyasha aria bien en cumplir, o de lo contrario, habría un enfrentamiento por quien asesinaba al joven Taisho. Sesshomaru se movio de forma elegante delante de su muy entretenido hermano.

"Lord Kaneshiro, nos a encontrado hablando de su hija."

"Estupendo." Lord Kaneshiro se froto las manos con regocijo fingido, pero su mirada se movió nerviosamente ante la del hermano mayor, así que la desvió dirigiéndose al menor. "¿Deseando que llegue la noche de bodas, joven Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha se rio entre dientes, para evitar que una carcajada saliera. Ya que eso era lo ultimo que deseaba.

"Jamás podría admitirlo delante de usted, milord.".

"Muy bien." Lord Kaneshiro esbozo una sonrisa burlona, y al hacerlo dejo ver sus dientes torcidos bajo un tupido bigote negro. "Eres sensato, joven Inuyasha. Me complace saber que tienes algo de maduro." Se volvió hacia Sesshomaru y apunto hacia el jardin, donde se podía ver a la servidumbre encendiendo las antorchas. "Un ambiente magnifico, nada ceremonial."

Sesshomaru capto la critica, le molesto un poco, pero no lo demostró: "Habrá varios espósales. Serán la más sonada del año." Como lo sería la boda, aun y cuando tuviera que entregar al novio amarrado.

"Inuyasha, por fin te encuentro, te he buscado por todos lado."

Al sonido de la voz femenina, Sesshomaru giro en redondo, pero vio que la que se acercaba era Sango Asaka. Ella definitivamente no podía ser la criatura que buscaba Inuyasha.

"Lord Taisho. Lord Kaneshiro." Sango saludo con una reverencia, cortándole la respiración al viejo lord por lo ceñido que se volvió su kimono. "Inuyasha, ¿Dónde fuiste en todo el día? Te estuvimos esperando mas de una hora en esa horrible estación." La joven mujer le dijo con voz autoritaria.

Inuyasha bufo por el tono de voz.

"Sango, me equivoque de hora." Dijo y Sango soltó una risa, sabía muy bien que su amigo era olvidadizo. "No me molestes."

Sango era una belleza que, siendo casi igual de alta que la mayoría de los hombres, miraba a estos directamente a los ojos, y eso lo que le agradaba a Sesshomaru. Sus hombros eran delgados, sus movimientos eran coquetos y su figura hacia a cualquier hombre quererse imaginar cómo se vería sin llevar su vestimenta. Pero la franqueza con la que se expresaba y su madures la convertía en una amiga excelente.

"Casi había perdido las esperanzas de verte comprometido, Inuyasha." Le dio un golpe en el brazo con su abanico y se volvió hacia Lord Kaneshiro. "Un joven impulsivo, milord. Mi querido amigo es un joven sin remedio, pero siempre esta ahí cuando uno lo necesita, y siempre encuentra un momento para ir a visitarnos cuando menos lo esperamos…"

Esa era una gran mentira. Miroku siempre, claro sin antes consultarlo con Sango.

"Siempre dispuesto a acompañar a mi señor Miroku y a mi hermano menor a cabalgar; hablan de ello hasta que yo me muero de aburrimiento."

"¡Feh! Tonterías, Sango, tu hablas de caballos como el que más sabe." Inuyasha le puso la mano en el brazo.

Sango le miro molesta.

"No reveles mis secretos. Se supone que a una dama no le tiene que interesar las cosas que a los hombres les gusta."

Inuyasha le sonrió. Él había conocido a Sango cuando Miroku confesó que estaba enamorado y que dejaría de lado a cualquier otra mujer. Al principio Inuyasha no lo creyó, pero al ver cómo era ignorado por la joven, supo que su mejor amigo había caído redondito a los brazos de una buena dama.

"Las mujeres vulgares y corrientes que muestras semejantes gustos resultan muy poco atractivas. En cambio tu, eres de las pocas que puedo contar como dama." Inuyasha dijo eso tan rápido que apensas se le pudo entender lo que dijo y mas en esa forma de quererlo decir molesto.

Sango adquirió en sus mejillas un intenso color rojo, ya que no era muy común que el digiera cumplidos a las mujeres que solo eran sus amigas.

"Ven conmigo. Vamos a buscar a Miroku y a mi hermanito y le darás los detalles de tu compromiso. Esta de lo más impaciente por hablar contigo. Caballeros." Con una reverencia se despidió de los dos hombres más poderosos del país, y se alejo agarrada del brazo de Inuyasha.

A Sesshomaru no se le escapo el alivio que sintió Inuyasha al escapar de las garras de su futuro suegro y confió en que su hermano permanecería en compañía de sus amigos el tiempo suficiente como para permitirle escapar también a él. Porque si Inuyasha encontraba a esa mujer sin que Sesshomaru estuviera a su lado, era imposible saber la locura que era capaz de cometer.

Lord Kaneshiro, con una mueca en sus labios, se quedo mirando por donde se alejaba Inuyasha con la mujer que él deseaba como amante.

"Menudo seductor esta echo. Capaz de conquistar a mujeres casadas. No vale un pimiento, claro, pero Kikyo…" Recobro la compostura cuando Sesshomaru lo penetro con su mirada de advertencia. "En cualquier caso tendrán unos hijos preciosos."

Sesshomaru empezó a alejarse, fingiendo no haber oído el "¿A dónde va?" que le dirijio Lord Kaneshiro.

Inuyasha conversaba con sus dos amigos, aunque solo prestaba atención superficial. Estiraba el cuello, procurando recorrer con la mirada a la festiva muchedumbre que abarrotaba el más grande de los salones, aunque Sango lo mantenía cautivo por la mano mientras que Miroku le hablaba con entusiasmo.

"¿Dónde está Kohaku?" pregunto casi desesperado.

"Esta paseando por algún lugar de la mansión." Respondió Sango, mirando a su alrededor. "Debe de estar conversando con su amigo Sota."

"¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha?" pregunto el pelinegro. Cuando Inuyasha soltó el brazo de Sango y se alejo unos pasos de ellos.

"Tengo un asunto pendiente." Dijo mientras se alejaba deprisa. "Algo que no les incumbe, así que no se atrevan a seguirme."

Miroku se acerco a su mujer y le agarro el brazo.

"No tiene remedio."

"Ambos lo sabemos pero… es nuestro amigo." Susurro ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. "Y tenemos que dejar que el arregle sus asuntos, además, si Kikyo piensa que nosotros queremos arruinar su fiesta es capaz de matarnos.

"Tienes razón. Pobre Inuyasha lo compadezco." Dijo suspirando pesadamente.

"Mi señor, ¿piensas que le vendría mal ese matrimonio?" pregunto la joven mirando los ojos azules de su esposo que se pusieron serios.

"No, pero… es demasiado inmaduro, hará cualquier cosa para arruinar el compromiso, y si lo hace, arruinara su vida junto con la de la señorita Kikyo."

Sango miro hacia donde se había ido Inuyasha, y entonces se atrevió a preguntar: "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Inuyasha tiene ese don, solo roguemos que siga con lo planeado, y que le cuente a Kikyo sobre su pequeño secreto."

"Pensé que Kikyo sabía el origen de Shiori."

"No. Dejemos a un lado ese tema mi querida Sango. Te vez tan hermosa hoy." Miroku cambio el tema drásticamente, pues como abogado de la familia había secretos que no podía comentar. Además, no quería que la confianza que tenían en el pasara a manos del capitan de Sesshomaru. así que prefirió alagar a su mujer mirándola con lujuria. Ella le sonrió, pero enseguida el gesto desapareció de su cara.

"¡Tu tampoco tienes remedio!" Sango le pellizco la mano y se alejo molesta por lo atrevido que era su esposo al querer suscitar cosas de alcoba.

"Sango, espera, estamos casados. No tiene nada que te toque." Mientras trataba de alcanzar a su mujer que caminaba molesta entre la gente.

Después de un rato, al final salió a la terraza y la vio… tenía que ser ella.

Estaba en lo alto de la escalera que descendía hasta el jardín, mirando a todas partes como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Buscando a Inuyasha.

Su hermano no había mentido sobre el estilo extranjero de la chica.

Un vestido liso y de brillante color azul oscuro que ceñían todo su cuerpo, dejando ver el principio de su espalda estrecha, haciendo que el cuello se viera largo y delgado. El conjunto se completaba con un mantón negro de encaje y que le colgaba ligeramente por los hombros. Ella tenía agarrada por ambos lados su diminuta cintura, manteniendo el dobladillo ligeramente levantado, como si se dispusiera a salir huyendo en cualquier momento. El pelo negro, que estaba recogido de forma elegante, no era de ese color tan simple, tal como lo había afirmado Inuyasha. Aquellos hebras negras azuladas eran lo mas parecido a la noche iluminadas por las estrellas que Sesshomaru hubiese visto.

Sesshomaru no permitiría que semejantes tonterías románticas echaran a perder sus planes. Avanzo con decisión hacia la señorita con la intención de enterarse de su nombre y decidido a echarla, si era, como el pensaba, una intrusa.

Con la seguridad de asustarla, se paro justo detrás de ella, y con su firme y seria voz dijo: "Creo que no nos conocemos señorita."

Ella se giro, provocando que su perfume inundara la fina nariz de Sesshomaru.

El se sorprendió.

"¡Higurashi!" Y, de repente, todo se aclaró.

La niña despistada que se había ido de la mansión hacia cuatro años atrás regresaba triunfante. Ella era la exquisita criatura de Inuyasha; ella no podía ser expulsada; ella era la institutriz contratada por la familia Taisho.

"¡Señor Taisho!" le hizo una reverencia y sus generosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que le dijo todo a Sesshomaru: ella sabia que la hija del jardinero no debía estar presente en ese tipo de ceremonias; que era consciente de tener la gracia, los modales y el encanto para pasar como otra aristócrata mas y que estaba esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba él. "Cuanto me alegra volver a verlo."

Aquel giro de los acontecimientos lo dejaron estupefacto, sumiéndole en una indecisión… a él, que no dudaba nunca.

"Higurashi… No entendí que fueras a llegar tan pronto."

"Es que ya tenia el equipaje a medio hacer, ya que de todos modos me disponía a abandonar parís. _Monsieur_ el embajador fue trasladado a un puesto en las indias orientales. _Madame_ la embajadora me suplico que la acompañara a ella y a sus pequeños hijos, pero no fui capaz. Quería volver; extrañaba Tokio."

"Y a tu padre y hermano, ¿No?" Un recordatorio nada sutil de sus orígenes.

Kagome ensancho la sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, a mi padre, a Sota y al resto de la servidumbre que ayudo a criarme después de la muerte de mi madre." Hizo un gesto circular, llamando la atención de Sesshomaru hacia el generalmente inadvertido personal de la mansión. "Sobre todo a Kaede, quien siempre se alegraba de verme en la cocina, por mas ocupada que estuviera."

Así que Kagome no renegaba sus orígenes, aunque reclamaba el derecho de estar en la alta sociedad. Hermosa, inteligente, encantadora… peligrosa. Aquella mujer era peligrosa.

Sesshomaru retrocedió y volvió a examinarla. El no hubiese dicho que era exquisita, como Inuyasha afirmaba, aunque si especial. La barbilla era delgada; los labios generosos y rojos, y la frente despejada. Las cejas se proyectaban sobre unos ojos de un color chocolate.

Kagome desvió la mirada mas allá de Sesshomaru, y el control se desvaneció por completo. Animada, Kagome se dejo llevar por una excitación casi salvaje.

Sesshomaru se volvió para ver a un Inuyasha con aspecto tenso.

"¡Aquí estas!" Inuyasha extendió la mano. "Te eh estado buscando."

Sin desvanecer su sonrisa, Kagome agarro la mano. "Te eh estado esperando."

En su rostro la joven mostraba un inmenso amor no correspondido… largo tiempo reprimida. Y de triunfo; finalmente había conseguido la atención de Inuyasha.

Maldito lio, y era a Sesshomaru al que le tocaba deshacerlo.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 Kagome

**CAP 3**

"¿Te lo dije o no, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha lo miro. "¿Verdad que es hermosa?"

Sin expresividad en su rostro, recordó que, Inuyasha era el impulsivo; y él, el sensato, frio, prudente y soberbio hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación jugar con su hermano. Ya que Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de la condición y personalidad de su amada.

"La señorita me conto que trabajo con la familia del embajador en parís."

"Si, claro. Trabajo. En parís." Inuyasha trataba de ligar la palabra –trabajo- con su misteriosa dama. Debido a que las mujeres aristócratas nunca lo hacían.

"Imagínatelo, Inuyasha, tres años enteros en parís. Los burdeles, la comida, la música, los bailes…"

Inuyasha sonreía mientras la miraba de hito en hito, un poco mas de cerca para ver de quien podría tratarse.

"¿Lo conoces, verdad?" Le pregunto Kagome ilusionada.

"¿Paris? De pasada, durante un viaje por Europa." Sus labios perdieron la sonrisa. "Una cuidad majestuosa, aunque ciertamente maloliente."

Sesshomaru nunca había hablado del tiempo que paso de viaje, en la India y China. Y nadie comprendía su fascinación por las tierras montañosas y sus misteriosos habitantes, y nadie sabía nada de cuando había vivido ente los nómadas, después de la muerte de Kagura.

Naraku lo sabía, claro. Naraku había estado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo. Los lazos que los unían eran diferentes al de hermanos; eran de experiencias compartidas. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses Naraku se había mostrado inquieto, desquiciado hasta un punto que Sesshomaru no comprendía. Quizá su capitán necesitaba un traslado dentro de la organización. Pero todavía no. Lo necesitaba como para trasladarlo.

"Permanecí unos meses en parís. La pase muy bien, pero no se comparara con el hecho de vivir allá." Mencionó Sesshomaru para que no se cambiara el tema de conversación.

La sonrisa de Kagome volvió a florecer, haciéndose esplendida. "A mí me encantaba."

"Pero ya sabias el idioma."

"Me lo enseño mi madre."

"¿Tu madre era francesa?" pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

"Me sorprende que no la recuerdes, Inuyasha." El sarcasmo se hizo evidente.

Kagome lo comprendió, aunque Inuyasha no. Y sus ojos lo observaron con cuestionamiento.

La hija era tan fascinante como la madre. La señora Higurashi había tenido varios admiradores entre la servidumbre y, ocasionalmente, entre los caballeros que visitaban la casa. La mujer era dulce, gentil, amable y sobre todo fiel a su esposo.

¿Kagome era como su madre, inquebrantablemente fiel? ¿O una mujerzuela?

Sesshomaru decidió ponerla a prueba. "Supongo que llevaba a sus pupilos a los museos."

"Claro. Y a veces iba sola."

"¿Qué pupilos son esos?" Pregunto Inuyasha molesto de ser ignorado.

Sesshomaru pensó que sería hora de burlase aun mas. "Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la tenían atada al cuarto de estudio."

"En absoluto. Allí la sociedad es menos jerárquica… una consecuencia de la revolución, los embajadores me animaban a unirme a sus fiestas y conocí a muchísima gente…" sonrió con ingenuidad. "incluso al queridísimo Kouga…"

Como un perro que quisiera morder un hueso que se balancea ante su hocico, Inuyasha pregunto con brusquedad: "¿Quién es ese tal Kouga?"

"Kouga fue mi maestro." Kagome dijo con tranquilidad. "Es un caballero de la escuela, amable, generoso, culto. Que me enseño a vivir la vida, vestir correctamente y a reírme de mi misma."

Inuyasha soltó un bufido molesto.

"Era mi amigo." Concluyo Kagome con felicidad al ver que su amado estaba celoso.

Inuyasha se le quedo mirando fijamente. Y después su sonrisa orgullosa, que no permitía pedir perdón por su equivocación, volvió al rostro. "Eres una desvergonzada."

Era el momento de echar agua fría a Inuyasha. En el tono más seco que fue capaz, Sesshomaru dijo: "Bien dicho, Inuyasha. Estaba pensando en lo mismo. Que la señorita Higurashi se ha convertido en una desvergonzada."

Inuyasha reflexiono.

"¿Señorita… Higurashi?"

Kagome espero a que Inuyasha estableciera su mente. Al no ver que el la recordara, detuvo al lacayo que pasaba al lado de ellos. "Que alegría me da verte Shippo."

El joven se sonrojo, y miro a los dos señores Taisho. "Me alegro de verla Señorita Kagome, se ve tan linda." Y de tan feliz que estaba el jovencito de la edad de Sota, sonrió sin pena.

"Estuve un buen rato con mi padre y mi hermano esta mañana." Miro de reojo a Inuyasha y volvió a concentrarse en Shippo. "Mañana iré a visitarlos a primera hora."

"La hija del jardinero." Exclamo Inuyasha sorprendido. "¡Tu eres Kagome Higurashi!"

Sesshomaru tuvo que admitir que Kagome reacciono bien ante el olvido de su idiota hermano.

Sin duda hasta el encaprichado Inuyasha se tenía que dar cuenta que ella tenía que irse. Al diablo con la sociedad Parisiense, entre la aristocracia Japonesa la única relación que se debía tener con la hija de un sirviente era para ordenarle que complaciera a los amos.

Con la única intención de empeorar las cosas, Sesshomaru alargo deliberadamente las palabras al hablar y haciendo una sonrisa de lado con su finos labios. "Muy bien, Inuyasha. Muy democrático de tu parte el invitar a la hija nuestro sirviente a tu fiesta de compromiso. Si no te conociera pensaría que eres un estúpido."

Por lo dicho, Inuyasha debía de estar verdaderamente siendo victima de un ataque de ira. Pero no fue así.

"Una mujer tan hermosa como Kagome no necesita la aprobación de la alta sociedad."

Shippo estaba intrigado por lo que pasaría.

"Me traes algo de beber." Ordeno el hermano mayor.

"¿Champan? ¿O mejor una fresa?"

Inuyasha dejo de contemplar a Kagome para mirar a Shippo de forma. "Odio el champán y las fresas me dan alergia."

"¿Te siguen saliendo esas asquerosas ronchas?" pregunto Sesshomaru con burla. "¿Aquellas que te pican tanto?"

"No es buen momento para hablar de eso Sesshomaru." Enfatizo el nombre de su hermano, para que no siguiera con la conversación. Se voltio a Shippo. "¿Por qué están sirviendo eso? ¿Dónde está el sake?"

"Es la debilidad de Lady Kikyo, las fresas y el Champán." Dijo Shippo con tono amargo, tratando que su amiga no escuchara el nombre de la señorita.

Sesshomaru clavo una mirada fría en Kagome. "Sin duda Inuyasha, a ella si la recodaras, es tu prometida."

"Ella debió de haberse acordado de que Inuyasha es alérgico a ellas." Kagome comento sin dejar de sonreír. "Inuyasha, siempre te eh adorado desde lejos. ¿Lo sabías?"

"Saberlo, ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia." Dijo Sesshomaru ignorando el gruñido de parte de Inuyasha.

De forma coqueta y mirando con regocijo a Sesshomaru, Kagome apoyo la mano en el brazo de Inuyasha, quien solo estaba embobado viéndole los labios rosas.

La espalda de Inuyasha se encorvó hacia la joven para mirarla de forma seductora.

"¿Qué me adorabas?"

"Desde lejos. Solía mirar las fiestas desde ahí." Señalo un sauce que estaba cerca del jardín. "Y lo guapo que estabas siempre. Me enamore de ti viendo como caminabas. La única pena es que… nunca conmigo."

"Ese defecto puedo compensártelo de inmediato. Kagome, ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?" Inuyasha extendió la mano.

Impaciente por ayudarla, Shippo dio un pequeño empujón a Kagome.

Ella le sonrió al pequeño muchacho, y poniendo la mano en la de Inuyasha, se dejo arrastrar por él.

"¿Desea sake, milord?" pregunto el joven pelirrojo desesperado por alejarse de aquella mirada fría de su amo. Shippo hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta al ver que su señor lo ignoraba por completo. Con una sonrisa demostró lo feliz que estaba por su amiga.

Sesshomaru fijo su vista en Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes se adentraban al gran jardín.

La voz madura de una mujer se oyó justo detrás de él.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Izayoi." Susurro Sesshomaru mirándola. Era una mujer hermosa, su cabello era liso y negro, sus ojos eran brillantes y a la vez opacos; parecía una autentica muñeca de porcelana, parecía aun mas divina que una Geisha. Su kimono era de una seda traída desde Osaka, y se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo.

La primera mujer del comandante Inu no Taisho tenía cierta arrogancia y el orgullo de una japonesa. Sesshomaru entendía muy bien él porque su padre había amado más a Izayoi.

"La reunión, gracias a tu hijo, está siendo todo un espectáculo." Dijo Sesshomaru mirando de nuevo hacia donde su hermano había desaparecido con Kagome.

La mujer puso cara de indignación. Ya que no le agradaba en nada ver a su hijo con alguien que no fuera su prometida.

"Es la señorita Higurashi." Respondió Sesshomaru mirándola de soslayo para checar su reacción.

"¡¿La hija de nuestro criado?!" pregunto sorprendida Lady Izayoi, en un tono absolutamente agradable.

El solo asistió.

"Tienes que deshacerte de ella. De inmediato."

"Es la hija de el jardinero, también de nuestra difunta cocinera, además, la eh contratado como Institutriz. Si la echo, Inuyasha iría tras ella."

"¿Pero si Lord Kaneshiro la ve?, y… ¿Si Kikyo sabe de ella?"

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Sesshomaru señalo hacia donde estaba Lord Kaneshiro a punto de desmayarse, ante la visión de Inuyasha tomado de la mano con una mujer que no era su hija.

"Así que Kagome." Susurro Lady Izayoi arrugando el entrecejo. "¿Qué es lo que se propondrá Inuyasha?"

"No es que me preocupe que la hija del jardinero aparezca en la fiesta," Dijo él. Lady Izayoi volvió la cabeza a para mirarlo fijamente. "Lo que me preocupa es que a Inuyasha se le ocurra cancelar su compromiso delante de todos los invitados."

"Sesshomaru, necesitamos que Inuyasha se case con Lady Kikyo para el bien del País." Dijo en un tono apenas audible. "Si no tenemos a nuestro favor a la familia Kaneshiro, habrá una guerra civil en todo Japón. Recordaras que Ryuukotsusei ha intentado durante tantos años dominar Japón y está ganando terreno en el sur. Si logra tener a su favor a Kaneshiro estaremos todos en peligro."

"El dinero tampoco vendría mal." Dijo Sesshomaru con una mirada que delataba peligro. El sabía muy bien que debía actuar con prudencia. Sabía que ahora mismo, para Inuyasha, la señorita Higurashi era la fruta prohibida.

"Me estoy cansando de siempre darte la razón." Susurro su madrastra, dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros.

"Sabes que siempre la tengo." Le dedico una sonrisa llena de soberbia.

"¿Qué aras?"

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru se desvaneció.

"La manera en que la señorita Higurashi maneja a tu querido Inuyasha solo demuestra una cosa: que puede ser manejado con mucha facilidad."

Todo lo que el tenía que hacer era descubrir un método.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4 Kikyo

Hola!

Un gusto volver a subir capitulo. Aquí les traigo el capitulo 4. Como está muy cortito para el fin de semana subiré otro. Es que ando batallando bastante para acostumbrarme a escribir en la mini laptop. XD

Un saludo a ELIZABETHSHANE quien le gusta la historia y mucho.

A Orkidea16 quien me motiva sus comentarios respecto a que mejore la ortografía. Enserio muchas gracias porque aunque no lo creas trato que no pase.

Sasunaka doki espero que te guste este capítulo ;)

Dejen comentario que eso me motiva a seguir con la historia. Saludos.

Disfrútenlo

**CAPITULO 4**

Kagome había soñado con esa noche todos los días de su vida.

La respiración de Inuyasha le hizo cosquillas.

"Deseaba este momento." Susurro Inuyasha en el oído de la joven, mientras caminaban al agradable lago, propiedad de familia.

La magia de la música los envolvía, el aire era fresco; las estrellas resplandecían, como si quisieran estallar, y todas y cada una de las antorchas de la vereda ardían solo para ellos dos.

"Te ame nada más verte." Murmuro el joven con un sonrojo en la cara.

Kagome se aparto y levanto la vista hacia él, y no pudo evitarlo: se rio en sus narices.

"La primera vez que me viste quizá era solo una bebe. La primera vez que reparaste en mi solo tenía once años."

"¡Me refería a…!" Inuyasha bufo.

"Te referías a que me amaste solo de verme hoy." Inuyasha parecía incomodo, y la alegría de Kagome alcanzo su cumbre. "No te acuerdas de mí a los once años, ¿verdad?" Por supuesto que no se acordaba. Pero a ella no le importaba; nada podía arruinar aquella noche perfecta. "me pusiste el pie para que me callera."

"¡No es posible!" Protesto Inuyasha arrugando el entrecejo, mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

"Y después te reíste de la forma más burlona que en mi vida he escuchado." Kagome mantenía un tono de voz dulce, suave y bajo; tal como el conde Kouga le había enseñado. "Pero eras un niño. Yo tenía once y tu dieciséis, y al caerme rompí mi mejor kimono."

Kagome no se avergonzaba de sus orígenes; no se permitiría fingir alguien que no era. El tendría que aceptarla como la hija del jardinero o no habría nada que hacer. Si algo había aprendido en parís, era que una mujer que se tuviera estima, podría tener lo que quisiera.

Y Kagome quería a Inuyasha.

"Me puse a llorar y tú me levantaste en tus brazos, hasta llevarme al estudio de tu padre."

Sus pasos disminuyeron mientras Inuyasha prestaba atención.

"Yo le tenía un miedo terrible al comandante Inu no Taisho, pero tu confesaste lo que habías hecho, y antes de que llegara el domingo siguiente, tenía un kimono nuevo y me enamore como loca."

A Inuyasha le gusto eso; arrugo el entrecejo y en su mejilla apareció un hoyuelo.

"¿Te enamoraste de mi padre?" bromeo.

"Todos los varones Taisho son irresistibles." Contesto Kagome.

"Pero el mas irresistible soy yo."

Kagome fingió meditarlo. Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella.

Casi se estaban besando, y semejante acción arruinaría los planes. Kagome sabía que una mujer podía manejar con facilidad a un hombre encaprichado y más aun si este hombre veía a su presa deseada muy lejos de sus garras.

"Tendré que averiguar que tu lo eres."

El sonrió con arrogancia. Inuyasha volvió a su posición original y la jalo un poco para poder seguir caminando.

Kagome sabía que eso detendría un momento al joven. Entonces recordó al señor Sesshomaru, que para ella era bastante resistible, a comparación de su hermano.

Por Inuyasha, valía la pena luchar con unos cuantos demonios, y Sesshomaru Taisho era el más peligroso de todos. Él era el responsable de aquellos desdichados espósales que estaban a punto de arruinar los planes de Kagome. Kaede le había confesado que Sesshomaru Taisho había empujado a Inuyasha a los brazos de Lady Kikyo, una chica cuyos únicos atributos eran el dinero y un titulo.

Una chica que, recordaba Kagome, era torpe, sosa y con la piel llena de granos, y tan encaprichada por Inuyasha como ella misma.

Kagome odiaba que ella fuese su prometida.

Ella recordó las palabras que hacia muchísimo tiempo el joven Kouga le había dicho: "Kagome, un sueño solo merece la pena si estas dispuesta a cumplirlo."

Así que lucharía. Lucharía por parís y su querido amigo Kouga y los últimos cuatro años de soledad, maduración y aprendizaje de cómo ser la mujer más interesante de todo el continente.

Ningún frio y aburrido Sesshomaru Taisho la detendría.

Se acerco al oído de Inuyasha y murmuro: "me encantaría beber algo de sake, el mejor de la mansión. Me gustaría beberlo en el kiosco que está en el lago, mientras la luna nos ilumina, y bailamos como lo hacen en Francia."

Inuyasha se aparto sorprendido.

"¿También me espiabas allí?"

Porque en el kiosco, era donde Inuyasha llevaba a aquellas otras chicas, durante las noches de fiesta. Allí bebían, y después las besaba. Kagome los espiaba a traves de los arbustos, esperando ser la chica que besara Inuyasha.

"Te espero ahí, tu ve por las cosas." Kagome le guiño un ojo y enseguida camino rápidamente por la vereda.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de su padre diciendo: "El no te ama."

Pero ella apenas había comenzado a luchar.

A medida que avanzaba las antorchas comenzaban a disminuir en número. La familia utilizaba la iluminación para mantener aproximados a sus invitados a la mansión, y la vereda poco iluminada se abría entre ella, serpenteante. No le importaba, sabia como llegar a cada rincón de los terrenos.

Corrió esperando no tropezar debido a sus zapatillas. Sus pies se lastimaron al haber tantas rocas clavadas en la tierra, parecía un cuerpo extraño en una tierra conocida. Tal vez era porque ella misma se sentía una extraña en aquel que había sido su hogar.

Se detuvo al llegar al kiosco; por fin había llegado a ese lugar tan romántico, cálido, perfecto; junto a un lago que hacía que todo pareciera divino. El lugar parecía encantado. Por el día la neblina cubría casi toda la visión del agua y el kiosco dando un efecto como de estar envuelto en nubes. Y en la noche, la roja madera brillaba en el agua como si este fuera un espejo tacado por algún espectro lunar juguetón.

Despacio subió los nueve escalones de madera que crujieron debajo de sus pies, y al entrar, diviso como toda la mansión era percibida desde ahí. La construcción del kiosco estaba hecha para ello, para observar los terrenos desde la entrada al palacio hasta los límites con el bosque.

Kagome se acerco con cautela por si la madera vieja se rompía, pero esta nunca lo hizo, y con confianza llevo sus pies hasta los postes de madera para descansar su espalda ahí mientras miraba como Inuyasha seguía en el jardín.

Estaba atrapado. No podía ir a reunirse con ella, porque estaba Lord Kaneshiro y su esposa hablando con él; y una joven… una chica bastante atractiva, alta y bonita, aunque su semblante era serio, eso no le quitaba ni una pisca de su perfección.

Kagome apoyo las manos en la madera.

¿Quién era esa mujer? Tenía el cabello negro y las luces de las antorchas lo hacían ver igual que el ala de un cuervo. Sus labios eran arqueados e invitaban a probarlos. En la tez blanca y suave de la chica no se veía ni un solo grano. Y sus ojos… sus ojos eran negros y grandes, y los mantenía fijos en Inuyasha con una expresión de frialdad absoluta.

De pronto, Kagome cayó en cuenta. Ella era Lady Kikyo, su rival. Aquella preciosa mujer sería a la que Kagome libraría de marido. Kagome se apretó la mano en el pecho. Ojala y nunca hubiese visto a Kikyo. Así no sentiría esa… culpa.

Se sentía culpable pensando en que iba a herir a Kikyo.

Kagome jamás podría olvidarse de ella. Ella nunca la había tratado mal en sus múltiples visitas a la mansión, pero si la miraba de forma horriblemente cruel. No le contaría a nadie el día en el que Inuyasha había entregado el Kimono nuevo a Kagome, y Kikyo arrojo al suelo un jarrón de porcelana que llevaba en la familia mas de doscientos años.

No sabía porque se sentía así. La joven lo tenía todo, era hermosísima, tenia una fortuna, padres que la adoraban… No sabía lo que era un trabajo, y seguro que no tenía idea de lo que era quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche rehaciendo la ropa que habría aceptado de la esposa del embajador. Pero había algo en su expresión mientras miraba a Inuyasha… Como si realmente lo amara. Bueno era una lástima que aquella bonita mujer sufriera, no ella. Ya no.

Nunca más.

Entonces, alguien más se unió con el sequito y la mirada de Kagome se torno fiera. Sesshomaru Taisho. Era él quien estaba arruinando sus planes. Era él quien en verdad merecía sufrir. Claro, Kagome entendía que si no hubiese sido por él, ella no se encontraría en la mansión. Pero ella no le agradecería.

Sesshomaru hizo una reverencia, dijo algo y se quedo viendo al grupo de manera solemne. Hasta donde Kagome podía recordar, siempre había sido él oscuro, frio, soberbio, formal y distante señor Taisho, ensombrecido por el galán de Inuyasha. Y a pesar de ser así, la servidumbre se negaba a hablar mal de él.

Kagome sabía muy bien todo lo que le debía al señor Taisho. Él era el que había insistido en que se fuera al instituto, y quien había pagado las cuentas iniciales. Ella se los devolvió con su primer ingreso; Kagome no soportaba estar aun más en deuda con él. Así que cuando llego la oferta de él para trabajar en la mansión Taisho como la institutriz de sus hijas, había decidido hacerlo.

E Inuyasha también estaría en la mansión.

El pequeño grupo parecía alborotado, ya que Lord Kaneshiro parecía hablarle de manera acalorado, mientras que su esposa lo sujetaba del brazo. Lady Kikyo solo miraba de manera acusatoria a su prometido. Inuyasha parecía distraído, y miraba hacia la dirección de Kagome.

Deseo que él estuviera con ella, tanto como quería que terminara su compromiso con Kikyo.

Y en eso llego la servidumbre que transportaban sendas bandejas de plata cubiertas.

Kagome se quedo mirando atónita. El comandante Inu no Taisho había sido un apasionado de los pasteles y los postres. Así que contrato al mejor chef repostero de Japón, quien desde su llegada trataba bien a los demás miembros de la servidumbre, y todos lo apreciaban. Solo a Sesshomaru parecían no agradarle. Inuyasha era uno le los que más le apreciaban, ya que pidió que se hiciera silencio y se le permitiera hablar al viejo Mioga.

Y él así lo hizo, Kagome fue incapaz de escuchar lo que decía y solo veía como movían los labios. Los lacayos retiraron la cubierta dejando a la vista unas copas llenas de un mejunje espumoso.

El señor Taisho recibió la primera con una expresión ligera de placer. Al parecer le gustaban tanto los postres como a su padre. Todos cogieron, lo paladearon y asistieron con la cabeza. Inuyasha lo hizo con bastante menos entusiasmo.

Por sus gestos, Sesshomaru estaba incitando a que su hermano consumiera más. Este, lo hizo lo más deprisa que pudo, e intento alejarse poco a poco.

Sesshomaru sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Kagome se le erizara la piel y vio hacia el kiosco con una expresión de siniestro regocijo en sus ojos dorados.

Kagome retrocedió de un salto.

No supo porque lo hizo, sin duda el no podía verla. Las luces brillaban en el exterior, y adentro del kiosco no había más que unas cuantas velas. Además, no tenía motivos para querer esconderse del señor Taisho.

Pero no quería que creyera que lo estaba espiando.

Así que, Kagome salió del lugar donde se encontraba…

**CONTINUARA…**

Dejen criticas buenas y malas ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Solo un baile

Hola. Lo prometido es deuda. Un capitulo que en lo personal me gusto mucho. Pero poco a poco la historia va tomando camino.

Muchas gracias a ELIZABETHSHAN porque me ha ayudado mucho con este fic.

Disfrútenlo ;)

**CAPITULO 5: SOLO UN BAILE**

Naomi Yoshida había llegado a la mansión debido a que su madre había muerto de tuberculosis. Su padre al ser japonés y estar solo en el extranjero fue enviado de nuevo al país, ya a que su cuñado se había adueñado de todo su dinero, dejándolo literalmente sin nada. Así que ambos se fueron del país solo dejando dolor y recuerdos.

Toga Taisho les había dado trabajo apiadándose del pobre hombre y de la señorita que lo acompañaba. Cosa que ella había agradecido con demasiado fervor que se puso a dar gritos en francés. Enojando muchísimo a Higurashi que la escuchó mientras plantaba las rosas en el despacho del comandante Taisho.

Naomi era joven, decidida, vivaz y sobre todo hermosa. Higurashi la vio por primera vez comiendo con los sirvientes jóvenes. Ella al verlo le sonrió con gentileza, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Paso el tiempo, Naomi había desarrollado una belleza especial y había decidido conquistar a cualquier caballero que la pretendiera, pues odiaba trabajar y odiaba la cocina. Y un día se lo propuso, escapó. Corrió tan rápido como sus delgadas y firmes piernas se lo permitían, pero no logro siquiera avanzar mucho ya que había caído en una trampa para animales, cayendo de rodillas y rompiéndose una pierna. Gritó. Era muy noche y parecía que incluso las estrellas habían decidido desaparecer para no escucharla.

Higurashi se había levantado temprano ese día. Por alguna extraña razón tubo una urgencia en el pecho de ir a arreglar el área norte del palacio. Las únicas antorchas que se iluminaban en los jardines eran de los guardias que cuidaban las entradas de los terrenos. La noche aun invadía el cielo y Higurashi muy apenas podía ver más allá de sus pies.

Camino deprisa. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. No entendía porque algo lo llamaba a ese lugar. No sabía que escusas inventaría siquiera si los guardias lo encontraban por esas áreas oscuras y sin utensilios para trabajar.

Naomi lloro, no solo de dolor. Lloraba porque sus planes no se habían hecho como ella esperaba. Lloraba porque había pensado que podía abandonar a su padre. Y lloraba porque no había nadie que la escuchara… y tal vez moriría.

Higurashi escucho llanto y se asusto. Pensó en algún animal herido y se acerco con cautela. Agarrando una gran piedra del suelo, por si el animal lo atacaba. El sudor empezó a surcar su frente pero él no aparto las gotas de la cara. Tenía que confesar… estaba asustado.

"Ayúdenme." Susurro Naomi al divisar a una persona

Higurashi al verla en el suelo, con su cara llena de tierra, y su pierna fracturada; corrió hacia ella y la levanto con agilidad y sensibilidad. La tomo entre sus brazos y, sin preguntar el porqué se encontraba ahí, se la llevo cargando hasta la mansión. La muchacha lloro y mojo su ropa, pero el guardo silencio.

Estar en la cocina le recordaba siempre, todo el tiempo, cuanto extrañaba a su esposa. Ella agarro practica, y el no podían siquiera hacer que dejara de preparar algún bocadillo. Si los señores se marchaban de viaje. Naomi se sentía sumamente triste de no hacer algo delicioso para sus patrones.

Ese era el lugar segundo lugar favorito de Higurashi. Superado por el lago, cerca de donde encontró a su esposa en aquella ocasión.

Pero, por motivos de fiesta, se contrataba más personal y el lugar se abarrotaba de actividad culinaria, el lugar se volvía magnifico y alegre, se inundaba tanto de aromas que el jardinero recordaba fácilmente cuando su esposa estaba al mando.

Excepto, claro, que sobre todo el ruido la única voz que se escuchaba era la de Kaede. Esa mujer regordeta que había sustituido a su esposa como jefa de la cocina.

Era la tercera cocinera que llegaba desde la muerte de su esposa y la única en no quererse marchar, por más que él lo hubiese deseado con fervor. Y para colmo de males… anciana. O, lo que era lo mismo, un saco de huesos rancios con una lengua afilada. Durante los ocho años que la mujer llevaba en la cocina, Higurashi no había tenido una comida en paz. Pareciera que lo único que le importaba a Kaede era que la comida llegara a tiempo a la mesa de cualquiera de los que estuvieran en la mansión. Daba igual que pasara en la cocina; Kaede siempre salía victoriosa.

Pero aquello no era lo que irritaba al jardinero. No, lo que verdaderamente lo sacaba de sus casillas es que la mujer parecía su madre, regañándolo por todo lo que hacía; todo lo que él quería era solo comer en silencio y regresar a su trabajo. Recordó todos los años que había sido buena con Kagome y Sota, bueno, después de toda la mujer tenía algo que le agradaba.

Un golpe metálico se escucho y miro hacia su hijo que estaba con Shippo, y junto a ellos dos un muchacho bien vestido. Estuvo a punto de llamarles la atención por el escándalo cuando ellos pidieron silencio.

"Kagome está con el joven Inuyasha." Grito Shippo alegrando sus ojos verdes.

Tras lo dicho todos los que trabajaban en la casa, comenzaron a celebrar. Kaede soltó una risa que se escucho arriba del bullicio.

"Por fin, nuestra querida Kagome ha ido a un baile." Dijo la anciana con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Higurashi. Quien en un momento libre que tuvo se sentó a comer un poco de arroz. Pero deseo no haberlo hecho. Como deseo estar en el jardín solo, ya que era más fácil lidiar con el silencio, que con todas aquellas miradas que estaban sobre él.

Entonces hablo Shippo: "¿Es que no se siente orgulloso señor Higurashi?"

Higurashi odio en ese momento al joven que el mismo había criado como un hijo, y que había encontrado en las calles pidiendo comida, pues sus padres habían muerto.

"Kagome debería mantenerse en su sitio." Soltó Higurashi, con una voz seria que no dejaba esperanza a nadie.

"¡Pero si se ve encantadora, padre!" protesto Souta. "los caballeros no paran de mirarla, intentando adivinar de quien podría tratarse. Te lo aseguro, se ve muy bien."

Higurashi lo miro como si su hijo fuera un idiota y siguió comiendo.

"Te lo juro, Higurashi, está muy mal que no apoyes a tu hija." Y la que hablo ahora fue Kaede.

Obligado a hablar, Higurashi contesto. "Mi hija es una terca."

"Me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado."

Y el joven que él no conocía, pregunto: "Señor Higurashi… ¿No le gustaría que su hija se casara con el joven Inuyasha?"

"¿Quién es usted?" entrecerrando la mirada. El muchacho vestía bien, parecía educado y de dinero. Y por supuesto no encajaba en el lugar.

"Soy Kohaku, señor. Mi hermana Sango es amiga del joven Inuyasha" Contesto el muchacho de ojos castaños.

"Es uno de mis amigos, padre." Dijo inmediatamente dijo Souta al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su padre.

"te contestare, jovencito. Los hombres como Inuyasha Taisho no se casan con las hijas de los sirvientes."

"Kagome es tan hermosa, incluso más que muchas aristócratas." Dijo Kaede. "Es lista, fuerte e increíblemente buena."

"Se muy bien lo que vale mi hija." respondió bruscamente.

"Pero tienes una manera muy rara de demostrarlo." Comento la madre de Jinenji, quien era una vieja bruja decrepita, pero de buen corazón. Mismos sentimientos que había enseñado a su hijo quien se encontraba cuidando a los caballos.

Higurashi rara vez perdía los estribos. Tan pocas veces lo había hecho que podía contar las ocasiones con los dedos de la mano. Pero esa discusión le molestaba. Levanto la vista y miro a todos con enojo.

"Supongo que es porque, soy el único de todos los aquí presentes, que se levanta sabiendo que los ricos se casan con ricos, y que en la única ocasión en que un caballero mira a la hija de un criado, es para robarle su inocencia."

Kaede lo miro con rabia.

"Y es la gente como tú que la que destroza los sueños de los demás."

"Puede que sí." Higurashi se limpio la cara con la servilleta y se levanto. "Pero no seré yo el que destrocé los sueños de Kagome. Sera el señor Sesshomaru Taisho y lady Kaneshiro quienes los destruyan."

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las aguas del lago, en que las formas oscuras y densas, hacían resplandecer el sueño de Kagome. Cuando la familia salía en el verano, ella había ido allí para fingir. Fingir que paseaba con Inuyasha, fingir que el se inclinaba sobre ella, fingir que besaba sus bellos labios hasta que ella quedaba sin aire y el deseo barría todo su cuerpo.

Pero esa noche el fingimiento sucumbía ante la realidad. Inuyasha escapaba de la trampa que le había puesto el señor Sesshomaru; acudiría y aria realidad sus sueños. Lo aria, porque de lo contrario habría ganado el señor Sesshomaru. Y ella odiaría que eso pasara.

Se recogió un poco los pliegues del vestido, muy por debajo de la rodilla, se zafó los zapatos y metió sus pies en el agua fría.

Si, Inuyasha era un genio en escapar de las muchas trampas que tenia. Esa noche escaparía para aventarse en sus brazos, y nadie le podría arruinar su felicidad.

Al darse cuenta de donde estaba parada, miro hacia la mansión.

Inuyasha aun no había llegado, así que se entrego a sus recuerdos. Miro sus pies mojados y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de forma infantil. Riéndose, salió del agua y regreso, corriendo con un placer olvidado. Después de todo, si daba la casualidad de que Inuyasha la viera, ella sabía muy bien que él era despreocupado, encantador. ¿Qué tenia de malo ser sorprendida divirtiéndose?

Una figura apareció cerca, obstruyendo la poca luz que le llegaba, Kagome se detuvo y comenzó a salir del agua. Un vistazo basto para saber que se trataba de un hombre e iba bien vestido. Ella supuso que Inuyasha iría corriendo hacia ella riendo y le plantaría un beso. Cuando el carraspeo la garganta, supo que no era Inuyasha, el nunca carraspeaba de esa forma la garganta.

Se puso despacio sus zapatos y miro a la tierra que no se definía del todo bien debido a la oscuridad.

Sesshomaru salió de entre las sombras con un Tokkuri (recipientes clásicos similares a frascos o vasijas de tamaño considerable) llena de sake y una mirada fría muy poco visible.

"Solía meterme al lago justo así." Dijo Sesshomaru. "Pero hace años que no eh tenido momento para nadar."

Los sentimientos de Kagome oscilaron entre la incredulidad de que Inuyasha no apareciera y el escepticismo de que el señor Taisho hubiese nadado a la luz de la luna.

Se dirigió a ella con su andar elegante y se detuvo solo a un brazo de distancia. Kagome no se movió.

"¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

"El me ha enviado en su lugar." Sesshomaru sirvió un poco de sake en el delgado choko (recipiente tradicional en que se sirve el sake) y se lo dio a la joven. "Tiene salpullido."

"¿Inuyasha comió una fresa?"

"Suele ser más cuidadoso, pero parecía tener prisa." Sesshomaru se bebió el sake que Kagome no tomo.

Claro que tenía prisa, él quería verla. Solo a ella.

"¿Estaba en aquel…?" pero Kagome guardo silencio. Ella supuestamente no sabía que habían servido ese maldito postre, y mejor cambio de tema. "¿Se pondrá bien?"

Sesshomaru asistió sirviéndose de nuevo sake y bebiéndoselo de golpe.

Kagome dio unos pasos para irse.

Sesshomaru le bloqueo el paso. "no necesita nada de ti. Ahora mismo está siendo muy bien atendido y no desea que nadie lo vea en su estado."

Kagome titubeo. No sabía cómo evitar al señor Sesshomaru y sospechaba que le estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de la renuencia de que fuera visitado. Y sin embargo… sin embargo no deseaba estar atrapada en su fantasía con el hombre equivocado.

"Inuyasha me dijo que deseaba estar contigo a la luz de la luna y disfrutar del mejor sake que había en la mansión." Sesshomaru la miro con sus penetrantes ojos dorados. "Y que bailaría contigo como si estuviéramos en Francia."

"Así es." Susurro con frustración Kagome. Sesshomaru había citado las palabras exactas que ella había dicho a Inuyasha. Así que era verdad que él lo había mandado a su hermano en su lugar. Echo una mirada de disolución al kiosco, donde hacía poco casi sus sueños se cumplirían en realidad. En ese instante todo parecía opaco, la música que aun se escuchaba sonaba distorsionada y luna dejo de ser erótica para ser opacada por la oscura noche…

Como Inuyasha, quien opacaba a su serio hermano.

Sesshomaru miro hacia donde Kagome miraba, recordó por un momento cuando era niño y solía ir a desayunar ahí junto a Izayoi cuando esta estaba embarazada. Ignorando sus recuerdos dejo a unos pasos de ellos la vasija llena de sake. Y regreso con un brazo alzado para que ella lo sujetara.

Kagome lo miro con desconfianza. Se le hacía muy extraño agarrar el brazo de nada menos que del señor Taisho. Era demasiado mayor, demasiado serio, demasiado responsable. Todo lo que Inuyasha no era.

Pero tampoco era indeciso, porque mientras ella dudaba la atrajo hacia él. Le rodeo la cintura con el brazo, su mano le cogió la suya y, sin esperar a que se acostumbrara a la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, la arrastro a bailar.

"Señor Taisho, la música apenas y se escucha, ¿como piensa que bailaremos?" Kagome fingió no estar nerviosa. "Además, estamos en la tierra y mis tacones se sumen."

Sesshomaru la miro, sin decir más comenzó a guiarla en un vals.

No debería saber bailar un vals, los hombres serios, japoneses y fríos como el señor Taisho no deberían saberlo. Pero aun y cuando el bailara sin florituras ni excesos, sus movimientos eran elegantes, suaves y cómodos. La llevaba como todo un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a mandar… en toda situación.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer con su mano libre. Ponerla sobre el hombro de él parecía un acto de intimidad. Mejor agarro al señor Taisho como las normas de conducta lo exigían. Por lo tanto, le apoyo la mano en el brazo… y descubrió como la musculatura del hombre se flexionaba bajo sus dedos.

"¿Te sientes cómoda vestida con ropas extrajeras?" Sesshomaru miraba directo los ojos de ella.

"Si, la esposa del embajador me pidió que en su casa me vistiera así, y por esa razón me acostumbre a hacerlo."

Kagome cayó en cuanta que él debería estar deseando regresar a la fiesta para darle la bienvenida a los invitados, supervisar los preparativos, consciente de que toda perdona que el hiciera feliz seria algún día alguien con el cual hacer negocio.

"Mi hermano entristecerá cuando sepa que se ha perdido de esto." Kagome mantenía la vista en el cielo. Sesshomaru bajo la cabeza y le pregunto en tono de incredulidad. "¿Estas enfadada conmigo?"

Kagome se limito a echarle una mirada rápida.

"No puedo evitar la sospecha de lo que ocurrió fue su responsabilidad…" No debería decir nada, pero el señor Taisho había preguntado. "de que ha manipulado las circunstancias para que Inuyasha no se haya podido reunir conmigo."

La manera en que Sesshomaru la examino provoco que Kagome sintiera un escalofrió, que se hizo notorio en todas las partes que se tocaban: en el brazo que estaba en su cintura, en la yema de los dedos que estaban tocando su musculoso brazo y sobretodo en la boca de su estomago.

"¿Por qué dejar invalido a mi propio hermano en la fiesta de su compromiso? Aunque mi deseo fuera alejarte de él, no tendría sentido alejarlo de su prometida… y ahora está fuera del alcance de Kikyo."

¿Desde cuándo el mencionaba el nombre de lady Kikyo con tanta familiaridad?

"Al primer atisbo de salpullido, salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, y sin duda alguna, ahora esta remojado en una tina llena de agua y avena."

¿Qué sentido tenía que le proporcionara una imagen de Inuyasha tan poco atractiva?

"No." Prosiguió Sesshomaru. "si quisiera librarme de ti, lo aria con mucho menos delicadeza."

"Podría acaso dejarme en la calle."

Sesshomaru pareció considerar esa propuesta.

"No. Eso sería demasiado delicado para lo que podría hacerte."

Hablaba enserio. Estaba segura.

"Creo que tendría muchas ganas de deshacerse de mí."

Sesshomaru hizo una vuelta rápida para distraer hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

Ante el rápido movimiento que la tomo desprevenida, Kagome apretó un poco el brazo cuando fue acercada de nuevo al musculoso cuerpo de Sesshomaru. En un esfuerzo por alejarce, ella deslizo la mano hacia su hombro.

Sesshomaru entendió esa señal como de aceptación y la acerco a él todavía más. La tenía bajo su dominio; Kagome no podía soltarse a menos de que él lo hiciera, y no estaba del todo segura de que lo fuera a hacer.

Con el rostro oscurecido por la noche, Sesshomaru bajo la vista hacia ella en lugar de mirar hacia donde se dirigían en cada paso del vals. Sin embargo, Kagome se había acostumbrado a la penumbra que proporcionaba la luna y pudo distinguir los rasgos varoniles de Sesshomaru y obtener una impresión de su semblante… lo cual era bastante más de lo que deseaba.

"He pagado mucho por deshacerme de los líos de Inuyasha."

"Yo no soy un lio de Inuyasha." Era insultante que la describiera como tal. "¡Y usted no me atemoriza!" Y no le gustaba bailar tan pegada, que las piernas de Sesshomaru se le enredaran en las faldas, y que el pecho del hombre se le acercara tanto a su nariz que pudiera oler el tenue aroma a jabón y sake y, por debajo de todo ello, a masculinidad pura. Kagome se pregunto cómo era posible que el olor mismo hubiera escapado de esa manera al control del señor Taisho; no parecía del tipo de hombres que permitiera un conocimiento tan íntimo a la hija de un sirviente.

"Créeme Higurashi, si quisiera que me tuvieses miedo, ya estuvieras corriendo lejos de la mansión" Sesshomaru menciono con una frialdad que la asusto. "Pero, a lo largo de muchos años, mi hermano le ha costado una fortuna a la familia. Ese es el motivo por el cual tenemos tantas esperanzas en este compromiso."

"Pero si él no se quiere casar con lady Kikyo, no hay nada que hacer. Inuyasha es un hombre adulto, usted no puede obligarlo a hacerlo." Eso es lo que se había dicho a sí misma y su padre, cuando se estaba preparando para asistir a ese baile.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

El aura que emanaba el señor Taisho parecía casi indomable. Era extraño que ella no lo considerara así con anterioridad. Siempre había sabido que él era el heredero de la gran fortuna Taisho, pero muy apenas y se había dado cuenta de cuando el regresaba de sus viajes. Había estado tan enamorada de Inuyasha que aquel hombre que recorrió el mundo había sido casi un fantasma para ella.

En ese momento él era el mismo: callado, observador, con un gran dominio en sí mismo. Pero, había algo diferente: atractivo, diferente y aquel dominio parecía casi un desafío. Kagome se sorprendió que durante tantos años jamás había reparado tanto en el.

"Me entristeció saber sobre la muerte de su esposa." Soltó derrepente, y de inmediato se avergonzó del atrevimiento del comentario.

"Su muerte fue una tragedia." No disminuyo su presión hacia ella ni disminuyo sus pasos, parecía no afligido con lo que pasó.

"Supongo que a de echar de menos a la señora Kagura." Kagome no supo porque continuaba con la conversación.

"Si. Era una mujer madura, sensata y una buena madre."

Kagome se hizo una idea ese matrimonio: aburrido, vacío y, sobre todo, sensato. Pero la imagen de ella parecía no querérsele ir de la mente.

"¿Cuándo sucedió?"

"Hace tres años. Rin lo está superando."

¡Rin! La hija del señor Taisho, su discípula. Kagome se aferro más al tema.

"Me acuerdo de Rin. Ella tenía cuatro años cuando me marche, pero incluso entonces no se parecía a usted."

Sesshomaru arqueo la ceja.

"¿En lo amigable?"

"En absoluto. Incluso físicamente era más perecida a su esposa. Es que recuerdo que era una niña tan parlanchina y siempre llevaba una sonrisa. ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que este afligida?"

"Una palabra: Shiori."

"¿Quién es Shiori?"

En ese momento estaban parados sin bailar, solo se contoneaban de un lado a otro. "Ella es tu otra pupila."

"¿Mi otra pupila?" Asustada, dijo: "Pero pensé que… usted dijo que le daría clases a dos niñas, y pensé que la otra era…"

"No, Shiori no es mía. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza, como un temblor o un tsunami. Espero que la domestiques Higurashi."

"Las fuerzas de la naturaleza son imposibles de domesticar."

"Lady Tsukichi me dijo que eras buena disciplinando a niños rebeldes, y el embajador y su esposa me escribieron una carta llena de elogios sobre ti." Sesshomaru fijo sus ojos dorados en la mansión. "Caminemos de vuelta por otro camino, la música a parado y además así te podre explicar la situación."

"¡Sí!." Exclamo Kagome, valla que si se le antojaba mejor hablar de su trabajo mientras caminaba por otra vereda más grande que aquella por donde había llegado, además la otra era más larga pero más iluminada. Le agrado todo lo que evitara seguir en los brazos del señor Taisho. Los sueños que tenia con Inuyasha en ese lugar fueron postergados tan solo por un evento desafortunado. Así que Kagome soltó a Sesshomaru como si él le quemara.

El la cogió antes de que hubiese dado dos pasos. Le rodeo la cintura con su brazo y aprovecho la inercia de Kagome para, acercarla girar y abrazarla…. En esta ocasión, más cerca que la ultima vez; la apretó contra su fuerte pecho. Avergonzada y nerviosa Kagome se hecho todo lo que pudo hacia atrás, poniendo sus delgadas manos en el pecho del peli plateado. Y esto provoco que él se le acercara más, y que ella batallara para respirar.

"¡Señor… Taisho!"

"¿En parís siempre abandonabas a tu pareja al final del baile?" Pegunto con severidad. "Porque no recuerdo que se acostumbrara a eso."

Kagome enrojeció. El tenía razón, y su reprimenda la había mostrado huraña e ingrata. A ella, que con tanto esfuerzo logro controlar cualquier rastro de brusquedad de sus modales. Sin embargo, su querido amigo Kouga, le había comentado que cuando una mujer era descubierta en una indiscreción, su comportamiento no debía de caer en lo más bajo, sino acceder hasta ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias.

"Tiene razón." Logro formar las palabras que tanto odiaba pronunciar cuando se equivocaba. "Perdone mi falta de modales y muchas gracias por el vals."

La oscuridad pudo ocultar la mirada de satisfacción en los ojos de Sesshomaru como también la forma en que la examinaba. Levanto la mano a la barbilla de Kagome, la ahueco alrededor, y pareció hablar solo para sí.

"Eres hermosa."

Su voz resonó por todo el cuerpo de Kagome, y la forma seductora en como hablo provoco en ella el deseo de salir corriendo de ahí. De salir de la mansión. La piel se le erizo. Y la manera en que el suspiraba su aroma hacia que Kagome intentara abofetearlo. Pero no lo hizo.

¿Por qué reparaba ella derrepente en su altura, en la anchura de sus hombros, en el grosor de su cuello y, en lo varonil y hermoso que era su rostro?

Entonces, Sesshomaru sonrió de forma arrogante, y en un tono que nada recordaba su pasión anterior, dijo: "Higurashi, volvamos."

La soltó, pero ella no se atrevió a darle la espalda. Le había dado una leccion que ella ignoraba: nunca debía de perder de vista al señor Taisho. Uno nunca sabía lo que se atrevería a hacer.

El se limito a mirarla. Kagome no sabía qué hacer y lo único que su cuerpo obedeció fue caminar junto a él. Y ambos comenzaron su caminata.

"En Japón aun no se acostumbra el vals, se cree que es muy escandaloso." Dijo él. "Muchos creen que al bailarlo se le puede faltar el respeto a la dama que lo acompaña."

Kagome lo miro sorprendida y en su cabeza solo resonó una palabra que ansiosa le hubiese gustado decirle: Hipócrita.

"En parís…"

"Si, en parís el vals es de las menores de todas las incorrecciones."

Kagome no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era cierto. En Francia había sido la encantadora institutriz que trabajaba para el embajador; en Japón seguía siendo la hija del jardinero. De no haber sido por la nostalgia de ver a su padre y hermano, a todos los miembros de la servidumbre, y a su amado Inuyasha, quizá no hubiese regresado jamás. Pero lo había hecho y lo conquistaría… todo.

Sesshomaru caminaba despacio, a Kagome eso no le preocupó. Con otro hombre habría sentido intranquilidad, pero no con el señor Taisho. No había hecho nada más que bailar el vals. Además, el no quería bailar, solo lo había hecho a petición de Inuyasha. Ella pensó que cualquier enojo que ella tuvo había sido a causa de la oscuridad y que las cosas no salieran como ella deseaba. Ignoro con decisión la intensa vergüenza de incomodidad y las sospechas que persistían en sus pensamientos. Y por alguna extraña razón ella supo que su patrón era de confianza.

"Hábleme de Rin y Shiori."

"Shiori es la hija de Inuyasha."

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a todos. Lo sé, quede en actualizar el fin de semana pero el trabajo no me dejo. Dejen sus comentarios :D

Saludos y besos.


	6. Chapter 6 Un Simple Beso

Hola. Les traigo el capitulo 6.

Espero que les guste más que a mí, porque casi me rompo la cabeza tratando de poner mejores cosas que en la historia original.

Saludos a todos los que dejan su comentario.

Y los que nada mas entran a leer, pues también XD

**CAP 6: UN SIMPLE BESO**

Kagome se petrifico por un momento.

Sesshomaru pareció notarlo cuando ella se quedo quieta.

"¡¿Es hija de lady Kikyo?!" Kagome sintió que levanto un poco la voz.

Sesshomaru se alejo un poco de por el grito de sorpresa.

"No. Kikyo es una mujer que no se atrevería a tener una hija fuera del matrimonio." Sesshomaru hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de Kagome, la cual fue de alivio. "Es la hija que Inuyasha tuvo con una bella geisha que hace un par de meses deseo ya no encargarse de su hija de seis años."

¿Inuyasha había tenido una hija? ¿Había dejado que su madre la criara mientras el…? Kagome se sintió bastante mal.

Pero claro, él tenía sus motivos. No podía casarse con una geisha. Pero casarse con una geisha era mejor que hacerlo con la hija de un criado. Y Kagome se sintió aun peor.

"La mujer trajo a Shiori y la abandonó." Concluyó.

Sintió un nudo creciendo en su garganta y las manos le comenzaron a temblar como jamás. Sus ojos brillaron queriendo correr lágrimas en su rostro, pero eso no se lo permitiría; tenía que soportar todas esas pruebas por el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha.

Y una tranquilidad fingida, y para que él no se percatara de su mirada triste, sus ojos se guiaron hacia la luna que era envuelta en un celoso cielo estrellado.

"La luna esta preciosa."

El no dijo nada, y cuando ella bajo la vista, lo sorprendió observándola, concretamente en el cuello. Su mano subió de manera espontanea, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de piel que pudiese, aunque Kagome no supo exactamente por qué. Tal vez, El señor Taisho pensaba en estrangularla después de saber que la noticia no la había incomodado como él esperaba.

"¿Qué ha sido de la madre de Shiori?" Pregunto solo para tener conversación con él.

Sesshomaru arqueo su ceja izquierda ligeramente y volvió a tomar su paso.

"Se marcho para casarse, con nada menos que con su danna."

Kagome sintió burla en el tono del peli plateado. "Eso es algo romántico. ¿No le parece señor Taisho?"

"Ni un poco." Sesshomaru dibujo una mueca de desprecio en los labios. "En todo caso, Shiori fue abandonada en nuestra puerta, y desde ese momento nada ha sido igual. Ella es un demonio sin educación ni modales. Se ríe a carcajadas, canta a la hora de la comida, no toca sus instrumentos como se debe hacer. Las doncellas salen huyendo de ahí cuando la ven."

"Parece encantadora." Dijo sonriendo Kagome. Sintiendo que solo lo hacía para no llorar.

"La niña es ilegitima, y para vivir con los Taisho tiene que comportarse con corrección. Si sigue así arruinara su vida."

Tenía razón, pero a Kagome le nació un sentimiento de tristeza hacia la niña.

"Debe de echar de menos a su madre."

"Pero de paso nos amarga la vida a los demás, eso incluye que este arrastrando a Rin a sus travesuras." Y, en un tono cortante, añadió: "Eso no lo permitiré."

"No, por supuesto." Tras un instante, Kagome se atrevió a preguntar con delicadeza: "¿Y ella se siente a gusto con su padre?"

"A Inuyasha le da gracia que Shiori se suba a la mesa, y cuando se pone a gritar, él le alborota el cabello. Sus atenciones no hacen más que incitarla. Pero si ella lo molesta, se irrita enseguida."

Muy típico de Inuyasha hacer eso; bien ella sabía que él nunca habría reparado en una jovencita callada como lo era Kagome, pero lo que le hacía a su propia hija estaba mal. El corazón le dolió por tantas noticias negativas hacia su amado.

Cuando por fin Sesshomaru y ella entraron en el vestíbulo, oyeron unas carcajadas provenir del gran salón, y él le hizo señas para que pasaran desapercibidos. Caminaron deprisa hasta llegar a la escalera.

"Parece que algunos caballeros sigues disfrutando de la noche."

Sesshomaru giró hacia uno de los pasillos; este era largo y espacioso, también estaba muy iluminado.

"Por aquí llegamos más rápido. Te advierto que si Rin tiene pesadillas, Shiori también las tendrá y gritara maldiciones. Es una niña lista y entiende a perfección lo que queremos que no haga." Hizo una mueca. "Conoces la casa y mis normas de comportamiento, así que tu responsabilidad será traer la tranquilidad a nuestras vidas"

"Claro, señor Taisho, hare todo lo que pueda." Todo eso le pareció aburrido.

"Sin embargo, no estarás esclavizada a las niñas. Tienen a sus propias cuidadoras, así que tus obligaciones se limitan al cuarto de estudio. Y dada la gran excitación de Shiori por las celebraciones, creo que será inútil esperar que te hagas cargo de tus responsabilidades esta semana… Si es que en efecto, te quieras hacer cargo de tus obligaciones."

"¡Señor, no quiero que piense que no estoy dispuesta!" Kagome lo miro molesta

Sesshomaru ignoro el comentario y le indico con un gesto que debía de seguirlo por otro pasillo que era estrecho y corto que terminaba en una puerta de madera fina de doble grosor. "No me refería a tu incumplimiento. Me refiero a que estarás peleando por la atención de Inuyasha y no tendrás tiempo del trabajo."

"No estoy compitiendo." Kagome levanto la voz indignada.

"No, apenas se le puede llamar así. Debes entender que Kikyo tiene la batalla ganada."

Kagome sintió ganas de golpearlo. Como se atrevía a decirle esas cosas y sobre todo, como la miraba. Se estaba burlando de ella.

"En cuanto a Inuyasha le desaparezca el salpullido, estoy seguro que te conformaras con la sobra del tiempo que él te dé."

La frialdad en sus palabras causo que estas quedaran grabadas en la cabeza de Kagome.

"Yo…"

"Reconozco muy bien que es lo que ocasiona Inuyasha en jovencitas como tú." Sesshomaru sonrió cínicamente. "Quiere que todo el tiempo alguien lo esté adorando y cuando llega alguna otra chica bonita, busca sus atenciones hasta que caiga en sus manos."

"¡Señor Taisho, me está insultando!" Dijo Kagome afrontándolo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y la miro de tal forma que ella sintió nervios en todo el cuerpo.

"Recuerdo cuando solías decirme amo Sesshomaru." El levanto una ceja hacia ella. "Y corrías atrás de mi todo el tiempo, pero solo eras una pequeña."

Por extraño que pareciera, ese comentario la sorprendió, mucho más de lo que cualquier cosa en toda la noche. Pensó que el hombre que tenia frente a ella jamás recordaría esa tontería.

"E-era una niña. No era consciente de lo inadecuado de mi comportamiento." Kagome se sonrojo. Había olvidado por completo que ella de niñita hacia eso, como muchas otras cosas que olvido con el tiempo.

Sesshomaru confirmo que la joven cambiaba rápidamente sus emociones.

"Eras una niña graciosa, con ojos grandes y una sonrisa contagiosa." Penetro sus dorados ojos en los chocolates de ella. "Sigues siendo encantadora, aunque de manera muy diferente. Te convertiste en una dama que cualquier hombre quisiera tener entre sus brazos.

Kagome desvió sus ojos al piso, avergonzada por la forma casi susurrante en la que él le hablaba. Por el tono que utilizaba.

Sesshomaru se acerco hasta ella y olfateo.

"Limón, canela y ylang-ylang. Es un perfume muy delicioso."

Kagome jadeo. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

"Te disgustan mis elogios." Retrocedió dos pasos.

De manera impulsiva, Kagome se sintió confundida. La había insultado, pero ahora parecía querer compensarla con halagos.

"Señor Taisho, no puedo comprenderlo. Hace un momento parecía quererse deshacer de mi. Y no quiero que lo haga. ¡Soy una mujer trabajadora, competente y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que usted me ordene!..."

Sesshomaru sintió que la muchacha era impulsiva y siempre se defendería de todo peligro que se avecinara. Era fuerte y gentil… y demasiado inocente para el mundo.

"No me gusta que me diga que solo estoy aquí para conquistar a Inuyasha. ¡Porque no es así…!

La joven parecía decidida a no cerrar la boca. Y eso le molestaba a Sesshomaru. Quería hacerse valer.

Él le sonrió. Y Kagome pensó que él estaba muy interesado en lo que decía.

"Así que por favor, señor Taisho. Agradecería que no me volviese a faltar el respeto. Y que me reproche ya que yo no le he hecho nada."

Se cuestionó… en qué diablos pensaba lo mujer. Acaso pensaba que podía controlarlo como lo hacía con los niños de un salón. Era hora de empezar el juego que tenía en mente. Rápido y certero como el solía hacerlo.

"Cuando te miro solo pienso en una cosa…" Le dijo con una voz que le acarició la piel. Y entonces se acerco más.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y retrocedió hasta la pared.

"Deseo besarte."

La forma en que lo dijo la paralizo; tal vez el matrimonio del señor Taisho había sido una unión sensata, pero era evidente que había puesto a prueba a su esposa. Kagome pensó que esa también sería una prueba. Era hora de enfrentar al demonio que era el señor Taisho.

Pero el la miraba como nunca nadie. Hacía que se paralizara el cuerpo. Que todo su ser traspirara. Había un sentimiento extraño creciendo en su pecho y hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera indefenso.

Kagome se pego contra la pared, pero el yeso no cedió y ella no puro desaparecer. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse viendo con indignación como él se inclinaba hacia ella. Sesshomaru le rozo los labios con los suyos, Kagome cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez así despertaría. Y se sumergió a la sensación de ser besada por el señor Taisho… lo cual no resultaba repulsivo.

De hecho todo lo contario.

Y se dejo derrotar por la persona de la cual quería vengarse.

En dos ocasiones anteriores la habían besado. La primera, fue con un joven que ella no recordaba ya que era muy pequeña para hacerlo, pero si recordaba como él la había tomado entre sus brazos y le había besado con timidez.

La segunda había sido en Francia, el joven Kouga le había confesado sus sentimientos y la había besado con mucho amor. Ella le había dado la oportunidad, pero él no la aprovecho, ya que su prometida Ayame lo esperaba en la iglesia de Nôtre dame vestida de novia. No lo culpo, ya que ella no lo amaba, se había dado cuenta que solo amaba a Inuyasha. Que solo Inuyasha podría darle el beso que en verdad despertara su pasión.

Pero el señor Taisho amenazaba con derrumbar ese mito. Porque le estaba proporcionando un placer inesperado. Su aliento cálido, con aroma a sake, perfumado de sensualidad, le recorrió la piel; sus labios, suaves y firmes, se apretaron contra los suyos con sutileza. El corrigió la posición de los dos cuerpos, reaccionando como si la respuesta de Kagome le fascinará.

Los pensamientos de Kagome eran fugaces e inconexos. Debería deslizarse por la pared y correr lejos de él. El era más ancho de lo que ella había imaginado. Estaba aterrada por los dos. Cuando Sesshomaru aumentó la presión, a ella le gusto… Y, ante aquel suave incremento, Kagome dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared. El sabía todo: en qué momento se le erizaron los vellos, y en que otro se le acelero la respiración, y en qué momento un torrente de sangre le inundo las venas haciendo que en ciertas partes de su cuerpo sintieran cosquillas.

Sus manos colgaban a los costados, libres de actividad. Esa libertad era la única manera en que Kagome conservara la cordura en ese momento enloquecido lleno de pasión. No podía… no debía haber pasión entre ella y el serio señor Taisho.

El dejo de besarla.

Kagome pensó que la soltaba. Y no se había dejado arrastrar del todo. Que su fuerza de voluntad había evitado por todos los medios tocarlo.

Entonces, Sesshomaru le demostró la verdadera debilidad de su existencia. Agarrándola por la cintura, hizo que se pusiera de puntitas. La cogió por las muñecas, le subió las manos e hizo que le ahuecara las palmas alrededor del cuello. En ese momento lo abrazaba con tanta plenitud como él a ella y Kagome no fue capaz de retirar las manos. Se agarro a él, y sus dedos se aferraron al cuello del tradicional traje de Sesshomaru. Este, apartándola de la pared, la inclinó sobre su brazo y con su pecho le aplasto los senos, y su cuerpo lo envolvió en un calor desconocido.

"Abre los labios." Ordenó.

"¡¿Por qué?!"

No tuvo tiempo para escandalizarse.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se posaron sobre los suyos al momento en el que musito la palabra.

Kagome pudo probar a que sabía el señor Taisho. Y pudo hacerlo porque él le deslizaba la lengua dentro de la boca.

El la degustaba y actuaba como si Kagome fuera un postre delicioso. Respirando, la saboreo y la lleno de calor, humedad y pasión.

Kagome se vio envuelta en una lasitud que la obligo a confiar en él para que la enseñara. Porque él la probaba de manera soberbia. Ella pensó que todo eso era una locura.

Sesshomaru detuvo el movimiento cogiéndola de la barbilla y se la ladeo hasta dejarle el cuello expedito. Bajo por el los labios, bebiendo su piel, acelerando el ritmo cardiaco de la joven. Le hizo cosas que ella no sabía que le gustaban. Le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja, le acarició el pulso del cuello, le dio un pequeño mordisco en la clavícula…

Ella empezó a hacer pequeños ruiditos. No palabras, no; las palabras exigían pensamientos y la capacidad de hacer oraciones coherentes. Aquellos ruidos eran gemidos… pura sensación echa voz.

Sesshomaru apoyo los labios en la tráquea de Kagome, queriendo sentir las vibraciones y saborearlas. Solo por un momento se recordó cuando era joven caminando con los ojos tristes por el jardín hacia el lago. Abrió los ojos y levanto, por fin la cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos en pleno desconcierto, Kagome solo puedo verlo a él. Bajo la tenue luz los ojos de Sesshomaru parecían oscuros, misteriosos, seductores. La observaba con una intensidad que provoco a Kagome quisiera mantenerse callada.

Sesshomaru retrocedió un poco y Kagome sintió que estaba mejor así.

"Te quedaras en esta habitación solo por dos días. La habitación que ocuparas junto a tus alumnas todavía no está lista."

De alguna manera el apasionado Sesshomaru se había vuelto a convertir en el frio señor Taisho que ella conocía, y Kagome no supo si sentía decepción o alivio. Se dio un golpe mental, ella sentía alivio por supuesto, no debía ser el señor Taisho el que la besara, ella amaba a Inuyasha, y siempre seria así. Nunca cambiaria sus sentimientos por solo haber disfrutado los besos de su hermano.

"Espero que no te importe…"

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto sorprendida. Claro que le importaba, la había besado, y había hecho que a ella le gustara. Y se sintió estúpida. Como podía pensar eso.

"Que tu habitación no esté lista. No repare en que llegaras tan pronto y con los preparativos de la fiesta tus necesidades fueron postergadas."

"¡No!, todo está bien." Dijo ella deseosa de que el la dejara.

"Te espero mañana a primera hora en mi despacho."

"Sí, señor Taisho…"

El puso sus dedos sobre los labios rosas de Kagome y la miro con esos ojos dorados. Se había dejado llevar por la ocasión de ser besada. Pero era la oportunidad que tenia para que el señor Taisho se alejara de ella.

"No, usted es mi patrón y yo soy la institutriz," Kagome tomo su fría y blanca mano con la femenina de. "usted sigue siendo el señor Taisho para mí y yo sigo siendo la señorita Higurashi para usted."

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, el carácter firme de la joven le gustaba para divertirse un rato.

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, señor Taisho." Empeñada en hablarle por su apellido, se alabo a si misma por haber dicho lo que debía. Soltó suavemente la mano de su patrón. Él la observo con mucha intensidad.

Sesshomaru le hizo una reverencia sin apartar la mirada de ella ni un momento. Ella le respondió la reverencia y cuando ella se irguió el ya caminaba alejándose de ahí.

Kagome se metió a toda prisa a su habitación temerosa de ver en esa noche al señor Taisho.

Sesshomaru siguió su camino, solo con una cosa en la mente... Le gusto jugar con la joven Higurashi, Era divertido. Y más, cuando este juego se hacía a espaldas de Inuyasha.

**CONTINUARA…**

Me emociona mas la historia. Y si dejan su comentario lo agradeceré mucho, porque me motiva a seguir adaptando.

:D Besos.


	7. Chapter 7: Confesiones

Hola.

Sé que subí capitulo en poco tiempo, pero ya tenía adelantado algunos capítulos.

En este capítulo Sesshomaru explica un poco sobre el hecho de porque está tan interesado en Kikyo.

Saludos

**CAPITULO 7: CONFESIONES.**

"¡Sesshomaru!" Una hora después, lady Izayoi entraba al despacho de su hijastro seguida de los ruidos de la bulliciosa fiesta.

El estaba dándole la espalda mientras miraba tranquilamente la luna desde la puerta que daba a su jardín privado. El único lugar donde el se sentía tranquilo. El único lugar donde podía sentirse libre.

"Me acabo de enterar de algo muy asombroso."

Sesshomaru volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su madrastra portando una botella de sake en la mano.

"Me comentaron que te vieron caminando junto a una hermosa mujer." Se sentó al lado de él y sirvió el sake con esa elegancia que ella siempre poseía.

Con un sentimiento de satisfacción, Sesshomaru se llevo el licor a los labios, los sirvientes que vieron su caminata con la señorita Higurashi ya habían difundido el rumor más rápido de lo que él creía.

"¿Inuyasha sigue cubierto de avena?"

Lady Izayoi lo miro de forma inquisitiva y rápidamente bebió. "¿Tu lo hiciste verdad?" Ella llego a la conclusión más lógica. "Que truco tan bajo." Lo dijo con una voz enojada, pero su cara reflejaba una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru admitió su culpa sin remordimiento.

"Prefiero que se pasara toda la noche con esa asquerosa alergia. Pensé en nuestros intereses y en los de Kikyo…"

Izayoi asombrada lo interrumpió enseguida. "¡¿Kikyo?!" cuestionando. "¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas libertades en nombrar a la prometida de tu hermano?" Arrugó el entrecejo; una característica que Inuyasha había heredado.

"Desde que tu hijo escoge entre la hija de nuestro criado y su prometida. Mi elección entre mujeres es más sensata. Prefiero ver a la señorita Higurashi con sus sueños arruinados que descubrir a Kikyo ideando un plan de cómo arruinar al tonto de tu hijo."

"A veces, no comprendo, porque no te casaste tu con esa muchacha. Tan hermosa con su cabello negro y su piel de porcelana."

Sesshomaru desvió su mirada hacia la luna. Contemplando su resplandor infinito. Para él habría sido muy fácil conquistar a la joven Kaneshiro. Le parecía bella, inteligente y solemne.

Pero…. Siempre había un pero.

"habrías sido mejor pareja que Inuyasha. Escuche un rumor hace ya un par de años que ella se sentía cómoda contigo. Y por ti mismo supe que ella era de tu aprobación. Entonces, ¿Por qué no la pretendiste?"

Sesshomaru le tenía un gran respeto a su madrastra. Habían sido confidentes cuando su padre estaba de viaje e Izayoi no tenía con quien hablar. Ella era una buena mujer y sabia que cualquier cosa que el mencionara, ella jamás lo repetiría en oídos ajenos.

"Sara Asano capto mi atención." Susurro Sesshomaru. "Además, para ese entonces Kikyo ya se había encaprichado de Inuyasha."

Izayoi lo miro sorprendida. "!Lady Asano es una mujer poco confiable! Sesshomaru, sé que es muy hermosa y sus ojos del color del cielo no tienen igual, pero… su padre esta obsesionado con la guerra. Y he escuchado de muy buena fuente que no sigue los ideales del emperador."

Sesshomaru se arrepintió de haber sido tan sincero con Izayoi. Pero era de las pocas personas con la cual se sentía capaz de dejar a un lado su frialdad y llevar una conversación más que decente.

"¿Piensas casarte con ella?" lo miro de forma amable y triste.

El solo la penetro con su fría mirada, pero Izayoi lo conocía tan bien que sabía que para él era un

–Si-.

"Bueno, es tu decisión." Dijo dejando salir un largo suspiro, mientras trataba de aparentar algo de tranquilidad. "Cuéntame como se introdujo ese pedazo de fresa en el postre."

"Inuyasha no sospecha de mi y todo seguirá así. Jaken gustoso puso la fresa."

"El era muy fiel a las ordenes de mi amado señor. Cuando murió, Jaken no tuvo fuerzas para seguir vivir aquí. Hasta que tú te volviste lo demasiado responsable para poder manejar esta casa." Hizo una pausa un poco larga. "Te sugiero que siempre lo mantengas como tu aliado."

"Así es como esta Izayoi, no me interesa tener a Jaken como enemigo."

Jaken era viejo, flaco y demasiado desdeñoso para su propio bien. Pero era un hombre que daría su vida por la de cualquier miembro de la familia Taisho.

"Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es lo que has planeado?"

El la miro con decisión.

"Voy a seducir a Kagome Higurashi."

"Entonces… ¿La señorita Higurashi es una caza fortunas?"

"No, Izayoi. Si fuera así sería demasiado fácil." Si Kagome fuese una caza fortunas habría aprovechado para meter a su habitación a Sesshomaru. Pero incluso cuando él le recrimino por dejarlo sin despedirse de él en el baile, ella se había disculpado a regañadientes. La chica era sincera. E incluso, vio la confusión en esos grandes ojos cuando el dejo de besarla.

La cosa no podía ser peor.

Lady Izayoi hizo una mueca de tristeza. "No puedes..."

"Cortare justo antes de que la cosa llegue a mayores. Ya he arreglado una casa que será suya cuando quiera, está cerca del mar, será la recompensa que tendrá por mi engaño. Estará agradecida."

"Piensa muy bien en lo que harás, hijo. No te vayas arrepentir después. Algo que he aprendido con el tiempo es que: las cosas aun por bien planeadas pueden salir mal."

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso. Y ella solo suspiro.

"¿Por qué estará tan interesada en Inuyasha?"

"Tiene la fantasía de estar enamorada de él." Dijo con una voz llena de ironía.

"No lo puedo creer." Dijo Izayoi con un semblante amable.

"Ese capricho viene desde lejos… alguien le ha dicho que es igual casarse con un rico que con un pobre."

"El señor Higurashi es muy sensato. No creo que el haya hecho eso." Lady Izayoi se agarro el cuello preocupada. "¿Casarse? ¡No puede estar pensando realmente en matrimonio!"

"Todo es posible para la tonta e ingenua señorita Higurashi."

"Ustedes dos son mis únicos hijos, pero confieso que me habría gustado que alguien le hubiese dado una paliza a Inuyasha para que entendiera." Izayoi lo miro con una sonrisa y el solo le devolvió la sonrisa con un ligero movimiento de labios.

"Tarde para ser cumplida tu petición." Aunque Sesshomaru también había pensado eso con anterioridad. "Acabar esto significa un acto de…"

"Sacrificio. Por tu parte, claro."

"Eso es. No se me ocurre alguien más que pudiese hacer este trabajo." Había notado la facilidad con la que su madrastra se sentía inclinada a sacrificarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que el salvara el honor de Inuyasha y de cualquier otro que ella pensara que lo necesitaba.

Volvió su mirada al jardín. Los dos estaban a oscuras, y todo lo que se podía ver era el reflejo brilloso de la luna en la blanca y hermosa piel de Izayoi. "Soy demasiado mayor para seducirla."

Lady Izayoi rio un poco. "Sesshomaru, dime… ¿Cuándo fuiste tú demasiado joven? A los doce años ya había abandonado toda espontaneidad y empezaste a trazar los planos de tu vida."

"Te has olvidado que estuve en el extranjero."

"Nunca me has hablado de tus viajes."

Sesshomaru lanzo una rápida mirada a su madrastra. Era una mujer digna de confianza, inteligente y astuta. Pero era la viuda de su padre, ella no era su madre. Él sabía que ella lo quería; lo sabía tan bien como para no decirle todos los padecimientos que él había pasado.

"Eh estado en guerras." Dijo de manera cortante. "Hubo traiciones y mate cuando estaba en riesgo mi vida. ¿Es suficiente?"

Lady Izayoi le sonrió con ternura. "Volviste… muy cambiado. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de violencia, sino de pagar a una mujer por el bien de la familia."

Sesshomaru se acordó del rostro de Kagome. Sabía cuán escasa era esa alegría en el mundo y lamento tener que aplastar tanta felicidad, tanta inocencia como la que ella portaba.

"Escuche que hay otra rebelión en el sur de Japón contra el emperador… ¿Cuándo se darán por vencidos esos hombres?... Y como siempre, los rusos, hacen lo que sea para alimentar cualquier conflicto. ¿Por qué quieren declinar a nuestro emperador?"

"Ryukotsusei, quiere gobernarlo todo. No puedo dejar que ese hombre este convida más tiempo." Dijo con una furia que le dio miedo a Izayoi

"Recuerdo el día que mi señor murió. Yo sentí culpa cuando me dijeron que Takemaru se dejo engañar por las mentiras de Ryukotsusei." Dijo Izayoi con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Sesshomaru sabia la historia, incluso mejor que ella.

Movió su mano lentamente y le paso una carta a su madrastra, quien extrañada tomo lentamente la hoja.

"El embajador dice maravillas de la señorita Higurashi y su esposa también lo hace."

Lady Izayoi lo miro con impotencia. "Parece perfecta para traer paz en la casa. Se cuanto odias que se arruinen tus planes, pero tenemos que deshacernos de ella. ¡Pero es que es tan buena y bonita!" Su expresión se entristeció. "Aun no hablamos de Inuyasha."

El clavo su mirada en ella. La mirada de su madrastra demostraba reprobación, ansiedad, amor…

"Siempre pensé que mi niño maduraría, pero se vuelve peor cada vez. Bebe demasiado. Y la gente murmura por todos lados. Cuando conoció a lady Kikyo, pensé, por su mirada, que le gustaba y que tal vez mejoraría su comportamiento. ¿Y que tenemos ahora? a la hermosa y prohibida señorita Higurashi." Sentada como se encontraba se acerco a Sesshomaru y le tomo las manos, lo miro directo a los ojos y susurro: "¿Serás capas de engañar a la joven señorita?"

"Esta noche eh tenido un buen comienzo." Dijo el agarrando con las suaves y delicadas manos de la mujer y se las retiro. Sesshomaru se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

"Solo te pido que no te mescles tanto con ella, es muy joven para que la destroces de la manera en que piensas hacerlo."

Sesshomaru se extraño por ese comportamiento, pero prefirió ignorarlo. "Lo hare." Dijo aun dándole la espalda, camino hasta la puerta de madera corrediza.

"La alergia de Inuyasha solo durara dos días." Dijo ella antes de que el diera un paso afuera de la habitación.

Sin voltear, hizo sonar su fría voz por todo el lugar. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo dentro de dos días." Y salió, para dirigirse a dormir después de un muy largo y pesado día. Y sus recuerdos lo asaltaron a medida que se dirigía a su habitación.

La gran guerra contra el ejército de Ryukotsusei ya había terminado, y él había luchado junto a su padre hasta que el último adversario fue eliminado.

Su padre lo había mandado a Tokio para darle un mensaje al emperador. Su contenido: La victoria era del gran comandante. Y Ryukotsusei estaba preso.

Y cuando Sesshomaru se marcho con al menos veinte hombres.

Takemaru había llegado con una tropa de asalto. Toga había peleado hasta el cansancio, viendo caer a sus compañeros, a sus amigos.

Fue acorralado por Ryukotsusei, quien se había dejado capturar solo para ver derrotado a su más grande enemigo. Y ambos pelearon. Ryukotsusei estaba manejando la espada ágilmente mientras que Taisho estaba exhausto. Ryukotsusei lo hirió en el pecho, y Toga sintió la muerte arrastrándolo. Ryukotsusei como antiguos samurái y hombre de honor, dejo que su enemigo muriera con su propia mano.

Taisho viendo su vida terminar. Decidió ejercer el derecho del harakiri.

Pero la estocada final la había causado el maldito de Takemaru. Aquel samurái había deseado con todo su ser a Izayoi, y su ilusión se perdió cuando ella se había casado con el gran Inu no Taisho. Y su venganza fue humillándolo en su muerte.

Cuando Ryukotsusei se dio la vuelta después de hacerle una reverencia al gran comandante, quien se encontraba arrodillado, se dio cuenta que Takemaru había cortado la cabeza de Toga.

Ryukotsusei, furioso dio muerte de forma violenta a Takemaru y quemo su cuerpo, para que su alma jamás regresara al mundo.

Y como antiguo amigo de Taisho; hizo que un monje verdeciera el alma de su gran adversario.

Así, cuando llegara su hora de morir, podría volver a ver en otra vida a el que fue su amigo y compañero de infancia.

Sesshomaru no había podido hacer nada. Y eso fue lo que más dolor le causo. Pero jamás lloro.

Después de que su padre muriera, había dedicado su tiempo a aprender las estrategias de combate, peleando contra los adversarios y, siendo frio en la toma de decisiones. No luchaba por que el emperador, luchaba por el mismo.

Para obtener la venganza que siempre deseo.

Inuyasha caminaba a paso lento y tambaleante por los pasillos a oscuras; en la mano, fuertemente agarrada, cargaba una botella medio vacía de sake. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. No podía dormir. Le picaba todo el cuerpo. Ya no se escuchaba el relajo de la fiesta, los últimos invitados ya habían ido a dormir y solo sus pasos resonaban por la fina madera del suelo.

Sin nadie que lo entretuviera, había salido a buscar alguien con quien hablar, a quien abrazar, a quien contarle lo estupendo que era tener salpullido, que le picaba todo el cuerpo y cada vez que se rascaba le ardía mucho. Estaba arto de bañarse en avena; quería una mano amable y una voz suave que le susurrara al oído.

Así que buscaba a Kagome, a la dulce hija del jardinero. Sesshomaru se había puesto sarcástico al respecto, con respecto de que fuera la hija del jardinero, pero cuando se percato de que Inuyasha la quería de verdad, Sesshomaru había hecho lo correcto. Siempre podía contar con que Sesshomaru hiciera lo correcto.

No, no es que no le gustara Sesshomaru. El era su hermano, y puede que fuera muy aburrido y la clase de persona que odia a las que se bailan arriba de la mesa; pero Inuyasha consideraba que Sesshomaru era una de las personas más confiables del mundo. Vaya, cuando a Inuyasha le comenzó la urticaria, Sesshomaru se había ofrecido a cuidar a Kagome. Y todo para alejarla de otros hombres que quisieran cortejarla esa noche.

Inuyasha no era ningún tonto como para buscar a su amada Kagome en las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Sesshomaru había esperado con impaciencia la llegada de la institutriz y había arreglado una habitación en el tercer piso, no lejos de la habitación de las niñas.

Pero Inuyasha no había subido al tercer piso desde… la llegada de su hija.

Su hija. Shiori. Le dio un buen trago a la botella. Como diría Sesshomaru… igual que Inuyasha. Tal vez fuera así. No se podía creer que aquella geisha se había tomado tan apecho lo que él le había metido solo por diversión. Tener una niña casi lo hacía parecer un… viejo.

Y como negar que la niña fuera de él. Su cabello era plateado y su tez blanca. Lo único que no había heredado de é eran sus ojos. Los ojos dorados de Toga Taisho fueron heredados solo a una nieta de la familia y esa había sido Rin.

Empezó a subir los escalones para ir al tercer piso, fallando solo en el último. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera. Eso dolería al día siguiente, pero hoy se sentía muy bien. Se levanto y camino al otro lado de la habitación de sus hijas.

Sesshomaru tenía una hija. Sesshomaru había estado casado. Sesshomaru era uno de esos adultos de verdad, prudente y sensato.

Pero Inuyasha no, el no era responsable y mucho menos se podía casar. Era una necedad pensar que si. Pero no lo haría, y mucho menos con Kikyo. Ella ni siquiera sabía besar. Era tan frívola que en una ocasión le había apretado los labios contra los suyos, y se había enojado tanto que le había dado una cachetada.

Además, Kikyo siempre le había mirado con esa arrogancia que no soportaba, odiaba con todo su ser el aroma de su cabello, y lo perfectamente lacio que era este. Odiaba sus ojos y esas pestañas tupidas y largas que cubrían cada espacio en el parpado superior. Odiaba sus labios rojos y carnosos, y la forma en que los movía cuando hablaba con otros hombres. Pero lo que más odiaba de ella era su perfume… ese olor a flor de naranja que lo volvía completamente dócil.

Y eso no podía permitirlo. Estar con ella sería su final. Jamas podría casarse con la mujer que rondaba sus pesadillas en las noches, y hacia que él se levantara con una excitación tan grande que tenía que calmar con alguna criada.

Eso era algo que Kikyo lo obligaba a hacer.

¡El no podía casarse con alguien así! Ella era virgen. Podría no hacerlo bien y producirle asco a Kikyo. Y entonces ahora si sería un inútil viejo que no podría tocar a su frívola mujer.

Pero había llegado Kagome, la linda institutriz que lo ayudaría calmar su ferviente pasión. Era muy bonita… pero su cabello, no soportaba la negrura de su cabello.

Y voltio a todos lados nervioso. La luz de las lámparas de alcohol apenas e iluminaban los pasillos de la casa. Shiori estaría durmiendo. Igual que Kagome, pero entraría a su dormitorio a hurtadillas e iría hasta la futon… Lo había hecho un montón de veces con otras mujeres.

No es que Kagome fuera como las demás, la amaba y la respetaba. Ella se alegraría de verlo, lo abrazaría, y le diría lo joven y guapo que era.

El dormitorio de Kagome se encontraba justo enfrente. Lo delataba el intenso olor madera recién puesta. Debían de haber dejado precioso el cuarto para su hermosa chica.

Irguió los hombros y se bebió todo lo que quedaba de la botella. Con cuidado exagerado, dejo la botella en el piso, abrió la puerta corrediza y entro al cuarto con confianza.

**CONTINUARA…**

Si les gusta comenten.

Si no, también para saber su opinión y mejorar la historia

Por cierto, perdón por mi falta de ortografía, es un batallar escribir en la mini laptop.

Besos…


	8. Chapter 8 : Un traidor

Hola.

Lo que me he dado cuenta es que no he explicado bien la historia y creo que dejare unos puntos importantes.

Sesshomaru quiere casar a Inuyasha con Kikyo porque la familia de esta es muy importante en Japón, y si no los tienen de su lado, Ryukotsusei la guerra civil.

Y Sesshomaru quiere venganza porque gracias a ese hombre su padre está muerto.

Eso es por lo que no quiere a Kagome cerca de Inuyasha.

Y Kikyo es importante en la historia, pero indirectamente. (alégrense las que odien a Kikyo)

Bueno con esta leve aclaración dejo la historia. No sin antes dar las gracias ha:

Marlene Vásquez : gracias por la idea tan buena, espero que te guste como la puse.

ELIZABETHSHANE : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ;)

Natita Morrison : Que dice que le gusta mi historia así mucho rete harto mil jajjajjaajaj esas fueron sus palabras.

Y a todos los que siguen esta historia les mando muchísimos besos.

**CAPITULO 8: UN TRAIDOR**

"No podemos volver a hacerlo." Kagome pronunciaba estas palabras en voz alta. Las pronuncio con firmeza, tranquilidad y valentía… para el vacio y resonante dormitorio.

Fingía estar hablando con el señor Taisho, para cuando estuviera en su despacho no titubeara en hacerlo. Él le había ordenado ir a primera hora a su estudio. Pero esa no era la razón por la cual iría, lo asía porque él la había besado. La perversidad del señor Taisho la había mantenido despierta toda la noche y no había parado de dar vueltas sobre su futon.

El señor Taisho era el culpable de todo. De que le diera urticaria a Inuyasha. De quitarla de en medio. De haberla besado hasta que… todas sus angustias desaparecieron.

Ser besada por el señor Taisho era el peor castigo que había recibido en su vida. Incluso era peor que si él la hubiese despedido, porque así no habría traicionado el amor de Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Suspiro de manera fuerte.

Se miro fijamente en el espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero, y miro que casi se veía perfecta. Llevaba un casual pero no menos elegante vestido dorado. En la cintura llevaba un enorme listón nacarado del mismo color. Su maquillaje estaba destinado a destacar su rubor y sus labios pintados de un tono durazno.

Durante su estancia en parís había aprendido multitud de trucos para la mujer, siendo el mayor de todos saber cómo realzar el atractivo de sus facciones de forma económica.

Sin embargo, aquella imagen que le regresaba esa mirada de revisión, era la de una mujer sensata. Nada debía descomponerla… excepto el señor Taisho que la había hecho perder el control de sí misma y solo por un beso.

Bueno, le diría que ya nunca mas volvería a suceder; ella amaba a Inuyasha y se casaría con él.

Y pensó en Kikyo. Esa mujer… bueno, ella debe tener más pretendientes. Pero qué pasaría si la viera de frente. No creía tener la suficiente fuerza para encararla. Y cuando tuviese que pedirle disculpas a lady Taisho por impedir la boda de su hijo, la hermosa señora… ¿la perdonaría?

Eso no debía de importar. Tenía a su favor el amor de Inuyasha y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Salió con decisión al pasillo que estaba iluminado por los apenas visibles rayos del sol. Mientras caminaba asía la biblioteca iba musitando: "No podemos volver a hacerlo jamás". Pero al caminar escalera abajo y andar vagando por los pasillos, le empezaron a pesar los pies.

Llego hasta su despacho y se acerco a la puerta corrediza, escucho, pero no hubo ningún sonido. Cuando le asaltaba el hecho de que tenían que hablar con el señor Taisho ella automáticamente recordaba a como sabia este. Otras mujeres besaban ocasionalmente a los caballeros sin llevarse un disgusto por ello. Otras no parecían encontrar el acto tan intimo como ella, aunque quizá se debiera a su falta de experiencia; o tal vez los besos de Inuyasha sabían mejor que los de su hermano.

Si, lo labios delgados de Inuyasha borrarían la sensación de los labios abundantes del señor Taisho.

Entonces lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar con decisión y decir: "No volveremos a hacerlo."

Golpeo el marco de la puerta con sus nudillos.

"¿Señor Taisho?" Llamo. No hubo respuesta.

Entro y se detuvo a la mitad del estudio vacio mirando a todas partes. Lo había vuelto a decorar. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, en gran parte de este había cojines para invitar a sentarse a los visitantes a leer, y había una mesa de té que daba directo al jardín privado del señor Taisho. Vio su pequeña mesa donde escribía documentos importantes y pensó que tal vez, todo ese lugar estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, nada que ver con la personalidad del señor Taisho… cualquiera que esta fuese.

Algo que si estaba muy acorde a como era el, era la magnífica espada que estaba en un altar. Había velas aromáticas y algunos frascos con aceite de clavo para limpiarla. Ella recordaba esa espada, era una de las que el comandante Inu no Taisho le había heredado. La otra magnifica espada era de Inuyasha. El herrero era el famoso Totosai, quien era antiguo amigo de la familia.

Totosai. El mismo hombre anciano y chiflado que era más valioso para los Taisho, que todos los miembros Higurashi juntos.

Kagome arrugo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara los demás?

Y una respuesta llego a su mente: Por la culpa del señor Taisho.

No es que lo conociera lo suficiente, ni que su personalidad le importara. Lo conocía desde que era una niñita. Pero la naturaleza de la que estaba hecha mostro ser ajena a él. Parecía que a él le gustaba intimidarla, pero ella ya no se sentiría así. Ella se sentía segura de no querer más sus besos. Ni nada de él.

Se sentó en uno de los cojines más cercanos a la mesa de manuscritos del señor Taisho y su mirada recorrió el despacho en general.

En parís se había descubierto a sí misma como una mujer llena de vida y carisma. Sin duda, una personalidad que no debía llamar el interés de alguien como Sesshomaru. Recordó a la señora Kagura, su elegante forma de vestir, su cabello arreglado de manera sofisticada, sus labios rojos y sobre todo sus ojos de un místico color escarlata. Kagome recordó que la señora Kagura era una mujer que le dio pelea a su esposo, la señora Kagura se había fijado primero en él, y cuando este se negaba a casarse con ella, ella solo le grito y lo enfrento…

Y por una razón extraña, Kagome sintió un aleteo en su estomago.

Kagura tan elegante. Toda una japonesa de clase alta. Igual que lo fue la difunta señora Irazue, y como lo era Izayoi. Kikyo también tenía ese refinamiento, pero ella con un dejo de superioridad increíble.

Todas ellas elegantes, hermosas, sensuales, herederas de importantes fortunas. Y ella… hija de un sirviente de la familia del hombre con el que se casaría.

Jamás cambiaria a sus padres ni a su hermano menor. Pero deseo por un momento tener todo ese dinero, para así tener más fácil el amor de Inuyasha.

Unos murmullos y unas pisadas atrajeron su atención. Alguien, una mujer, hablaba apresuradamente entre jadeos, mostrando desesperación y preocupación. Otra persona, un hombre de voz profunda, le contesto.

"Fue encontrado… los guardia del palacio lo encontraron y se lo llevaron, y desde entonces no se ha tenido noticias de él."

"¿Estas segura?"¿Tu lo viste?" el hombre pregunto con una entonación firme.

"Por completo. A mí también me hubiesen encontrado, pero mi carruaje perdió una rueda y llegue tarde. Alguien nos traiciono." La mujer dijo en voz baja. "Es la única explicación. Naraku, tiene que decirle al comandante."

¡Naraku! Kagome se acordaba de él. Había sido la mano derecha de Sesshomaru desde que este salía de viaje a todos aquellos países. Alto y refinado, el señor Naraku sabía combinar el carácter frio con el malévolo. Era alto, su nariz era afilada, su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, y tenía unos ojos profundos y de un color violeta. Tenía cierto poder de convencimiento que seducía tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Vestía bien, y su estilo era como el de un típico Lord combinado con la de un hombre de guerra.

"Lo entiendo, Kanna." Respondió Naraku. "Se lo diré al comandante. Ahora tienes que irte a descansar. Has hecho un largo viaje y te ves cansada."

"Yo le trasmitiré las palabras al señor Taisho." Exigió la mujer.

Naraku no se mezclaba con la servidumbre. En la cocina se bofaban de él a sus espaldas, y, lo que era más importante, al padre de Kagome nunca le había agradado. Decía que era un hombre de cuidado. Y Kagome sabia respetar algunos de los juicios de su padre.

En ese momento no le gustaba en nada como se dirigía asía la mujer.

"Está ocupado, Kanna."

"Lo sé, pero…"

"¿Me estas ocultando algo Kanna?" el tono de Naraku parecía duro. Típico de un capitán acostumbrado a mandar y a quien siempre se le daba la razón.

"No, pero…"

"Entonces yo le informare al comandante. Veras que todo va a ir muy bien."

"Han salido tantas cosas mal que eh temido por mi vida, Naraku." Dijo la mujer con tristeza en su voz

"Me encargare de todo."

Kagome ya no entendía muy bien lo que se decía porque las voces se iban alejando. Quiso perseguirlos, pero ella no debía meterse en esos líos.

Y una alarma se encendió en su cerebro: ¿El señor Taisho estaba en peligro? ¿Por qué una mujer temía por su propia vida? ¿Por qué... estaba escuchando cosas que no debía?

Kagome volvió a escuchar pasos acercándose. Dos hombres entraron y cerraron la puerta tras sí, y Kagome se pregunto si debía de llamar la atención de aquellos caballeros para que notaran su presencia.

"No quería verlo. Quería regresar de inmediato. Ya sabe lo extraña que es." Dijo Naraku.

"Debiste de haberme llamado." El señor Taisho parecía molesto. El asunto más que nada parecía serio.

"Se ha ido. Dijo que la captura de nuestro hombre parecía pura coincidencia. Estaba en la hora y el momento equivocado."

Kagome se pegunto cuanto se habría perdido de la conversación de Naraku con la mujer. O… podría ser que Naraku no comprendiera un japonés tan corriente como los que hablaba los sirvientes.

"Envía a alguien tras ella." Ordeno Sesshomaru en un tono dominante.

"Sí, señor Taisho."

Kagome vio como el señor Naraku se alejaba con zancadas grandes.

"¿Señor Taisho? ¿Señor?"

Sesshomaru giro solo su cabeza, parecía haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que ella estaba allí. Camino asía ella y se paro justo enfrente, tocando con la punta de sus pies los pliegues del vestido. Se inclino por saludo y se irguió cuando ella inclino su cabeza.

"¿Vienes a mi despacho y me saludas sin un beso?"

¿Cuándo el frio señor Taisho había aprendido a ser tan desconcertante?

"Se acabaron los besos. Ya no volveremos a hacerlo."

Sesshomaru se aparto de ella con una ceja levantada por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué rayos la joven no estaba entusiasmada por sus besos? Y cuando iba a hacer algo al respecto, la joven hablo.

"El señor Naraku no entendió bien a la mujer." Kagome supo que lo había dicho de forma extraña. "Es decir, estaba sentada aquí, cuando escuche a el señor Naraku hablar con esa mujer, Kanna…"

"Naraku hablo con ella en la noche." Sesshomaru se desconcertó.

Kagome no supo que decir. "Supuse que hablaban de la mujer que estaba justo afuera de su despacho."

"¿Acabas de oír a Naraku hablando con una mujer?"

"Si, hace un momento."

Sesshomaru la miro de hito en hito, una mirada que parecía que le iba a arrancar la piel.

"¿Qué dijo esa mujer?"

"Que una persona fue encontrado y detenido. Que ella estaba a punto de verse implicada, pero debido a un accidente no la encontraron. Quería hablar con usted… dijo que quería hablar con el comandante, pero Naraku le dijo que no. Que usted estaba demasiado ocupado. La envió a descansar a algún sitio."

"¿Estas segura de lo que estas acusando a Naraku?" la pregunta fue hecha con cautela.

"Lo estoy acusando de no entender exactamente el mensaje como yo lo he entendido."

Sesshomaru guardo silencio, imaginando, planeando. Dio la espalda a la joven y analizó la conversación. Se volvió a ella con precisión.

Ya no tenía aspecto severo y, aunque no era Inuyasha (ella no conocía a hombre más guapo), trasmitía cierta fuerza y seguridad en cada movimiento. Las quejas que ella le había mencionado sobre Naraku habían provocado mayor inquietud de la que ella había esperado; pero estaba segura que es señor Taisho se aria cargo de todo.

En la cara de Sesshomaru se asomo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Higurashi, desde el principio te consideré una mujer de rara sensatez. Hablas sin que alguien te haga una pregunta y respondes sin que alguien te allá pedido tu opinión. Pero me alegra ver que seas una mujer cumplida."

La falta de tacto provoco en Kagome el deseo de soltarle una cachetada, pero a la luz del día la sonrisa que le proporcionaba el señor Taisho parecía más peligrosa que el beso que se habían dado.

"También confirma mis sospechas de usted, sin faltar el respeto, sigue siendo el mismo hombre que cree que con un solo vistazo conoce a las personas." Sentencio ella observándolo de forma grave. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que había abierto la boca sin pensar y que ahora su castigo era la forma fría con la que la miraba el señor Taisho. "Discúlpeme." Ella se puso de pie, y él se alejo de ella. Kagome lo siguió hasta que él se detuvo y ella tuvo que hacerlo también para no chocar. "Señor Taisho, yo…"

Sesshomaru se giro y le puso un dedo sobre los labios. "Prométeme que no mencionaras nada sobre la mujer llamada Kanna."

Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos por la forma en que el la había sorprendida. Y como pudo se limito a asistir.

"Basta de hablar de eso." Dijo el apretando su dedo contra los labios de la joven. Por alguna razón le gustaba hacerlo. "Mejor hablemos de…"

"Lo que no podemos volver a hacer. Señor Taisho, eso no estuvo bien. Soy consciente de que solo fue un momento de fantasía provocado por la música y el hecho de que usted había bebido…"

"El alcohol nunca me ah echo fantasear." Sesshomaru se molesto por el comentario de la chica. Arrugo sus cejas.

Eran unas cejas bastante bonitas, pobladas y grises, que discurrían sobre unos preciosos ojos dorados adornados de unas pestañas negras y largas. Kagome se sorprendió por la deducción que estaba sacando.

"Siento que debo aclarar mi postura." Susurro Kagome.

Sesshomaru la miro de forma interrogante.

"¿Tu postura sobre qué?"

Kagome se quedo muda. No podía creer que el hombre no notara su desesperación.

"¡Sobre el beso!"

"Historia vieja Higurashi." Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. "Dejando a un lado el tema…"

"Hoy tenía la ilusión de ver a Inuyasha." Se apresuro a decir la joven, antes de cometer algún error.

"¿Inuyasha?" sorprendido por el cambio de conversación, sus ojos denotaron un cierto brillo.

"Sus ojos se parecen a los de Inuyasha." Pensó Kagome sonrojándose.

"No querrá verte hoy." La expresión de frialdad regreso a su rostro.

"Señor Taisho, no me importa ver unas cuantas manchas."

"Ya no son solo manchas. Tuvo un pequeño accidente. Todos los sirvientes se dieron cuenta. Me sorprende que no te hubiese enterado de nada."

"Y ahí estaba, el grosero y desesperante señor Taisho." Pensó Kagome ignorando lo que había dicho el comandante. Entonces cayó en cuenta. "¿él está bien?" su voz sonaba consternada.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado. "Entro a oscuras a el cuarto equivocado. Se cayó y rompió la puerta corrediza. Las sirvientas que se encontraban cerca rompieron en llanto por el susto; y las doncellas de las niñas pegaron tales gritos por el ruido que las despertaron."

"¿Él se lastimo?" pregunto desesperada.

"Si." Y fue lo único que quiso responder, dejando a una Kagome ansiosa de saber más.

"Señor Taisho, tengo que ser honesta con usted. Me casare con su hermano. Puedo conseguir que el me ame y…"

"Me lo imagine. Así que te ordeno que nos acompañes a un paseo hoy en la tarde."

"¡No me cambie el tema señor…!"

De pronto comprendió lo que acababa de decir Sesshomaru, y palideció. Sin duda alguna jamás ninguno de los trabajadores había sido invitado a tal evento a menos solo para servir. Lady Izayoi era famosa por las reuniones que hacía y el hecho de que la estuvieran invitando solo mencionaba una cosa… ¡estaban aceptando que ella se casara con Inuyasha!

"¿Fue idea de su hermano?"

Sesshomaru hizo un rápido y seco movimiento con su ceja izquierda. "Inuyasha me encargo que cuidara de ti. He decidido que los invitados te conozcan en un paseo a los terrenos."

La mente de Kagome regreso a su habitación. Tenía que pedir prestado algo para convivir entre japoneses.

"En tu lugar no mencionaría por ahora que eres hija de quien eres."

Kagome pensó en sí debería ofenderse. "Señor Taisho, el es mi padre, jamás negaría que soy su hija."

"Solo hasta que tengas el hermoso anillo que porta Kikyo en su dedo, podrás considerarte su prometida. Y siendo así la alta sociedad no tendrá porque rechazarte." Sesshomaru le presento una ilusión que solo ella había albergado en su mente.

Y se burlaba. Sin que ella notara alguna sonrisa en su cara o burla en sus palabras, Sesshomaru se divertía tanto ilusionándola. La pobre, tonta y sobre todo ingenua señorita Higurashi, en verdad que era toda una chica crédula.

"Ven conmigo. Te llevare a los aposentos de Inuyasha."

Le sujeto del brazo, como lo hacían los enamorados y comenzaron a caminar. Kagome sintió un cosquilleo, ahí donde descansaba su brazo alrededor del de Sesshomaru, mientras sus dedos tocaban la fina tela de sus ropas. Tiro un poco asía atrás, tratando de detener aquel acto de intimidad, pero él se lo impidió.

El paseo por la casa estuvo lleno de pocos obstáculos con apariencia de invitados que se habían levantado antes del mediodía en busca del desayuno. Todos se habían detenido a saludar a el señor Taisho y ser presentados a Kagome, algo que el anfitrión hizo caso omiso y se paso de largo sin excusarse. Así era Sesshomaru, nunca daba explicaciones.

Kagome desconocía que aspecto tenían el señor Taisho y ella juntos; solo los invitados podían ver esa extraña imagen. Estaba segura que comenzarían con sus habladurías… pero que más daba lo que pensaran. Ella sabia la verdad y pronto todos los demás también, y esa verdad era que ella seria la mujer de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, aquel hombre que amaba de verdad, con quien se casaría. Y la reacción de Sesshomaru fue de aceptación. Kagome se había preparado para la lucha, y él se había limitado a encogerse de hombros. El señor Taisho había recibido la noticia tan bien que tenía miedo, y una sola pregunta giraba en su mente: ¿Por qué?

"Aquí es." Sesshomaru la soltó e hizo un gesto en la cabeza para que ella golpeara la madera.

"Inuyasha, soy yo… Kagome." Dijo la joven pegando a la puerta doble de madera.

Al principio no se escuchó nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta corrediza se abrió… solo para dejar ver los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha.

"Kagome, ¿eres tú?" la voz de Inuyasha sonaba ilusionada.

Kagome apretó las manos en su vestido. "Inuyasha eh venido a verte."

"No."

Kagome voltio a ver a Sesshomaru, quien estaba inmóvil detrás de ella y tenía su rostro de forma inexpresiva. Muy bien; al menos Inuyasha tenía un rostro hermoso. Kagome miro a la puerta.

"A mí no me importa tu aspecto."

"Ya no duele la cabeza. Pronto te veré. Tal vez me corte el cabello de forma nueva y original."

Kagome no entendió porque su amado comentaba lo último. "Solo quiero verte." No lo dijo en voz alta pero si deseaba hacerlo, más que nada para deshacerse de la imagen de su molesto hermano mayor.

"¿Estas ahí, Sesshomaru?" Pregunto Inuyasha.

"Si."

"¿Estas cuidando de Kagome como te lo pedí?"

"Si."

"Sesshomaru cuidara de ti Kagome, sé que es aburridísimo e insoportable, pero siempre cumple sus promesas. Sigue sus reglas y haz lo que él te pida. Te prometo que estaré muy pronto contigo."

"Eres un estúpido Inuyasha." Sentencio el mayor de los Taisho.

"¡Maldito Sesshomaru, si no fuera porque estoy convaleciente te juro que te golpearía! "! Retráctate de lo que has dicho"

"Ni aun cuando estuvieses afuera de esa habitación serias capaz de ganarme en una pelea." Sesshomaru se burlo.

"¡Sesshomaru, me las vas a pagar…!" Grito Inuyasha molesto.

"Basta. Los dos." Advirtió la joven con sus dotes de institutriz.

Los dos se callaron. Sesshomaru le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que era hora que se retiraran.

Ella apretó las manos contra la madera, y se pego a la puerta para ver si así podría sentir el calor de su amado.

"Lamento… todo."

"Ve con el idiota de Sesshomaru, y te veré mañana." Inuyasha sonó triste.

Sesshomaru la rodeo con la cintura y la aparto de la puerta.

Kagome quería negarse a marchar. Para así poderle insistir a Inuyasha de que siguiera hablando con ella. Pero la puerta se cerró con firmeza y el desapareció. Molesta se soltó del agarre de Sesshomaru, pero al hacerlo se tropezó.

Sesshomaru la sujeto por debajo del brazo. "Inuyasha te menciono que yo cuidare de ti. Y tengo que hacerlo."

Estaba enojada. Nada marchaba como debería. Y se enfureció más al escuchar que el señor Taisho solo la ayudaba porque Inuyasha se lo pedía.

Miro de soslayo al hombre que la detenía.

Aquel hombre era un misterio. Aparentemente era su aliado, sin embargo… no era el hombre que ella recordaba. El hombre que ella recordaba… pues la verdad no recordaba mucho de él, ya que por su culpa ella se tuvo que ir a Francia. Pero también le daba las gracias porque pudo volver como toda una dama.

Llegaron al rellano de la escalera de la tercera planta.

"Creo que va siendo hora de que conozca a mis pupilas." Kagome menciono rápidamente

Sesshomaru se sintió sorprendido. "No. Quiero que te prepares para el paseo en el jardín."

"Señor Taisho, el paseo no es hasta dentro de cuatro horas."

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la primera planta.

"Dispón de las doncellas que te hagan falta. Escucharte hablar con Inuyasha me recordó que tienes que dar muy buena presentación."

"¿Y las niñas?"

"No te la presentaré en este momento. Al menos, hasta que descubramos cuales será tu verdadero cometido." Estas palabras tenían un doble sentido, mas Kagome no lo interpreto así.

"Pero…"

"La alta sociedad puede distinguir muy fácilmente a aquellos que no pertenecen a la misma. Cuando aparezcas, quiero que estés lista." Habían llegado al pasillo que conducía a la habitación provisional de Kagome. Sesshomaru hizo una reverencia. "Por supuesto, tu belleza es un arma perfecta."

La dejo ahí de pie, mirándolo fijamente mientras se alejaba, sintiéndose desdichada y confundida.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba al señor Taisho? ¿Por qué no la dejaba conocer a las niñas?

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"Padre, ¿Dirías que el señor Taisho se ha vuelto loco?"

Higurashi levanto la vista de sus plantas para poder mirar a su hija, parada junto a su otro hijo quien llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

"Te trajimos la comida." Dijo Sota con una sonrisa.

"Gracias." Se puso de pie, se quito los guantes y, se estiro para desentumecer su espalda. Kagome sabía que él jamás dejaría ese trabajo aun y cuando a veces le doliera el cuerpo.

Kagome sabía muchas cosas de él. Lo mucho que había llorado a su madre. Lo mucho que se había preocupado por ella y Sota. Lo que Kagome no comprendía era a sí misma y el lugar que ocupaba en el mundo, y a Higurashi se le desgarraba el corazón cada vez que se acordaba de la dura que sería la caída de su hija cuando todo eso acabara. Pero nadie sabía mejor que el que un joven tenía que aprender las lecciones por sí mismo.

"¿Loco, dices?" Tomo la bandeja proporcionado por su hijo. "El amo Sesshomaru, ¿no?"

"Creí que estabas hablando de el joven Inuyasha." Sota la miro confundido.

Kagome sonrió. "Al joven Inuyasha le ha dado una fuerte urticaria." Puso una manta en la hierba e invito a su familia a sentarse.

"¿No me digas?" Higurashi se sentó con cuidado de no tirar el arroz y las guarniciones de su plato. "Una dolencia un poco tonta."

"¡Le pica mucho!" Kagome se puso a la defensiva.

"Apuesto a que no deja que nadie lo vea." Higurashi asistió con la cabeza después del suspiro delatador de su hija.

"Es un engreído el joven Inuyasha." Sota rio, y su padre también lo hizo.

"¡Ustedes dos no entienden que el tiene todo el derecho de ser así!" Molesta Kagome le dio una vasija que contenía agua.

"Dicen que tuvo un accidente en la noche." Dijo Sota riéndose.

"Escuche que se cayó." Susurro Kagome con la mirada triste. Por culpa de un incidente como ese, ella no podía estar con Inuyasha.

"Dijo Shippo, que entro en el cuarto equivocado y se desmayo rompiendo las puertas de madera." Comento Sota bebiendo agua.

"¿Se metió al cuarto de las niñas?"

"Shippo dijo que el joven Inuyasha buscaba la habitación de cierta mujer de aroma a Ylang-Ylang."

Kagome se sonrojo, la había buscado a ella.

"Pero entro a la habitación que comparten Kikyo y su madre. Y se acostó en el futon de su futura suegra. Y esta, al darse cuenta, grito tan fuerte que lo ha dejado sordo por unas horas. Kikyo le rompió un recipiente de porcelana en la cabeza."

"¡¿Lady Kikyo, hizo que?!" grito Kagome sorprendida

"La gente asustada comete muchos errores. En este caso, Kikyo al no saber quién era el intruso, actuó de forma salvaje. Dejo inconsciente al joven Inuyasha. Por ahora se encuentra bien… pero tardara unos días más en recuperarse." Susurro el señor Higurashi.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hermano. "Pobre Inuyasha." No pudo dejar de reír. Hasta que vio como su padre sonreía un poco y como Sota soltaba la carcajada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mal, y aun más enfrente de su familia.

"Basta de risa, compartamos el almuerzo." Menciono Higurashi, mientras su hijo y Kagome, aun con una sonrisa, agarraban un poco de arroz.

"Pensé que Sota te estaría ayudando a arreglar el jardín." Kagome señalo más allá del césped, asía una loma donde se podían ver una docena de doncellas y lacayos apresurándose por los preparativos de esa tarde.

"Hice una parte, hermana." Protestó el adolecente.

"Está bien así, las flores están en su esplendor." Dijo Higurashi con los ojos cerrados. No tenia que mirar para ver la zigzagueante línea de setos, caminos y muros que ascendían hasta lo alto de la colina. Allí, el comandante Inu no Taisho había construido una pagoda. Se había construido para que pareciera una ruina.

En los últimos años nadie había ido a ese lugar a orar, excepto la señora Taisho, a quien Higurashi había visto demasiadas veces rezando por su difunto esposo. Higurashi había visto tristeza en los ojos de la hermosa mujer, así que hizo lo que pudo con la pagoda. Había plantado algunas rozas salvajes para que treparan y dieran color en primavera, y algunas otras flores para que despidieran su aroma.

A lady Izayoi sonrió, demostrando lo mucho que le había fascinado como Higurashi había dejado el lugar; subía cuando tenía ocasión, los escalones para poder ver la perspectiva de los jardines circundantes.

Para Higurashi, ni siquiera los pequeños jardines, los jardines vallados, los caminos plagados de arboles y el gran jardín central de la grandísima mansión; hacían que su corazón se hinchara de emoción como ver a la bellísima señora Taisho sonreírle como lo había hecho aquella ocasión.

Lo malo era que rara vez, desde que había muerto su señor, la había visto sonreír así.

Higurashi, mastico el arroz despacio, trago y al ver que sus dos hijos lo miraban con interés, el volvió a la realidad.

"Me parece que el señor Taisho es un hombre sensato. ¿Qué te hace pensar que está loco?"

"Un montón de cosas." Kagome se puso nerviosa. "Anoche bailo conmigo."

"¿¡QUE!?" grito sorprendido Sota.

"Baja la voz sota." Higurashi voltio a ver si alguien más escuchaba su conversación. Y cuando se dio cuenta que nadie los miraba añadió: "Eres una chica bonita."

"Pero padre, el no acostumbra a bailar." Mencionó Sota aun con sorpresa.

Ella asistió con la cabeza. "Me hablo toda la noche de lo mucho que le había gustado que regresara."

"Quería apartarte de la fiesta y del joven Inuyasha." Higurashi descubrió el juego de su señor enseguida.

"No, Inuyasha se lo pidió."

"Eso es lo que eh dicho."

"Entonces, ¿crees que de alguna manera el señor Taisho le provoco urticaria al joven Inuyasha?" Sota intervino por su hermana.

"Yo también lo creí así." Mencionó ella al ver que su padre asistía.

Higurashi quería consolarla pero no sabía cómo. Ya le había dicho de lo que pensaba sobre su plan de atrapar al joven Inuyasha. Ella ya no quería volver a oír eso, así que su padre le deseo mucha suerte.

"Pensé que iba a conocer a las niñas hoy, pero el señor Taisho me dijo que tenía que arreglarme para poder ir al paseo."

"¡Ah!, ¿y te encargaras de los sirvientes?" pregunto Sota con una sonrisa.

"Bueno…" Kagome se agarro la falda con nerviosísimo. "Me han invitado."

Higurashi dejo de comer y Sota casi se atraganta con lo que tenía en la boca.

"¿El señor Taisho te ha invitado?"

"Así que ya ves padre, todos mis planes están saliendo bien, hasta ahora tengo la aceptación del señor Taisho." Kagome sonrió con descaro.

Pero Higurashi percibió el nerviosismo debajo de la sonrisa. "¿Estará ahí el joven Inuyasha?"

La sonrisa de su hija se borro.

"No, pero… El parece más agradable de lo que recordaba." Kagome desvió su mirada asía los jardines.

Higurashi dejo a un lado su tazón de arroz. "¿El señor Taisho?"

"También parece más solitario y serio."

"¿El hermano mayor?" pregunto Sota confundido.

"El único motivo que se me ocurre, por el cual no me quiera presentarme a las niñas, es que el me dijo: que le preocupaba tanto que yo diera buena impresión, que quería que me fuera arreglando desde ahorita."

Higurashi y Sota se miraron confundidos, e intentaron intervenir, pero Kagome siguió con su discurso:

"Aunque pensándolo bien, todo lo que tengo que hacer es asearme y cambiar de vestido. Mientras tanto iré a conocer a las niñas por mi cuenta; así el dará cuenta que soy una mujer eficiente."

Para cuando Higurashi iba a protestas, Kagome ya se había despedido de ellos y caminaba rápido a la mansión.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, deseo que el dolor que su hija sentiría pasara pronto. Pero Kagome tenía que aprender ciertas verdades, y lo peor es que él no podía ayudarla.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sesshomaru recorrió a grandes pasos el pasillo que llegaría directo a la habitación de su madrastra, mientras su mente analítica ponía en claro los hechos.

Era capaz de resolver problemas difíciles. Sabía mandar a cientos de hombres; sabia conducir una fiesta, bailar un vals y besar a Kagome hasta someterla… pero apenas y podía confiar en alguien que no fuera Naraku.

Golpeo con firmeza la puerta de lady Izayoi. La doncella abrió, dispuesta a pegar de gritos a aquel que había interrumpido, pero se detuvo al verlo. Ella hizo una reverencia.

"¿Señor?"

"Quiero hablar con Izayoi enseguida." La doncella cerró un momento la puerta. Sesshomaru la oyó hablar, y casi al instante, la mujer estaba de vuelta.

"Está terminando de arreglarse, mi señor, pero dice que puede pasar."

Siguió a la doncella al vestidor, y allí vio a su madrastra con la bata aun puesta, la cara sin pintar y el pelo lacio cayéndole en la espalda, tan largo y fino como era. En ese momento, ella mostraba la belleza natural que tenia.

"Querido, ¿Qué es ese problema que no puede esperar?" parecía tranquilamente interesada.

"Ese problema es la hija del jardinero."

La mujer enarco las cejas de pronto.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Afirma que Naraku mintió sobre el mensaje que me dio hoy."

"¿Por qué diría eso?" Pregunto lady Izayoi mientras la doncella comenzaba a pintarla.

Sesshomaru explico la situación mientras la doncella terminaba de peinar a lady Izayoi. Cuando termino de hacerlo, la dama quito de la mano de la doncella, el labial rojo.

"Querida, ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de ver si puedes encontrar a Kanna dentro de la casa? Tenemos que hablar con ella. Date prisa y no dejes que Naraku te vea."

La doncella rápidamente abandono la habitación.

"Es difícil que alguien salga victorioso en una guerra como la que te toco a ti, hijo."

Enfocado por la inoportunidad, se mantuvo sereno y reflexivo. "Tendré que aumentar la vigilancia en la mansión."

"Las niñas." Lady Izayoi se llevo la mano al corazón. "Dales la mínima oportunidad y no dudaran en llevárselas como rehenes."

Sesshomaru ya había pensado en eso, y un sentimiento extraño le revolvió las tripas.

"Las niñas serán vigiladas por un guardia, que estará con ellas en todo momento." Ninguna precaución estaba de mas, el había escogido con cuidado a todos sus hombres y sabia que todos estarían dispuesto a dar su vida por él. "Si encontráramos a Kanna, ¿Qué pasara luego?."

"Pues tendremos que buscar a otro capitán. Si encontramos a Kanna sabremos que Naraku te ha estado traicionando."

Pero… ¿Por qué Naraku les mentiría? ¿Por qué traicionaría todo por lo cual Sesshomaru había estado esforzándose? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba a que el comandante Taisho arremetiera contra él?

"Dinero." Dijo lady Izayoi respondiendo las preguntas que giraban en la mente de Sesshomaru. "Querido, sé que es tu amigo, pero reflexiona. Cuando le conseguiste una plaza dentro de tu orden militar, no dudo en derrocar al otro capitán, y él obtener el puesto. Además, demostró tener enemistad con nuestro mas preciado amigo Miroku."

"Siempre ha sido de confianza para mi, y eso me basa. Miroku es muy buen abogado, sé que es de confianza para la familia; pero Naraku..."

"Naraku se esta asiendo mayor, y a pesar de su capacidad como capitán, sigue siendo eso… un simple hombre." Lady Izayoi se inclino sobre el espejo y esparció un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru suspiro. "Me salvo la vida."

Los dedos de la dama tambalearon, dejando caer la brocha. Voltio de lleno a él y lo miro sorprendida. "¿Eso hizo?"

"Recibió una cuchillada que iba para mí."

"¿Hace cuanto sucedió eso?" Pregunto su madrastra dándole demasiada importancia.

Sesshomaru solo desvió su mirada a la ventana que tenía más cerca.

Lady Izayoi no recibió respuesta. Se puso de pie y camino asía él, hasta quedar a escasos veinte centímetros de distancia.

"Su padre era un barón, y su madre, hija de un conde, y una de las mujeres mas frías que eh conocido. Naraku creció en la aristocracia, y se suponía que ocuparía un lugar muy importante en la sociedad. Pero eso fue antes de que su padre lo perdiera todo en una sola partida de Hanafuda ("juego de las flores" es una baraja de cartas Karuta: barajas tradicionales de naipes japoneses) y se pego un tiro." La mujer agarro las manos de su hijastro y las unió con las suyas. "Tú eres respetado. Eres guapo y rico. Y él te tiene envidia." Sentencio la mujer. "Además, ha estado detrás de Kikyo desde hace varios años. A tu hermano lo ha de odiar también."

Sesshomaru soltó las manos de su madrastra y se alejo de ella.

"Higurashi también podría sentir envidia de nuestra familia. Es la hija de un sirviente y por eso está desesperada por casarse con Inuyasha. Podría estar departe del ejército del sur. Tiene lógica."

"No hay nada imposible." Mencionó la mujer sintiendo un vacio en su pecho.

Esa no era la respuesta que Sesshomaru estaba buscando.

"No tienes que sucumbir ante una cara bonita. Hombres más viejos que tu han caído en las trampas de Ryukotsusei."

El se volvió asía su madrastra. "No tiene sentido que deshonrara a su padre. Y tampoco tiene sentido que viniese a conquistar a Inuyasha cuando aquí el pez más gordo soy yo."

"¿Dónde está Higurashi?" pregunto con la típica voz tierna que la caracterizaba, cosa que molestaba a Sesshomaru, ya que nunca cambiaba. Aun y cuando se pensaba que la hija del jardinero era la traidora.

"Le he dicho que la invitaba al paseo de hoy." Lady Izayoi lo miro como si estuviera loco. "Ryukotsusei es un idiota si piensa que me enamorare de una joven tan común como ella."

Su madrastra rio un poco. "¿Te resulta repulsivo que piensen que una mujer sea tu punto débil?" el silencio de Sesshomaru le respondió, junto con su típica mirada de advertencia a la que ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Su esposo siempre cargaba esa misma mirada. "No puedes culpar de todo a la señorita Higurashi. Ahorita Inuyasha está controlado por los múltiples accidentes que ha tenido; así que podremos concentrarnos en los problemas con Naraku."

"Tengo más que controlado a Inuyasha." Sesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9: Paseo

Hola, mis estimados lectores.

Muchas gracias por la muestra de apoyo que me están dando.

Hay personas a las cuales no he podido responder sus comentarios, pero les agradezco bastante el tiempo que se toman al leer.

Muchas gracias ELIZABETHSHANE, quien me ha dado muchos consejos.

Dejen por favor sus comentarios. Pueden ser de cualquier tipo. Incluso, si piensan que mi historia está bien nefasta, no se preocupen porque la escritora original así la hizo.

Disfrútenlo ;)

**CAPITULO 9: PASEO**

"Señor Taisho, ¿nos contara por fin quien es esa bella joven con la que ha estado paseándose Con frecuencia?" pregunto el coronel Royakan.

Sesshomaru se giro para mirar a Royakan, que conversaba con Gatenmaru, y ver la sonrisa que llevaban los dos en la cara. Los dos portaban típica ropa de la época, pero ambos llevaban consigo sus espadas ya que eran hombres de guerra.

"Eso es de poca importancia para ustedes."

"Con que una joven, señor Taisho. Espero que sea presentada cuando aun todos los grandes hombres de Japón nos encontremos en su esplendida mansión." Menciono Kagewaki Hitomi, joven heredero de la dinastía Hitomi. Demasiado gentil y caritativo para el gusto de Sesshomaru, pero con el que podía entablar una conversación más o menos decente.

Sesshomaru arrugo el entrecejo.

"Sesshomaru, es acaso esa bella mujer la que todos comentan." Dijo Miroku. Señalo con la cabeza hacia donde Sesshomaru daba la espalda.

"Mírala, señor Sesshomaru y viene con dos niñas." Dijo Bankotsu un importante samurái de larga y espesa cabellera oscura y de aspecto atractivo.

Dejo inconclusa una ligera discusión que tenían sobre el potencial de las armas de fuego. Y lo hizo para aplastar el césped bajo sus pies cuando se volvió para ver a Kagome… demasiado alejada de él.

Caminaba con elegancia, y llevaba de la mano a Rin y a Shiori.

No hacia ni cuatro horas le había ordenado que no fuera con las niñas…

"¿Las niñas son de ella?" pregunto lord Kagewaki.

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada de advertencia. Sabía muy bien qué clase de insinuación tenía su pregunta. Y el guapo Kagewaki al darse cuenta de cómo el mayor de los Taisho lo veía, prefirió fijar sus ojos en la otra dirección.

"No lo parece, señor Kagewaki. La señorita se ve muy joven." Comento Sango mientras se abanicaba con gracia. Después de la muerte sus padres. Kagewaki se hizo cargo de la joven y su hermano, hasta que ella contrajo nupcias con Miroku. Aunque, todos sabían muy bien el tipo de cariño que le tenía a la joven, no tuvo corazón para impedirle que ella fuera feliz lejos de su hogar.

Kagewaki solo asistió.

Sesshomaru había ordenado a los sirvientes, especialmente a ese tal Shipo, Sota y a Kaede, que ayudaran a la joven para que estuviera lista para el paseo. Los sirvientes se mostraron felices, imaginando que el apoyaba los insensatos planes de la institutriz, cuando lo único que el planeaba era que ella cometiera un error. Quería que la humillaran. Que los sueños que tenía fueran destrozados y pisoteados.

Pero a nadie se le ocurrió que a esa tonta podía tener en mente llevar a las niñas.

Bueno, Kagome no había hecho ningún daño a las niñas, quizá no fuese una enemiga.

Para Sesshomaru todo estaría bien si no fuese porque a ella se le había ocurrido también llevar a la hija ilegitima de Inuyasha, para que desfilara delante de la alta sociedad, en un intento por arruinar el compromiso de este.

Sesshomaru no permitiría tal cosa.

El destino de Inuyasha era casarse con Kikyo. Y nadie en el mundo le diría lo contario al comandante Sesshomaru Taisho.

Se volvió a los caballeros con una sonrisa que hizo que a todos se les erizaran los bellos.

"Discúlpenme." Palmeo el hombro de Miroku. "Puedes poner a los caballeros al tanto sobre las nuevas mejorías que pienso hacer con eso de las armas de fuego."

"Claro que si, Sesshomaru." Dijo sonriendo.

"Naraku, espero que escuches lo que está a punto de decir Miroku."

Naraku estaba a unos pasos de ellos, platicando con Byakuya y con otro caballero.

Miroku miro con desconfianza a Naraku, y este solo le devolvió una sonrisa que denotaba arrogancia. Ese hombre nunca seria de su agrado. Además, sentía que algo en el no cuadraba. Como trataba a las personas que eran inferiores, era lo que más odiaba de ese ser oscuro y lleno de maldad. Aun no podía entender porque Sesshomaru lo consideraba su aliado.

Y pensó. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiera ver.

Sesshomaru sabía que esos dos pondrían al tanto a los demás hombres. Los dos manejaban bien el área, pero a decir verdad, la mayoría disfrutaba más la compañía de Miroku que la de Naraku.

"Naraku es mi mano derecha, pregúntenle lo que deseen." Insinuando la más breve de las reverencias, encaminándose hacia Kagome abriéndose paso atreves de los invitados que charlaban en los senderos. Tenía que hacerla regresar antes de que mucha gente viera a las niñas.

Demasiado tarde. El joven Hiten, un joven guapo, conocido como uno de los hermanos relámpago por su astucia y ser despiadado con los débiles, alcanzo a Kagome. Ésta sonrió eh hizo una reverencia; acto seguido se inclino hacia las niñas y le susurro algo.

Suficiente tenia con los murmullos que había sobre Inuyasha y su constante coqueteo con las mujeres. Ahora también tenía que lidiar con explicarles a todos del porque de la presencia de Shiori.

Sesshomaru supuso que la mayoría de los invitados debían estar preguntándose ¿Quién era la pequeña albina? Entonces sintió un vuelco que hizo alzar su ceja derecha ¿Qué estaba diciendo Kagome acerca de las niñas?

El mayor de los Taisho dirigió una mirada hacia lord y lady Kaneshiro quienes estaban al lado de Kikyo que traía puesto un elegante kimono rojo, con estampados de flores blancas y negras y un hermoso peinado a la moda. Ésta última estaba mirando fijamente a las tres señoritas que apenas llegaban. Aquel no era un buen momento de que ella conociera a Shiori, ya que estaba dudando de si Inuyasha era buen postor.

Pero era tarde. Todo el mundo estaba especulando del porque de la presencia de niños a tal evento. Los niños no iban a las reuniones.

Kagome y las niñas dieron varios pasos, mientras el joven Akitoki Hojo las seguía de cerca.

El terrateniente Kuranosuke Takeda, un hombre de negocios importante en todo Japón, tomo por sorpresa a Kagome en el camino.

Sesshomaru lo miro con furia. El muy mujeriego andaba detrás de la ahora casada Sango Asaka, y ahora, parecía interesado en Kagome. Aquel estúpido de Takeda no dejaba de ver a la joven Higurashi, y el no podía hacer nada.

Se dio cuenta que era hora de detener sus pensamientos.

Con su belleza y tono de voz, no había duda que Higurashi atraía a los caballeros, sobre todo en un lugar tan informal, donde ellos se podían presentar pos sí mismos.

La muchedumbre estaba revuelta entre los amplios jardines y alguno que otro invitado se quedo conversando mientras veían el paisaje.

"Señor Taisho."

Ignoro la fría voz que provenía detrás de él y concentro toda su atención en el cada vez más grande grupo de Kagome.

"¿Sesshomaru?"

Giro bruscamente con impaciencia… y se encontró frente a Kikyo.

La joven no retrocedió ante la mirada dorada del hombre. Sin duda el no la intimidaba.

"Señorita Kikyo." Demasiado difícil de herir, pensó.

"¿Puedo acompañarlo mientras sigue a esa chica?" Kikyo se lo pidió de forma coqueta.

Ella era una mujer muy bonita, y por alguna razón fuera de su conocimiento, nunca trataba de un modo especial a Inuyasha. Siempre esas miradas y esas sonrisas iban dirigidas a otros hombres, tal vez, por eso, Inuyasha la odiaba.

Otra complicación más en el momento menos oportuno.

"Pensé en unirme con usted, en lugar de quedarme con mis padres."

"Estupenda idea." No tenía intenciones de disuadirla de lo contrario.

"Quiero a mis padres, pero a veces me confían a ti, porque soy…" Se detuvo la hermosa joven antes de decirlo. "Casi tan mezquina como tú." Concluyo la joven. Por alguna razón el juicio de ella lo molesto, aunque ignoraba la causa del por qué. "Además te conozco desde hace años, eres alguien importante para mí."

Sesshomaru la consideraba alguien inteligente y capaz de hacer lo que sea por tener lo que quería. Si, tal vez, si eran parecidos.

Miroku se paro delante de Kagome. El amigo de Inuyasha se le daba muy bien eso de la seducción y se creía irresistible para las chicas; mientras que Sango que iba agarrada de su brazo, ponía los ojos en blanco y hacía comentarios sobre los hombres ridículos.

Kagome hizo una reverencia y dedico una sonrisa a ambos.

Miroku al sentir un pellizco proveniente de su mujer, retorcedlo con una reverencia, y le dibujo una sonrisa a su esposa. Sabía muy bien que si no se alejaba pronto Sango lo reprendería y no le gustaba para nada ver a su amada mujer furiosa con él.

"Que estúpido." Pensó Sesshomaru.

Kikyo fijo su vista en Kagome. "Es muy bonita. ¿Quién es?"

"Es la señorita Kagome Higurashi. Acaba de volver de París."

"Higurashi." Susurro. "De parís, eso explica el porqué de su forma de vestir." La voz de la mujer que llevaba en brazos sonó desdeñosa. "Su ropa no es la más apropiada para Japón, pero nunca había visto a otra chica con esa vestimenta que se viera tan… inocente."

Kagome llevaba un vestido color rosa, que hacía que su cara se viera bronceada. Un cuello amplio le bajaba por el escote, y unos puños anchos le rodeaban las muñecas diminutas. La anchura de la falda realzaba su esbelto cuerpo, de la misma manera que el ceñido corpiño ponía de relieve la firmeza de su pecho.

Sesshomaru miro de reojo a Kikyo y se dio cuenta que la miraba de forma fiera. Aunque sus facciones dibujaban una sonrisa, una muy peligrosa.

"Querido Sesshomaru, eh oído que ella goza de tu aceptación." Kikyo lo observo sin siquiera quitar esa sonrisa de triunfo. Había visto la forma que ese apuesto hombre miraba con cierto brillo a la recién llegada.

Sesshomaru sintió un alivio. Había hecho una cosa bien. Kikyo creía que era él, y no Inuyasha, quien estaba enamorado de Kagome.

"Tal y como lo has dicho Kikyo, ella es muy bonita." Su semblante frio dejaba oculta una sonrisa.

"Y lady Sara Asano, ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?" Pregunto.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió. Había olvidado a Sara por completo.

"Ella ésta en Europa, ésta visitando a la familia de su madre." Comentó. Eso era verdad.

"Sesshomaru, la verdad es que lady Asano no es de mi agrado, pero es hermosa. Y tú y ella tendrán unos hijos bellísimos. Tengo envidia de que ella pueda tener el corazón de un hombre tan responsable como tú." Dijo mirándolo con una frialdad que habría penetrado cualquier alma y causado una pena en el corazón. Pero ha el no.

"Inuyasha te quiere."

"Inuyasha no lo hace, Sesshomaru. Por favor no intentemos probar lo contrario." Ella le sonrió.

La hija del jardinero y su sequito se estaban dirigiendo a la pagoda. Aquella no era la manera en que él había decidido presentar a Kagome; no era así como el había planeado que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos. Había imaginado que ella estuviera asustada. Que por temor digiera sus orígenes y que todos se reían de su pobreza. Pero fue todo lo contrario. El paseo podría haber sido organizado en su honor, y no en el de Kikyo.

Sesshomaru bajo la vista hacia su acompañante. "¿Éstas disfrutando la fiesta?"

"La disfrutaría mas si no hubiese ocurrido lo de la otra noche con Inuyasha." Kikyo arrugo el entrecejo enfadada.

"Si, es una lástima que le hubiesen pasado todos esos accidentes." El demostró una pequeña sonrisa que borro enseguida al sentir los ojos de Kikyo en el. Ella era de las mujeres que devoraban el mundo, ella era fría, calculadora; sabia controlar sus reacciones. Pero detrás de esa mascara, el sabia que ella era frágil, cálida y que solo buscaba la aceptación de Inuyasha.

"Mas tarde deberías ir a hablar con él." Sesshomaru agarro la blanca mano de la joven y la puso en su brazo, así pudieron seguir caminando. Imagino a su hermano celoso de cuando ella le platicara que estuvieron juntos caminando agarrados del brazo, y eso le dio gracia. Tal vez, era hora de que Inuyasha limpiara un poco de su propia porquería. "Claro, después del paseo. Esto ésta hecho en tu honor."

"¡Mira, Sesshomaru, un espectáculo de Geishas!" Kikyo casi grito de la emoción. "Me encantan las geishas, ¿Cómo lo supiste?" exclamo ella de forma tierna.

Eran diez señoritas, todas con un instrumento o abanico en mano para presentar su espectáculo.

Sesshomaru cayó en cuenta que ella pensaba que él había contratado a las mujeres que iban caminando con elegancia hacia el sendero cercano a la pagoda. Pero había sido Inuyasha quien los había mandado llamar. Estaba por comentárselo, pero la joven se separo de él y con paso rápido siguió hacia donde ya estaban Kagome y los demás invitados.

Izayoi dio la bienvenida a su jardín y dio gracias a los presentes. Enseguida las geishas comenzaron con sus instrumentos mientras que las demás bailaban con precisión y hermosura.

El mayor de los Taisho arrugo el entrecejo ante la visión de Rin sorprendida y emocionada. El pelo negro, su mirada franca y la forma en que se molestaba por no estar tan cerca de ellas, hacían que él se acordara de su esposa. Casi no había heredado nada de él, ni la seriedad, ni nada fuera de lo normal. La muerte de Kagura había sacudido los cimientos de la pequeña familia; Rin se había puesto muy triste, Sesshomaru se había esforzado por que su hija se sintiera segura.

Entonces había llegado Shiori, y la serenidad de ambos se había esfumado. Rin se empezó a volver más traviesa e incorregible.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se poso en Kagome. Aunque no fuese una espía, seguía siendo un peligro para la casa.

Y entonces, cayó en cuenta de los ojos tristes de Shiori.

La pequeña daba saltitos para lograr divisar a su madre entre todas aquellas bellezas, pero no alcanzaba a verla.

Sesshomaru sonrió. Ahora comenzaba la humillación de Higurashi.

Shiori desesperada se había soltado de la mano de Kagome y corrió entre la gente, tratando de mirar a la cara a cualquier dama que se ponía enfrente suyo para jalonearla y gritar que no era su madre.

Kagome soltó a Rin y corrió detrás de la pequeña niña. Pidiendo disculpas a todos los que había incomodado.

Y entonces, el caos reino.

Shiori empezó a llorar. Se tumbo en el suelo y grito el nombre de su madre.

Izayoi quien estaba un poco retirada de ellos, se acerco tratando de averiguar quién era la dueña de tal escándalo.

Kikyo al ver a su futura suegra acercarse, soltó a Sesshomaru tan rápido que el solo se dio cuenta cuando vio que la joven se alejaba de su lado.

Kagome se acerco hacia la niña, se arrodillo y la abrazo. Mientras que la pequeña gritaba y mordía de desesperación su vestido.

Kikyo se acerco a ayudarla, y Sesshomaru vio que Kagome decía algo y que Kikyo le dedicaba una leve sonrisa. El sabía que Kagome podría conquistar a cualquier persona, pero con Kikyo batallaría. ¿Qué le estaba contando a Kikyo sobre Shiori?

Sesshomaru se dirigió donde estaba Izayoi abriéndose paso entre los invitados. Y con una mirada, pidió a Izayoi que no siguiera avanzando.

Kikyo le dio unas palmadas a la pequeña niña, y la hija de Inuyasha dio un grito de molestia.

Kagome no supo qué hacer. No había imaginado que las cosas salieran así, había imaginado que todos se alegraban por verla. Llevo a las niñas para que convivieran con todos, pero ahora Shiori lloraba, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los presentes. Su mirada se encontró con la de Sesshomaru. Ella le pidió ayuda con la mirada. La joven había aparentado no haberlo visto en toda la reunión, pero era mentira. Ella se había dado cuenta que el la seguía, y que sus dorados y fríos ojos estaban destellando un brillo de molestia.

"¡Padre!" Rin sonrió encantada y le cogió la mano.

Sesshomaru prefirió seguirle el juego a la hija del jardinero, así que el también la trataría de manera indiferente.

"Rin, ¿As sido buena niña?" pregunto apretándole la mano como muestra de cariño.

Rin con alegría asistió. "Rin ha sido buena con la señorita Kagome." Y enseguida apunto hacia su prima que ahora lloraba mientras Kagome la consolaba en un abrazo. "Shiori, ésta muy triste. Dijo que su madre no estaba en la fiesta."

Kikyo lo observo. Sesshomaru sabía que tenían que arreglar eso antes de que ella se diese cuenta. Miro a todos lados. El espectáculo no había parado, y los invitados ignoraban el llanto. No se le ocurría nada. ¿Cómo alejar a la pequeña del lugar?

"Querida Sango, mira la pequeña Shiori está llorando. Qué te parece si la llevamos a cabalgar un buen rato para que su tristeza se vaya."

Sesshomaru se voltio hacia la voz de Miroku que se acercaba. Este lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tal vez, le daría las gracias después.

"Me parece bien, mi señor." Dijo Sango sonriéndoles a Kikyo y a Kagome.

"Shiori, preciosa." Le llamo Miroku agachándose mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Shiori, con la cara roja del llanto y con las lágrimas aun escurriendo de sus ojos, le dirijo una mirada a su padrino.

"¿Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo y te enseño a montar como lo hacemos los mayores?" pregunto agarrándole un cachete a la niña.

Ella solo asistió y soltó a Kagome para dirigirle sus brazos a su padrino para que la cargara.

Kikyo, que no les quito los ojos de encima, se alejo hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Y así lo hizo toda la tarde.

Miroku tomo a la niña en brazos y agarro con su mano derecha la mano de su esposa.

"No es su culpa señorita." susurro sango sonriendo a Kagome. "así siempre se pone cuando ve a mucha gente a su alrededor."

"Gracias." Dijo Kagome haciéndoles una reverencia.

"Te la traeremos cuando la pequeña Shiori se canse de montar." Dijo Miroku a Sesshomaru, que solo asistió. Y se volvió hacia Rin. "Rin, ¿Quiere venir con nosotros?" pregunto y la niña corrió asía ellos.

Los cuatro se fueron caminando despacio. Hasta perderse de sus vistas.

Kagome se quedo callada. No sabía que decir. Había quedado en vergüenza delante de su jefe, delante de la mayoría de los aristócratas, delante de Kikyo. Y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría así misma.

"Señor Taisho, supongo que tiene intención de reprenderme por haberme presentado a las niñas cuando pidió que no lo hiciera. Los otros sirvientes no lo sabían, así que le pido que solo se moleste conmigo."

Sesshomaru fijo su vista en las geishas, dándole a entender a la joven que no le había puesto la mas mínima atención. "¿Por qué trajiste a Shiori?"

"No podría traer a Rin sin Shiori." Contesto Kagome como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Estaba molesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al señor Taisho ignorarla de esa forma?

"¿Por qué has traído a Rin?" pregunto sin mirarla.

"Es una larga historia." Dijo agachando la mirada. "Llegue al cuarto de las niñas justo a tiempo. Pero va a tener que contratar a otra persona que cuide a las niñas y que no sea el señor Jaken."

"Otro… cuidador." Dijo Sesshomaru ahora si poniendo sus dorados ojos en ella. Había pedido su fiel sirviente que disimuladamente cuidara a las niñas mientras que el no estaba cerca, pero contratar a otra persona más fiel que él se le hacía imposible.

"Cuando llegue a la habitación, estaba atado y amordazado. En el suelo"

"Atado." El temor de que Naraku fuese un traidor y de que su hermano quisiera romper su compromiso, se sumaba a que su hija fuese una rebelde. "¿Dejaste que Shiori atara y amordazara a Jaken?"

"Lo siento, pero cuando yo llegue a la habitación, el hombre ya estaba así. Pero Shiori no ha sido. La que lo ha atado es Rin"

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Sabía tratar a personas como Shiori: una persona con el mismo carácter que su hermano, era peor la indiferencia que los insultos. Pero Rin, era fuerte, decidida y de buen corazón. ¿Cómo tratar a personas como ella?

"¿Qué has estado contando sobre la niña?"

Kagome aparento sorpresa. "Nada."

"¿Qué quieres decir con nada?" dijo con brusquedad el hombre.

Kagome se enfureció. "¡Oiga, no eh dado ninguna explicación sobre la niña! Podría ser que es una amiguita de Rin; podría ser la hija de alguno de sus invitados; podría ser su prima… la familia de su padre es un completo enigma para los demás. A los invitados no les importa quién es ella, señor Taisho. ¡Solo usted sabe que es un misterio!" Con casi gritos le dijo todo esto. Y después se sintió apenada.

Sesshomaru pensó que esa joven lograba no dejar de hablar cuando estaba molesta. Como también logro algo que pocos habían conseguido; hacerlo sentir como un idiota.

"Le aseguro, señor Taisho, que nunca usaría a una niña como arma."

Quiso disculparse, pero él nunca lo haría. Los demás eran inferiores, que ellos pidieran perdón si querían. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía una seducción pendiente, y que Kagome lo veía de manera menos formal que la noche anterior. Así que añadió: "Te recompensare este bochornoso momento, pídeme lo que quieras."

Kagome se dio cuenta que ese hombre era tan arrogante que no se daba cuenta de sus equivocaciones.

"Pasar toda la noche en el cuarto de las niñas. Y también dormir allí."

Sesshomaru no había planeado las cosas de esa manera, y estaba arto de que ella le arruinara los planes. "Asistirás mañana a la cena."

Kagome entendió eso como una orden. "Para mi primera aparición basta con el paseo."

Al mayor de los Taisho le dio la impresión que la institutriz había manipulado todo de manera deliberada, llevando a las niñas como distracción y creando una atmósfera informal que disuadiera de cualquier conversación profunda.

Lo estaba irritando. Pero su cara no lo demostró. Ella no le iba a decirle que era lo que había que hacer. A ella no le incumbía hacer planes. Ella tenía que obedecerlo a él.

"Elegiré a otra doncella para que cuide de las niñas. Tú iras a la cena mañana."

"Debería permitirme que yo las cuide. Le aseguro señor Taisho que ellas estarán mas seguras conmigo." La terquedad de Kagome hizo que la mirara con furia.

"Señorita Higurashi, usted se limitara a obedecer mis órdenes." Sesshomaru le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse. "Y quiero que mañana a primera hora este en mi despacho." Y así se fue. Se alejo percatándose de que había dejado a la joven con el ceño fruncido.

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"¿En dónde está ella?" Pregunto Inuyasha molesto. "¡Contéstame Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ignorando el grito de su hermano, se acomodo el peso del brazo de Inuyasha por encima de sus hombros. Se había dado cuenta que Kagome no era la espía y hacia que su cabeza estuviese en otro lugar.

"¿Dónde está mi Kagome?" Inuyasha volvió a detenerse en el largo y oscuro pasillo de abajo. Cogió a su hermano, le clavo una mirada incrédula y somnolienta. "Los sirvientes me dijeron que su habitación estaba ahí."

El aliento a sake de su hermano casi tumba a Sesshomaru, quien agradeció haber escuchado gritar a Inuyasha el nombre de la institutriz antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

"Higurashi se ha quedado a dormir en la habitación de las niñas para cuidarlas." La fría voz del mayor de los Taisho se hizo firme al decir esto. Odiaba a esa chiquilla; y todavía tuvo que soportar su falta de respeto en los jardines y el dormir en el cuarto de su hija y sobrina.

"Llevo días sin poder verla." Inuyasha arrugo el entrecejo con angustia, característica de cualquier persona que se entregaba de lleno a la bebida.

"No seas estúpido, solo ha sido un día. Y el que no quiere salir de su habitación eres tú." Puntualizo Sesshomaru mientras lo seguía conduciendo hacia una de las antorchas y los miro entrecerrando sus fríos ojos. "Ya no deberías traer esa venda en la cabeza, no te ha sangrado" Lo que era una desgracia. "Si salieras, podrías ir a ver a tu prometida."

No a Kagome. Más tarde se encargaría de alimentar la falsa impresión de estar enamorado de ella. Le llevaría a su alcohola y seria indiscreto. Naraku buscaría a Kagome, y con su estilo despiadado y encantador, le sonsacaría la información. La joven se lo comentaría todo y los ejércitos del sur serian engañados.

"Vino a visitarme hoy."

Sesshomaru se detuvo de golpe antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. "¿La señorita Higurashi?"

"¡Claro que no!" Inuyasha bajo la mirada de forma triste. "Estoy hablando de la tonta de Kikyo. Aunque tengo que admitir que huele muy bien. Me fascinan las mujeres que huelen bien. ¿A ti no?"

Si tan solo Inuyasha, el día de mañana, pudiese recordar lo que estaba diciendo, Sesshomaru no batallaría tanto para que aceptara su matrimonio.

"Si Inuyasha, Kikyo huele muy bien." Sabía que su hermano era celoso así que quiso molestarlo.

El tono irritado de Inuyasha se hizo presente. "¿Por qué has estado oliendo a mi prometida? ¿Por qué se supone que la has olido?" Inuyasha se zafo del agarre de su hermano y le intento dar un golpe, pero al estar alcoholizado lo único que golpeo fue la madera de los escalones al caer de rodillas. "Kagome, ¿Dónde estás?"

Sesshomaru lo levanto y lo volvió a guiar para que no chocara con el barandal de la escalera.

"Iré a hablar con ella, sabes, ella es casi tan bonita como Kikyo. Así que hermano, no me detengas." Dijo Inuyasha con una risa formándose en su garganta.

"Si intentas hablar con ella en medio de la noche, su padre vendrá a arrancarte el corazón con la espada que tengo en mi despacho. Y si tienes suerte, te enterrara en los jardines."

Si Higurashi supiera que Sesshomaru planeaba utilizar a Kagome, haría lo mismo con el… Y lo tendría bien merecido. El fin justificaba los medios, y todo era para bien del imperio.

Sin embargo, la idea de dejar a solas a Kagome con Naraku, un traidor y asesino, le puso la piel de gallina.

Aquella era la razón por la cual Inuyasha no podía verla de noche. En la puerta de la habitación de la joven, había puesto a Jaken a vigilar, y estaría ahí todas las noches hasta que ella regresara a parís. Lo que pasaría después de los cinco días de fiesta acabaran, y ella se diera cuenta que jamás podría tener a Inuyasha ni a Sesshomaru.

"¿Crees que sería un problema que me casara con la hija del jardinero?" pregunto mientras Sesshomaru terminaba de ayudarlo a subir las escaleras.

"¿Así que te casaras con ella?"

"Si, porque es bonita, ya te dije, se parece a Kikyo, pero Kagome sonríe mucho."

A Sesshomaru le dieron ganas de tirar por las escaleras a su condenado hermano. ¿Eso era lo que veía en Kagome? Una copia de Kikyo.

"Lady Kikyo es muy bonita y yo la eh visto sonreír." Sesshomaru dijo apretando los dientes.

"Pero Kagome no espera nada de mí." Inuyasha lanzo un eructo tan potente que era capaz de despertar a un muerto.

"¿Y que espera Kikyo de ti?" Normalmente Sesshomaru no entablaba tanta conversación con su hermano, pero ésta vez era necesario para poder entenderlo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Inuyasha. "Dice que soy un buen hombre, y que soy inteligente. Dice que seré bueno protegiendo una familia y que dedicaría toda mi vida en darle lo mejor a mis hijos."

Esa mujer había sido capaz de decirle a Inuyasha con palabras muy sutiles que era hora de madurar, y a Sesshomaru le gusto eso.

Tan solo dos horas antes, el mayor de los Taisho había escuchado a una mujer herida hablando, mientras escupía el agua que había tragado en el rio de donde la habían sacado él y sus soldados. Había visto las huellas de los dedos en su cuello, y las apuñaladas que tenía en su cuerpo… las que Naraku le había causado. Había tenido que darse a la idea de la traición de su amigo. Kanna había muerto, pero tenía que conservar cerca a Naraku para que pasara información falsa al ejército del sur.

Y a Inuyasha le daba miedo enfrentarse a la madures.

"Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con la niña que tengo." Dijo el menor de los Taisho hipeando.

"Basta con que le pongas atención, es lo único que ella quiere."

"Kagome sabría que hacer con mi hija." La expresión de Inuyasha se ilumino.

"Entonces, déjala en la habitación de las niñas para que pueda hacer el trabajo." La forma irritada en que lo dijo hizo que Inuyasha se soltara de su agarre.

"¡Feh! ¿Cual es tu problema, Sesshomaru? Deberías ir a dormir."

"Después de dejarte en tu habitación." Sesshomaru lo obligo a caminar a su lado. "¿Así que Lady Kikyo fue a visitarte hoy?"

"Ella está loca por mí." Dijo con egocentrismo.

"Tú la motivaste a estarlo." Dijo Sesshomaru en el momento en que llegaban al cuarto de su hermano.

"Pensé que me casaría con ella. Porque en realidad es hermosa. Cuando llegas a conocerla bien es inteligente y divertida. Es una de esas mujeres fascinantes que podrían pasar hablando toda su vida y jamás te aburrirías de ellas. Me hizo reír, y a cambio deje que me viera. Me hizo sentir… como si fuera un dios. Luego…" Bajo la voz hasta convertirlo en un audible susurro. "Me dijo lo que ella me creía capaz de hacer por la familia." Soltó una muy estruendosa carcajada. "Tiene al hermano equivocado." Le dio un golpe en el pecho a Sesshomaru. "¡Tu deberías casarte con ella!"

Sesshomaru perdió la paciencia. Empujo a Inuyasha contra la pared, sus puños estaban en el cuello de la camisa y le acerco la cara, haciendo que Inuyasha dejara de reírse. "Ahora escúchame, hermano. Mañana iremos de cacería. Saldrás de tu habitación y serás amable con Kikyo y sus padres. Y dejaras que me ocupe de la hija del jardinero." Lo zarandeo haciendo que la cabeza de su hermano golpeara superficialmente con la pared. "¿Entendiste?"

Inuyasha asustado, asistió con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru lo soltó, pero agarro su brazo y lo metió a su habitación a empujones. "Y no bebas."

"Hermano, no puedo hacerlo." Su voz sonaba ronca como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Sesshomaru despertó a la ayuda de cámara de Inuyasha (quien dormía en el suelo frio, mientras esperaba a su amo), y le limpio la cara con un pañuelo, para que no durmiera con toda el sake derramado en su barbilla.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la escalera. Permitió que sus pasos lo llevaran al piso de arriba, hacia la habitación de las niñas.

Sabía que Higurashi le despertaba cierto impulso sexual que él no podía controlar. Así que cuando las celebraciones terminaran, y por el bien de todos, ella sería enviada devuelta a parís, se detendría a Naraku, y por supuesto, se le daría a Kagome cierta cantidad monetaria por los males causados y por su ayuda.

Pero… si Sara se enterara. No, ella jamás podría enterarse que de eso. Ella sería su esposa, y Higurashi quedaría en el olvido.

La boca del mayor de los Taisho se curvo en una sonrisa cínica que borro de inmediato.

El señor Jaken lo vio e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

"Jaken, dentro de poco dejare a otra persona encargada de este asunto, se que tu deber no tiene nada que ver con este tipo de cosas."

"Señor Sesshomaru, no diga eso. A mí me complace ayudarlo, sé que me contrato para vigilar a su servidumbre, pero mi deber con su padre siempre fue servir en lo que usted me pidiera. Por favor señor, permítame complacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, los otros sirvientes nunca me cuestionan." Dijo el pequeño hombre con su voz chillona volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

"Ésta bien, ahora, ábreme la puerta."

El hombrecito corrió y abrió la puerta corrediza para su amo.

Sesshomaru entro y se dio cuenta que el cuarto solo estaba iluminado por una sola vela. La habitación era casi tan grande como la de él. Avanzo procurando no pisar la madera con fuerza.

Durante su estancia en la China, había aprendido a moverse con cautela, y en ese momento dio gracias por tener esa habilidad. Levanto la vela del suelo y se acerco hacia el futon donde dormía su hija.

La niña dormía con su cabello hecho un revoltijo. Las mantas estaban a un lado, apartadas de su cuerpecito y su penda de dormir estaba casi a la rodilla. La tapo. Le retiro suavemente el cabello de la cara; Sesshomaru sintió una emoción que solo un padre sentía al ver a su hija. Quería proteger a Rin de cualquier daño; solo quería lo mejor para ella. Si le llegase a pasar algo a la niña, ¿Qué escusa le diría a su difunta esposa?

Se puso de pie y camino hacia donde dormía Shiori. La bravucona criatura dormía pacíficamente, como si solo al dormir pudiese tener paz. Pobre niña. Al verla destapada por el calor, sintió pena de que su hermano nunca fuese a ver como se encontraba. La cubrió con las mantas y se alejo de ella.

Pero un impulso le nación, así que se dirigió al tercer futon que estaba más retirado, en donde dormía Kagome. Se arrodillo y dejo que la vela resplandeciera, dejando que la piel de la joven se viese dorada.

Estaba dormida con las manos debajo de la mejilla y tenía el entrecejo arrugado, como si tuviese pesadillas de los demonios que Sesshomaru pronto desataría sobre ella. Se le hizo raro verla sin la vivacidad que la caracterizaba. Ella sería una compañera perfecta para Inuyasha; ambos eran tercos y decididos.

Pero incluso si al final ella conseguía que Inuyasha se casara con ella, acabaría herida, pues Sesshomaru ya tenía decidido hacerle el amor para alejarla de su hermano.

Era una mujer bonita, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de unas pestañas largas y negras, su nariz era afilada y muy exquisita; y su boca… era una tentación. La muchacha dio un suspiro y Sesshomaru se descubrió a su mismo casi inclinándose para besarla. Así que rápidamente se puso de pie.

Sentía cierta ternura hacia esa mujer que era movida por el deseo de acariciarla y poseerla. Se quedo mirando con sus ojos dorados como subía y bajaba el firme pecho de Kagome. Nunca los había visto, pero si sabía como eran: suaves y perfectos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Inuyasha era el que deseaba; Inuyasha tenía aventuras amorosas; Inuyasha seducía. El, no.

Sin embargo… ¿Que daño se produciría? ¿Podría solo mirar y no tocar? ¿Podría desear y no poseer? ¿Tenía que alejar a su hermano de Kagome?

Sesshomaru decidió que si, el se merecía a cualquier mujer que quisiera, y esa mujer era Kagome.

Y entonces, sintió pena por Sara.

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Chapter 10: LA LLEGADA INESPERADA

**Hola.**

**Lo sé, tarde un poquito en subir capitulo; es que las vacaciones no me dejan tiempo para pedir la compu y subir el capitulo.**

**La verdad es que este episodio no tiene mucho parecido con el real, y me ha gustado más este que el de la verdadera escritora.**

**Saludos y cualquier critica, es bien recibida.**

**Autor: MarzelineFilth y ELIZABETHSHANE (gracias por tu ayuda ;D).**

**CAPITULO 10: LA LLEGADA DE ALGUIEN INESPERADO.**

Kagome se había levantado de buen humor.

Se había puesto el vestido verde, que hacía ver su piel blanca y su cabello más negro. Y se puso unas grandes arracadas que habían sido de la embajadora y se coloco perfume de jazmín en su piel.

Se miro fijamente al espejo y se sonrió a sí misma. No había pensado en Inuyasha al momento de vestirse. Había decidido ese vestido porque era elegante, dejando ver lo tanto que le importaba el trabajo, pero también… por Sesshomaru.

Y se sintió palidecer.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba en el señor Taisho como Sesshomaru?

Kagome se alejo con paso rápido. Bajo dos pisos y sin pararse a observar quien estaba despierto, se dirigió al estudio del señor Taisho.

Kagome golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Lo había hecho nerviosa, y lo estaba. Las manos le temblaban y el cuerpo se le erizo. Desde el día anterior cuando el señor Taisho la había observado se sintió intimidada y débil. Parecía que la miraba con deseo, pero tal vez solo eran tonterías suyas.

Volvió a llamar. Pero nada.

Entonces con el impulso que le nace en el pecho a uno, llamado instinto o curiosidad, Kagome deslizo la puerta.

Una mujer estaba de pie mirando hacia el jardín.

Sus ojos celestes le atravesaron el corazón sorprendiéndola. Era preciosa. Su kimono era naranja con flores blancas, y tenía además muchas capas de tela, lo cual significaba que la mujer era tal vez heredera de alguna dinastía o hija de algún terrateniente. Sus labios eran rosas, sus pómulos resaltaban haciendo que su cara se viera ovalada y perfecta. Pero algo no encajaba en tanta distinción y eso era su cabello; su melena larga y castaña estaba suelta y era peinada por la mano de la mujer. Las damas de clase jamás llevaban el cabello suelto, a menos que fueran a tomar un baño o estuvieran a punto de dormir.

"Buenos días." Susurro la mujer mientras se inclinaba.

Kagome reacciono y se sintió tonta. "Buenos días, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi." Se inclino también respondiendo el saludo.

"Soy Sara Asano." Dijo la joven con una sonrisa y se le acerco con tranquilidad a la morena. "Disculpe que pregunte, pero… Qué hace usted en el estudio de Sesshomaru."

Kagome sintió un mareo. ¿Porque esa extraña decía el nombre del comandante con tanta ligereza?. Ni los hombres más cercanos a él se atrevían a llamarlo por su nombre.

"Soy la nueva institutriz que contrato el señor Taisho..." Kagome se sintió intimidada de la proximidad de la mujer. Estaba a solo dos pasos de ella.

"¡Usted es la institutriz!" Exclamo aliviada Sara mientras sonreía. "Sesshomaru ha de estar muy agradecido de su llegada. Disculpe mi cuestionamiento. Es un verdadero placer señorita Kagome, ¿Puedo llamarla así?"

"¿Dónde está el lord Taisho?" Pregunto con un nudo tapándole la garganta.

"Querida, Sesshomaru esta de cacería con los grandes señores de la región." Sara se acomodo rápidamente el cabello, recogiéndolo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada y abría la puerta. "Venga conmigo. Las damas se encuentran en el jardín central esperando por sus compañeros. La verdad es que no les agrado mucho a las señoras de la región, pero me gustaría presentarme con una mujer inteligente." Pidió penetrando los ojos de Kagome.

La morena asistió estupefacta. La mujer era perfecta, su carisma, su belleza, su personalidad. Tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer podría desear. Y Kagome sintió envidia.

"Hábleme de usted, señorita Kagome."

Kagome que miraba el piso de madera levanto sus ojos para ver la amplia sonrisa que Sara aun portaba. Parecía feliz. Feliz de conocer a la institutriz.

"No creo que la vida de una maestra le guste mucho."

"Tonterías. Usted es una mujer intelectual superior a cualquiera. Y eso lo noto por la bonita ropa extranjera que trae usted puesta y que la porta con tanta soltura."

"Es que la embajadora me la regalo cuando vivía en Francia."

"¡Francia! Usted es una mujer de mundo. Me encantaría ir a los museos. ¿Son tan buenos como dicen?"

"Si. Son fabulosos."

Sara se alegro. Quería que Kagome se sintiera cómoda con su presencia. Tener una amiga en la mansión para ella era un lujo. Y conservaría a la joven de ojos chocolates a su lado, siempre que pudiese.

"Su cara es muy bonita. ¿Dígame? ¿Alguno de sus padres es extranjero?" Pregunto Kagome cuando ya las dos estaban se sentían mas en confianza.

"Si, mi madre era inglesa. Una mujer no muy lista."

"¿Por qué lo dice?"

"Querida, se caso con mi padre." Sara sentencio, mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

Juntas caminaron hasta los jardines. Ahí se encontraban todas las invitadas esperando por sus esposos. Todas las damas portaban kimonos muy elegantes y costosos, sus peinados estaban impecables, nada que ver como Kagome y Sara estaban peinadas. La mayoría estaban conversando en el centro del jardín, mientras que las más jóvenes se encontraban dispersas tratando de alejarse de la protección de la madre.

Kagome distinguió a lo lejos a la señora Koyuki, una mujer que buscaba hombres solteros, jóvenes y herederos de fortunas. Los enamoraba y se casaba con ellos. De repente morían por alguna extraña enfermedad dejándole una herencia demasiado prometedora. La dama estaba sola caminando. Kagome sintió pena por ella, nadie le hablaba, nadie la quería; y tal vez ella seria tratada de la misma forma, si es que se enteraban de sus orígenes.

"Señorita Kagome, que bueno que ha venido." Dijo Sango se acerco a ellas con una sonrisa radiante.

"Señora Sango, déjeme presentarle a una amiga que he conocido el día de hoy. Ella es Sara Asano." Comento Kagome mientras Sara sonreía abiertamente a Sango.

La esposa de Miroku al escuchar el nombre de la castaña arrugo el entrecejo. Asano, ese era el apellido más peligroso en esa región.

"Disculpe mi intromisión, pero… ¿usted es hija del terrateniente Soju Asano?"

Sara asistió molesta. Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre le preguntaban por su padre.

Los jardines estaban esplendidos. El rocío de la mañana había dejado húmeda la hierba, y el pasto que se sentía debajo de sus zapatos olía a fresco. Kagome amaba esa sensación, se sentía muy bien estando cerca de todas las damas de Japón. Se imagino agarrada del brazo de Inuyasha mientras caminaba por los jardines y se besaban enfrente de todas, para dejar claro quién era su mujer. Enfrente de Kikyo, frente a Izayoi, frente a su padre y Sota, frente a… el señor Taisho.

"Buenos días." Saludo la señora Toran quien miro a las tres jóvenes de arriba para abajo y cuando estas se alejaron, se volvió a su hermana Karan y ambas empezaron a susurrar.

Kagome no paso inadvertido eso. Todas susurraban. Yura Sakasagami una mujer de cabellos negros y rostro sensual también las miro.

"¿Por qué esa mujer nos mira tanto?" Pregunto Sara al momento de volver su cabeza y notar que la hermosa dama no dejaba de verlas.

"Ella es la señorita Sakasagami, hija de un importante mercader. No tomes importancia en que te mire, su lengua es bífida y tiene la sangre fría. Por cierto es muy amiga de Lady Kaneshiro." Dijo Sango.

"Las dos de la misma calaña." Dijo Sara. Y Sango soltó una carcajada.

"No sabía que te desagradara tanto lady Kikyo." Comento Kagome evitando mirar hacia donde Kikyo platicaba con la

"No me desagrada. Pero me molesta como es que quiere que Inuyasha haga las cosas que ella desea. Incluso ella amenazo a mi señor Miroku, le dijo que si no apoyábamos su matrimonio hablaría con el señor Taisho y le diría la situación. Claro está que yo me opuse, desde ese día ella trata de ignorarme." Dijo Sango arrugando el entrecejo.

"Yo he tenido muchos choques emocionales con ella, pero no las aburriré con eso."

Acercándose a ellas iban tomadas del brazo, Izayoi y Tsubaki. Tsubaki era joven, pero tan malvada que su cabello era blanco de canas. Se decía que ese era el castigo que tenia por odiar la belleza y juventud de las demás mujeres.

"Muy buenos días." Saludo con gracia Izayoi mientras les hacia una reverencia que era respondida por las tres mujeres. "Lady Sara, ¿No sabía que llegaba hoy?" comento sorprendida mientras se soltaba de Tsubaki.

"Si, lady Izayoi. Su hijo me invito a la boda del joven Inuyasha."

Kagome sintió un vuelco en el estomago. Había sido invitada personalmente por el señor Taisho a la boda de Inuyasha, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué sentía celos? ¿Por qué llamaba a lady Taisho por su nombre?

"Veo que su hijo, Lady Taisho. Se ha dado a la tarea de invitar a cualquier clase de persona." Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Y más aun a gente que no concuerda con la sociedad en la que estamos."

Kagome estuvo a punto de defender a su ahora amiga. Pero Sara se le adelanto.

"Puede que todos los reunidos aquí comenten de quien soy hija. Pero yo no soy igual que mi padre, se-ño-ra."

"Eso es algo que no me interesa saber." Comento Tsubaki dándose vuelta y se alejo para conversar con una Kikyo que las miraba con frialdad.

"Sango, cariño. Caminemos las dos juntas un momento." Susurro Izayoi tomando el brazo de la joven mujer de Miroku.

"Está bien." Sango apenas pudo decir eso ya cuando Izayoi estaba caminando.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Kagome

Sara arrugo la frente. Y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, estaba a punto de llorar. "Mi padre es enemigo del emperador, Kagome. ¿Entiendes que significa eso? Ser hija de un traidor." Dijo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su bronceada piel y se perdían en su kimono.

Kagome no supo que decirle. Solo la tomo de las manos y le sonrió.

"Al menos a ti te miran. Yo soy hija de un jardinero y mi madre era una cocinera. Eso es aun peor que ser la hija de un traidor." Dijo Kagome y entonces recordó las palabras de Sesshomaru sobre los secretos. "Por favor, no comente nada de lo que he dicho."

Sara sonrió y le tomo la cara con su mano derecha. "No te preocupes Kagome. Esta hora que has estado conmigo ha valido tanto la pena."

Ambas se callaron al ver llegar al comandante y a sus hombres. Todos, al ver que el hijastro de la señora Taisho se acercaba, hacían reverencia.

El tenía salpicaduras de barro en la ropa. Su pelo plateado estaba recogido en una coleta alta; su copete estaba húmedo y pegado a su frente. Se veía increíblemente apuesto, así de descuidado como estaba, sucio y varonil.

Sesshomaru ignoro toda muestra de atención. Caminaba hacia Kagome con determinación. Era hora que la joven fuera suya, tenía ganas de besarla, poseerla, romperla para que no fuera de nadie más. Solo suya.

Kagome no podía dejar de mirarlo, no entendía por qué, pero era como un sentimiento en su pecho creciendo. Tal vez, Inuyasha ya no era el que ella deseaba.

Su presa… su mujer estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Se sintió tonto, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Con ese espantoso vestido extranjero se veía preciosa. Parecía una deidad o una visión.

Izayoi lo observo de lejos. Y temió por la felicidad de su hijastro.

Kagome, hechizada por los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru, dio unos pasos avanzando hacia él. Estaban tan cerca, pronto sentiría los besos del señor Taisho sobre ella, y lo podría llamar por su nombre.

"Sesshomaru."

Y el encanto se esfumo.

Como un remolino travieso que en días de calor, ilusiona a las personas con la llegada de viento prometedor. Y siempre resulta que es fantasía. Una broma que le gusta jugar al clima. Y solo eso.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, y desvió sus ojos hacia la mujer que se encontraba a unos pasos atrás de la joven Higurashi.

Sara lo llamo mientras corría hacia él y le hacia una reverencia.

No, no podía ser ella. No es que no quisiera ver a Sara, pero no era el momento. Aun no. Sus planes… quedarían arruinados. Sus planes eran hacer suya a Higurashi.

"¡Sara! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto aun sin poder creer que su futura esposa estuviera justo enfrente a él.

"Te estuve esperando toda la mañana. Pero gracias a la señorita Kagome no me he muerto de aburrimiento."

Sesshomaru estaba anonadado. Miro más allá de la espalda de Sara y vio que Kagome pestañaba intensamente. Como quien quiere quitar una ensoñación en su mente, para caer de bruces sobre la fría hierba de la realidad.

Sintió su pecho subir y bajar de decepción. ¿En qué maldito momento le había dado a entender a Sara que quería que volviese?

"Así que estuvieron juntas. Me da gusto que no te sintieras aburrida en mi espera." Mencionó, mientras dejaba de observar a Kagome y fijaba su vista en Sara.

"Tonterías, querido. Sabes muy bien que no puedo estar sin ti." Dijo la joven de ojos celestes sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Tomo sin permiso el brazo de su futuro esposo y lo jalo. "Reunámonos con los demás." Pidió y se volvió hacia Kagome. "¿Viene con nosotros?"

Kagome asistió. Avanzo lo más aprisa, no quería verlos tomados del brazo. No a ellos dos. Cuando vio a Kikyo agarrada del brazo de Sesshomaru, sintió un escozor en sus venas; pero eso eran celos pequeños. Los que sentía en ese momento era un fuego que crecía desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último y más fino cabello de la cabeza.

Esa mujer, su nueva amiga, esa tal Sara, era mucho más que una simple mujer en la vida de Sesshomaru. Y lo pudo notar porque el dejo de mirarla para observar a Sara de manera diferente. Porque Sara le había hablado como ella se le pegaba la gana y el no había dicho nada. Porque a Sara no la intimidaba. Y deseo desde ese día no volver a sentir nada por un hombre como Sesshomaru Taisho.

Pero que tonta. Ella amaba a Inuyasha, no al señor Taisho.

Ya junto a los demás invitados, nadie se atrevió a mirar de mala manera a Sara. Todos le hicieron un saludo cortes y todos le dieron los buenos días. Kagome se dio cuenta que Kikyo junto a su amiga Yura susurraban. Y a excepción de la última, Kikyo se dio media vuelta, ignorando cuando Sara pasó por su lado.

"Muy buenos días, señorita Higurashi."

El asombro la enmudeció al darse cuenta que era Inuyasha el que se encontraba detrás de ella, a su lado estaba el señor Miroku; también sus ropas estaban llenas de barro y su pelo húmedo. Inuyasha, aquel increíblemente guapo joven que se veía mucho mejor que su sucio y feo hermano mayor. Inuyasha quien había pasado inadvertido.

"Ya te recuperaste." Exclamo con asombro Kagome, dedicándole una radiante e ilusionada sonrisa.

"Si, pero aun estoy un poco lastimado." Inuyasha se anticipo a cualquier pregunta. "Escuche a una de las doncellas gritar porque se estaba cayendo de la escalera, corrí y la alcance a sujetar… En fin si ella hubiese caído, se habría hecho mucho daño."

Todos se acercaron a preguntar sobre la salud de Inuyasha. Las damas más jóvenes revolotearon a su alrededor, impidiendo que Kagome y Kikyo se acercaran a él; incluso lady Izayoi no pudo acercarse mucho a su hijo. Así que esta pudo ver la cara de escepticismo que tenía Sesshomaru.

"¡Inuyasha!, así que salvaste a una criada." Molesta Kikyo, llamo la atención de su prometido.

Inuyasha apenas y la miro. "Si."

"Inuyasha, tu prometida y mi querida Sango están esperando a que te dignes a contar más sobre tu encantadora historia." Miroku se acerco a Kagome y le sonrió.

Sango lo miro con cuestionamiento. Y ella solo pudo asistir.

Inuyasha dejo de sonreír y miro con molestia a su mejor amigo. "No molestes Miroku. Ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué cosas emocionantes han pasado desde que me fui?" pregunto alejándose de las jóvenes y caminando hacia su madre, a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kikyo lo miro con odio. Aun y cuando estaba al lado su prometido este no le dedico ninguna mirada "Nada, Inuyasha. Sin ti, no paso nada." Fue lo único que se le escucho decir en toda la tarde.

S:S:S:S:S:S:SS:SS:S:S:S

"Parece cansado, señor." Naraku se acerco a Sesshomaru mientras este observaba como Inuyasha se aproximaba a Kagome.

"Si, estuve despierto hasta muy tarde."

Naraku sonrió. "Confió que fue por estar idealizando algún plan contra nuestros enemigos del sur." Susurro. "Pudo haberme despertado señor, y con mucho gusto le hubiese ayudado."

Sesshomaru se volvió con una mirada que paralizaría a cualquiera. Naraku también estaba manchado de lodo. Llevaba adherida la cara de hipócrita más que el barro en su ropa. Pero pronto Sesshomaru lo despojaría de todo, menos del barro.

"No creo que me pudiese ayudar con eso. Estuve con la señorita Higurashi."

No hubo disimulo en el asombro de Naraku. "¿Qué?"

"Ambos descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común."

"¿Usted y la niña? ¿ la hija del jardinero?" La voz de Naraku escupió desprecio.

"Naraku, hay que ser un imbécil para no darse cuenta de que ella ya no es una niña."

"Tiene razón señor, la señorita Higurashi se ha vuelto toda una mujer, y una muy deseable." Naraku aprovecho el momento en que Sesshomaru se volvió para dirigirle una mirada lasciva a la espalda de Kagome. Tal vez no era la mujer que él deseaba, pero podía ir a visitarla por las noches. Naraku hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia la joven, que el mayor de los Taisho fácilmente pudo entender. "Sigue siendo la hija del jardinero."

"Y siempre lo será." Dijo Sesshomaru también con desprecio. Aunque el sabia que muy en el fondo no era verdad.

Miroku se dirigió hacia ellos a grandes zancadas. "Que gran día, señor Sesshomaru. La señorita Higurashi le ha caído muy bien a su futura esposa. Además Naraku, fuiste el que más aves mataste hoy." La sonrisa de Miroku normalmente era vivaracha y alegraba a la gente, pero esta nunca iba dirigida al capitán.

"Gracias Miroku. Búscame hoy antes de la cena."

"Sí, señor." Dijo Miroku notando la cara hosca que puso Naraku

"¿Así lo crees?" Pregunto Sesshomaru de forma sínica, mientras avanzaba con paso rápido seguido de su capitán y dejando atrás a Miroku.

Naraku dirigió una sonrisa burlona al abogado y siguió caminando. "Ella aun tiene la pinta de seguir enamorada de Inuyasha."

"En absoluto." Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja. "Regreso por Inuyasha, pero el siempre está dispuesto a estar con cualquier mujer."

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaba en Kagome, y su sonrisa de necio se negaba a alejarse.

"¿Qué puedo decirte, Naraku? Ella es muy enamoradiza." Sesshomaru estaba molesto, y al no poder despotricar en las narices de ella, lo hacía con su capitán.

"Si, ahora que me doy cuenta, ella sonríe a todos de la misma manera. Si me permite, su hermano seria un tonto si se casara con ella y no con la señorita Kaneshiro. Así como usted, que sería un hombre malvado si deja a la señorita Asano."

"Pero ella es una buena persona, es educada e intensa… No te hace falta oír eso." Sesshomaru sonrió de lado imaginado que Naraku debió de haber interpretado sus palabras. "Aunque me sorprende la comparación que has hecho sobre ella y Kikyo."

Naraku ensombreció la mirada. Los rumores eran ciertos. Estaba obsesionado con la joven de cabellos Negros.

Sesshomaru arrugo el entrecejo como si estuviera consternado, y la verdad es que lo estaba. "Espero que no cuestiones mi comportamiento. Hace mucho no me sentía así y tal vez nunca lo haya sentido." Al menos eso era verdad. Nunca había sentido las ganas de matar a Naraku. Y jamás había sentido deseo hacia Sara.

"En absoluto, señor Sesshomaru. Pero comparado con su hermano…" Naraku hizo un ademan hacia Inuyasha quien caminaba delante de ellos con Kagome. "A lo que me refiero, es que su hermano se comporta de manera diferente con ella, y usted se comporta como si ella fuese una mujer más."

"Me eh encaprichado con ella, Naraku. Y pienso ser tan imparable cortejándola como lo soy en las batallas."

Percibió como Kagome se despedía de Inuyasha con una reverencia y se alejaba a toda prisa. Inuyasha se le quedo mirando, pero cuando Kagome doblo una esquina volvió a unirse al grupo donde iba las señoritas. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia Kikyo. La joven iba rezagada del grupo junto a la señorita Yagasagami. Su mirada fría no se apartaba de Inuyasha ni un instante.

"Le di órdenes estrictas a la señorita Higurashi de que no se entretuviera por aquí, por miedo a que podamos traicionarnos."

"Pero la señorita no parece su pareja." Naraku seguía hablando con desprecio. "Parece inadecuada. No entiendo porque usted ha permitido que se mezcle entre los invitados. Sé que usted respeta al padre de ella. Pero, ¿le importa más que la señorita Asano?…"

"No has entendido nada, Naraku. Ella me pertenece." Sesshomaru experimento una oleada de intensa satisfacción al hacer su declaración. Pero se estaba dejando llevar por esas tonterías y decidió parar.

Con un ademan con la cabeza, Sesshomaru indico a su capitán que lo siguiese a su despacho. Al llegar ahí, una de las doncellas dejo sake en su mesa de té y se retiro con una reverencia.

"Tengo problemas. Algunos de nuestros hombres han sido descubiertos y alguno ha estado dando información al maldito de Ryuukotsusei." Dijo Sesshomaru tomando el sake de su vaso.

"No lo creo señor." Naraku abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sin poder ver el rostro de satisfacción de Naraku, Sesshomaru sirvió sake para que el tomara. "A decir verdad, no sé quien sea."

"Tienes sus sospechas ¿No es así, señor?" La voz de Naraku sonó empalagosamente seductora.

Sesshomaru dejo su vaso y lo miro fijamente. Naraku apretó los puños por inercia.

"Sí, creo que es Bankotsu."

"¿Bankotsu?" Naraku lo observo con incredulidad.

"Sé que lo aprecias, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Podría ser cualquier otro, claro está." Sesshomaru se quito su espada y la dejo de lado; quería que Naraku lo viese confianzudo. "La mala noticia es que aunque deseo matar a ese maldito Ryuukotsusei, no podre hacerlo si no me apresuro."

Naraku parpadeo arrugando el ceño. "¿Por qué tanta urgencia?"

"Existen rumores de que está muriendo; se dice que está buscando tener un heredero. Pero… son solo rumores."

Un paso en falso, que Naraku aprovecho.

"Necesitara ayuda, mi señor."

"Mis hombres estarán vigilando por los jardines para seguir a Bankotsu, tu encárgate de que todo quede en secreto." Si, estaban ahí fingiendo seguir a Bankotsu cuando en verdad seguían a Naraku. "Así que por ahora no te ocupo, pero te ordeno que te quedes al pendiente de muchos asuntos."

"Claro, señor, aria cualquier cosa por usted." Naraku lo miro de una forma que asustaría a cualquiera. Sus ojos violetas y su cabello negro parecían de un demonio.

Sesshomaru penetro sus ojos. Tratando de negarse que su antiguo camarada ahora fuera su más mortal enemigo.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sara caminaba sola por la mansion. Tarareaba una canción dirigida a los reyes ingleses, pero con una entonación angelical y fuera de lo común.

La canción hablaba sobre la hermosa Londres, lo magnifico que era la naturaleza, y la hermosa reina. Cantos que se decían cantaban los ruiseñores cada mañana a la salida del sol. Un poema recitado al sol y la luna. Y una canción que ella abría deseado con todo el corazón haberle cantado a su madre cuando aún estaba a su lado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sara se volvió enseguida asustada. ¿Por qué un hombre la estaba siguiendo si ella era la futura esposa del comandante? Se podría decir que nadie tenía derecho siquiera a dirigirle una mirada. Entonces lo vio de hito en hito y relajo el semblante.

"Ah, eres tú. ¿Pensé que era alguien más importante?" dijo volviendo a entonar su canción. Y fue interrumpida por él.

La tomó de forma agresiva, pero su semblante estaba relajado. Sara no temió a su reacción, no en ese momento. Ella se movió, hacia una de las paredes, oculta, no quería que nadie los viese.

"¿Por qué has venido? Sabes que tu llegada era hasta después de la boda."

Sara sonrió y acarició con la yema de sus dedos los sabes labios rosas de su acompañante. Y con mucha pasión lo beso.

Ambos compartieron un beso intenso, sus lenguas se entrelazaban dejando en claro el erotismo del momento. Sus cuerpos se acercaron, ella le acarició la espalda, y él le acariciaba un seno, un deseo irresistible aun cuando el lugar y sus ropas les impedían estar juntos.

Pero ese no era el momento. Ese no era el hombre que ella deseaba. Él hombre que ella quería tenia cabellos plateados. Él hombre que besaba la hacía sentir libre. Libre de un mundo que odiaba, de su padre y de toda la responsabilidad que tenia sobre sus hombros.

"Déjame." Susurro separándose, aun y cuando sus labios se rosaban, ella tuvo el valor de alejarse aun más. "Sabes que no es bueno que te involucres conmigo."

"Lo dices por Sesshomaru."

Sara se sorprendió. "Lo digo por mí, Naraku."

Y ahí, sola como se sentía, la dejo. Sin besos o abrazos. Sin nada más que un vacio en el alma…

**CONTINUARA…**

Dejen comentarios :D


	11. Chapter 11: La noche llena de ilusiones

_**Por fin capitulo 11 listo.**_

_**Este es muy largo y espero que les guste.**_

_**Explica un poco más sobre la relación de Sesshomaru y Sara.**_

_**Si han leído el libro original sabrán que decidí cambiar varias cosas, porque estoy adaptando la novela a los personajes de Inuyasha. Y no al revés.**_

_**Dejen comentarios al cabo son gratis ;)**_

_**Que lo disfruten mucho.**_

Autor**: ****MARZELINEFILTH y ELIZABETHSHANE**

**CAPITULO 11: LA NOCHE LLENA DE ILUSIONES.**

"Si sigues el arco del timos de la osa mayor encontraras una brillante estrella que se llama Arturo" Kagome señalaba el cielo oscuro. "Arturo empieza igual que arco; así podrás recordar su nombre."

Shiori imito el gesto de Kagome al señalar las estrellas, mientras asentía.

"Arturo es la estrella más brillante del cielo durante el verano y forma parte de la constelación Bootes. "

"Señorita Higurashi, ella no entiende nada, no se moleste en explicárselo." Rin observo a la joven institutriz hablarle a su prima mientras le decía algunos nombres de estrellas.

"Si, lo entiende perfectamente. Tendría que ser niña tonta si no lo entendiese, y ella es muy inteligente." Kagome sonrió a la albina.

Las estrellas relucían en el claro cielo estival; la luna llena brillaba de manera hermosa, resplandeciendo en las pupilas de las tres jovencitas. La luna… símbolo de la familia Taisho. Un emblema que portaban orgullosas las dos niñas que se encontraban con ella, y que pronto también Kagome.

"Señorita Higurashi, ¿Por qué la luna brilla tanto?" Rin pregunto mientras veía emocionado al astro.

"Eso es algo que en aun desconozco. Tal vez en algunos años habrá gente que descubra el por qué."

"Cuando sea mayor lo averiguare." La determinación de Rin se escucho igual a la determinación del señor Taisho. "Y sabré aun mas de la luna que los que la enseñaron a usted."

"Los astrónomos no recibirían muy bien a una colega femenina." La experiencia la obligo a decir algo como eso.

"Pues no debería de importarles que una mujer sepa más que ellos." La molestia retumbo en la voz de la niña.

Kagome se preguntó si, como institutriz de Rin, debería animarla a ser menos sentenciosa y a emplear más tacto, sobre todo cuando tratara con el género masculino. Pero ya habría tiempo de sobra para eso más adelante, así que se limitó a responder: "Créeme Rin," Rin arrugo la frente y luego sonrió. "serán unos tontos si no aceptan a alguien tan lista como tú."

"Señorita, ¿Quién le dio las clases sobre las estrellas?"

"Mi padre."

"¡Ah! A mí me gusta su padre. Me enseño a plantar un árbol en el patio del despacho de mi padre."

Shiori tiro de la falda de Kagome.

"A ella no le gustaba su padre. Le gusta el hermano de mi madrina," Comento Shiori con su inocente voz. "el joven Kohaku."

Rin se puso roja como un tomate. "Ella dice que se casara con el señor Bankotsu."

Shiori empezó a balbucear molesta, tratando de llamar la atención de Kagome. Y ella le sonrió. Amaba a esas dos niñas.

"¿Les gustaría que juntas encontráramos la estrella polar?" Las niñas se quedaron en silencio mirándola de forma feliz. "Buscaremos las dos estrellas indicadoras de la osa mayor. Las cinco constelaciones que rodean la osa mayor son…"

"Cassiopeia, Draco, Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, Capheus." Respondió Shiori citándolas en latín, no había duda que incluso su culta madre le había enseñado algo.

Kagome la observo, vio los cabellos blancos agitados por la brisa y se pregunto cuándo acabaría la niña aceptando que su destino seria quedarse en ese palacio. Que jamás volvería ver a su madre. A Kagome se le desgarraba el corazón al ver como la niña buscaba la dirección de su vida de forma equivocada. Con que Inuyasha pusiera más atención… pero él no sabía qué hacer. La señorita Kikyo tendría que enseñarle a ser un buen padre.

Kikyo… la futura esposa del aun soltero Inuyasha.

Shiori empezó a saltar de arriba abajo en el césped.

"Yo también se el nombre de las constelaciones, pero a mí me las enseño mi padre." Rin dijo antes de que la albina siguiera llamando la atención.

"¡Cállate tonta!"

"Basta Shiori, no le grites a tu prima." Kagome sonrió a la niña.

"No." Shiori se soltó de la mano de Kagome, quien las llevaba a la pagoda para poder ver mejor las estrellas, y corrió por el sendero gritando: "Libra, Pegasus, Andrómeda."

"Yo me porto bien y nadie me quiere. En cambio ella se porta mal y recibe toda la atención. Me gustaría que usted fuera mi prima en lugar de ella."

Rin tenía muchas razones para albergar sentimientos de coraje; al mismo tiempo tenia muchísimas cosas más que Shiori envidiaba: la seguridad de un padre y un hogar.

Kagome abrazo a la niña. "Esta noche no. Hay que sentarnos en la manta." Ella le había comentado a Shippo sobre su idea de mirar las estrellas, y este con gusto le había dado una manta y algunos bocadillos.

Al frente de la pagoda, tendieron la manta; Kagome y Rin se sentaron sobre ella. Esa noche, la música llegaba débilmente desde la mansión y la aristocracia japonesa asistía a una reunión más. Kagome y las niñas asistían al mejor espectáculo que les proporcionaba la noche… el manto estrellado.

"¿No es hermoso?" Kagome preguntó.

"Capricornus, Aquila, Cygnus… "Aullaba Shiori.

Hombro con hombro, Kagome compartía un momento con Rin.

"Ella es tu prima Rin, y viven juntas como si fueran hermanas. Todo el mundo odia a sus primos de vez en cuando, y de vez en cuando en cuando odian a sus hermanos."

Rin se relajo. "Escuche decir a papa, hace algún tiempo, que odiaba al tío Inuyasha."

Kagome deseo no haber escuchado eso. En un solo día se había dado cuenta de las similitudes que tenían las hijas con los padres. Rin, al no tener a su madre, se parecía en la obediencia y rectitud a Sesshomaru; Shiori era inquieta e insolente como Inuyasha. Y ambas podían aumentar más su parecido.

"¿Y tu papa sigue odiándolo?"

"No lo sé, pero lo he escuchado decir que mi tío es un inútil."

"Inuyasha no es ningún inútil" Las palabras brotaron en forma de susurro.

Rin no escucho.

-¿Cree que cuando sea mayor, como usted y papa, siga odiando a Shiori?"

Con una franqueza sin malicia, Rin agrupaba a ella y a Sesshomaru como adultos, y Kagome se sintió trastornada. ¿Desde cuándo no veía tan viejo al señor Taisho?

"Creo que la querrás la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Eso lo dijo la abuela Izayoi."

Shiori seguía gritando el nombre de las constelaciones, mientras giraba en su propio eje. "… Orión…"

Con un ruidoso suspiro, y ante la indiferencia de sus compañeras, Shiori acomodo su kimono para poder sentarse.

"Eres una tonta." Dijo Shiori.

"Tú lo eres mas." Respondió Rin.

Kagome se sintió cómoda entre las dos niñas. Pero algo la perturbo. Una sombra que estaba parada junto a unos árboles. Kagome no vio que se aproximaba, aunque si noto un escalofrió que alteraba sus sentidos. Forzó la vista, intentando identificar a la figura.

"¿Vendremos todos los días a ver la luna?" preguntó Rin con entusiasmo.

"Si." En realidad Kagome no presto atención. Entonces, el –quienquiera que fuese- se movió, y Kagome se sobresalto como un gato asustado. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras miraba fijamente y…

"¡Papa!" Rin grito poniéndose de pie y corriendo tras él cuando Sesshomaru avanzo hasta donde la luna lo iluminaba.

Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho para aquietar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. No tenía ganas de verlo. Se sentía enfadada con él.

"¿Quieres quedarte a mirar las estrellas?" Rin pregunto agarrando la mano de su serio padre.

"No. Eh venido porque es hora de que se vallan a dormir."

Las niñas rezongaron. Kagome se puso de pie, evitando que el señor Taisho la mirara.

"Las llevo enseguida."

"No es necesario." Sesshomaru hizo un ademan hacia las sombras. Dos figuras varoniles se movieron.

Shiori dio un pequeño grito de alegría. Rin sonrió. Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar.

"¿Recuerda al coronel Bankotsu y a mi abogado Miroku, señorita Higurashi?"

Sarcasmo… él se había dado cuenta de su miedo.

"Si, disculpen mi asombro es que no los reconocí." Kagome le sonrió a ambos e hizo una reverencia.

"Buenas noches señorita." Dijo Miroku haciendo una reverencia y cargando a Shiori que le pedía que lo hiciera.

"Buenas noches." El coronel Bankotsu también hizo una reverencia, pero el solo toco la cabeza de Rin. "Salimos a fumar un poco mientras que nuestras damas están distraídas." Rio un poco sacudiendo sus ropas elegantes. "¿Han aprendido mucho de las estrellas, niñas?" pregunto con una voz melodiosa.

"Sí, señor." Rin le agarro la mano juguetonamente. "Cuando sea grande voy a ser astrónoma."

"Y yo me casare con el señor Bankotsu" Shiori grito.

Todos soltaron una risita, excepto Rin quien miraba molesta a su prima. "No puedes porque él se casara con la señorita Yagasagami."

Miroku bajo a la hija de su mejor amigo, y la niña le siguió agarrando la mano.

La inquietud de Kagome desapareció; era evidente que las niñas confiaban en esos dos hombres.

Sesshomaru se puso al lado de Kagome, pero sin despegar su mirada de Bankotsu, como si entre los dos hubiese una conversación.

"Pueden llevar a las niñas adentro."

"No, señor Taisho. Yo llevare a las niñas adentro." A Kagome no le gustaba que la excluyeran por ser una mujer débil o que pensaran que era una niña tonta a la cual podían seducir. "Estoy segura que a los caballeros les gustaría entrar a la fiesta." Y cometió el error de mirarlo.

La luz de la luna esculpió el rostro de Sesshomaru. La piel parecía tan blanca como la porcelana más fina, su boca delgada hacia querer tocar sus labios, y su perfil parecía la de un ángel. La otra mitad de su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras.

Todo el poder que tenia sobre ella fue ejercido ante su poderosa presencia varonil.

"Quiero hablar contigo, Higurashi." La voz fría era de un hombre que esperaba ser obedecido.

Lo obedecería, pero no en aquella ocasión. Su terquedad le ganaba ese día a la razón.

"Volveré con usted después de dejar a las niñas…"

Sesshomaru le puso su varonil mano en el brazo, no puso ninguna presión, pero no había duda de que si ella se movía lo haría.

"Hablare contigo ahora."

"No se preocupe por nosotros, señorita. Como quiera tenía que entrar en este momento, si no mi amada Sango se enfadaría." Miroku dijo con un tono apaciguador.

Rin camino junto a él y Shiori se fue brincando detrás de Bankotsu.

Kagome observo al grupo alejarse, y con voz desaprobatoria añadió: "No debería de permitir que unas niñas confíen en hombres mucho mayores que ellas."

"Rin sabe que puede confiar en quien yo le diga, sabe muy bien que el capitán es un aliado mío. Shiori confía en Miroku porque es su padrino."

"El señor Bankotsu dijo que había salido a fumar, pero no olía a humo." Kagome pensó que Sesshomaru la observaba con desaprobación, pero él la miraba un poco sorprendido. "No debería confiar en un hombre que miente."

"Pondría mi vida en sus manos, y he puesto la vida de mi hija." La penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru la puso nerviosa.

"Bueno, me marcho a dormir." Kagome se soltó con un jalón y solo pudo avanzar un paso cuando Sesshomaru la tomo de nuevo y la voltio con fuerza. Kagome choco contra el pecho de él, y sin quererlo, evito con todas sus fuerzas levantar la vista.

"¿Por qué te quieres alejar de mi?" pregunto sintiendo el aliento de la joven cerca del suyo.

No era tonto, Kagome lo había estado evitando toda la tarde, desde la llegada de Sara.

"Porque tengo que dormir, mañana tengo mucho que hacer." Una excusa poco elaborada. ¿Cómo evitar sentirse mareada por tanto olor varonil y erótico que despedía? Su pecho duro y firme estaba a unos centímetros de su cara, y ella se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. No caería en el hechizo de estos. Ya no más.

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, la agarro de la cintura, se dejo caer en la manta y arrastro a la delgada Kagome junto con él.

"¡Señor Taisho! Un hombre nunca debe de usar su fuerza contra una mujer." Kagome lo empujo con sus débiles manos.

Kagome no soportaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella estaba arriba de él.

Y él solo observaba su nerviosismo, mirando sus pechos subiendo y bajando por la respiración que se había vuelto pesada, sintiendo el enojo en sus ojos chocolate, y notando como la joven se desesperaba.

Sin querer la soltó y ella de un brinco se acomodo a su lado. Más no se fue.

"¿Me dirás porque estas así?" pregunto dejando que la joven se sentará unos cincuenta centímetros lejos de él.

"Solo les estaba dando clases." Dijo sin mirarlo.

Parecía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Pero si hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre, y no el viejo y aburrido señor Taisho, se habría levantado y se habría echado a correr. ¿Porque Kagome se seguía mintiendo e ilusionando? sabia más que bien que el viejo Taisho se convertiría en aquel seductor de hacia unas noches.

Kagome se dio cuenta de un hecho sorprendente para ella: que el señor Taisho no solo era una máquina para hacer guerras y dinero impulsado por el poder y la avaricia. Era un hombre y uno muy apuesto.

El comprendió que ella no contestaría su anterior pregunta."No les des más clases, no aun. Tienes que ver primero cual será el papel que tendrás en sus vidas para que puedas acostumbrarlas a ti." La desaprobación con que lo dijo pareció sincera.

Kagome sonrió. No le gustaba en nada que su jefe le dijese esas cosas, pero se alegraba que la aceptara en la familia de cualquier forma. Sin volver su cara comento: "Les dije a las niñas que no sabía si seguiría como su institutriz. Les dije que estaba aprueba y que lo de esta noche seria solo un poco de lo que probablemente les enseñaría en un futuro. Creo que se la pasaron muy bien."

"Das la impresión de que te sientes irresponsable por no trabajar."

Kagome se sobresalto. Desde que había llegado a la mansión, constantemente se había sentido culpable de no estar trabajando. ¿Cómo es que él lo había notado?

"Le aseguro señor que no me ha perjudicado." Hizo una pausa. "Lo único que no me complace, es seguir esta noche con usted."

Había estado posando sin proponérselo para él. Sufriendo mientras ponía su espalda derecha y que el mirara su forma, por algún extraño deseo femenino de exhibirse y parecer atractiva, cuando en realidad le traía sin cuidado el hecho de que Sesshomaru reparaba en ella. Lo más probable es que Inuyasha ya lo hubiese hecho, pero Sesshomaru no.

"Claro que te gusta mi presencia. Si no, ya te habrías alejado de mi."

"Es obvio que usted tiene un dejo de superioridad y de narcisismo presente tanto en su porte como en su cara." Dijo Kagome mirándolo con molestia.

"Soy superior a cualquiera. Nací para eso." Sesshomaru nunca discutía con alguien, pero le gustaba hacer enojar a la joven azabache.

"La superioridad no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de comportarse como un…" Kagome no termino la frase. Se quedo muda al notar los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru mirándola con burla.

De no haber sido Sesshomaru el que estaba a su lado, pensaría que estaba intentado seducirla. Pero el era demasiado serio y frio como para pensar que esa noche acompañada de su sensual porte serian suficiente para tener algo mas con ella. Al menos, no cuando acaba de presentar a Sara como su futura esposa.

"¿Te quedaras viéndome o terminaras tu frase?"

"¡Como un mentiroso!" Grito sintiendo un enojo creciendo en su pecho.

El solo la observo. "No te he mentido. Jamás me preguntaste sobre alguna mujer en mi vida. Y jamás negué que Sara seria mi esposa."

"¡Usted me beso! Me oculto la verdad, tanto como a la señorita Sara." Mencionó ofendida.

"Te bese. Y te pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento. Me deje llevar por un impulso. Estoy seguro que Sara me lo perdonara."

Kagome sintió que exhalaba un suspiro. Tenía razón, ella nunca pregunto sobre su vida privada. Todas las conversaciones giraban en los sueños de ella, en las fantasías de ella, en la vida de ella. Ella no había preguntado nada sobre él.

Había pensado que Sesshomaru la apreciaba. El no se atrevería a besarla si no fuera cierto. A menos que, todo fuera un engaño. Su padre le había dicho que el señor Taisho jamás hacia las cosas sin un propósito.

Kagome ladeo la cabeza y miro al cielo. Las estrellas estaba ahí, observándolos, y a pesar de que ella lo sabia no podía concentrarse en el magnífico panorama que se le presentaba. Y todo porque el mismo hombre que estaba a su lado la había besado, pero lo peor es que pretendía que eso no le había gustado.

"¿Por qué no estás con Inuyasha?" Pregunto Sesshomaru. "Me comento que te había invitado. Además yo te di la orden de que asistieras."

"Por la misma razón que usted no está con la señorita Sara." Kagome seguía enfadada. Suspiro mirando hacia la mansión, tal vez en ese momento Inuyasha estuviese con Kikyo.

Sesshomaru arrugo las cejas. "¿Acaso… la joven Higurashi estaba celosa? Porque lo de Sara es algo que no te incumbe."

"Por supuesto. Pero entonces no me pregunte sobre el porqué no estoy en este momento con su hermano." Kagome soltó en un grito ahogado.

"Necesitas un kimono."

"No." Dijo secamente.

"No te lo estoy preguntando. Sé que con el sueldo de Institutriz no alcanzarías a comprar nunca uno."

Un pequeño recordatorio de que ella era la empleada, la niña que no tenía dinero, la joven que no tendría la fortuna de Sara.

Kagome estaba a punto de gritarle algo, pero sus palabras se perdieron en su boca. La redonda luna brillaba sobre el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de Sesshomaru, ofreciéndole que se viera más alto y hermoso. Kagome se sonrojo a más no poder. Dio gracias a que era de noche y el no se diera cuenta.

"No necesito ningún kimono" Kagome se estaba irritando. "Y menos si viene de usted."

"¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?"

"¡Ach! ¡Ya le dije porque!"

"No lo has hecho. Solo dijiste que no tenía derecho a preguntar." La estaba molestando. Le gustaba ver sus reacciones, mismas que él no expresaba con facilidad.

"¡Eso no le incumbe!"

"Hazlo."

"¡Porque no quería verlo con la señorita Sara!"

Y se cubrió la boca. Sintió un cosquilleo de vergüenza paralizando todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Todos sabían que toda su vida se había imaginado coquetear con Inuyasha, sonriendo a Inuyasha… Sin embargo durante todo ese día solo la imagen de una mujer esbelta y hermosa había revoloteado en su mente… la de Sara. Besándose con Sesshomaru.

Kagome entristeció y bajo la mirada.

Kagome volvió su cabeza y se encontró tan cerca de él que casi sus narices chocaban. Sus labios casi se tocaron, y su aliento choco contra sus mejillas como si fuera una caricia.

Kagome dejo de moverse y solo lo miro fijamente. En la oscuridad solo podía verle el perfil, pero los últimos días lo había estado observando detenidamente, se había dado cuenta que su expresión fría cambiaba cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

¿Se dejaría llevar? ¿Quién podría ser lastimado por un beso? Estaba segura, que ella no.

No temía por la reprimenda de Sara.

Otra mentira.

Kagome cerró sus ojos.

Sesshomaru la acerco con su brazo; con el otro la abrazo, y la atrajo hacia él, hacia su varonil y fuerte cuerpo. Y le rozo la boca con la suya… Y fue igual que la primera vez. Mejor, porque Kagome ya sabía cómo corresponderle. Abrió los labios para él, enroscando la lengua con la suya y sintiendo placer al hacerlo. Ese exquisito erotismo bajo hasta su vientre y lo único que ella supo era… Sesshomaru.

Cuando Sesshomaru sintió como ella dio un pequeño gemido, su forma de besarla cambio. La saboreo más y la abrazo con más fuerza. La hierba, debajo de la manta, al ser aplastada desprendía su aroma y se mezclaba con él; a tabaco, sake y a calidez masculina, leve pero envolvente.

Kagome se dio cuenta que reconocería el olor en cualquier lugar.

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido de impaciencia, y haciéndola girar sobre la espalda se levanto sobre ella, dominándola por su altura, su musculatura, su olor y su fuerza. La beso con ansiedad.

Para Kagome, él sabía a cielo nocturno, a oscuridad infinita, a un mundo perdido en el opio donde las emociones exóticas no paraban de oscilar, y él podía dirigirla y contralar todas sus acciones. Cada caricia de su lengua, la alejaban de la realidad, haciendo que fantaseará con las estrellas.

Con frenesí, la beso en las mejillas, le inclino la cabeza a un lado. Su boca ardiente beso el lóbulo de la oreja y bajo poco a poco por la garganta. Sesshomaru la deseaba; ella lo aceptaba.

Los besos iban camino hacia el sur. Con su lengua rozo el inicio del busto de Kagome. Kagome sintió su piel erizarse; mas aun cuando Sesshomaru con ambas manos tomo sus senos que estaban bien sujetos en el corsé.

Ella no tenía miedo. Al contrario, rodeo sus brazos sobre su espalda y susurro: "Sesshomaru."

La primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Sin previo aviso, Sesshomaru se soltó violentamente de su abrazo y se puso de pie de un salto.

Kagome se sentó rápidamente y se quito el pelo de la cara. "¿Sesshomaru?"

De la forma más peligrosa que jamás había hecho con alguien que no fuese su enemigo en batalla, Sesshomaru la miro.

"Taisho, ¿Qué sucede?" confusa pregunto la joven de ojos chocolate.

"Ve a ponerte tu mejor vestido." La voz seductora había desaparecido, sustituido por el tono gutural de una bestia que apenas dominaba la capacidad de hablar. "Coquetea con Inuyasha. Seduce a Inuyasha. Has que te vea con mi hermano… o descubrirás lo poco que me importas."

Y ahí, en tirada en el pasto, la dejo.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sesshomaru miraba fijamente a Kagome.

Afuera, la lluvia comenzaba a gotear sobre la madera y corría a raudales sobre la tierra haciendo que la noche pareciera oscura y deprimente. Las velas iluminaban el gran salón de té; el fuego bailaba sobre la cera blanca como si invitase a cualquier valiente a meter su dedo en la llama. Cada hebra de luz dorada se proyectaba sobre el brillante cabello de los invitados, especialmente sobre el cabello plateado del mayor de los Taisho, provocando que su pálida piel se viera bronceada.

Era guapo, eficiente, y se había atrevido a hacer una tontería. Le dio una orden a la estúpida hija del jardinero y esta lo obedeció sin protestar. Se había puesto un maravilloso vestido azul y se había dedicado a coquetear con Inuyasha toda la noche.

Era la hora de la cena. Todos se habían arrodillado y sentado cómodamente, mientras le eran puestos los grandes manjares. La familia Taisho siempre era los que se sentaban en la primera hilera frente a todos los demás, quienes eran forzados a mirarlos.

Se había empleado esa forma cuadrada para distribuir a los invitados, y todo porque la otra familia importante, en ese caso los Kaneshiro, no se sintiera menos en una casa ajena.

Kagome se encontraba en contra esquina de donde él se sentó. Lejos. Donde Inuyasha y el no podían alcanzarla. Solo el doctor Suikotsu, hermano de Bankotsu, hablaba con la joven a la vez que ambos lo hacían con Kikyo.

Y a él, al gran Sesshomaru Taisho, solo se había decidido a dedicarle unas palabras cuando Sara, tomada de su brazo, había caminado cerca de ella. Ignorándolo por completo.

Aquello no había salido como él lo había planeado. Lo que él buscaba era que ella se escondiera en su dormitorio. Había querido que ella llorara por sus besos y por él. Aquellos besos que él había encontrado incontrolables.

Su mirada se desvió a Sara. La hermosa mujer conversaba animadamente con Izayoi. Ambas estaban ansiosas por probar las nuevas delicias que eran presentadas para su cena.

Sara… la prohibida hija del traidor.

/

Cuando Sesshomaru se había convertido en el líder de la dinastía Taisho. Había decidido viajar por todo el país hasta hacerse más fuerte. Dejo atrás a su familia, a sus hombres, y los únicos que lo acompañaban era Bankotsu y Naraku.

Viajo a China, después de la guerra del opio. Viajo a Tailandia. Incluso a Europa para aprender más sobre las armas de fuego. Pero el lugar más peligroso siempre fue las tierras de Ryuukotsusei, las tierras del Sur.

Habían llegado a Kumamoto, y ahí fue donde la encontró.

Estaba el sobre su caballo, mirando el espléndido mar. Y ella estaba caminando con su sirvienta. Y sus ojos celestes chocaron con los dorados de él.

Un hombre de guerra y ella una princesa.

El siguió su camino, sin dejar de mirarla. Y ella siguió el suyo, volviendo su cabeza hasta que él se perdió de vista.

Al día siguiente ella volvió a ese mismo lugar y él también lo hizo, solo que sin compañía, sin su espada y sin su caballo. Solo se miraron, sin decir una palabra, solo era el aire susurrante quien movía sus cabellos el que hacia algún ruido. Solo se sentaban a mirar el mar. Y lo mismo pasó al día siguiente y al siguiente.

El rumor de que el hijo del gran comandante estaba en el pueblo no tardo en correrse. Y que la hija del gran señor Asano se veía con él fue un rumor aun peor.

A Sesshomaru eso no le importo, y como cualquier otro día se dirigió hacia el mar. En el mismo lugar donde la había visto por primera vez. Estaba dispuesto a hablarle, no sabía porque la mujer lo hipnotizaba tanto como para dejarlo mudo. Su belleza no tenia comparación, incluso superaba la de cualquier deidad. Sus ojos de lluvia eran algo sobrenatural y poderosos.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en la tierra sin que le importase el kimono ni lo que dirían, solo eran ellos dos. Y él avanzo lo más rápido que pudo, se agacho a su altura y la beso. Un beso apasionado… como él creyó jamás haber dado.

Sus ropas estorbaban, estaban excitados, sus respiraciones aceleraban. Y ahí en la orilla de la playa, hicieron el amor.

Se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver al día siguiente.

/

El estaba enamorado. Si, enamorado de Sara. Pero… había llegado Kagome.

Su único objetivo era salvar a su hermano de las garras de Kagome, por supuesto, y cuidar que se hiciera la unión entre los Kaneshiro y los Taisho. Esa era su única meta.

Mentirse se estaba volviendo muy frecuente.

Distritos enteros temblaban bajo su mando, y Kagome parecía no importarle eso.

Muy en el fondo, Sesshomaru Taisho sabía que deseaba levantarse, ir hacia la joven y besarla hasta que a ella se le olvidara el nombre de cualquier otro hombre que no fuera el suyo.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Si porque, ¿desde cuándo anhelaba tanto a una mujer como Higurashi? En esos momentos ninguna mujer lo había complacido como se le complace a un comandante, y es que el no necesitaba buscar alguna, todas llegaban buscando al gran Sesshomaru. Pero… la única amante que se le pasaba por la cabeza era Kagome, Kagome y Kagome.

¿Por qué llamar a un sirviente por su nombre? Si solo sería una más.

Imaginaba sentir la suave piel de la pelinegra e incluso tocar sus pezones. Imagino su sabor y como se fruncirían cuando él los lamiera.

Si fuera un hombre sin disciplina e irresponsable, le enseñaría que aquellos besos solo era el preludio de otras delicias que solo él podría enseñarle. Cuando sus manos subieran por sus piernas, acariciaría cada centímetro de carne. Y, al llegar arriba, empezaría a tocarla con delicadeza, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la caricia de sus dedos.

El haría que Kagome lo mirara con esos ojos color chocolate y le pidiera más.

Claro que Sara seria su esposa, era una promesa que le había hecho a la castaña. Pero Kagome, esa criatura era suya. Era como un objeto preciado que no quería que nadie tocara, algo que se pudre con los años y que aun así se sigue deseando por su valor.

¿Podría amar a dos personas?

No. Se respondió a sí mismo. Ya había tomado su decisión.

Ella sonreía abiertamente a Kikyo, quien le respondió el gesto.

Él era el comandante Sesshomaru Taisho, y ella la hija del jardinero. Él la mandaría a parís, aun y cuando nunca más volviera ver esa sonrisa que hacía mucho no distinguía en una mujer.

La voz de Inuyasha lo saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente. No había notado cuando habían servido la cena.

"Quiero decir unas palabras." Dijo Inuyasha desde su asiento al lado de él. Todos pusieron atención, esperando el comentario del joven Taisho. "Quiero brindar por mi hermano mayor el gran Sesshomaru," Todos aplaudieron. Kagome lo miro un momento. Sesshomaru pensó en matar a su hermano. "y brindar por que después de mi boda, se celebrara la boda de él con la hermosa Sara Asano."

Los invitados aplaudieron fuertemente, tratando de que no se escuchara los grititos de asombro. ¿Qué hechizo habría puesto sobre el comandante la traidora Asano? ¿Cómo es que podía casarse con uno de los solteros más codiciados de la región?

Kagome sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Sara aplaudió más que nadie.

"También hermano. Brindo porque te has comprometido con la segunda mujer más bonita de Japón y yo me casare con la más hermosa. Sin ofender Sara."

Sara le sonrió a Inuyasha. Sabiendo que el siempre le gustaba bromear con las damas.

Kikyo sintió ruborizarse. Pero enseguida su ilusión fue oscurecida por la amargura.

Inuyasha no la miraba a ella. Miraba a Kagome Higurashi, la mujer sentada a su lado, quien le sonreía con emoción al dar el primer trago al sake de su recipiente.

Kikyo desvió sus sorprendidos y furiosos ojos hacia otro punto en la cena. Y se dio cuenta de cómo Naraku la miraba. El acosador, pervertido, desesperante, y sobre todo encaprichado Naraku que parecía no tener a ninguna mujer en su corazón más que ella. La mujer que en su vida le haría caso.

Sin dirigirle palabra a Kagome o al Doctor Suikotsu se levanto con rapidez y salió del salón, dejando sorprendido a los que se encontraban cerca por la agresividad con la que se marcho.

Y Naraku hizo lo mismo.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que me estas siguiendo?" Dijo dándose vuelta mientras notaba como él se acercaba a ella.

Su sombra oscura y firme avanzo hasta donde ella podía verlo. Ella había corrido hasta su habitación, y desafortunadamente se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El no la quería asustar, él quería consolarla hasta que ella estuviese dormida sobre su regazo y así el tener oportunidad de hacerla suya.

"Hermoso brindis, ¿No crees?" pregunto a propósito.

Hiriéndola aun más.

Kikyo soltó una carcajada muy amarga. "Tus burlas hacia mí no harán que de alguna forma te corresponda, Naraku."

"Solo pienso que Inuyasha no será el esposo más adecuado para ti." Dijo aproximándose más hacia ella.

Kikyo no retrocedió; al contrario, lo encaro. Evitando que él se diera cuenta que su piel se erizo del miedo que los ojos violetas le causaban.

"¿Y tu si?"

"Yo te trataría como a mi reina, lo que eres en este momento. Y no compararía jamás tu belleza con la de una simple muchacha."

Su mirada se ensombreció. Inuyasha, el mujeriego que siempre tenía a una bella joven a su lado. Naraku sin embargo prometía no rezagarla, ni dejarla a un lado, ni despreciada como se sentía. Tal vez en un mundo donde ella lo hubiese conocido primero, si habría querido casarse con Naraku.

"Deja a Inuyasha y se feliz por primera vez." Susurro de manera sensual a unos dos pasos de ella. "Tú siempre serias mi primera y última elección."

Kikyo se odio en ese momento. Y se sintió peor cuando el pudo oler su perfume de flor de naranja mientras le susurraba en su oído: "Yo te amaría todos los días, a ti y solo a ti."

Y en un rápido movimiento la beso. Fue un beso anhelado para Naraku, quien tomo entre sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Kikyo y con la mayor delicadeza que podía, la abrazó. La guiaba mientras ella no sabía si corresponderle o no. Y el introdujo su lengua, profundizando el ansiado beso.

Pero se detuvo secamente. Retiro su rostro de ella, incluso soltando sus brazos de la diminuta y firme cintura. Viendo su vida en peligro.

"Creíste que besarme sería tan fácil." Dijo Kikyo de manera fría. Clavo un poco más el puñal con mango de plata en el cuello de Naraku, y este sangro superficialmente.

Naraku sonrió de forma malvada y molesta. "¿Qué te ha hecho enojar mas Kikyo? ¿Mi beso? ¿O el hecho de que te he hecho sentir mejor que Inuyasha?"

"Cállate." Kikyo apretó los dientes de forma furiosa. "Si no te alejas de mi, le contare a Sesshomaru lo que has estado haciendo con la zorra de Asano."

Naraku abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esa maldita de Kikyo sabía su secreto. Se tenía que alejar de ella. Tenía que terminar con su tarea antes de que se le ocurriera soltar su lengua y contarle todo a Sesshomaru. Y después, se vengaría de la pelinegra, lo haría lento y satisfactoriamente.

Nadie chantajeaba a Naraku. Ella era su obsesión más grande, y se juro que esa insolente de Kikyo seria suya antes de darle muerte a toda la familia Taisho. Y cuando él se cansara de montarla, no la dejaría. La retendría aun más a su lado, porque ella era de él. Y solo de él.

"Y si se te ocurre contarle una palabra a Inuyasha de lo que paso esta noche, te cortare el cuello. Así que no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer una tontería." Dijo quitando la punta filosa del cuello de la piel blanca de Naraku. "Y termina de una buena vez esa tontería con Asano."

Naraku le hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

"Jamás me atrevería a causarte dolor, Kikyo. Y creo que tú lo sabes incluso mejor que yo." Le tomo rápidamente la mano libre y dio un beso en la punta de sus dedos.

Kikyo se soltó con rapidez y sin darle la espalda se introdujo a su habitación.

**CONTINUARA…**

**El próximo capítulo es mi favorito, así que no se lo pierdan ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 UN LAMENTO

Hola!

Como están?

Espero que hayan pasado muy feliz año y día de reyes.

Lo sé, me tarde casi un mes en volver a subir capitulo, pero no tenia compu y tenía ya la idea pero ni como escribirlo.

Espero que lo disfruten ;) es mi capitulo favorito :B

Autor:** MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE**

**CAPITULO 12: "LAMENTO."**

La noche lluviosa había dejado paso a una mañana nublada. Inuyasha había preparado pequeña excursión hacia el lago donde solo los jóvenes que se encontraban en la mansión pensaban ir. Querían ir a fumar opio y hacer tonterías mientras sus padres aun estaban durmiendo.

Era lo único que harían. Derrochar sus herencias.

Kagome había rechazado la invitación, en primer lugar porque era muy temprano para ir al lago, en segundo lugar no tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos mojándose para servir a los "amos", y tercera… había decidido quedarse dentro, ya que Lady Kikyo se negó a salir con tan nublado día, así que Kagome también lo hizo.

Kagome no quería que pensaran que se estaba ganando el amor de Inuyasha porque su prometida no estaba junto a él. Si el menor de los Taisho decidía quedarse con ella seria porque la habría preferido por sobre Kikyo.

Si Kagome hubiese sido la misma que llego de París, habría ido hasta Inuyasha y se lo habría llevado para poderlo conquistar sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás. Pero la nueva Kagome había estado conversando con los invitados hasta las tres de la mañana, comido en exceso y bebiendo sake al lado de Sango y Miroku; no tenía tantas ganas de enamorar a un hombre.

Era aun muy temprano y después de que el sirviente personal de Inuyasha la levantara, había decidido no volver a dormir. Qué gran tontería, haberse perdido de una divertidísima huida al lago y solo para estar parada como tonta en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Estaba parada de nuevo en la puerta del estudio de Sesshomaru. No sabía porque sus pies la habían conducido a ese lugar.

Y suspiro. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No tenía lógica. Sesshomaru la había tratado de forma tan despreciable el día anterior y ella aun así pretendía ir a verlo solo para aclararle que no quería volver a tener nada con él. Al fin y al cabo, quien quería a su lado a un hombre tan mezquino.

Ella nunca había creído que Sesshomaru fuese más guapo que Inuyasha. Pero el mayor de los Taisho era interesante; un enigma, un misterio de miradas feroces en la sombra, tenía una sagacidad fascinante y una personalidad como ninguna otra.

Había sido él quien la había impulsado a ir a la fiesta de la noche anterior. Había necesitado de Inuyasha para sacarse de la mente la voz, las caricias y la mirada de Sesshomaru.

Decepcionada y dispuesta a alejarse de esa puerta, suspiro, pero una fragancia femenina la obligo a quedarse un poco más. Olía a flores de naranja. Ese perfume era el de Kikyo y estaba combinado con el aroma de Sesshomaru.

Sabía muy bien que no debía importarle por que el aroma de esos dos estaba revuelto; cierta fuerza superior le advertía que si se inmiscuía lo lamentaría, pero ignoro el llamado de su conciencia.

Maldita y estúpida curiosidad suya.

Abrió la puerta corrediza del despacho de su jefe y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

La señorita Kikyo estaba en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, con todo el kimono mojado y tiritando de frio. Su cabello abundante y lacio sobre su cara y hombros escurriendo gotas de agua.

Kagome corrió rápidamente a cerrar la puerta que daba hacia el jardín privado para que el aire fresco dejara de entrar al lugar. La señorita Kikyo no se lo agradeció.

"Señorita Kikyo, ¿qué le paso?" pregunto notando como la joven alzaba los ojos hacia ella y la miraba con tristeza. Jamás la había visto así, parecía una persona completamente diferente a la fría y distante que era. Parecía que todo en su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza, estaba toda despeinada y el maquillaje corría desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Había perdido la elegancia que siempre la caracterizaba.

Kagome se acerco a cubrirla con su muy delgado abrigo, pero Kikyo no lo permito, poniendo una mano para separarla. "¿Sucede algo?"

La había descubierto, y parecía furiosa. Tenía razón de estarlo, pues otra mujer había estado desde las once de la noche coqueteando con su prometido.

"Se trata de Inuyasha." Susurro la azabache mirando al suelo para no llorar.

Ninguno de los sueños de Kagome estaba resultando tan maravilloso como había pensado. Y tampoco se habría imaginado estar consolando a la prometida del hombre que amaba. "¿Qué sucede con Inuyasha?"

Kikyo guardo silencio, invito a la institutriz a sentarse frente a ella y no hablo hasta que lo hizo. "¡Anoche estuvo coqueteando contigo!" grito y la miro con unos ojos tan fríos como aquella mañana. "Ayer te dedico su brindis ¿No te diste cuenta?"

Kagome empezaba a odiar el sarcasmo.

"¡Me negaras que él te gusta!"

No supo si se lo preguntaba o le exigía eso. "Señorita… yo."

"¡Cállate! ¡Soy yo la que habla en este momento, no tu!" Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Parecía que la desesperación se había apoderado de ella. Su cuerpo no se movía, estaba tieso por el frio, pero su cara era la única que parecía tener vida en ese momento. "¡¿Te gusta?!"

Avergonzada, miro a todas partes excepto la cara de Kikyo. "No negare que Inuyasha sea un hombre atractivo, pero jamás me atrevería a estar con él. Mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas."

¿Por qué mentía? Se sentía la peor persona en el mundo. La prometida de Inuyasha pedía su sinceridad y ella como una cobarde se hacía a un lado. ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha era la persona más atractiva que había conocido, y tenía un carisma que a ella la volvía loca. Estaba enamorada de él. Y lo peor era que tenía miedo de que Kikyo la odiara. Se había vuelto completamente una idiota. Ella tenía miedo de que Kikyo no le volviera a dirigir siquiera una mirada.

Porque le caía muy bien.

Y por eso estaba mintiendo. Mentía sobre un sentimiento que tenia hacia Inuyasha. Y mentía por decir que amaba a Sesshomaru. Cuando ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso era mentira.

¿Pero en qué momento ella había dicho que amaba a Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué el estúpido nombre había estado en sus pensamientos?

"Inuyasha coquetea con la misma facilidad que con la que respira. Para mí no significo nada." Otra vez lo que decía era falso. Claro que se había significado algo y eso era que sus sueños no se habían ido al demonio.

Kikyo arrugo el entrecejo y de pronto sintió sus ojos humedecerse mas y mas, hasta que no pudo controlar la única lagrima que escurrió por su rostro.

"Discúlpeme." Susurro agarrándose la cara con ambas manos y sintiendo como su cuerpo se destensaba. "Perdí la cabeza por los celos. Espero que no sienta odio hacia mí."

Una disculpa completamente sincera.

Kagome la dio su abrigo, una señal de que la perdonaba, tal vez algún día de la misma forma Kikyo la perdonaría por que planeaba quitarle a su prometido; Kikyo lo tomo con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza y tristeza. Se lo hecho a los hombros y sintió calor por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Nunca aprendí a conversar. Siempre que hablaba con alguien lo hacía de modo frio y la gente a veces se ofendía por eso." Kagome sintió mucha lástima por ella. "Yo no quería casarme; pero mi padre insistió y me comprometió con Inuyasha. Al principio lo ignoraba, lo odiaba. Pero por su forma de ser me enamore de él." Kikyo bajo la mirada. "Ahora que lo quiero, el a mí no. ¡Mírame, soy demasiado alta! A Inuyasha no le gustan así las mujeres."

"A Inuyasha le asustan las mujeres dependientes. Lo que pasa es que usted parece que no le toma importancia, camina lejos de él y es buena en la arquería." Kagome levanto la fina cara de Kikyo. "Los hombres siempre temen a las mujeres que son mejores que ellos en algo."

"¡Pero estoy cansada de fingir que él no me interesa! Él sabe mejor que nadie que lo amo. Una vez me beso. Y yo me sorprendí tanto que no le pude corresponder."

Kagome no supo que pensar de todo eso. "Bueno, la próxima vez que Inuyasha intente besarla, dele una cachetada y así él sabrá que no debe jugar con usted." Le sonrió y Kikyo le devolvió una sonrisa diferente, llena de agradecimiento y amistad. Ella pensó que serian muy buenas amigas.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba aconsejándole a su enemigo cómo comportarse delante de Inuyasha y eso no era parte del plan. "Debo irme." Asustada se puso de pie, pero Kikyo la agarro de las manos.

"Eh notado como Sesshomaru te mira."

Kagome se sorprendió. Siempre había notado como Sesshomaru observaba todo de manera fría, pero jamás pensó en que el pensara en ella de manera diferente.

"Sesshomaru es un hombre diferente a los demás. se ha ganado mi admiración y respeto. Y si quieres conquistarlo debes ser muy lista." Kikyo seguía sujetándoles las manos.

"Usted debe ser muy inteligente con un hombre como Sesshomaru, y tiene que planear las estrategias mejor que el." Kikyo se puso de pie. "Y tener cuidado con esa arpía de Sara." Dijo con odio.

"¿Por qué la odia tanto?"

"Porque esa maldita…" dijo deteniendo las palabras. "Sera mejor que tú misma te des cuenta de lo traicionera que es."

Kagome asistió. Tomaría en cuenta el sabio consejo de Kikyo. Y ella en cambio le daría otro.

"Señorita, permítame decirle algo: usted es muy joven, ¿Por qué no se ha fijado en alguien que la aprecie?"

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, había dicho una tontería. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle eso?

Kikyo sorprendida por el comentario no aguanto más y se soltó a llorar. Su llanto era realmente culposo. Kagome pidió disculpas enseguida dándose cuenta que la mujer frente a ella era sumamente infeliz.

"Deje que Naraku me besara." Dijo Kikyo poniendo gesto de repulsión en su elegante rostro. "Odio como me mira y odio como intenta coquetearme. Es un hombre despreciable. Y lo peor fue que me gusto saber que podía provocar eso en alguien."

Kagome sintió sus oídos retumbar. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kikyo y Naraku besándose? Qué mundo era ese para que la joven Kaneshiro engañara de esa forma a Inuyasha.

¿Debía guardar el secreto? Si no lo hacía, seguro que sería expulsada de la mansión junto con Naraku, y ella tendría una ventaja increíble respecto a Inuyasha. Y si no lo hacía… todo seguiría igual, pero su conciencia estaría tranquila de no herir a la mujer que pronto traicionaría.

"Bueno ese será nuestro secreto. Además, no creo que se deba sentir mal, ya que Inuyasha coqueteo conmigo ayer así que es como si usted le pagara con la misma moneda."

Kikyo levanto su vista. Esa mujer… Kagome era una muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido. Era diferente a sí misma y mucho mejor que Sara. Ella había visto a Sara traicionando a Sesshomaru hacia unos meses cuando visito la mansión. La vio haciendo el amor con Naraku. Ambos estaban de pie y ella disfrutando de lo lindo pegada en la pared mientras era embestida por el imbécil del capitán.

Como la odiaba. Esperaba que Kagome fuera mucho más leal que Sara.

"Esta noche, cuando Inuyasha este a lado de usted cenando, haga que el señor Naraku se sienta cerca de ustedes. Cerca, mas no junto." Kagome sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de Kikyo. "Y cuando Inuyasha se retire, ríe mucho como si no te preocupara que él se fuera."

"No podre hacerlo." Kikyo bajo la vista desilusionada.

"Claro que sí. Sonríale si como fuera a Inuyasha."

"¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha no se da cuenta?" pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

"Lo hará. Créame." Kagome estaba cometiendo una locura. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Había olvidado la rivalidad que sentía y le había contado todo lo que ella haria si estuviese en su lugar.

Aunque, una cosa era que Kikyo escuchara sus consejos y otra muy distinta era que los siguiera. Los intentos de Kikyo no influirían en que Inuyasha dejara de amar a Kagome, como ella no dejaría de amarlo para enamorarse de Sesshomaru.

"Debo irme. Si no me cambio me enfermare."Dijo Kikyo sin siquiera importarle que su kimono estuviese arruinado.

"Señorita Kikyo… espere." Fue ahora Kagome la que la sujeto de los brazos. "ahora que puedo estar más en confianza con usted, me gustaría preguntarle algo" Kikyo asistió dando su permiso. "Mi padre me hizo un comentario hace tiempo sobre que muchos hombres ansiaban que llegase la noche de bodas. ¿Usted sabe por qué?"

Sin saber si estaba siendo insultada por una experta o por una idiota, Kikyo aparto la mano de un tirón. "Nunca eh conocido a ningún hombre, si es eso a lo que se refiere."

"Disculpe, no fue mi intensión..." Kagome se sintió intimidada por la mirada molesta de Kikyo.

Kikyo suspiro. Kagome era aun muy joven, transparente e inocente. Kikyo nunca la consideraría una rival para ningún hombre. Si quería convertirse en la esposa de Sesshomaru (y ella la apoyaría), sin duda tenía que decirle algunas cosas.

"De acuerdo. Le contare lo que me ha contado mi madre."

Kagome apretó las manos de Kikyo.

"Cuando un hombre y una mujer se casan… bueno la noche de bodas siempre están desnudos. Tu esposo te tocara en ciertos sitios..." Kikyo se sintió apenada por lo que decía, así que bajo la voz. "Que te volverán loca."

Kagome se mordió el labio con decisión. Esa idea le parecía terrible, aunque nunca había escuchado a alguien decir que lo fuera.

"Imagino que los dos Taisho deben de ser muy buenos amantes, como para que todas esas mujeres los busquen." Dijo Kikyo con amargura. Enseguida volvió a mirar a Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tienes suerte de que Sesshomaru no sea un mujeriego."

Kagome no supo porque se sintió orgullosa.

"Me voy. Recuerde que dentro de poco habrá una fiesta en mi honor, por favor no vayas a faltar." Kikyo dio media vuelta, pero enseguida se volvió. "Muchas gracias, Kagome." hizo una reverencia y salió, dejando a Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kagome sonrió y se dejo caer en los cojines del despacho de Sesshomaru y se estiro dejando que su delgado cuerpo se arqueara.

Pero el ruido de una puerta abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos. Al deslizarse la madera del suelo, solo pudo ver la figura de un hombre alto.

"Veo que no entendiste nada de lo que ella te ha dicho."

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S::S:S:S

Había encontrado a Kikyo llorando en su jardín. Ella lo había esperado para poder hablar con alguien. Pero Sesshomaru al verla mojada, le había pedido que fuera a cambiarse de ropa y que después regresara. Y ella así lo había hecho.

Pero cuando Sesshomaru trato de regresar a su despacho, se topo con la imagen de Kagome cerrando la puerta. Y como buen hombre, había escuchado parte de la conversación de las dos mujeres. Ambas eran casos perdidos.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta despacio y la cerró tras sí. Esta hizo un ruido que se comparo con la de una celda cerrarse. Al dirigir su vista a Kagome no pudo evitar comprobar si llevaba puesto su corsé.

"No comprendo, ¿acaso Kikyo se te hace una rival tan fácil? Porque la he visto competir con muchas mujeres, y te diré que es una rival como pocas tendrás."

"Creo que se merece más que una vida al lado de un hombre que no le hace caso." Kagome trato de mirarlo con valentía, aun y cuando le había sacado un susto de lo más feo. "Quienquiera que pueda ser este."

Sesshomaru ignoro la forma en que ella trato de demostrarle que no tenía miedo. Y él solo sonrió de lado haciendo que sus mejillas recién afeitadas se arrugaran. "Nunca pensé que ella y tu supieran muchas cosas sobre las que pasaban entre un hombre y una mujer."

Kagome se sorprendió. ¿Cuánto de la conversación que había tenido con Kikyo había escuchado? Pero daba igual cuanto había escuchado. Kagome sentía sus mejillas arder.

Y él respondió su pregunta: "Eh escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que eres una mujer muy astuta." Sesshomaru le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. "Pero debes saber que Kikyo no es ninguna tonta y tarde o temprano se dará por enterada de lo que haces." La verdad es que solo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, pues solo había escuchado lloriqueos y gritos.

Ella tomo su mano, porque él era Sesshomaru Taisho y ella no debía desobedecerlo.

Cuando el tiro de ella hacia arriba, Kagome se dio cuenta de su error. Sesshomaru no retrocedió para dejarle un espacio; tan solo tiro de ella hacia él. Le soltó la mano y, aprovechando el desconcierto de la joven, la hizo girar en redondo. Tomándole la cintura con sus brazos.

"Un movimiento ligero para que te recuerde a Inuyasha." Parecía sarcástico, indignado y ofendido.

Kagome giro solo la cabeza, ya que Sesshomaru le impedía más movimiento. "Si, me lo recuerda. Pero si fuese Inuyasha, vendría acompañado de algo divertido y romántico."

Sesshomaru pego su cuerpo, inclino la cabeza y la beso.

El honorable Sesshomaru desapareció. Dejando de lado a una bestia que no dejaba consideración para la falta de experiencia de Kagome. La beso de manera fiera, explorando su boca y abriéndola para que su lengua entrara en ella.

Kagome respondió, porque no sabía cómo no hacerlo.

El beso era extremadamente apasionado. Jamás pensó que tantas sensaciones podían expresarse en un solo momento, sintió sus manos cobrando vida y deslizándose solas por el vientre de la joven mujer. Esta no replico, parecía solo concentrada en responder el beso. Él podía escuchar sus gemidos y como eran callados por la lengua de ambos. Sus manos siguieron avanzando hasta colocarse en sus dos senos.

Kagome impulso su rostro para atrás.

Sesshomaru la dejo de besar. Solo para hacerla girar y empujarle los hombros hasta que la volvió a sentar, y sin ningún cuidado logro acostarla sobre el suelo con agresividad. Se subió sobre ella y aplasto su estorboso vestido.

El parecía más pesado sobre ella que la noche anterior, y esto era porque no le estaba importando la comodidad de Kagome. Pero sus besos sabían a pasiones oscuras. Asustada por el peso de Sesshomaru, y por la fuerza que aquel hombre estaba ejerciendo, Kagome se resistió a ser besada de nuevo.

La cogió por las muñecas, con una sola de sus manos, y se las levanto por encima de la cabeza. Llevaba puesta su ropa tradicional, pero para el caso bien podría estar desnudo. La tela de su vestimenta, no podían ocultar sus formados músculos y la superioridad de su poder. Si él quería que ella se diera cuenta de que era indefensa, lo había conseguido.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru la miraron con ferocidad. "Nunca te soltare." Una amenaza. Una amenaza que expresaba más que solo palabras.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada con intensidad. "Señor Taisho, está comportándose como un imbécil."

"¿Te suele funcionar ese tono de voz?" Sesshomaru pregunto burlonamente.

Kagome volvió a intentarlo. "Está actuando como un impertinente."

"¿Con eso consigues que los estúpidos salgan huyendo?"

Lo hacían. Cuando se enfrentaban a la Kagome molesta, siempre los idiotas salían corriendo. Y era una tontería pensar que Sesshomaru era como ellos.

"¡No sé porque está enfadado, pero si no quiere arrancarme los brazos, entonces suélteme!"

Por un momento Kagome se sintió libre, ya que el torso de Sesshomaru no estaba pegado al suyo. Entonces, el se inclinó hacia adelante, apretando la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la amplia campana del vestido de ella, y volvió a abrazarla con el cuerpo, demostrándole que estaba indefensa en sus brazos. Kagome trago saliva lo miro directo a la cara buscando alguna expresión de seriedad. Pero esa sonrisa en el rostro pálido de Sesshomaru demostraba que un demonio estaba poseyéndolo.

"Yo creo que tu y Kikyo si son vírgenes." Dijo con una voz ronca y sensual. "Si fueras una mujer con experiencia, no llevarías el corpiño atado hasta arriba."

Kagome bajo la mirada hasta su vestido, solo para ver que lo llevaba atado hasta el cuello. Se veía decente, se veía aun más que decente.

"En Francia, las mujeres no llevan el corpiño atado hasta arriba. Eso hace que los hombres queramos desatarlo. Eso es más que tentador." Llevo su mano derecha hasta los cordones. Sesshomaru le acaricio la hendidura del pecho.

Kagome respiro de forma rápida. Intento quejarse con valentía, pero su voz la traiciono: "Esto es una tontería."

"Me gusta la espalda de las mujeres. Pero el pecho no tiene comparación."

"¡Señor Taisho…!"

Débil fue ese quejido, pero es que estaba realmente asustada. No solo la estaba tocando, también había dicho pechos. Nadie, ni siquiera en parís, decía tan abiertamente esa palabra. Semejante lenguaje era un tabú. Y vulgar. E intimo.

Y debido a que Sesshomaru hablaba de sus pechos como si tuviera algún derecho sobre su cuerpo, el corazón de Kagome se puso a latir con fuerza, con un latido irregular e incómodo. Era casi como si ella hubiera estado huyendo de él a todo correr, y él la hubiera atrapado e hiciese con ella lo que le pareciera.

Ella estaba huyendo de él.

Y él, sin duda alguna, había ido tras ella.

Sin ninguna vergüenza ni decencia, Sesshomaru desato el lazo del corpiño. Kagome le había hecho un nudo doble, pero él lo deshizo rápidamente.

Kagome intento zafarse.

Sesshomaru iba deshaciendo el trenzado de una cinta a la vez.

Kagome se retorció, intentando liberarse antes de que el…

Sesshomaru ya le había desnudado el pecho, dejándole solo la tela interior. Y la miro.

El aire frio acaricio la piel desnuda de Kagome e hizo que sus pezones se volvieran duros.

"Muestra tu deseo." Sesshomaru le paso un dedo.

"¡Eso no es deseo! Es que tengo frio!" grito molesta.

"Te calentare." Susurro de la forma más sensual que ella había escuchado.

Kagome se sintió ruborizar. "¡No! Tápeme, por favor."

"No tienes que susurrar." Su voz era dura y ronca, rebosante de placer. "Nadie vendrá a molestarnos, a nadie le importara venir a mi despacho."

"¡A mi si!" grito desesperada. "¡Y a Inuyasha también!"

A la mención del nombre de su hermano, Sesshomaru la beso… Kagome bien podría ser un ratón en las garras de un león. Cuando ella puso resistencia, solo tuvo que sujetarla. Inclinado sobre ella, apastándole sus pechos con su ropa, le sujeto la barbilla con sus dedos.

Kagome se dio cuenta que la había soltado de las manos, lo agarro del cabello plateado y tiro con furia para alejarlo… Pero cuando Sesshomaru levanto la cabeza, un miedo la invadió.

¿Quién era ese hombre? sus ojos parecían rojos. Sonreía de forma perversa y sus dientes se mostraban de forma peligrosa. Así que lo soltó, pero él siguió con la cabeza levantada. "Señor Taisho… me está asustando."

Sesshomaru le deslizo la mano arriba de la tela, justo entre sus voluminosos y firmes pechos. "No es miedo lo que sientes." Le hueco la mano sobre el pecho izquierdo y le pellizco el pezón.

¿Qué era aquella mezcla entre vergüenza y excitación? Sesshomaru ya le había dado una prueba con anterioridad… pero eso había sido diferente.

"¿Por qué me amenaza de esta forma?" pregunto desesperada. Tomo los hombros de Sesshomaru y lo empujo, pero él era más grande y sus débiles manos no podían hacer nada con el musculoso cuerpo.

"Pregúntate mejor, que es lo que estoy amenazando en tu cuerpo." Se rio, pero fue una risa ronca que provoco en Kagome un escalofrió. "Crees que sabes, pero no es así."

"¡No puede hacerme esto!" grito furiosa forcejeando. "Esto que está haciendo no está bien."

"Estoy arto de hacer siempre lo que esta bien. Cuando termine… te sentirás feliz." Y con los dientes apretados añadió . "Y yo no"

"¿Por qué está enfadado conmigo?"

Sesshomaru sentó sobre ella, justo sobre sus piernas.

"Me hiciste creer que solo eras la hija del jardinero, una chica mas que estaba enamorada de mi hermano. Me mentiste. No eres la típica Institutriz que solo hace su trabajo."

"¡Yo nunca he mentido!" Grito molesta y desesperada.

"Me voy a desquitar." La atrapo entre sus muslos. Kagome le dio un manotazo y el capturo de nuevo sus manos.

"¡Nunca he cometido ningún delito!" Kagome se retorció. "¡Lo único malo que he hecho hasta ahora es darle un consejo a Kikyo!"

"Kikyo no me importa. Tú eres dulce, generosa, amable incluso con tu rival. Eres el tipo de mujer más peligrosa que existe. Y has arruinado todos mis planes." De un rápido movimiento con su mano que dejo libre, rompió la fina tela que cubría a Kagome de una desnudes total de su pecho.

"¡AH!" Grito. El ruido de la tela romperse la horrorizo. Sesshomaru se había vuelto loco.

Inclinándose sobre los pechos blancos de ella, Sesshomaru lo acaricio con su mejilla.

"¡NO!" grito de nuevo la joven asustada de sentir la cara del mayor de los Taisho cerca de ella.

"He decidido tomarme unos gustos que me vienen en gana." Su respiración era una caricia que chocaba contra la piel de Kagome. "Tus pechos son suaves, blancos y sensibles al tacto." Y le rodeo un pezón con la lengua. Las pupilas de Kagome se dilataron por el deseo. Y cuando Sesshomaru los chupo; no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos.

¿Cómo es que él era capaz de hacerla sentir así? ¿Cómo era capaz de que hacer que su cuerpo se sintiera tan excitado? La sensación de la lengua del comandante, hizo que Kagome se arqueara entre los brazos que la aprisionaban.

"Te ordeno que me mires."Dijo con voz gutural.

Ella lo obedeció… sabia que un demonio lo estaba gobernando, pues, ¿Cómo es que un hombre con aquellas exigencias sexuales fuera Sesshomaru Taisho?

Haciendo presión entre las piernas de la joven, Sesshomaru se las abrió. Dejando las manos libres de la mujer. "No te voy a poseer."

"¡Si piensa que eso me tranquiliza, piense mejor en otra cosa!" Ofendida Kagome le dio una cachetada.

El soltó un gruñido de enfado. Kagome pensó que la golpearía, pero el solo había mostrado una parte de su deseo en forma de ruido. Levanto con dificultad la falda y deslizo su mano por la pantorrilla.

Kagome se retorció. "¡Esto no está bien!"

Sin hacer caso de los gritos de Kagome, ni de los manotazos, Sesshomaru deslizo sus dedos por la media de la joven hasta llegar a la liga. Ella intento patearlo; el aprovecho ese movimiento para romperle la ropa intima y, al hacerlo, sus dedos tocaron la entrepierna.

La facultad de hablar la abandono y la vista se le nublo por completo.

"Eres tan sensible… Por eso, hoy arderas para mí." Susurro con una sonrisa demasiada apasionada. Mientras dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en su atractivo rostro.

"¡NO!" grito Kagome. Estaba aterrada. Ese hombre se estaba aprovechando de ella y de su debilidad.

Ella sabía que lo deseaba. Ella no quería que parara. El señor Taisho era un símbolo de autoridad y arrogancia; Sesshomaru era sensual y lujurioso. Kagome no era capaz de juntar a las dos personalidades, y sabia más que nada que deseaba a ambos.

Pero tenía que parar. Si él seguía su decencia quedaría en los suelos, nadie se atrevería a mirarla de nuevo.

"¡Deténgase!" Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. "¡POR FAVOR!"

Él le separo los muslos y la abrió para acariciarla. Deslizándole el pulgar desde abajo y le separo los femeninos pliegues.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, la respiración se salió de control y todo lo que acariciaba Sesshomaru le producía placer. Él le enseñaba lo que en verdad era el deseo. Le gustaba que el explorara donde ningún otro hombre había tocado.

"Cierra los ojos." Ordeno. No quería ver a la tonta niña llorando, odiaba ver su hermosa cara roja de las lágrimas que trataba de no dejar salir.

Kagome no quiso obedecer y lo miro con suplica.

Sesshomaru gruño pesadamente sobre ella, un sonido que solo haria un demonio que no está satisfecho. Volvió a pasar su pulgar una y otra vez hasta humedecer el área. A Kagome la pasión le quemaba las venas y terminaba en un cosquilleo en sus piernas. Sesshomaru le soltó los brazos; ella no lucho, sino que se agarro a su espalda, a cualquier cosa que la pudiese mantener en el mundo real, hasta que el cosquilleante placer siguió creciendo y creciendo hasta que creyó partirse de éxtasis.

Gimoteo, y la timidez la obligó a cerrar sus labios con fuerza. Y volvió a gemir.

"Déjame escucharte."

Kagome sacudió la cabeza de forma rebelde e intentando que se diera cuenta que no le cumpliría una petición como esa.

"¡Hazlo!" Con fuerza y decisión, introdujo el dedo dentro de ella, deslizándose sin dificultado por la humedad que había creado; giro la mano y apretó el clítoris contra sus dedos. Los movimientos hicieron perder la razón a Kagome, llevándola a un escandaloso clímax.

Sesshomaru Taisho la condujo hasta el final. Y cuando Kagome vio su cara, el, tenso y con ansias, le dijo: "Esto hará que nunca te olvides de mi." Y la beso.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Naraku retrocedió, resbalando al hacerlo con un poco de agua que estaba regado en el piso en forma de huella. En su prisa por esconderse había caído pero no le importo mojarse un poco la fina ropa que traía puesta. Pero no debió de haberse molestado. La hija del jardinero pasó a su lado corriendo apretándose el corpiño, cegada por lo que le quedaba de vergüenza.

A Naraku le dio cierto temor de que Sesshomaru lo hubiese visto abrir la puerta corrediza de su despacho unos centímetros mientras estaba espiando, así que se debatió entre salir de su escondite he ir detrás de ella, o pasar delante del lugar como si no hubiese visto nada, cuando en realidad, había visto a Sesshomaru proporcionarle la clase de diversión que un hombre usa cuando intenta impresionar a una mujer.

Bueno, alguien había quedado impresionado, y ese era el mismo Naraku. No se había creído la historia de que a Sesshomaru le gustara esa muerta de hambre; nunca, en todos esos años que llevaba trabajando con él había llamado la atención una mujer que no fuese de su clase.

Si esa mujer era su amante, entonces… ahora entendía por qué Sara no sabía nada de sus planes de guerra. Tal vez la pobretona sabía más de lo que todos creían. Y Gustoso pensó en tratar de sacarle la información de una forma más ruda que como Sesshomaru la había tratado.

Aquella escena en el despacho… Era algo que lo tenía gustoso. Se podía quedar más tiempo en la mansión por que el estúpido de su jefe andaba distraído con una pobretona. Aquello solo era la confirmación de que podía hacer más dinero. Pero… ¿Cómo sacarle partido a lo que acababa de presenciar?

Salió del pasillo donde se había ocultado y espero ver a Sesshomaru. Pero este no salía, y Naraku, con cuidado, hecho un vistazo de nuevo al interior del despacho que estaba abierto gracias a que la hija del jardinero había empujado con furia la puerta y esta por el impacto se volvió a abrir.

Se espero ver a un Sesshomaru arrogante, sentado elegantemente y mirando su hermoso y extenso jardín. Pero encontró una imagen que lo sorprendió: Sesshomaru estaba sentado con su espada en las manos y con una cara que daba más que miedo.

Naraku no comprendió porque Sesshomaru parecía tan furioso; estaba dispuesto a apostar que se la había pasado de maravilla. Naraku emprendió su retirada con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

Así que dio vuelta al pasillo y se topo con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

"¿Qué hacías espiando a Sesshomaru?" pregunto Sara molesta. Había visto a Higurashi corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, y cuando ella saludo, la joven se alejo sin mirarla. Y eso la tenia furiosa, ¿Por qué la institutriz no saludaba a la prometida del comandante?

"Nada que te interese." Respondió de manera grosera Naraku inclinando su cabeza para despedirse y seguir su camino.

Avanzo con rapidez por los pasillos. Tenía que ver qué es lo que Naraku hacia. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no ahora que Ryuukotsusei le había ordenado que vigilara los movimientos del maldito y despreciable Onigumo.

Así es como ella lo llamaba después de que se conociera.

¿Por qué no se había fijado en Naraku en lugar de Sesshomaru?

Los dos eran poderosos, en distintas maneras. Ambos poseían características que le gustaban en un hombre. Mientras que Sesshomaru era serio, orgulloso y calculador; Naraku era malvado, oscuro y seductor.

Si, ese era el poder que el ejercía en ella, la seducción.

Y no es que Sesshomaru no la satisficiera. Pero Naraku sabía lo que era tener una vida como la de ella. La entendía perfectamente. Sabía lo que era traicionar. Sabía lo que era traicionar a un amigo, y lo horrible que se sentía traicionar a alguien a quien ama.

Y ella amaba a Sesshomaru más que a nadie en el mundo.

"Espera…" dijo cuando lo alcanzo. Lo sujeto fuertemente de la ropa y lo obligo a girar. "¿Acaso ya no hablaras conmigo por lo que te dije el otro día?

Naraku levanto la ceja y sonrió con malicia. "¿Te molesta?"

"Claro que no." Mintió. Si. Le molestaba. Odiaba que el hombre no le pidiera hacer el amor. "Es solo que necesitamos unirnos más con respecto a lo que haremos con Ryuukotsusei."

Naraku la miro de forma penetrante. "Eres su mano derecha. Dime la verdad… ¿planea matarme?"

"No te diré nada hasta que me digas que está pasando con Sesshomaru." Sara le sonrió de forma coqueta y cruzo los brazos. "Lo he notado extraño… como ausente. Anoche que lo invite a mi recamara no quiso entrar."

El azabache soltó una carcajada tan malévola que Sara sintió escalofrió. "Eres tan tonta Sara. Solo piensas en el amor que sientes por Sesshomaru y eso te ha vuelto ciega. Tal vez, si pusieras más atención sabrías que el está interesado en alguien mas." Sara frunció el ceño. "Una mujer que no es de clase le está robando el aliento."

"¡Dime quien es!" Exigió hecha una furia. ¿Quién se atrevía a meterse con ella?

"¿Primero dime por que estas aquí?" La paciencia se le acababa. Eso es lo que odiaba de Sara, que por más sexo que pudiesen tener ella pensaba que podía tener control sobre él. Pero el no sentía nada por ella, solo frio y vacio deseo. Estaba seguro, si sus planes salían tal y como él quería, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella no estaría en su futuro. Solo Kikyo.

"¡No confía en ti!" grito abriendo sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules. "Te mando a que te anticiparas a los planes de Sesshomaru y no lo has hecho. Él se anticipo a los nuestros. Ryuukotsusei solo está esperando el día que yo decida para que empecemos el plan final. Y creo que él no te quiere en esos planes."

Naraku apretó los dientes de furia. Ryuukotsusei podía ser el hombre más poderoso del país, pero aun así, no tendría su vida a su merced. "¿Te unirás a mí en la venganza?"

"Sabes que soy tu aliada desde que nos conocimos. Lo único que quiero es que dejes fuera a Sesshomaru de todo esto. El es mío, ¿Entiendes? Darle muerte a Ryuukotsusei será lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida."

Naraku asistió y se dio media vuelta. Dispuesto a irse. Pero ella le hablo una vez más: "No me has dicho el nombre de esa maldita."

"Higurashi." Soltó sin voltear a ver la impresión que había causado en Sara.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CUALQUIER DUDA O COMENTARIO DEJENLO, SON GRATIS ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: UN INOCENTE

Hola!

Mi meta de subir este capítulo no se logro T_T

Pero les prometo que aunque sea más cortito este que los anteriores, el próximo será muy largo.

Disfrútenlo!

Autor:** MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE**

**CAPITULO 13: "UN INOCENTE."**

"¡Izayoi, esto no funciona!"

Lady Izayoi alzo la cabeza de lo que estaba escribiendo para poder ver a su hijastro entrar a su salón privado hecho una furia y sacar a sus sirvientas a gritos. Las cuatro muchachas salieron t espantadas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Observo a Sesshomaru. Algo le pasaba, algo que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"Tiene que irse." Exigió el hombre acercándose a su madrastra quien estaba sentada.

"¿Quién?" Pregunto sorprendida. Sesshomaru se sentó frente a ella y lo único que los separaba era la pequeña mesita de madera donde ella solía escribirle a su padre. Pero al muchacho pareció no importarle que ella estuviese ocupada.

"Te estoy hablando de Kagome… de la hija del jardinero." Susurro muy molesto. "Odio llamarla por su nombre."

Izayoi se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba despeinado, traía consigo su espada y parecía un tigre enjaulado, aun y cuando la cara del joven parecía tranquila. "Sesshomaru, cálmate. Cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurrió?" Le sirvió un poco de té, pero él lo rechazo.

"Le estuvo contando a Kikyo como engatusar a Inuyasha." Dijo ya más tranquilo.

"¿Por qué aria eso? Pensé que ella quería a Inuyasha." Izayoi bebí con tranquilidad su te.

"Porque es una idiota, esa es la razón."

Izayoi no creía que esa fuera la circunstancia por la que su hijastro estuviese así, pero siguió preguntado, y Sesshomaru contestaba de mala gana.

Jamás había contestado a nadie tantas preguntas, pero ella no era cualquier persona.

"Sesshomaru, ¿has estado bebiendo?" Pregunto, ya que ninguna de las respuestas dichas por él concordaban con sus preguntas.

Él la miro de forma furiosa. "Todo esto es una conspiración de estúpidas vírgenes."

"Es probable que ningún hombre la haya tocado, pero…"

"Te podría jurar, Izayoi, que la hija del jardinero es una mujer sin experiencia." Dijo en un susurro muy prolongado. Tomo la taza entre las manos y solo miro el contenido.

Lady Izayoi, quien tenía su taza de té en la boca, casi se ahoga del espanto. Iba a perder a su jardinero, al único hombre que le había importado poner algo bonito para su difunto esposo. Y no solo eso… Sesshomaru parecía estar volviéndose loco.

"¿La has poseído?" pregunto muy asustada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

"¡NO!" Grito. Agarro su taza y la estrello contra la mesa. "¡¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como tu hijo?! ¡¿Crees que no pienso las cosas como lo hacia mi padre?!"

"¡Sesshomaru…!" Espantada mas por la sangre que escurría de la mano de su hijo que por los gritos de este, se levanto rápidamente, corrió hasta su estante de licores y saco una botella de sake. Deprisa, se sentó frente al joven, le tomo la mano izquierda y vertió el licor en ella.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo vio como su madrastra rompía un pedazo de su kimono y limpiaba la sangre de su mano. Dolía, ardía y se sentía un completo tonto.

"No le arruinaría la vida a la hija del jardinero." Debido a la proximidad, Sesshomaru pudo verlas largar y abundantes pestañas negras de la mujer de su padre.

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios. Seguía limpiando la herida, debido a que varios fragmentos de porcelana estaban aun en la herida.

"Kikyo le explico lo que le pasaba a una mujer en su noche de bodas."

"No me parece mal que lo haya hecho. A mí también me explicaron eso antes de casarme; así fue como conocí a tu madre." Sesshomaru se sorprendió por lo dicho. "Ella era la mujer más fina y elegante que jamás he conocido." Se pedio en sus pensamientos, mientras solo vertía un poco licor de nuevo en la herida.

"Cuando una niña de mucho dinero se le quiere casar, se le manda a vivir con una supuesta hermana mayor. Soy hija única, así que mi madre hablo con tu madre, quien tenía poco de estar casada con el comandante, y le pidió que me enseñara todo lo que debía hacer una buena esposa."

"¿Ahí fue cuando conociste a mi padre?" Pregunto queriendo no demostrar sorpresa. Sabía que su madrastra se había casado muy joven, pero no sabía lo demás de la historia.

"No." Izayoi volvió a verter sake en la mano de su hijo. "Me mude a esta casa cuando solo tenía doce años, el comandante siempre estaba de viaje, así que muchos años estuvimos solas tu madre y yo." Corto otro pedazo de su precioso kimono y lo amarro a la mano herida de Sesshomaru. "Ella me dijo todo lo que una mujer debía de hacer para que su esposo estuviese feliz, me dijo también los deberes como esposa y todo lo relacionado con lo que tenía que ver con hacer el amor." Un sonrojo se produjo en sus mejillas. "Cuando el comandante regreso, yo aun era muy joven, y el no me puso mucha atención. Se volvió a ir al cabo de una semana, y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al enterarnos que tu madre estaba esperándote." Izayoi sonrió de una forma que hacía mucho Sesshomaru no veía. "Es una lástima que ella haya muerto, le tenía un profundo aprecio."

"¿Como se supone que mi padre y tu se casaron?" él quería saber la historia, quería saber porque una mujer tan dulce como Izayoi se había casado con un hombre que no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con ella.

"Hubo una reunión en la casa de mi padre, y yo apenas cumpliría veinte años. Cuando él me vio, no me reconoció, yo me acerque a saludarlo y pregunte por ti, el solo me respondió que estabas creciendo, y no me volvió a dirigir palabra en toda la noche." Hizo una pausa. "Pasaron los días y cuando menos lo espere ahí estaba, platicando con mi padre, pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio. Yo me sorprendí tanto, ya que él me doblaba la edad, pero mi padre dejo que yo decidiera. Todos los días iba a visitarme, pero yo no estaba convencida. Hasta que pasando seis meses, el me beso y yo supe que estaba totalmente enamorada de él."

"Eras solo una niña, Izayoi, no creo que en verdad estuvieras enamorada de él." Como tampoco pensaba que su padre lo estuviera.

"Créeme, yo tampoco creí que él estuviera enamorado de mi. Pero con el paso del tiempo él cambio, empezó a tratarme de manera muy especial, y cuando volvía de sus viajes me besaba ansiosamente mientras me miraba de la forma más tierna que jamás miro a nadie." Se sintió apenada por decir eso. Ella sabía que el matrimonio entre Toga e Irasue había sido un convenio entre familias. Era más que obvio que ellos jamás se amaron, aunque… eso jamás se lo dirá a su hijastro.

Sesshomaru le creyó a Izayoi. El jamás le había dicho a Kagura que la amaba, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírselo el día de su muerte.

"Me había enamorado de él desde que lo vi en esta casa. Aun recuerdo lo guapo que se veía el día que pidió mi mano en matrimonio. El me amo mucho, Sesshomaru. Fui muy feliz a su lado. Y espero que todo aquello que me enseño tu madre me haya servido para hacerlo muy feliz." Izayoi parecía decir toda la verdad su rostro estaba más que radiante. "Tienes un rostro tan hermoso como el de tu madre, pero tu porte es idéntico al de él. A veces cuando te veo y noto tu presencia, siento como si mi comandante me estuviese observando. Inuyasha es idéntico a él en muchos sentidos, y si en la terquedad también."

Sesshomaru le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Izayoi sintió como cuando ellos conversaban y él era aun muy pequeño.

"Le guardo gran cariño y respeto a tu madre. Y respecto a tu padre, bueno… Se sentía orgulloso de ti, hijo." Izayoi le tomo las manos. "Si te ofendí… discúlpame."

Sesshomaru apretó las manos de su madrastra, en señal de que sus disculpas estaban aceptadas.

Izayoi se alejo un poco y en lugar de té, sirvió sake. Sesshomaru lo tomo gustoso.

"Ahora, ¿se puede saber que le hiciste a la señorita Higurashi?"

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado. Esa mujer... de seguro si había vuelto loco a su padre. Se alegraba que él se hubiese casado con ella. Ella era sensata, amable, y a sus pasados de cuarenta años una hermosa y respetable mujer.

Con una tranquilidad muy normal en él, comenzó a decirle todo lo que había causado su enojo.

Izayoi estaba empezando a comprender lo que su hijo decía. Sesshomaru, su astuto y elegante hijo, el que carecía de sangre en la venas, se había dejado llevar por la pasión que sentía por una joven diez años menor que él, y de una clase social mucho menor que la suya. ¿Y todo porque la muchacha era primeriza?

"¿Qué te ofendió?, ¿que la señorita Higurashi fue amable con Kikyo, o que ella no supiera sobre hacer el amor?"

"Me gusta que la gente sea fiel a sí misma. Naraku me demostró que no lo es; después Rin ato a Jaken y ahora Kagome se vuelve amiga de Kikyo. ¿Te has dado cuenta que todo empezó con su llegada?"

"¿Rin ato a Jaken?" Izayoi asomo una sonrisa burlona. "pobre señor Jaken." Y comenzó a carcajearse. Se alegraba por su nieta. La llegada de Shiori estaba despertando en ella la alegría que se había perdido con la muerte de Kagura.

"No me causa nada de gracia. Todo esto es culpa de Inuyasha y Kikyo."

"Ya me perdí en la conversación." Izayoi arrugo el entrecejo.

"La cuestión aquí es que le subí la mano por debajo de la falda."

"¿Tu le subiste la mano por debajo de la falda a la señorita Kikyo?" pregunto asustada. No podía ser posible.

"No." Exclamo arrastrando las palabras. "A la que le subí la mano por debajo del estúpido vestido extranjero fue a Kagome."

Lady Izayoi ya estaba entendiendo el rumbo de la conversación. Sesshomaru siempre había sido discreto en cuestión a las mujeres, pero ahora parecía deseoso de soltar la lengua, y si Izayoi no estuviese escuchando eso… bueno, pues creería que todo era una broma.

"hare que la lleven a la estación de ferrocarril y que una doncella la lleve hasta parís. No arruinara el matrimonio de Inuyasha, y tampoco se quedara aquí a arruinar mi vida. Suficiente tengo con que Sara este aquí como para que escuche chismes."

Parecía que la pequeña Kagome lo había arrastrado hasta el borde de la locura, y esto solo por desear al menor de los hermanos Taisho.

"¿Se irá mañana?" Pregunto con decepción.

La hija del jardinero no era la mujer que ella habría deseado para ninguno de sus hijos. La muchacha era una belleza, tenía muy buena educación, pero… ella era la hija del jardinero. ¿Qué clase de mansión se volvería esta si los sirvientes se combinaban con los señores? Lady Izayoi decidió no pensarlo.

La hermosa mujer respiro hondo. Si aquella joven decidía querer estar al lado de Sesshomaru, olvidándose por completo de Inuyasha, Izayoi sería capaz de entregarle a su hijastro atado a un lazo. Todo porque no se casara con Sara. No tenía nada en su contra, pero había una voz en su conciencia que le decía: No confíes en ella.

"Kagome es nuestra última posibilidad para que Naraku se atonte." Sesshomaru susurro, no deseaba hacerle daño a la joven, pero todo esto era por el bien del imperio.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Shiori corría alegremente por la mansión.

Todos al verla pasar y gritando acertijos la miraron como una niña extraña. Claro, Shiori era una niña muy inteligente, su madre se había encargado de enseñarle, y todo eso para que la niña no fuese opacada en la mansión Taisho.

Tenía pinta de ser un mono gritando y saltando de un lado al otro sin un cuidador o alguien que pusiera control al carácter desenfadado de la pequeña señorita. Estaba jugando. Jugaba animadamente con Rin a las escondidas. Y era el turno de que Rin la buscara.

Giro a la izquierda, después le siguió derecho y no supo cuantos pasillos mas paso. Entonces vio una puerta medio abierta y se metió corriendo. Con fuerza cerró la puerta y esta dio un quejido al ser tan bruscamente tratada.

Shiori comenzó a reír. No entendía por qué, pero su cuerpo le pedía desbordar tanta euforia en forma de una risita característica de los niños hiperactivos.

Se adentro a la habitación y sin más fuerzas se sentó en el suelo, aun mirando la puerta.

"¡Que grata sorpresa encontrar a una Taisho visitando mis aposentos!"

Shiori dio un grito de susto y se volvió a ver la dueña de la voz.

"Hola, me llamo Sara Asano." Dijo la mujer arrodillándose con ella y sonriéndole con gentileza.

Shiori jamás había visto a mujer tan hermosa; bueno, si, su madre era muy bella, pero la mujer que le sonreía parecía una deidad.

"¿La señorita no tiene nombre?" Sara sabía quién era esa niña. Sesshomaru le había dicho que ella era la bastarda de Inuyasha. Claro, cuando Sesshomaru le contaba sus secretos. "Entonces te llamare little monkey. ¿Te parece?"

Shiori negó. Había algo en esa mujer que le llamaba tanto la atención, tal vez su forma tan juvenil y desenfadada con la que llevaba su kimono, o sus ojos color lluvia, o su cabello lacio que yacía suelto sobre sus hombros. Estaba segura que esa mujer le gustaba.

"Me llamo Shiori."

"Que hermoso nombre. Si tuviese una linda hija como tú," dijo acercando su mano y rosándole la mejilla. "estoy segura que su nombre seria Shiori."

Shiori sonrió. Le gustaba que la mujer le tocara la mejilla y el cabello. La señorita Higurashi le hacía cariños, pero Sara seria su favorita sin dudarlo.

Sara entrecerró los ojos. Le daría a Sesshomaru una probada de lo que era hacerle daño a un Asano. Tal vez no sería una venganza tan dolorosa, pero lo haría sufrir mucho a él y a su familia.

"Me gusta mucho tu cabello Shiori, ¿Me dejarías peinarlo?"

La niña asistió. En cuclillas se acerco mas a la mujer, le dio la espalda y dejo que ella deshiciera su peinado para comenzar a cepillar su cabello.

"Mira qué casualidad, hace unos momentos yo era peinada por mi sirvienta y al llegar tu ahora yo te peino." Sí, eso era verdad. Su sirvienta le cepillo el cabello, pero Sara aun conservaba su enojo (y por la falta de desayuno) le había gritado porque sin querer le había estirado el cabello y había interrumpido algo muy importante y satisfactorio.

Y la pobre muchacha había salido llorando de la habitación, dejando un poco su puerta abierta.

Pero el destino le sonrió muy bien al traerle a Shiori. Ella se encargaría un poco de la niña antes de Higurashi.

"Recuerdo cuando mi madre me peinaba." Sara suspiro. "Ella era inglesa."

"¿Y donde esta ella?"

Sara amaba la inocencia de los niños. "Murió, cuando yo tenía tu edad. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Suspiro. Comenzaría su venganza. "Mi madre todas las noches me leía y se acostaba un momento a mi lado… ¿Tu madre hace lo mismo Shiori?"

Shiori se quedo muda. No, su madre no había hecho eso. La quería, de eso estaba segura, pero ella jamás fue responsable de velar su sueño ni su higiene. Ella solo le dedicaba el tiempo a cosas académicas. Pero eran las demás geishas de la okiya las que se dedicaban a cuidarla y quererla.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es muy triste." Sara sonreía. "Mi padre en cambio era un hombre frio, que solo me cuidaba y se acordaba de mi cuando me veía pasar. Jamás me leyó, ni se dedico a mí. Solo le gustaba saber si había aprendido a tocar algún instrumento o si sabia alguna danza."

Shiori se reflejo en la mujer. Su padre solo le hacía caso cuando gritaba… y ella solo quería un poco de atención.

"Nunca me prestó atención. Ni ahora que soy adulta parece saber qué pasa con mi vida. Solo le interesa saber cuánto dinero le llega y cuanto de eso podrá gastar en licor." Eso era una historia medio verdadera. Su padre prefirió darla como regalo a Ryuukotsusei, y este se apodero de su cuerpo, tantas veces que ella misma sintió asco de que alguien más la pudiese tocar.

Hasta que por mandato de Ryuukotsusei, conoció a Sesshomaru y se entrego a él.

Ella se vengaría de Ryuukotsusei. Su primer acto fue decirle que jamás tendría sus hijos. Después de ver al viejo líder militar sufrir, ella planeo como matarlo. Deshacerse de él era lo mejor que le pasaría. Como cuando se deshiciera de Higurashi.

"Nunca hice nada para que él se fijara en mi." Continúo recordando su furia. "¿Sabes que hice para que el valorara mi presencia?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Shiori.

Sara dejo a un lado el peine, volteo la cara de Shiori con extremo cuidado, y cuando los oscuros ojos de la niña sintieron como los azules de ella penetraban su conciencia, susurro: "Escape."

Shiori sintió miedo. Y dejo de observar a la mujer para centrar su atención al piso.

"Tenía tanto miedo al principio." Dijo volviendo a cepillar el cabello de la niña. "Pero ahora soy verdaderamente feliz. Ya no necesito un padre que no me quiera, o una madre que me abandone."

"Pensé que su madre había muerto."

Sara se sorprendió. La niña en verdad era lista. "Así fue, pero me abandono de cierta forma. ¿No lo entiendes Shiori? El destino de todos aquellos que nos sentimos desplazados es huir. ¿Jamás te has sentido desplazada?"

"Todo el tiempo." Susurro pensando en Rin. "Todos quieren a mi prima."

"¿Te has dado cuenta que, tu prima siempre es la mejor en todo?" pregunto y la niña asistió en silencio. "Tu prima es la consentida de la abuela. Tu prima no tiene problemas para que su padre la quiera… ¿y a ti quien te quiere Shiori?" Presión, eso era lo único que necesitaba para manipular una mente tan inocente y frágil.

"Nadie. Ni siquiera la abuela Izayoi." Un dolor creció en su pecho.

"¿Y qué harás para que ellos te empiecen a valorar?" Susurro en su oído.

"Huir." Dijo muy quedamente. Sintiendo sus lagrimas desbordándose como cascadas de sus ojos.

"Muy buena niña. Me alegra saber que has aprendido que es lo que mejor te conviene." Dijo Sara poniéndose de pie y con una cara fingida de tristeza abrió la puerta corrediza. "Entonces, se libre pequeña Shiori, huye de las personas que te odian."

Shiori lloraba desconsoladamente. Esa mujer tenía razón. Nadie la quería y tendría que huir para que se dieran cuenta de que en verdad la necesitaban.

"Si." Susurro.

"Ahora pequeña, sal de mi vista antes de que yo también te empiece a odiar justo como los demás ya lo hacen." Dijo de una forma tan fría que ella misma se sorprendió.

Shiori asistió y salió corriendo lo más deprisa que sus pequeñas piernas le permitía.

Sara cerró la puerta de golpe y camino hasta el grandísimo armario que tenía en su habitación. "Puedes salir. Ya se han ido todos." Y era verdad. Después de que él llegara para complacerla, una estúpida sirvienta había llegado y los había interrumpido. Lo primero que se le había ocurrido fue meter a Naraku al armario.

"Nunca te creí capaz de poder engañar a una niña así." Salió del armario completamente desnudo. Si, la malvada de Sara lo había desvestido primero.

"Estoy enfadada, Naraku. Mi forma de vengarme es darle una lección a Sesshomaru mediante su familia. Pero te diré una cosa, odio ser la villana, eso te lo dejo a ti."

Naraku soltó una estruendosa carcajada. "No me manchare las manos por ti."

Sara entrecerró los ojos y hacia un gesto irónico en sus hermoso rostro. "Pero lo has hecho. Y hoy lo volverás a hacer."

Y sin más descaro se aventó hacia los brazos del azabache y lo beso de forma fiera.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Escondida en la habitación de su padre, Shiori lloraba y gemía tristemente.

Se había escondido ahí, ya a que Rin le había gritado por no haber podido encontrarla.

Luego Rin le había enseñado una vieja pintura de su madre. Shiori lo había visto y, sin poder contener los celos, aventó el retrato hasta el otro extremo del cuarto. Ahora, estaba escapando de la buena tunda que le daría su prima, y de la regañada horrible que le daría su tío.

No se preocupaba por su padre, él no veía para ella; él no sabía educarla; él ni siquiera le hablaba. Solo se reía cuando ella gritaba y hacia alguna travesura. Pero aun así, el no le tomaba mucho en cuenta.

Volvería con su madre, donde todo el mundo la entendía, donde siempre había sol y donde siempre hacia calor. Extrañaba a su madre, pero ella la había dejado ahí, en esa casa donde nadie la amaba. Su madre le había dicho que no podía llevársela, ya que era preferible que viviera con los Taisho que en la Okiya.

Algo en el pecho de la pequeña niña albina se hincho hasta que se hizo doloroso.

Estaba decidido, volvería a la okiya, a su hogar.

Y ahogando el llanto, decidida a jamás volver con su padre.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CUALQUIER DUDA O COMENTARIO DEJENLO, SON GRATIS ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 EL LLANTO DESPUES DE LA HUIDA

Hola!

Perdón por la demora, es que intentaba meter una escena que simplemente no me gusto y la elimine.

Este capítulo es largo. En Word hace 17 páginas, y espero que las disfruten, ya que mi única meta es poderles traer una historia que me encanta y que gracias a mi amiga Elizabeth podemos traerla muchísimo más mejorada que la original.

Para ser sincera, este y el primer capítulo son los más parecidos a la historia original.

**Por cierto, mi amiga Elizabethshane y yo publicaremos una historia nueva. Para que pasen a leerla. Se llama Solo por ella. La subiremos en unos días más :D**

Autor:** MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE**

**CAPITULO 14: "EL LLANTO DESPUES DE LA HUIDA."**

La comida llegaba de manera agradable a su nariz. Solo olfatear un poco, y ya sentía el alimento escurriendo desde su boca hasta su garganta.

Enseguida su estomago protesto. No había desayunado, y ahora se sentía cansada y mareada. Todo por culpa del Señor Taisho.

"¡Higurashi!"

Kagome tan solo deseaba seguir su camino, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde podría ignorar el salón de música y a las jovencitas que intentaban cantar de forma armoniosa y en verdad lo hacían horrible; y donde podía comer para poder olvidar lo ocurrido en la mañana. Hizo una nota mental de no volverse a saltar el desayuno.

No quería hablar con ningún aristócrata, solo con la gente que la comprendía… y que la quería. Pero sobre todo, no deseaba hablar con Naraku, el capitán del comandante Taisho. Un hombre del cual estaba segura debía cuidarse.

"¡Kagome!"

Ella se paró en seco y se volvió para mirarlo. Una sonrisa sensual y maliciosa sobresalía de los labios del moreno. Jamás había visto al hombre tan de cerca, ahora entendía el porqué de que muchas mujeres lo buscaran.

"Me alegra verla en esta hermosa tarde."

Kagome dio un paso atrás para alejarse de Naraku, fingiendo querer ver si todavía la lluvia seguía corriendo en los jardines. Pero él se acerco. Dio dos pasos adelante y ella por inercia volvió a dar dos para atrás.

"Es optimista de su parte decir que es una hermosa tarde, cuando pareciera que el cielo se caerá por tanta lluvia."

Naraku sonrió. "Disculpe mi tonta excusa, pero no había podido hablar contigo desde que regresaste."

¿Por qué se mostraba tan encantado? Cuando era niña siempre pensó que era muy atractivo y misterioso, pero ella no podía estar más en lo correcto. Claro que era guapo, eso le servía para moverse como serpiente sin ser tratada como tal. ¿Y misterioso? Tanto como para que los vellos detrás de la nuca se le erizaran al sentirlo tan cerca.

En ese momento le haria caso a su conciencia que le decía: aléjate.

"¡Vaya!, pero como has cambiado. Te ves hermosa."

"Gracias." Dijo Kagome, sin en verdad creerle.

A ella no le gustaba el cabello de Naraku, que estaba en ese día recogido en una coleta alta, como tampoco le gustaba su pálida piel, ni sus ojos perversos o su sonrisa lujuriosa. No se parecía en nada a Sesshomaru, que era elegante, arrogante y prepotente.

"Ya no eres una niña, puedes decirme Naraku."

"Gracias… señor Naraku." Él le mostró su mejor cara. Y ella inmediatamente le demostró que no caería. "Y usted puede llamarme señorita Higurashi." Dijo, recordando como la llamaba Sesshomaru.

"¿A dónde se dirige?"

"A la cocina." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Vaya!." Resultaba más que evidente que a Naraku no le gustaban los orígenes de Kagome.

Y ella descubrió que le gustaba que él lo recordara. Pero a pesar de sus pronósticos, Naraku comento: "Te acompañare."

Kagome dejo su sonrisa y curvo sus labios en una mueca poco visible para algunos, pero demasiado delatadora para que Naraku se diese cuenta de su desagrado.

Él la seguiría al fin del mundo solo para arruinar a los Taisho. Traicionaría a Sesshomaru, a Ryuukotsusei y a Sara. Tres pájaros de un tiro y solo para obtener dinero, poder y placer. Y esa mujer le daría la información que necesitaba. La obligaría a que lo hiciera, pero primero debía ganarse su confianza. Así, que para liberar la tención le platico sobre los viajes que había hecho, sobre su capacidad como militar y lo difícil que era la vida después de una guerra.

Kagome pensaba que Naraku había sido agraciado con una familia noble, una excelente educación y amigos en la alta sociedad como lo eran los Taisho. Sesshomaru lo había convertido en alguien de confianza, ignorando como todo el mundo odiaba lo altanero que era el moreno.

En cierta forma Naraku había tenido las cosas muy fáciles en su vida. Ella lo envidiaba de esa manera.

Para disimular su irritación por falta de conversación por parte de la joven, Naraku dijo: "Había pensado que sería bueno ponernos al día."

"Pero… nunca me había hablado hasta ahora," Kagome se detuvo. "¿Cómo piensa que nos pondríamos al día?"

"Créeme, si no fuera por mi ética, habríamos hecho algo más que hablar. Desde que te vi…" detuvo su caminata y jalo con cuidado a Kagome para detenerla. La estaba sujetando arriba del codo, y eso a ella no le pareció lo más correcto. "La primera vez, me di cuenta que eras una bella mujer." Entonces se acerco y la miro con seriedad. "Pero eres tan joven. No habría sido justo para ti que te apasionara con mi… conversación." La arrincono contra la pared.

Kagome molesta por el atrevimiento, uso sus manos como escudo, separando el cuerpo de Naraku una distancia muy pequeña. Estaba tan cerca… casi podía sentir su aliento en la cara.

Igual que Sesshomaru, Naraku sabía en qué momento ponerse seductor. Kagome lo cuestionó con la mirada. ¿Estaba tratando de prenderla?

"déjame decirte que parís te hizo muy bien." Continuo. ¿La muy maldita no tenía ganas de ser seducida? Ella no tenía la suficiente belleza. Aun así creía que era muy decente para seguir alejando con pequeños empujones su cuerpo.

"¡Aléjese de mí!" Exigió apretando los puños.

La observo de arriba hacia abajo como queriéndola desnudar, y ella descubrió que era de los pocos hombres que podían conquistar con la mirada.

El señor Taisho no era así; cuando el examinaba a alguien, el observado deseaba cubrirse con las manos para que el no pudiese ver su alma.

"Sesshomaru dice que hablas muy bien el francés. ¿Qué otros talentos tienes debajo de… esa linda apariencia?" Naraku se alejo de ella. Y ella se sintió completamente tranquila.

"Si le contara mis talentos, estos ya no serian ocultos."

"Eso es muy cierto." Naraku sonrió con una sonrisa de lado, una muy coqueta. "Imagino que Sesshomaru te ha comentado algo de sus viajes"

"El señor Taisho no me cuenta nada a mí." Kagome apretó los dientes con enfado. Claro que él no le contaba nada. Ella no era su esposa para conocerlo lo suficiente. "Puede preguntarle a la señorita Sara, ella es su prometida, así que ella es la más adecuada para que le comente sobre el señor Taisho."

"Hablas de Sesshomaru como si los mayores de treinta fuésemos unos ancianos." Naraku soltó una carcajada. Había estado con Sara toda la mañana después de que discutieron, ella le había rogado por un poco de amor. Y nadie mejor que él sabía que Sara era la que menos sabía sobre los planes de Sesshomaru.

Kagome sonrió con falsa inocencia. "Claro que no." El sarcasmo se hizo muy notorio.

Tratando de controlar la irritación, Naraku dijo: "Por supuesto, soy mucho mayor que tu. Casi diez años; casi tan viejo como Sesshomaru, aunque tu pareces encontrarlo lo bastante joven como para…" Un error demasiado apropósito.

Kagome estaba molesta, no dejaría que un engreído estúpido la ofendiera. "¡¿Para qué, señor?!" pregunto de forma muy brusca.

"Olvídalo, no creo que entiendas lo que te diré."

Kagome no olvidaría tan pronto su falta de respeto. No le diría a Sesshomaru, el no lecreería. Naraku era su privilegiado. Ella solo la institutriz.

"¿Le has traducido alguna carta?"

Esa pregunta la sorprendió. Pensó que le diría alguna cosa morbosa, pero el muy desgraciado había cambiado de tema abruptamente. "No. aunque, ayer escuche decir en la cena algo sobre Kioto." Estaba harta de Naraku. Le dolía la cabeza horriblemente y con tal de que se fuera le diría lo que había escuchado a Inuyasha decir.

Naraku frunció el ceño. "El señor Sesshomaru me ha acompañado a esa hermosa región."

Kagome se sorprendió por lo que dijo el capitán. Él era el trabajador y Sesshomaru era el señor, el era quien acompañaba a Sesshomaru. Ella quería recordarle eso, pero deseaba llegar rápido a la cocina para estar con su padre y sus amigos.

Así que dijo: "El comandante Taisho irá a Kioto la próxima semana. Me parece que el emperador mandara a una tropa ya que llegara un embajador de Estados Unidos."

Naraku se olvido de ella, enfocándose en la información que se le había dado. Se dio la vuelta y se alejo. Enseguida recordó que tenía que tener de su lado a esa chiquilla, así que por arriba del hombro dejo salir un gracias y siguió su curso.

Aliviada de que el capitán se hubiese ido, se encamino con rapidez a la cocina. Dio vuelta en un pasillo, pero fue tomada de la cintura y metida a una de las habitaciones. Kagome reconoció esa habitación, era una para huéspedes.

Kagome asustada, se retorció y logro darle una gran bofetada a su captor.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?!"

"¡Inuyasha!" Ella se sonrojo y pidió disculpas. "Me asustaste."

"Kagome." Le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y le sonrió mirándola a la cara. "Confiaba en que pasarías por aquí."

Ella amaba esa sonrisa altanera del joven. Pero odiaba el olor a sake y opio que todo su cuerpo despedía. Tenía la cara llena de arañazos y la nariz roja. Pese a todo ella lo veía más guapo que a Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, Naraku me pregunto algo sobre tu hermano y algún viaje, y le platique sobre lo que habías dicho en la noche. Sobre que tu hermano ira a Kioto la próxima semana."

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada. "Kagome, eso es una mentira, solo lo dije para que dejaran de preguntar si me uniré como Sesshomaru a los samurái del emperador."

Kagome rio. Naraku cayó en una mentira demasiado inocente.

Aquel era Inuyasha, el joven de quien ella se había enamorado. Arrogante y sofisticado. Ella no podía amar a Sesshomaru cuando no le llegaba a los pies a su medio hermano. Sesshomaru con esa frialdad jamás podría tener eso que ella amaba de Inuyasha.

"¿Qué te paso en el rostro?" Kagome le paso una mano por las mejillas.

"¡En la mañana no quisiste acompañarnos! No tenia con quien pasarla bien." Una mentira demasiado ensayada. Claro que lo había pasado bien, se había besuqueado con las dos hijas gemelas del señor Sato, y ambas encantadas habían decidido seguirle el juego. "Estos rasguños no son nada, solo me caí por culpa de un árbol"

Otra mentira. Las dos muchachas lo habían abofeteado cuando intento besar a una tercera.

Kagome, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír. Entonces al ver la cara de enfado de Inuyasha, le apoyo la cabeza en el pecho y su risa se intensifico.

Como era lógico y debido a su enfado, el solo la tomo de los brazos y la alejo. "¡Me lastimo por tu culpa y todo lo que haces es burlarte!"

El tono que el usaba estaba teñido de molestia, cuando Kagome lo miro, lo único que pudo ver fueron esos ojos altaneros y centellantes. Si a Sesshomaru le hubiese pasado lo mismo, el solo la habría fulminado con la mirada. Inuyasha era rebelde en muchas maneras, Sesshomaru era solo un tipo frio sin sentimientos. Y Kagome estaba agradecida de haber escogido al hermano correcto.

"Eres un tonto, Inuyasha." La joven lo dijo de broma. "¿Por qué es mi culpa? Yo ni siquiera he ido."

"¡Porque no estabas ahí para evitar que hiciera estupideces!"

Kagome no dijo nada, pues si las carcajadas no habían enfurecido tanto a Inuyasha, el comentario de la chica si lo hizo.

"Si soy un tonto y un libertino… pero yo sé que me amas."

Kagome rio. "No necesitas de mi. Eres un hombre. Puedes cuidarte solo."

"¿Crees que soy un tonto?" pregunto agachando la cabeza. No parecía nada triste, más que nada estaba ansioso de ser adulado.

"No. Eres encantador." Vio sonreír a Inuyasha, y un hueco se le hizo en el estomago. "Ahora entiendo porque Kikyo está completamente enamorada de ti." Kagome no supo porque dijo eso.

"¡Que tiene que ver Kikyo en esto!" irritado Inuyasha le dio la espalda. "No me importa nada de ella, ¿Escuchaste? De ahora en adelante su nombre no será pronunciado en mi presencia."

Kagome se asusto. "¿Que hizo para que estés tan molesto?"

Inuyasha guardo silencio un momento y después su orgullo se fue al carajo. "Ella estuvo hablando toda la mañana de lo encantador y fantástico que era Naraku…"

"¿La señorita Kikyo estuvo hablando de él?" pregunto muy sorprendida. Sintiendo en el pecho una ligera felicidad.

"¿No me escuchaste? Estuvo hablando todo el desayuno con Yura sobre lo hermoso que le parecía, y lo caballeroso que era." Ella se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba furioso. Kikyo lo había ignorado toda la mañana, y eso que se había sentado a su lado. Él no soportaba la indiferencia.

Kagome lo miro indignada. "¡¿y porque te enojas conmigo?!"

"¡Porque no me importa que esa tonta este enamorada de Naraku!"

"¡Pero eso no es mi culpa!" Kagome quería felicitar a Kikyo. Chica lista; había hecho lo que se le pidió y con éxito. Entonces se sorprendió a sí misma, ella no quería que Kikyo tuviese éxito. Kagome amaba a Inuyasha.

"¡Además, los últimos días me has estado evitando!" su tono de voz era acusador, incluso lo hizo evidente al apuntale con el dedo índice. "¡¿ES QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTE HOMBRE PARA TI?!"

"¡No se trata de eso!" Kagome sabía que él había estado bebiendo, y que estaba más que furioso con ella.

"¡Tal vez prefieras la compañía de mi hermano! Igual que Kikyo!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Qué, tu capacidad de pensar no te da para más?" Inuyasha se pego apropósito la cabeza con la palma izquierda de su mano. "¡Kikyo y tu parecen más atraídas por Sesshomaru que por mi!"

Tercamente arremetía a gritos contra Kagome. Ella odiaba las escenas, y esa más que cualquier otra, pero las acusaciones de Inuyasha contenían atisbos de verdad.

"Yo no quiero al señor Taisho." Susurro.

"¡¿Solo me quieres a mi?!" bufo él, agarrando de los brazos a la joven y acercándola a su cara. Con claro sarcasmo y susurrando, dijo: "¡Claro que me amas! Pues entonces dime, ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? ¿Dónde está tu futón? ¿¡EN LA HABITACION DE SESSHOMARU!?"

Con una fuerza que Kagome no supo de donde la saco, se libero de Inuyasha, y le pego tremendo golpe con el puño cerrado que hizo que el joven se tambaleara. El por reacción se tomo el área lastimada.

Se sintió tremendamente culpable al haber dicho esas estupideces.

"¡ERES UN TONTO!" El grito de la morena hizo eco en la habitación. Dejando a un Inuyasha mas que intimidado. "¡Jamás me vuelvas a hablar!"

Ella giro sobre sus talones, "¡Y si tanto te importa Kikyo cásate con ella, que a mí ya no me importa!" abrió la puerta, y se alejo muy ofendida. No le importaba que la despidieran, estaba harta de esa mansión. Estaba harta de Inuyasha. Y sobre todo estaba harta del mayor de los Taisho.

Había avanzado bastante, ya le faltaban algunos metros para poder llegar a la cocina, pero la voz de un hombre la detuvo.

"Señorita Higurashi."

Kagome se dio la vuelta, dibujando en el suelo un tambaleante circulo, y clavo su mirada acusadora al sirviente de Sesshomaru, que ya había sido desplazado a sus deberes de nuevo. Ahora era Ayumi, una de las doncellas de lady Izayoi, quien cuidaba de las niñas.

"El señor Taisho me envía." Comento el no muy alto hombre que tenía cara de sapo. "Quiere que usted se presente en su despacho. Es acerca de..."

Kagome cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su ira, incluso apretó los puños pero eso no sirvió, así que volvió a abrirlos sus ojos chocolates, y susurro apretando los dientes. "Señor Jaken, ¿Volverá a ver a el señor Taisho?" el solo asistió molesto por ser interrumpido. "Entonces dígale que me espere, y solo hasta que me sea oportuno ir a su despacho."

Jaken se sorprendió. "¿Cómo te atreves, niña?" Nadie le daba ese tipo de respuestas a su amo, y menos la hija del jardinero. "Nadie le exige a mi amo seme…"

"¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!" grito Kagome dándose media vuelta para seguir hasta la cocina.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Al entrar, se alzo un grito de bienvenida.

"Miren quien ha llegado." Dijo Shipo con alegría abrazando a su amiga. "Nuestra Kagome."

La furia de Kagome desapareció al ver a sus amigos admirándola y sonriéndole.

Le encantaba la cocina. Había crecido ahí, siempre viendo a su madre cocinar y, tras la muerte de esta, Kaede siguió consintiéndola. Conocía a todas las cocineras, le había hecho bromas a los lacayos y ahí podía ser ella sin miedo a pensar que dirán los demás. Ahí no importaba que clase social fuera, ni que el señor Taisho la hubiera seducido. Allí no importaba lo confundida que estaba por amar un hombre y sentir muchísimo deseo por su hermano. Allí podría ser ella misma; incluso sabía que era eso.

Eri, una muy amiga de Kagome, le hizo un gesto para que le enseñara su vestido extranjero. "Que hermosa te ves Kagome." Ella era la encargada de las doncellas que servían a lady Izayoi y a las niñas. Acto seguido de andar piropeando a la joven, le dio una bandeja a uno de los sirvientes y lo mando a que lo entregara.

"Kagome pero que bonita estas." Ahora eran Yuka y Enju, eran unas joven que había sido traída desde Osaka para servir a la familia.

Kaede dejo caer el cucharon y se abalanzo a Kagome para abrazarla. Todos la rodearon lanzando exclamaciones de asombro e hicieron que recordara todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que ella se fue, hasta que Kaede hizo que todos volvieran a sus actividades.

"Siéntate Kagome, te serviremos algo de comer." Dijo Sota que estaba esperando que todos se alejaran de su hermana para poderla tomar del brazo y sentarla junto a él en el suelo. Su ropa estaba un poco sucia debido a su trabajo que consistía de alimentar a los caballos. "Aquí en verdad servimos exquisita comida, no como los franceses que sirven caracoles." Sonrió su hermano

Kagome estuvo a punto de decir que ella los había probado y que le habían fascinado. "La comida huele riquísima."

Todos los empleados que se dedicaban a los cuidados de los jardines estaban sentados fuera de la cocina con mesas repletas de comida: los mozos de cuadra y los jardineros subalternos, en otro extremo de la mesa estaban los caballerizos, y metiéndose a la cocina estaba el padre de Kagome, con la cara todavía húmeda debido a que recién se la había lavado y con el cabello hacia atrás. En los últimos cuatro años había perdido un poco del color de su cabello, pero en general, su aspecto físico tosco era, hasta donde ella recordaba, el mismo de siempre. Sin embargo hablaba menos y con mas parsimonia; Kagome pensó que era debido a la falta de una mujer, y deseo que pronto encontrara a una mujer buena que lo quisiera de verdad.

"Buenos días, padre." Kagome se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

"Kagome, me alegro que nos visites." Dijo él, respondiendo la reverencia. Shippo hizo lugar para que el padre de la joven se sentara junto a ella.

Aunque deseara estar sentada al lado de Kagome, Kaede no podía hacerlo, ya que tenía que supervisar que toda la servidumbre de la mansión estuviese bien alimentada.

"Tenga señorita, Kagome." Dijo uno de los sirvientes acercándole un plato de arroz.

"Gracias." Sonriéndole tomo el tazón. Sota le dio unos palillos, y ella y su padre empezaron a comer.

"Es tan alegre Paris como dicen, Kagome?" pregunto Shippo mientras comía su arroz.

"¿Ibas toda la noche a las fiestas?" pregunto Yuka sonriente.

"Háblanos mas de los extranjeros, Kagome. ¿Te gustan más que los japoneses?" pregunto Serina. Una joven mayor que ella. No era muy del agrado de las demás sirvientas del lugar debido a que solía tomar las cosas sin autorización.

Con los palillos suspendidos sobre su arroz, Kagome sonrió. "Si, parís es tan alegre como dicen Shippo. No, no siempre iba a las fiestas. Y Serina, a decir verdad los extranjeros son muy atractivos."

"No creo que superen la belleza del señor Taisho." Dijo Serina sorprendiendo a todos. Era bien sabido que ella estaba obsesionada con el comandante.

"¡Serina! Guarda silencio." Pidió Kaede molesta. Si algún señor escuchaba diciendo esa a una sirvienta, toda la culpa la tendrá ella por no poner disciplina. "Y todos ustedes, dejen comer tranquila a Kagome." Ordeno.

Kagome devoró muy rápido el arroz. Y cuando levanto la vista de su plato se encontró con la mirada de sorpresa de todos, y la calurosa sonrisa de Kaede.

"No hay nada como una buena comida, ¿verdad?" Sota comento alegremente.

"Kagome, cuéntanos como te va con el joven Inuyasha." Ahora fue Shippo el que le hablo.

Kagome apretó las manos y confió en que su padre no la hubiese visto. "Esta mejor, ya se le quito el sarpullido y la mayoría de sus accidentes no pasaron a graves."

"Creo que ahora tiene algunos cuantos rasguños y moretones." El padre de Kagome dijo mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Kagome sonrió. Ahora, Inuyasha sería también dueño de un negro moretón en un ojo.

"Pero, hermana… ¿El joven Inuyasha trato de sobrepasarse?" pregunto Sota haciendo que Kagome casi escupiera el agua que estaba apenas tomando.

"Si él se atreve a hacer eso le pondré fresas en la comida." Kaede se molesto.

"¡No!" aclaro Kagome. Inuyasha era el favorito de la servidumbre, sobre todo en el sector femenino, y sobre todo de Ayumi, a quien el engatusaba para que le llevase alguna que otra botella de sake a su alcoba en media noche. "El joven Inuyasha se ha comportado muy bien conmigo." Excepto ese día.

"Me comento Kohaku que tú te has estado encargando de las niñas." Dijo Sota.

"¿Quién es Kohaku?" pregunto Kagome.

"Es el hermano de la señora Sango."

"Kagome, ¿Cómo se siente trabajar con el señor Taisho?" pregunto Satsuki notando la furia en los ojos de Serina. Y sonrojándose cuando Shippo la miro.

"Pues… bien." A Kagome se le quitaron las ganas de seguir en la cocina. Y todo porque a la servidumbre se le había ocurrido preguntar por el serio señor Taisho. Acosada, esa era la mejor palabra para explicar cómo se sentía.

"El señor Taisho es más guapo que el joven Inuyasha." Dijo Serina sin importarle nada. "No sé porque decidiste enamorarte de alguien como el joven Inuyasha."

"Fácil. El señor Taisho intimida, el joven Inuyasha es rebelde. Hay muchísima diferencia entre esas cosas." Maki intervino por Kagome. Ella era la hija de unos lacayos que habían estado sirviendo a la familia de Izayoi durante tres generaciones.

"Pero…"

"Por favor, no empiecen a discutir por eso." Pidió el señor Higurashi.

"Recuerda Kagome, casarte con un rico es tan fácil como casarte con un pobre." Eri lo dijo sin hacer caso a Higurashi.

"Eri soy consciente de lo que debo hacer, no nece…"

"Yo ya no entendí nada." Fue Yuka la encargada de interrumpirla. "¿Estas interesada en el joven Inuyasha o en el señor Taisho?"

"Claro que en el joven Inuyasha." Contesto Shippo de nuevo por su amiga.

"Pues cualquiera de los dos es buen partido para mi hermana." Sota hablo como si Kagome no estuviese ahí.

"Yo creo que le conviene Inuyasha." Yuka volvió a interrumpir.

"¡Cállense!" grito Kagome desesperada porque nadie le hacía caso. "¡No me casaría con el señor Taisho! ¡No tiene demasiado dinero ni demasiado poder como para hacerme querer algo tan frio y sin sentimientos!"

Al terminar su declaración, nadie dijo nada. Kaede, con un carraspeo en la garganta, hacia señales con la cabeza en dirección hacia la puesta corrediza.

Kagome volvió la cabeza a la sombría figura que estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

Sesshomaru, cuya anchura de hombros tapaba la vista de Kagome, tenía los puños apretados y los pies bien firmes sobre el suelo.

Había ido a buscarla; pues nunca aceptaba respuestas como las que ella había dado. La había llamado para decirle que tenía que volver a parís, que sus boletos ya estaban comprados, que le daría dinero necesario para que perdonara todas sus estupideces. Pero al verla ahí, tan enojada, hermosa, y sonriéndole a los sirvientes lo dejaron dudoso. ¿Deseaba en verdad alejar a Kagome? El mismo se respondió… Jamás.

Pero Kagome estaba hablando mal de él, delante de la servidumbre. Y quiso hacerla pagar un poco.

La mirada dorada de Sesshomaru recorrió la cocina con la frialdad del invierno.

Todos los que estaban sentados en el suelo se levantaron e hicieron una exageradísima reverencia hasta ponerse su cara casi en el piso.

Entonces, Sesshomaru miro a Kagome y con una voz tan fría que los sirvientes varones sintieron la piel erizarse, dijo: "Ven conmigo, ahora."

Pero Kagome pudo distinguir una mirada de furia…una furia que ella había negado que el poseyera. Y con un miedo que ella no entendió porque lo sentía, se negó a ponerse de pie.

"Te he ordenado que vengas." Dijo Sesshomaru al ver que ella no había hecho caso.

Kaede, la ayudo a levantarse. Su padre la miro con confianza.

Con las piernas temblorosas, se levanto. Con lentitud, avanzó con torpeza hacia Sesshomaru, sin mirarlo, con la vista puesta más allá de él.

Sesshomaru no se aparto para hacerle sitio y que ella saliera. Primero salió el, dándole a entender que él era superior. Y, después de que ella cerrara la puerta tras sí, Sesshomaru le agarro el brazo justo por encima del codo, tal como haría una institutriz con un niño problemático.

Kagome intento zafarse con un tirón, pero él no se lo permitió. "¿Me puede soltar?"

El no contesto, solo se limito a empujarla por delante de él.

"De ahora en adelante no me sentiré inclinado a ser amable con la hija del jardinero, en especial cuando esta habla a mis espaldas."

"Pero en ningún momento he hablado mal."

"Claro que si."

Al doblar el pasillo, Kagome forcejeo hasta soltarse y se volvió para quedar cara a cara con ese detestable, arrogante, sínico y narcisista hombre.

El hombre que estaba viendo era el señor Taisho de siempre, pero deseo que apareciera aquel sexi hombre que le había robado parte de su inocencia.

Un maldito conquistador.

Kagome camino con aire indignado por el vacio pasillo. Sesshomaru la siguió pisándole los talones.

"Estabas hablando de mi con los sirvientes."

"¡No es así! Ellos estaban haciendo preguntas, yo solo contestaba. ¡A mí era la que me estaban haciendo sentir incomoda!" Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Agradeció que Sesshomaru no la estuviera viendo. "¡Estoy metida entre dos mundos distintos y a usted lo único que le importa es su magnífica presencia!"

Sesshomaru la sujeto con fuerza del brazo, impidiendo que se zafara. Kagome sorprendida dio un gritito y se vio muy cerca del rostro de Sesshomaru.

"Cuando decidiste casarte con Inuyasha, ¿no se te ocurrió que tendrías que decidir si estar en la casa o en el jardín?" La burla estaba en cada palabra dicha por ese hombre.

Por supuesto que no lo había pensado. En sus sueños, Kagome podía desayunar con los sirvientes y cenar con la aristocracia japonesa. Odiaba a Sesshomaru Taisho por hacerla ver la realidad.

"Cuando decidí que me casaría con Inuyasha no se me ocurrió que su hermano me humillaría en su despacho." Susurro con fiereza Kagome.

Sesshomaru se rio a carcajadas, esa risa macabra la hizo temblar de miedo. Se escuchaban de manera siniestra, parecidas a la de un demonio que estaba a punto de hacer algo malvado.

"Estas furiosa porque te humille."

Entonces con una fuerza superior a la de ella la empujo a la misma habitación que había compartido con Inuyasha.

Kagome empujo el pecho de Sesshomaru, algo absurdo para alguien que conocía bien la firmeza de aquel hombre, además de su fortaleza física.

"¡Suélteme!" grito asustadísima.

Haciendo caso omiso, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta tras él, empujo a Kagome a la pared más cercana y coloco las manos detrás de ella para que no se moviera.

Kagome lo miro con dureza.

"Esta divirtiéndose conmigo porque sabe que tiene más fuerza que yo y eso lo hace sentir poderoso sobre mí."

"Si."

"¡Es un cínico!" grito ella tratando de zafarse. "¡Usted me ínsito en su despacho y ahora me tiene aquí!" la misión fue imposible. "¿Por qué me trata así?" Kagome quiso mirarlo con dureza. "Usted sabe muy bien lo que fue. Fue un acto deliberado de... Se divirtió conmigo con la única intención de demostrar que manda sobre mí.

"Si." Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo.

"¡Y no se atreva a decir que yo le provoqué! Nada de lo que ocurrió en el estudio fue culpa mía."

"Asumo toda la responsabilidad."

A él tampoco le gustaba aquello. Y tampoco hizo que Kagome se sintiera mejor.

"¿Por qué? Quiero saber por qué."

"Perdí los estribos. Te pido que dispenses mis acciones por la aflicción que te haya podido causar." Se estaba dirigiendo a ella con frases cortas, rápidas y contundentes, utilizando las palabras de arrepentimiento adecuadas, pero en un tono de irritación tan acusado que Kagome bien podría haber estado apuntándole con una pistola a la cabeza.

Ella no agradeció el sentimiento.

"¡Esa no es una excusa!"

"¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que no lo sé?" dijo fastidiado, muy poca gente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, y Kagome lo había logrado. Se apartó de ella y se puso a dar vueltas, permitiendo que Kagome consiguiera un poco de espacio para respirar; entonces, retrocedió de nuevo para robarle el aire. "Perdóname."

Eso era el fin del mundo. Él, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, disculpándose y mas con una mujer.

"Esa no es una disculpa, es más bien una orden." Kagome no sería engañada tan fácilmente.

"Me disculpo por hacerte daño en mi despacho."

"Solo quiero saber, ¿porque me trata de una manera tan fría?"

"¿Frio?" Sus dorados ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. "¿Una disculpa de mi parte te parece fría?"

"Si." Entonces las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de rosa. Ese hombre había batallado tanto por pedir disculpas y ahora ella estaba haciéndolo sentir mal. Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco a la cara de él, hasta que alcanzo a distinguir su perfecta piel blanca. Se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos…

Pero el ruido de una puerta cerrarse con rudeza, la saco de su fantasía.

"¡Aléjese de mi señor Taisho!" grito la joven desesperada, ella había estado a punto de besarlo, y esa sí que sería una tontería.

"¡Cállate!" e inclinándose sobre ella, la beso.

Kagome se quedo anonadada. Sesshomaru actuó como si ella fuese su juguete y que podía hacer con ella lo que le placía, como si una disculpa a regañadientes la iba a sacar de su irritación.

Pero la beso con desesperación; la abrazo como si ella fuese su felicidad; aspiro su aliento como si de eso dependiera su vida. el beso era salvaje, los empujones de su lengua eran dulces y lentos, y sí, Kagome debía rechazarlo de inmediato, pero el calor de la pasión creció y le calentó la sangre, y ella cedió, derretida, y deseó volver a encontrarse en el estudio, jadeando bajo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

Cuando se separo para recuperar el aliento, escucho la voz de ella aun reprochándole.

"¡Deberías sentirte mal por lo que me estás haciendo!"

"¿Es que tu nunca te callas?" Sesshomaru se harto de los gritos de ella.

"¿Por qué debería de…?"

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevo hasta su entrepierna.

Kagome abrió la boca y los ojos de la sorpresa. Sabía cómo estaba hecho un hombre, por supuesto, en los libros había dibujos. Pero era muy diferente tocar a un hombre, y descubrir lo que el deseo era capaz de provocar… En ese momento la mente se le nublo.

La exploración le resulto atractiva. Sesshomaru hizo que la mano de la joven subiera y bajara, deslizándose por aquella extensión.

Kagome pensó que era muy grande, se podía sentir a pesar de que el aun tenía su ropa puesta… y sintió el impulso de echarse a correr.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y apretó un poco la mano de ella contra su virilidad.

"Me prometió que me dejaría en paz." Susurro Kagome con miedo.

"Mentí." Tomo ambas manos de ella y las subió hasta su cuello, volvió a besarla y balanceó sus caderas contra las de ella.

Alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

¿Por qué un hombre como él podía provocarle tanta euforia? Era injusto que ella olvidara los pecados de Sesshomaru con solo que la besara. Le hacía recordar la lujuria, la excitación y sobre todo la pasión que vivieron.

Quería estar furiosa con él, su orgullo se lo pedía. Pero deseaba estar acostada con él, sintiendo su virilidad cerca de ella, y que los pasos desesperados que se oían por todo el piso de madera dejaran de escucharse.

La voz de una mujer joven paso corriendo fuera de habitación: "¡SEÑOR TAISHO!"

Kagome se sorprendió: Era Ayumi.

Sesshomaru se aparto. La miro a los ojos con una mirada que jamás había divisado Kagome en el. Y con una ternura que ni el mismo comprendía que tenía, le dio un beso en los labios, rozándolos sintiendo como ambos en ese tacto se sentían excitados.

"¡SEÑOR!" grito Ayumi corriendo de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer.

Sesshomaru se alejo dejándola sola en la habitación. Kagome sintió un vacio.

"¿Qué sucede?"

La voz de Ayumi sonaba quebrada y desesperada. "¡Las niñas han desaparecido!" Le enseño un pergamino. "La señorita Rin dejo esta nota." Y se soltó a llorar. "Dice que La señorita Shiori escapo y que ella va tras ella."

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"¿ Por qué has venido?"

Caminando apresuradamente detrás de Shiori, Rin le contesto a su prima. "Porque cada vez que te metes en problemas eres el centro de atención; y la verdad es que me estoy hartando de esto."

Lo cual era cierto, pero también estaba preocupada por su prima. Durante el último año Shiori le había amargado la existencia. Había llegado tan bonita y con el cabello tan plateado como su padre, bailando y cantando como una artista, se creía la mejor debido a su arrogancia y, en general se había convertido en una plaga asiática. Pero había algo diferente en aquel berrinche.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" pregunto Rin.

Shiori se volvió y dio un pisotón en el suelo. "A casa."

"Pero tu casa está allí." Rin señalo hacia la mansión. Se habían metido al bosque, no por el camino de la vereda, más bien por donde estaban todos aquellos arboles que cubrían la tierra, dirigiéndose hacia el lago. Había comenzado a llover, las ramas dejaban caer enormes gotas de agua que caían sobre las niñas.

"Esa es tu casa." Shiori se giro de nuevo para seguir su camino

"También es tu casa."

"¡No! ¡Esa es tu casa! Lo único que extrañare será a la señorita Higurashi."

"Si regresas nos dará más clases divertidas como la del otro día."

"No quiero. Nadie me extrañara a mí. Nadie me leerá." La voz de Shiori se hizo más pastosa. La mujer hermosa le había dicho que huyera para que la pudiesen extrañar. Y parecía que la única que se había dado cuenta de su fuga era Rin.

"La señorita Higurashi nos leerá, y tu papa también te extrañara." Rin vio como ella se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su kimono. "¿No trajiste un pañuelo?"

"¡No! No soy tan elegante ni tan distinguida como tú. Todos los demás lo saben."

Rin se harto de que su prima solo hablara incoherencias. "Creí que todos se encargaban de hacerme saber que no era tan bonita como tú."

"¡No es verdad!"

"Claro que sí, todos me dicen que me parezco a mi madre."

"Es que estas horrible."

"¡Claro que no!" Rin le propino un empujón justo en medio de la espalda.

Shiori trastabillo hacia delante, se volvió como hecha una furia, y le devolvió el empujón. Era más chica y pequeña que Rin, pero consiguió darle un buen empujón, y Rin tuvo que agitar los brazos para no caerse de espaldas.

"¡Cretina.!"

"¡Tonta!"

Shiori renuncio a la lucha, se dio vuelta y echo a correr. Corrió como el viento sin dejar de sollozar.

Rin titubeó. No sabía cómo Shiori había conseguido pasar sin que se diera cuenta Ayumi, pero ella había tenido que fingir que estaban jugando al escondite y la pobre criada confió en ella. Debería volver y decírselo a papá, pero para entonces Shiori habría desaparecido. Se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, llorando hasta que la nariz le empezó a gotear y se puso feísima, y luego, en lugar de luchar, había salido huyendo. La decisión no era fácil, pero Rin echó a correr detrás de su prima.

La lluvia empezó a caer en abundancia y con mayor intensidad que hacía unos momentos. Los rayos empezaron a bramar. Rin esperaba que Shiori callera y así poder llevarla a la mansión. Pero Shiori corría con rapidez.

Iban bordeando el bosque los arces, arboles de hojas rojas y los bambús, dirigiéndose en oblicuo hacían el río.

Rin corrió tan rápido que la alcanzo y la atrapo. Cogiéndola por el brazo, grito: "¡Hay que cubrirnos de la lluvia!" y señalo un gran árbol que las mantendría lejos del agua por un momento. "Dejemos que pase la tormenta."

Las dos niñas echaron a correr hacia gran árbol de hojas rojas. Cuando llegaron al lugar y las espesar ramas las cubrió del agua, Rin comenzó a temblar. "¿Crees que Kami-sama este furioso con nosotras?"

Shiori la miro como si su prima hubiese perdido la razón. "¡NO!"

Un relámpago cayó tan cerca que las ensordeció un momento. Ambas soltaron unos gritos de puro miedo y se quedaron inmóviles.

"Pero hemos sido malas. Aunque la verdadera mala eres tú, ¿Por qué no quieres volver a casa? ¡Al lugar que vas nadie te espera!" Rin estaba muerto de miedo. Así que lo mejor que se le daba era despotricar contra su prima.

Con una voz temblorosa, Shiori contesto: "Aquí no hay nadie. Mi madre se fue. Mi padre no me quiere; ni siquiera el tío Taisho me deja llamarlo por su nombre. Aquí no hay nada para mí." Y termino con un llanto que parecía a la de un gatito hambriento. "Abuela ni siquiera parece saber que existo."

"Eres una tonta. Yo te quiero. Te lo demuestro estando aquí, muerta de miedo por los relámpagos y temblorosa por el frio."

Shiori guardo silencio, no sabía que decir, así que espero un momento y con su infantil voz, dijo: "¿Enserio?"

"Si, eres una boba."

"¡Rin!" Shiori abrazo tan fuerte a su prima que la tiro de un sentón.

Rin correspondió el abrazo, dándose cuenta que así, abrazándose la una a la otra, entraban en calor más rápido.

"Ahora seremos hermanas, y compartiremos todo."

Pero un ruidito, un leve sonido, hizo que le tapara de un manotazo la boca a Shiori.

Shiori lanzo un grito de protesta por el golpe. Ofendida, dijo: "No puedes echarte para atrás."

"Cállate." Susurro.

Entonces la voz se hizo más sonora.

"¡Nuestros padres, han venido a salvarnos!" Shiori grito exaltada, mientras se alejaba de su prima.

Y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas, Rin la agacho contra el piso.

"Espera Shiori, tal vez no sean nuestros padres." En voz baja. "Hay hombres malos en el mundo, algunos intentan hacer daño a la familia, y nosotros seriamos el blanco principal."

"No es verdad." Shiori se arrastro por el piso para alejarse del agarre de su prima. "¿Por qué querrían hacernos daño?"

"Se están acercando." Rin agudizo el oído para distinguir la voz, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Qué hacia un extraño curioseando por ahí? "Debemos quedarnos aquí, escondidas. En cuanto se deje de escuchar ruidos, nos arrastraremos hasta otro árbol y correremos a la mansión. Yo iré primero." La voz se acerco aun más. "Apresúrate. Aléjate gateando, y si me pasa algo, avísale a mi padre."

"¡Rin!" el miedo hizo que la niña susurrara.

Pero no estaba tan asustada como Rin, quien soltó a su prima y la ínsito a que avanzará detrás de ella. Subir a los arboles no era una opción, Shiori era demasiado pequeña como para subirla a uno.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie las veía, hizo un ademan con la cabeza a su prima para que siguiera su camino.

"Señorita Rin." Llamo la voz. Una voz de un hombre joven. "Sé que anda por aquí. Muéstrese. Su padre me pidió que la llevase a la casa."

Rin no reconoció la voz.

"Soy Hakudoshi. Indíqueme donde está y yo la salvare de la tormenta."

¿Hakudoshi? Ella no conocía a ningún hombre de su padre que se llamara así. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar, le hizo gestos con la cabeza a Shiori para que no avanzara. Y empezó a retroceder evitando hacer ruido. Así poder volver a la oscuridad que les brindaba los troncos de los arboles.

"Ah, con que, aquí estas." Hakudoshi susurro.

Rin vio como Hakudoshi asustaba a Shiori por la espalda. La había sorprendido justo en el grueso tronco del árbol. "¡Te atraparé!"

Rin grito como una niña tonta, para poder distraer a Hakudoshi de atrapar a su prima, pero otra persona la agarro por el kimono y la llevo a rastras hasta dejarla tumbada en el fango.

"Esta es la indicada." Grito ese otro hombre a Hakudoshi, quien solo ignoro a Shiori y salió a ver a la presa principal.

Rin diviso a Goshinki, uno de los militares que acompañaba a su padre, y que tenía un aliento tan asqueroso como el de los cerdos.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era gritar, gritar para que la rescataran, pero la fuerte mano de Goshinki rompió el aire y se estampo en la mejilla de la niña; eso fue suficiente como para que guardara silencio.

"¿Qué hacemos con la pequeña albina?" pregunto Goshinki.

"Esta no nos sirve. Ella fue muy específica con decir que quería solo a la más grande. Dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con la más pequeña."

Rin se dio cuenta enseguida que el hombre delgado y con cabellos blancos era el que daba las órdenes. Y tuvo miedo, enseguida se notaba la seriedad y la frialdad en sus ojos.

"¿La matamos?" Pregunto Goshinki mientras tomaba a Rin de los cabellos, para que no gritara ni se moviera.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CUALQUIER DUDA O COMENTARIO DEJENLO, SON GRATIS ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 DISCUSIÓN PELEA Y MUERTE

**¡ATENCION!**

Señoras y señores:

Lamento informarles que estamos acercándonos a la recta final de nuestra historia. Me alegra sabes que mucha gente respondió de forma positiva a este fic a pesar del hecho que era mi primer historia. Podría alargar mas el cuento, pero odio los fics que son interminables de cincuenta o hasta 100 capítulos. Yo prefiero hacer capítulos largos (si, sé que me tardo un poquito) pero se disfruta más la historia.

Otra cosa, disculpen el capitulo anterior que salió medio cortado, maldito intercable jajaja es que el modem se reinicio en una hora como 15 veces, pero ya está bien. Y para los que se quedaron con la duda, Rin había gritado para que Hakudoshi no capturara a su prima.

Ando muy emocionada. Elizabethshane y yo estamos a pocos días de publicas nuestra historia (a decir verdad ella fue la que la inventó ) yo solo ayudo con lo que puedo.

Disfrútenlo!

Autor:** MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE**

**CAPITULO 15: "UNA DISCUSIÓN, UNA PELEA Y UNA MUERTE."**

La lluvia caía demasiado fuerte en su rostro.

Los perros olfateaban y seguían los rastros. Sesshomaru portaba a su poderosa espada Tokijin, la indicada para aniquilar a cualquiera y con el suficiente filo como para rebanarle la cabeza a tres personas al mismo tiempo.

Bankotsu estaba a cargo de los hombres que buscaban en los jardines. Los sirvientes rebuscaban en cada rincón de la mansión. Jaken corría desesperado por todos lados junto con Shippo, Sota, el señor Higurashi y el joven Kohaku.

Miroku he Inuyasha iban detrás de él, acelerando sus pasos cada vez que los perros daban algún ladrido. Sesshomaru avanzaba deprisa con su espada a punto de ser desenfundada y con su elegante ropa llena de lodo. Corría y rogaba a algún ser supremo que la lluvia no elimine el olor de las niñas.

Sara lo había querido acompañar, pero él se lo negó, pidiéndole que se quedara por si había algún cambio. En aquel momento, no quería poner en riesgo también a su prometida. Kagome había desaparecido en ese momento, en que Sara lo había abrazado para que supiese que lo apoyaba.

Los tres entraron por el bosque, ya que los perros los guiaron por ese lugar. Los conducía hacia más allá de sus territorios, donde se encontraba el rio. Sesshomaru miraba todo con cautela, para ver si podía distinguir algo diferente. Nada. Con esa lluvia no podía ver nada. Y el nerviosismo de que los perros no pudiesen guiarlo cada momento se hacía más real.

La rabia y el miedo lo mantenían furioso. Si… ese día mataría a alguien.

La tierra mojada hacia que los zapatos de todos resbalaran por ella. Los perros ladraron. Y procedente de los arboles, un pequeño bulto corría. A unos cincuenta metros las pequeñas piernas del bulto trataban de escapar de aquello que lo perseguían.

"¡SHIORI!" grito Inuyasha corriendo y abrazando a la niña.

Ambos golpearon su cuerpo con fuerza, y por primera vez, padre e hija se conectaron en una muestra de amor que jamás habían tenido. Inuyasha tuvo ganas de llorar al ver como su hija estaba desgreñada y llena de lodo, pero eso no importaba, ahora estaba con él.

"¡Tonta!" Grito molesto agarrando los pequeños hombros de su hija. "¡Donde estabas! ¡Me tenias preocupado!"

Shiori miro a su padre y en lugar de intimidarse por el regaño. Lo abrazo con más fuerza y pudo distinguir el olor que despedía, y jamás lo olvidaría.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" pregunto Sesshomaru irritado. "¡¿Por qué huyeron?!"

Shiori miro a Sesshomaru y grito, desesperada. No se le entendía nada de lo que decía. Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por sus pequeñas manos y cuando las retiro de su cara un manto de sangre dejo.

Ella como tonta había caído sobre las piedras y se había cortado. Había salido huyendo como una cobarde, la cobarde que esa mujer le había dicho que fuera. Ahora era tarde para arrepentirse. Y su lamento volvió a apoderarse de ella.

Inuyasha soltó a la niña. Y con su ropa limpio sus manos y cara. Solo para descubrir que tenía unas cortadas en ambas palmas de las manos. Estaban poco profundas, pero de seguro dejarían marca. Inuyasha pensó que esa marca duraría toda la vida en la mente de su hija.

"Ella… me dijo." Hizo una pausa. "Yo solo estaba triste. Pero ella lo aseguro, me dijo que me odiarían después." Nadie entendía nada de lo que decía.

"Shiori, ¿pequeña de que estás hablando?" Pregunto Miroku de forma amistosa. Si en alguien confiaba Shiori era en el.

"La mujer. La hermosa mujer… me llamo Little monkey." Shiori gimió entre lágrimas.

"¡Mientes!" Soltó furioso Sesshomaru.

No podía ser verdad. Sara no se atrevería a hacerle daño a alguien. Jamás podría, ella se iba a casar con él.

Sesshomaru sintió su pecho doliendo. Pequeño mono es como Sara solía llamar a los niños traviesos.

"¡No miento!" grito Shiori, era la primera vez que contradecía de esa forma a su tío. Pero ella decía la verdad, jamás traicionaría a alguien. "Ella me dijo que huyera para que se preocuparan." La niña parecía impactada. En shock. No escuchaba. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. E Inuyasha no supo qué hacer. Solo se limito a volver a abrazar a su hija y verla llorar.

Sesshomaru sintió la lluvia en su rostro como jamás la había sentido antes. ¿Podría creerle a una niña? ¿Podría dejar ir a su prometida por algo que parecía ser una confusión? No, no tenía tiempo de pensar eso. Ahorita tenía que concentrarse en su hija.

Miroku se arrodillo a la altura de Inuyasha y susurro: "Tenemos que encontrar a Rin."

"Shiori, escucha. ¿Dónde está Rin?" pregunto Sesshomaru sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo impotente.

Shiori balbuceo. Señalando hacia la dirección del rio. Pero aun así no se le entendía nada.

"¡¿Qué está diciendo, Miroku?!" grito asustando aun mas a Shiori.

"¡Shiori!" Inuyasha grito a su hija para que pudiese hablar mejor. "¡¿Dónde está Rin?!"

"¡UN HOMBRE SE LA LLEVO! ¡TIO, SALVELA!" Grito desesperada.

Justo lo que temía. Pero no importaba quien fuera, el mataría a quien se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

Corrió, dejando atrás a los demás, y solo fue seguido por la rapidez de tres perros. No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando los gritos de Inuyasha le decían que los esperara, solo quería alcanzar a su hija, y claro está, a su captor.

El camino se le estaba haciendo eterno. Toda la tarde los habían buscado y ni su rastro. Con esperanza, deseo que la lluvia hubiese detenido un poco la huida de los hombres.

El perro empezó a ladrar sin cesar; ladridos ásperos, profundos, que parecían más amenazadores de lo que un Akita solía ser. Amo y perros, unidos en la persecución, echaron a correr.

Sesshomaru examinó toda la zona mientras los tres perros olfateaban en círculos, encontrando solo una mezcolanza de oloress que confundían su fino olfato. Entonces... uno de ellos saltó fuera del camino, y se lanzaron colina abajo, corriendo en dirección al río. A Sesshomaru se le escurrían los pies hacia los lados; cuando se cayó, dando una voltereta, se levantó y siguió corriendo sin apenas aminorar la marcha.

Los Akita tiraba de la traílla, sus ladrido se hacía cada vez más frenético; estaban cerca de su presa.

Sesshomaru se detuvo con la respiración agitada y con el platinado cabello golpeándole el rostro. Estaba a punto de retornar, tal vez Shiori estaba equivocada. Pero un ruido lo alerto… diviso al otro extremo de su camino a dos hombres que traían un bulto en los brazos.

Sesshomaru y los perros echaron a correr. Estaba seguro que no podía igualar su velocidad, así que soltó a los perros, y estos corrieron dejando atrás a su amo.

Sesshomaru grito: "¡Alto!"

Los dos hombres tenían que terminar su misión, Así que intentaron echar a correr con la niña en brazos. Uno de ellos callo, debido al lodo, pero el otro se subió al bulto en los hombros y siguió corriendo.

Los perros alcanzaron al sujeto caído y lo pescaron con sus hocicos la ropa y la carne.

"¡Detente!" Volvió a gritar. Estaba desesperado, el hombre estaba llegando al final del bosque, si lograba cruzar el rio mediante una balsa; Sesshomaru estaba seguro, perdería a su hija.

Hakudoshi le tenía una buena ventaja. Sus pernas eran largas y eso era gran ayuda para el momento de escapar o brincar algún lugar. Así que Sesshomaru no era un gran problema. El rio estaba cerca. Ya lo escuchaba rugir entre la lluvia…

Pero, fue derribado.

Inuyasha había corrido detrás de su hermano, pero él siguió otro camino para poderle dar alcance, y al ver a Hakudoshi correr con Rin en los brazos, lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer era aventarse para derribar a su enemigo, y así lo hizo.

Hakudoshi se puso de pie inmediatamente, logrando patear el estomago de Inuyasha, y sin compasión pateo la cara y la espalda del menor de los Taisho quien apenas y se estaba irguiendo, y a quien dejo inconsciente. Volvió a sujetar a Rin y corrió, apenas y se había alejado de Inuyasha, pero la voz fría de su oponente lo detuvo.

"Si das un paso más, te mueres." Susurro Sesshomaru

Intento volver a correr, pero Sesshomaru ya tenía el filo de la espada muy cerca de él. Encaro a el mayor de los Taisho, sujeto a Rin por delante a modo de escudo y le puso una navaja en el cuello.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, notando como su hija estaba amordazada y tenía la cara roja. Su hermano estaba inconsciente con la cara llena de lodo y sangre, sin lugar a duda, Hakudoshi le había propinado una buena patada.

La risa del joven hombre lo enfureció. "Pensé que los Taisho eran personas difíciles de vences, pero me he equivocado. Mira al patético de tu hermano, ha sido tan fácil dejarlo en ese estado." La risa se hizo más potente y malvada. "Tu debilidad es tu confiada hija. Será tan sencillo matarla como cuando envenene a tu esposa."

Sesshomaru tembló. Él era el maldito miserable quien le había dado muerte a su esposa. Esa escoria había decidido la muerte de la mujer que había amado, y ahora, la vida de su hija estaba en sus manos.

"Dile algo a papi, querida." Con la navaja en sus manos, Hakudoshi le corto el trozo de tela que cubría la boca de la niña.

"¡Mátalo!" Grito Rin con las lágrimas rebosándole los ojos. "¡Hazlo! ¡Por mama!"

"Si mueves un poco la espada, ¡te juro que le corto la garganta!" grito con la cara de loco.

Sesshomaru sabía que él decía la verdad. Era excelente pelando con la espada, pero si se osaba a quererle cortar alguna extremidad a Hakudoshi, el mataría a Rin, y no permitiría que ella muriese.

Con un sentimiento de fracaso, Sesshomaru bajo la espada y la aventó.

Entonces, Rin con los pies amarrados, dio una patada hacia atrás con todas su fuerzas, logrando pegarle a el joven en sus partes nobles.

Hakudoshi se doblo por la cintura, derribando a Rin. Y antes de que el pudiese volver a sujetar a la niña esta había rodado para alejarse. Y se había quedado a pocos centímetros de caer al rio.

Hakudoshi grito de desesperación. Sesshomaru al ver al hombre en el suelo se apresuro a tomar su espada. Hakudoshi en un intento desesperado, cogió las piernas de Inuyasha, y cuando iba a encajar el cuchillo en su espalda…

Sesshomaru le corto la cabeza.

La cabeza de Hakudoshi se desprendió del cuerpo. Sesshomaru volvió a hacer otro corte al cuerpo antes de que se desplomara sobre el lodo y la lluvia se mesclara con la sangre.

Durante un instante, Sesshomaru sintió una alegría salvaje. Una que no sentía desde que estaba joven.

Una figura salió entre los árboles y corrió hasta a Rin.

Sesshomaru se volvió a punto de mata a la persona que tocara a su hija. Dejando la navaja a punto de cortarle el cuello. Era Kagome la que había ido a abrazar a la niña.

Asustadas, Rin y Kagome pegaron un grito. Y el soltó la espada.

Con una sonrisa de sinceridad en el rostro, agradeció profundamente a Kagome. Camino hacia su hermano y lo levanto, para que no se ahogara entre el agua y el lodo.

Vio también el cuerpo destazado e inerte de Hakudoshi, y a lo lejos, el cuerpo de Goshinki, a quien los perros habían dado muerte.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sara se cepillaba el cabello.

Estaba tan aburrida. Sesshomaru aun no llegaba de su rescate. Naraku estaba entre los que había salido a ver si encontraban a las pequeñas. Las mujeres buscaban por la mansión.

Izayoi le había recriminado su comportamiento frio y desinteresado, pero se había excusado de una forma muy fácil… "Sesshomaru me dio la orden de no moverme de la mansión." Y eso era verdad, su prometido le había dicho que no saliera por nada del mundo por si las niñas volvían.

Así que ahí estaba. En su habitación con ropas de dormir. La verdad no se preocupaba mucho de lo que le pasara a las mocosas. Le había dicho a esos malditos que dejaran libre a la pequeña, esa no le importaba nada; a la que quería era a Rin. No la mataría, solo quería asustar un poco a Sesshomaru, así que había ordenado que la dejaran golpeada y amarrada en la balsa que usaban para cruzar el rio. Para que al día siguiente la encontraran. Pensó en hacerle eso a la albina, pero el destino le puso todas las cosas fáciles. Rin había decidido marcharse con la hija de Inuyasha.

No era mucho trabajo lo que había ordenado. Incluso, ella podía hacerlo mejor excepto que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cargar a una niña.

Miro su reflejo en el amplio espejo que tenia y se sonrió a sí misma. Había que recalcar que Sara era una mujer muy bella y tenía unos ojos poco comunes en Japón. Pero toda su hermosura era opacada por el corazón traicionero que tenia. Aun así, sabiendo que ella tenía ese horrible defecto ni se inmutaba ante nada ni ante nadie que le dijese eso. O eso pensó.

Sin preocupación siguió su tarea de cepillar su cabellera.

"No entiendo porque Sesshomaru confía tanto en ti, si solo eres una maldita traicionera como tu padre." Murmuraron a su espalda.

Sara dio un brinco de susto y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te dio la bienvenida a mi cuarto, Kikyo." Dijo apretando los dientes Sara.

"No te preocupes. Solo había venido a decirte eso." Dijo la pelinegra dando la vuelta. "Por cierto, bonita muestra de empatía le has dado a Izayoi." Dijo sarcásticamente. Fue a ver a Sara para reclamarle el hecho de negarse a ayudar en la búsqueda. Pero al verla tan contenta el odio se apodero de ella.

"¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto? ¿Qué caso tiene? ¿Piensas que no merezco el amor de Sesshomaru? ¿Qué todavía estas celosa porque te lo gane?" Pregunto la castaña riendo. Quería desquitarse con Kikyo, no sabía porque pero desde hacía un tiempo que tenía ganas de sacar su furia con ella. "Déjame decirte Kikyo que ahora entiendo el porqué de tu enojo con todo el mundo. Es porque no eres para nada feliz, mírate solo eres un kimono reluciente y fino sin sentimientos. Comprendo el hecho del porque Inuyasha no sienta nada por ti."

Kikyo se quedo callada. Escuchado todas las criticas de Sara. Y de repente soltó la carcajada haciendo enfurecer a la castaña.

"La verdad no mereces el amor de Sesshomaru, el es demasiado bueno para alguien como tú." Dijo y se acerco a Sara lo suficiente como para que ambas pudiesen notar el odio que se tenían. "Y para que lo sepas jamás me lo ganaste, yo deje de quererlo cuando me enamore de Inuyasha. Para que te quede claro pequeña zorra. Antes de hablar tienes que conocer los hechos."

Sara sintió su cara arder de furia. "¡Eres una perra!" grito entre dientes.

Kikyo rio aun mas. "No, aquí la única a la que podemos llamar así es a ti. Mira que acostarte con Naraku estando comprometida con Sesshomaru, es algo que solo las prostitutas harían, y aun peor; en la propia casa de tu prometido. Eso si es de alguien decente…" Kikyo amaba el sarcasmo.

"¡Cállate!" grito desesperada. ¿Cómo es que esa idiota sabía sobre ella y Naraku?

Y pareció que Kikyo leyó su mente. "¿Qué como lo sé? Muy fácil. Yo si tuviese algo que ver con un hombre como él, ¡no tendría sexo en los pasillos de la mansión!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Mentira… esa era toda la realidad.

"¿Y sabes que es lo que más risa me da?" pregunto notando la cólera en los ojos azules de Sara. "Que por tanto que te acuestas con Naraku, él no te ama. Me lo demostró la otra noche." Sara abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Es más, me dio una pequeña muestra de eso. Pero te confesaré que a diferencia de ti mujerzuela, a mi si me dio asco…"

Y fue callada por una fuerte cachetada proveniente de Sara quien comenzó a llorar.

"¡Te dije que te callaras, puta!" Grito hecha un mar de lágrimas. Como se atrevía a decir que Naraku le daba asco. Eso tenía que ser una estúpida broma.

Kikyo se tomo la parte lastimada, y como toda una chica que había sido reprimida, contesto el gesto con otra cachetada.

Ambas comenzaron a golpearse con las manos, y Sara tomo el hermoso cabello negro de Kikyo y lo jalo con fuerza. Kikyo al sentir su cuero cabelludo ardiendo le propino una fuerte patada en las piernas a Sara, quien con dolor se cayó al suelo arrastrando a Kikyo.

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?" grito Izayoi quien abrió la puerta y se topo con una escena que jamás creyó ver en su vida.

Sus dos futuras nueras dando vueltas en el suelo por quien golpeaba más fuerte. Ambas estaban con el cabello arruinado y la cara hinchada de los golpes que se estaban dando.

"¡Chicas!" grito Izayoi corriendo hacia ellas y tratando de evitar que se hicieran más daño. Pero cayó también al suelo. "¡Ayúdame!" grito irritada. Pero nadie llego, así que ella fue en busca de asistencia.

Sara logro subirse sobre Kikyo quien solo daba manotazos al rostro de la castaña. Y con una fuerza que ni ella misma se creyó capaz de tener, apretó el cuello de la heredera Kaneshiro.

Kikyo sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, y con frenesí, tomo las manos que apretaban su cuello.

"¡Soy la futura señora Sara Taisho!" grito encolerizada.

Kikyo intento gritar. Pero el aire ya no entraba ni salía de sus pulmones. Comenzó a parpadear demasiado rápido, y sintió que las fueras se le iban.

"¡Nadie sería capaz de robarme ese apellido! ¡Nadie!" grito apretando aun más el cuello blanco de la pelinegra.

Kikyo dejo se sujetar las manos opresoras y sintió sus parpados muy pesados.

Sara apretó más fuerte.

Kikyo nunca olvidaría ese momento, en el que Sara era jalada por unos brazos llenos de fango.

"¡Detente!" escucho gritar a alguien.

Y de repente sintió una bocanada de aire entrando de nuevo en sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y pudo sentir unas extremidades abrazándola. Pero la tos que la invadió, no la dejaba escuchar nada, de repente respirar ahora era lo más importante del mundo.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Inuyasha sujetándola con fuerza del rostro.

Jamás había visto a Inuyasha tan guapo como en ese momento, en que la volvió a estrechar más fuerte. Sintió su colonia entrando en su nariz y solo se apretó mas a él mientras la tos la invadía.

"Señorita Kikyo, ¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Kagome arrodillándose junto a ambos.

"Kagome… yo, estoy bien." Dijo soltándose de los brazos de Inuyasha y abrazando a la joven que enseguida la envolvió en un caluroso gesto amistoso. Sintiéndose de nuevo protegida comenzó a llorar. Cuando pensó en recriminarle a Sara su comportamiento no había pensado en que se le salieran las cosas de las manos.

Kagome si no hubiese estado muriéndose de miedo se habría burlado del aspecto de todos en ese momento. Sara y Kikyo estaban todas desgreñadas y con la ropa arruinada. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y ella estaban llenos de lodo y mojados hasta el último pedazo de piel.

Si. De seguro, se reiría después de cómo se veían todos. Pero no en ese momento, cuando su cuerpo le pedía un poco de tranquilidad, no lo haría.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y le sonrió. Ella correspondió el gesto. Y en silencio ambos volvieron a hacer las paces, dándose cuenta que de lo uno y otro sentían solo un sueño había quedado.

"¡Suéltame Sesshomaru!" grito Sara hecha una furia dando patadas al aire para soltarse del agarre de su prometido. "¡Ella me quería matar!"

"Es mentira, ella me estaba estrangulando. ¡Tú nos viste, Sesshomaru!" Grito Kikyo con rudeza poniéndose de pie.

Inuyasha también lo hizo, ayudando a Kagome, y enseguida él se puso delante de su prometida.

"¡Sesshomaru, deshazte de ella! Obligo a que Shiori y Rin escaparan." Pidió muy enojado Inuyasha. "Mira lo que intento hacer, quiso matar a mi Kikyo."

Kikyo enseguida lo miro, tratando de encontrar algún síntoma de locura en Inuyasha, pero él estaba bien, parecía serio y no se le veía ni un momento de duda.

"¡No la mates Sesshomaru!" pidió Kagome. Sesshomaru y todos la observaron con asombro. Kagome le suplico, si él mataba a Sara, se volvería una persona cruel como la castaña se había hecho.

"¡No te dirijas a él como Sesshomaru! El es mi futuro esposo. Para ti es el señor Taisho. Yo soy la señora Taisho." Grito Sara. "¡Tu eres solo una asquerosa y malnacida idiota!"

Sesshomaru la soltó. Sara sintiéndose libre trato de correr hacia Kagome, pero Sesshomaru volvió a sujetarla del brazo para hacerla girar y estamparle una cachetada.

Sara se cayó de un sentón en el suelo. Se tomo la mejilla lastimada y la boca llena de sangre. Entonces, se dio cuenta que por culpa de su fiereza había perdido todo.

"No te volverás a nombrarte así después de lo que paso esta noche." Murmuro Sesshomaru con frialdad.

Nadie dijo nada. Sara jamás había visto a Sesshomaru tan furioso. Y solo atino a mirar al suelo.

Sesshomaru podía odiarla en ese momento más que a nadie. Pero aun así, algo del amor que aun sentía, lo obligo a ponerse a la altura de Sara y decirle: "Te irás esta noche. No dirás nada a nadie y yo no te matare, ¿Escuchaste?"

Sara asistió muy asustada. Se puso de pie y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se fue por la entrada principal, topándose a todos los samurái que eran recibidos por los sirvientes y sus mujeres.

Al verla pasar, con su ropa de dormir rota y su cara llena de arañazos y el cabello lleno de nudos, las damas se rieron de ella. Se sintió muy avergonzada, muy hastiada con todo.

Sin decir adiós a Naraku, se fue, y ya cuando estaba lo suficiente lejos del palacio, lloro. Como jamás había hecho. Y se tumbo en el lodo, sintiéndose la peor imbécil de todas. Había perdido la cabeza, Kikyo la había conducido a eso.

Hasta que los fuertes brazos de un hombre la cargaron y la acurrucaron en su pecho. No pudo ver bien el rosto de Naraku, pero sabía que era él.

"Sara, escúchame. Cabalgaras hasta que llegues con Ryuukotsusei y ahí te quedaras. El se encuentra cerca con sus hombres. Mañana iré a verte." Comento mientras ella seguía llorando. Su ropa estaba mojada por lodo y lluvia. Así que le puso un gran abrigo encima. Y la beso, Sara correspondió como nunca y lo abrazo. Naraku la condujo hasta un caballo que había logrado sacar a hurtadillas de la mansión. Y como pudo subió a la muchacha en el. "Recuerda. En un par de días daremos el golpe."

Sara asistió, y le dio una palmada al caballo para que lentamente empezara su marcha lejos de la mansión.

Naraku sonrió. Tener de su lado a Sara significaba la derrota de Ryuukotsusei.

**CONTINUARA…**

**AHHHH!**

**LES GUSTO?**

**ENTONCES DEJEN COMENTARIO, SON GRATIS ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: El despertar de un sueño

_Hola!_

_Sé que me pase esta vez con el tiempo._

_Juro que ya tenía la mayoría listo para subir, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Y mi amiga Elizabeth me ayudo a encontrarlo._

_Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo. Y sé que muchos me odiaran por lo que he puesto, aunque, tengo una escusa: todo tiene un motivo._

_Los invito a que pasen a leer la historia que Elizabethshane y yo les traemos, se llama: LOVE OF MY LIFE._

_Autor:__** MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE**_

**CAPITULO 16: EL DESPERTAR DE UN SUEÑO**

"Debió haber visto a mi prima, señorita Higurashi." Shiori gritaba muy emocionada, mientras la joven institutriz le cepillaba el largo cabello blanco. Las dos se encontraban sobre el futón de la niña, quien hacia sonidos raros imitando a los que había hecho aquella horrible noche. "Grito para quitarme a ese canalla de encima."

Rin estaba cepillándose su cabello sobre su futón y sonreía con tristeza hacia su prima.

"Claro, Rin siempre ha sido una niña muy valiente." Kagome se levanto y acerco un par de velas para poder acobijar bien a las niñas.

"Me encontré con el tío Sesshomaru, y le dije todo lo que había pasado, ¡pero no me entendía!" Shiori soltó una risita y apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kagome.

Había pasado todo un día después de que las niñas huyeron. Shiori estaba bien, pero Rin no. Ella solo se mostraba pensativa.

Igual que Sesshomaru.

Después del incidente con Sara, Sesshomaru no había salido de su estudio. Solo había aceptado que una doncella le dejase su comida, y esta salió corriendo diciendo que el amo estaba furioso.

Rin suspiro, haciendo gala de una paciencia que no le pertenecía. Ya había oído por lo menos una docena de veces la misma historia durante toda esa noche. Y solo se limito a decir: "Antes ni hablabas y ahora no te callas."

"Es que soy muy inquieta."

"Es una lástima." Rin sonrió. Se levanto de su futón y se sentó junto con su prima. "Supongo que de ahora en adelante no dejaras de molestar… Y no volverás a escaparte, ¿verdad?"

"No." Shiori sacudió tanto la cabeza que se despeino. "Nunca más. Me quedare siempre contigo y con la señorita Higurashi."

"Que lindas mis nietas." Dijo Izayoi quien entraba a la habitación con un candelabro. "Señorita Higurashi," la miro con una infinita sonrisa. "Naraku me pidió que le dijera que pase al estudio de Sesshomaru, por favor."

Izayoi, la hermosa madre de los dos Taisho, había estado sin dormir tratando de hablar con su hijo mayor. Pero la solicitud había sido negada con un fulminante y seco: "No." Y su cuerpo le estaba cobrando con intereses lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas inmensas ojeras negras que no ayudaban a disimular su cansancio, pero ahí estaba, con sus nietas. Esperando que jamás volvieran a cometer la estupidez de fugarse de nuevo.

Kagome asistió sorprendida. ¡Sesshomaru quería hablar con ella! Eso era fascinante. Claro que iría, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Con prisa le dio un beso a cada una de las niñas, y al levantarse, hizo una reverencia ante la señora de la casa.

"Mañana es la ultima velada. Espero que por ser un día más ceremonial tenga un kimono." Menciono Izayoi petrificando con sus palabras a la joven azabache.

La cena… esa última fiesta sería el de la boda de Inuyasha con Kikyo. Y a pesar de que se había retrasado debido a las niñas, no sería cancelada. Lord Kaneshiro sería su aliado y los enemigos no tendrían algún plan para hacer en su contra.

Kagome se sonrojo. Con disimulo bajo la mirada y solo negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno… ¿Te consigo mañana mismo uno?." le pregunto acercándose.

Kagome sonrió y asintió. Era muy tímida cuando estaba con Izayoi. Tenía años de no entender por qué esa mujer le causaba tanta ternura. Tal vez, era porque su mirada dulce le recordaba a su madre.

"Abuela, ¿Le regalara un kimono a la señorita?" pregunto Rin.

"Si." Respondió viendo que la joven institutriz se había quedado callada. "Es hora de dormir, niñas." Dijo y apresuro a Shiori para que se metiera en su futón y Rin hizo lo mismo.

Kagome estaba a punto de salir, cuando la voz de Shiori le obligo a quedarse quieta.

"Señorita Higurashi, ¿usted se casara con mi padre?"

Kagome no debería sonrojarse por ese tipo de preguntas... pero lo hizo. La pregunta que le había hecho la niña la había metido en una situación difícil, un hecho del cual estaba consiente desde que se había peleado con él, pero que se había negado a reconocer. No amaba a Inuyasha.

Amaba la imagen rebelde y despreocupada que ella logro ver desde que era una niña; amaba la idea de vivir con él, de ser la envidia de las demás mujeres, de oírle reír sabiendo que jamás podría controlar su carácter. Pero Inuyasha no era el hombre que Kouga le había aconsejado. Su gran amigo le había dicho que solo se conformara con el hombre que ella mas amaba, que fuese su mayor ilusión, y que la volviese completamente loca.

He Inuyasha no lo era.

Izayoi la miro interrogante con la ceja levantada. Esa era una de las cualidades que Inuyasha había heredado de ella. La forma en que cuestionaba con una sola mirada.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. "El se casara con la señorita Kaneshiro. Y si ella lo acepta, ambos serán muy felices."

Después del alboroto de la noche anterior, casi todos los que se encontraban en la mansión, se habían enterado de quien era Shiori. Kagome recordaba bien la expresión en la cara de Kikyo cuando Inuyasha tuvo que decírselo. Lo había cacheteado por mentirle y le grito un montón de cosas. Miroku, Sango y ella habían escuchado todo el alboroto que había causado Kikyo desde afuera de la habitación.

Los únicos puntos que tenía Inuyasha a su favor para que Kikyo se casara con él era que: Él le había salvado la vida. Que le había gritado que ella le pertenecía y que deseaba la unión porque quería una madre para su hija. Mañana mismo se sabría si acordaron algo o no.

"¿Se casara con el mío?" ahora fue Rin la que detuvo la marcha de Kagome.

Se quedo petrificada ante la pregunta. ¿Casarse? ¿Con Sesshomaru? Nunca había pensado en tal cosa. Pero en ese momento…

Sesshomaru era lo que ella siempre había deseado. Pero había sido grosero, frio y arrogante. También había rescatado a Rin, derrotado a un malvado, había sido honorable, fuerte y digno de ser amado. Sara ya no estaba en medio de los dos. Aunque, le pesaba que Sesshomaru no podría olvidarla de la noche a la mañana.

"Usted le gusta. Más que ninguna otra mujer. Se lo aseguro." Rin clavo sus ojos alegres en su institutriz que ahora la miraba con asombro. "Y me parece que a usted le gusta el."

Kagome trago saliva nerviosamente mientras miraba a Izayoi. Pues claro que le gustaba Sesshomaru Taisho, a que mujer no. No era romántico, ni siquiera se acercaba poco, pero era el que le gustaba.

"Es hora de dejar ir a la señorita Kagome y que ustedes se duerman." Izayoi intervino ante el silencio de la joven.

Le sonrió en agradecimiento y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a su cuarto que era el de al lado y se fue directo a bañar.

Se desvistió con rapidez y se metió al agua. Desde donde estaba sentada lograba ver por la ventana el cielo nocturno. De la tormenta del día anterior no quedaba ni el rastro. La noche y las estrellas eran el único testigo de tantos besos que se había dado con Sesshomaru.

Quería a Sesshomaru Taisho.

No.

Amaba con locura a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Aceptarlo le resultaba extraño. Había vuelto de parís segura de sí misma, cómoda con lo que era, convencida de que conseguiría la vida que deseaba.

Sin embargo, había sido abordada por Sesshomaru, y sus deseos habían cambiado. Él le demostró que todo lo que había imaginado con Inuyasha era una fantasía, y la arrojo de la manera más vil a un mar de confusiones.

A estas alturas, Sesshomaru Taisho se había adueñado de su corazón y su alma.

No podía engañarse. Quizá el no la amaba. Le había dejado en claro que ella solo le despertaba lujuria inesperada y poco grata. Le demostró que si amaba a Sara dejándola vivir.

Pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos de Kagome.

Después de meditar un rato en el agua, se dirigió a su armario y se vistió para dormir. Se arreglo con la mejor nemaki de doble algodón que pudo comprar y así de ligera, salió a los fríos y solitarios pasillos.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Era noche. Eran pocos los que seguían despiertos. Para suerte de Kagome, quien vestía de manera sencilla, y nadie la vio dirigirse al estudio.

Su corazón latía deprisa. ¿Por qué se había vestido así? No lo comprendía, su atuendo solo podía estimular el que se la quisieran quitar, no era nada discreta en su invitación a hacerlo. ¿Era buena idea? Claro que no, se dijo. Era la idea más estúpida que se le había ocurrido hasta el momento, pero… ¡Agg! Se odiaba a sí misma, siempre había un pero.

"¿Porque me detengo? Sé que si no lo hago jamás estaré tranquila." Se susurro antes de tocar suavemente la puerta corrediza. Sabía que estaba mal, aunque sus malditos impulsos le pedían que lo hiciera.

Al no escuchar respuesta se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Y tal, y como la vez anterior, las cosas tuvieron fuertes consecuencias.

Kagome se adentro al iluminado recinto, asombrada que a esas horas Sesshomaru tuviese tantas velas prendidas, o que él no estuviese en su jardín observando el manto nocturno. Pero nada la sorprendió más que escuchar al hombre frente a ella diciendo su nombre.

"Adelante, Kagome."

Kagome se asombro tanto de la presencia de Naraku que por instinto se llevo una mano a su ropa, solo para comprobar que la tela estaba bien ceñida a su cuerpo.

Maldijo mil veces el momento en que se le ocurrió pensar que era buena idea ir con Sesshomaru tan noche.

"Pareces sorprendida, pequeña Kagome." Dijo con su muy asquerosa sonrisa provocativa.

"Solo un poco." Dijo intentando que su voz sonara sin miedo.

Naraku estaba sentado detrás del amplio escritorio de manuscritos que decoraba con especialidad el lugar. Kagome recorrió rápidamente cada aspecto que había como jamás lo intento hacer, y se dio cuenta que la poderosa Tokijin no estaba en la repisa. ¿Sesshomaru la tendría?

Kagome pensó que Sesshomaru se habría enojado muchísimo al ver tan semejante usurpación a su lugar de meditación.

"Gracias, Kagome. El día de hoy me has facilitado mucho mi tarea." Dijo y ella no comprendió. "No tenía nada de deseos de ir a buscarte."

Los encantadores modales que había tenido hacia ella habían desaparecido por completo. En ese momento le sonreía burlonamente, aquella expresión le impulsaban a Kagome unas horrendas ganas de abofetearlo.

Naraku se puso de pie e inundo la habitación con su siniestra frialdad.

"Ya sabe que para mí es una satisfacción siempre ayudarlo a usted y al señor Taisho. Pero… es muy noche, así que lo que quiera decirme le suplico que lo haga en este momento." Dijo rápidamente.

Naraku se rio, y su risa fue una especie de ruido gutural lleno de regocijo y victoria.

"Para mí no tienes muchas utilidades. Aunque tampoco creo que le sirvas mucho a Sesshomaru."

Kagome no supo que entender de esas palabras. ¿Qué utilidad le podría dar a Naraku? Ninguna se dijo. Ella solamente había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él.

"No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué habría de entender?" Dijo no queriendo entrar en el juego, pero no podía evitar cuestionar a que se refería Naraku con sus palabras.

"¿Qué acaso no comprendes la gran jugarreta de Sesshomaru?"

¿Jugarreta? De qué diablos hablaba ese hombre.

"Eres una pequeña crédula." Y se rio. "Primero Sesshomaru se deja ver a tu lado. Te besa para que, todos los que suelen espiar por las paredes, piensen que hay un romance; más bien que son amantes."

Apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que su quijada trono del coraje que sentía en ese momento.

Entonces, comprendió perfectamente cuál era su papel en ese juego: Sesshomaru le daba pequeñas pistas para que Naraku la pretendiera y poder obtener aquella información falsa. Todo estaba clarísimo, no valía la pena darle más vueltas al asunto, ni siquiera cuando Naraku buscaba entre la papelería que tenia Sesshomaru sobre su mesita.

"Si es todo lo que quería decirme… entonces, me retiro." Dio su reverencia de cortesía y dio meda vuelta. Tratando de evitar que ese maldito viera dolor en sus facciones.

"No te preocupes. Si lo tienes bien cogido de sus genitales." Dijo riendo Naraku.

Se quedo inmóvil, aturdida por el descaro de las palabras.

Se volvió enfadada. "¡Usted es un… grosero!"

"Le gustas." Dijo con su mirada sombría.

El corazón de Kagome palpito mil veces en un segundo.

"¿Qué dice? ¿Quién se lo dijo?" pregunto ingenua y sonrojada.

Naraku se acerco hacia ella. Quedando a dos metros lejos del cuerpo de la azabache. Ella era hermosa, pero… era la hija de un criado. No valía la pena tocar su asqueroso cuerpo. Lo excitaba de forma brusca y sucia, una que solo puedes hacerle a una inmunda sirvienta, pero no la deseaba con suficiente fuerza como para tomarla en ese momento.

"mmm…" hizo un gesto pensativo. "Aunque él piensa que eres una tonta."

"No es verdad." Kagome estaba muy molesta. No por Naraku. Por Sesshomaru.

"Una estúpida criada, para ser exactos." Dio la sensación de que Naraku saboreaba la frase. "Si te respetara, sería una cosa diferente. No te habría tratado como hace unos días." Hizo una pausa y se mostro pensativo. "Mira qué casualidad. Si fue en este mismo lugar. Pero… tu ropa era más decente."

Kagome adquirió un intenso color rojo en la cara. ¿Cómo sabía lo que había pasado en el estudio?

La risa de Naraku retumbo en todo el lugar. "Pero mira de qué color te has puesto. Parecería que te has muerto."

El no sentía ningún reparo en humillarla.

"Sesshomaru te metió la mano por debajo de ese espantoso vestido de segunda, ¿Lo recuerdas? Y te llevo al éxtasis. Los hombres ricos lo hacen con todas las institutrices. ¿Jamás te has preguntado porque la otra institutriz se fue? Sesshomaru la despidió después de haber tenido sexo con ella."

Kagome no se había sentido lastimada por lo dicho por Naraku. Hasta en ese momento, donde recordó a la otra muchacha que antes trabaja en la mansión. Recordó los rumores, Sesshomaru y esa chica habían tenían un romance, su nombre era Hitomiko.

"¿Cómo… como se ha enterado todo eso?" Las lágrimas invadían rápidamente sus ojos. Pero no lloraría, no por la culpa de Naraku.

Naraku levanto la ceja desenfadadamente. "Los hombre hablan, Kagome."

Un nudo se formo en su estomago. ¿Sesshomaru le había contado eso? No podía ser. Naraku era un mentiroso, y Sesshomaru nunca sería tan imbécil para andar con chismes. ¡No lo podía creer!

"No te creo."

"No me importa." Se acerco más a ella con aire despreocupado. "Lo siguiente que te pasara es que el ponga su pene donde antes puso su mano."

Kagome llena de furia, y sin meditarlo un momento, le propino una fuerte cachetada en pleno rostro. Lo odiaba. Lo despreciaba por tener la razón.

Sin preocupación se tomo la parte lastimada. Pero no dejo de mirarla con frialdad y burla. "Si pertenecieras a la alta sociedad, el jamás te habría tratado como una prostituta. De hacerlo, tu padre lo habría matado. Pero tu padre es un simple lacayo, no puede hacer nada por el honor de su familia."

"¡Cállese!" le grito perdiendo los estribos.

Naraku le devolvió la ofensa con su poderosa mano.

Kagome se cayó al suelo, y sin poder controlar más, las lágrimas cursaron su rostro con velocidad. Pero ni tiempo tuvo de recuperarse del golpe, pues Naraku la tomo del brazo con violencia y la levanto de un tirón.

"¡No huyas de mi, campesina inútil!" Gruño con enojo. Sus ojos violetas hicieron temblar de miedo a Kagome. Pero su valentía no permitió que la viese más débil, así que lo reto. "Ni siquiera eres digna de lamerme las botas."

Intento deshacerse con un tirón, pero los dedos de Naraku se clavaron en su piel, magullándola.

"¡Suéltame!" pidió en voz baja apretando los dientes. "¡O le contare a Sessho…!"

Naraku la agarro como un perro a su presa y la zarandeo por el brazo, como si su extremidad fuera un pedazo de carne. "Si serás descarada. Solo eres la hija de un criado. No eres nada, ni nadie."

El desprecio que le demostró fue otra bofetada en pleno rostro de Kagome.

Y ella despertó de su sueño moteada por los dos golpes recibidos.

La actitud que tenia Naraku era la que su padre le había pedido que tuviese cuidado. En Japón el dinero con el que nacías era importante. Los ojos violetas de él era el desprecio que habría tenido cualquier noble; el desprecio con que la alta sociedad la recibiría una vez que se enterasen todos de su condición social.

"¡El no se casara contigo!" y mas que soltarla del brazo, lo que hizo fue apartarla de si, como si fuese un animal roñoso. "Hace tiempo que se quiere deshacer de ti, hasta te compro tus pasajes de vuelta a parís." Se dirigió al escritorio dándole la espalda.

Kagome se descubrió llorando y con la respiración cortada. Se dio cuenta de la condición en la que traía su ropa y la acomodo con pesadez. La cara le dolía horriblemente, pero no tanto como su corazón.

"¿Mis pasajes de vuelta?" ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué era todo eso? La otra institutriz también se había marchado de la noche a la mañana. Eso era lo que todos habían dicho.

Naraku tomo los papeles que había estado buscando. Se acerco de nuevo a ella y, con todo el descaro que tenía, se los aventó al cuerpo.

"Aquí lo tienes. Los compro hace unos días. Me pidió que te los diera."

Kagome noto que se le enfriaban las puntas de los dedos y unas manchitas de colores le nublaban la vista. Se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas al suelo.

"Billete de tren de Tokio a Kanazawa, un billete de barco para cruzar hasta Corea, billete de tren hasta China, y…" hizo una pausa tratando de recordad. "Un montón de billetes más que te llevaran a parís. Sesshomaru movió mucho dinero para conseguirlos tan rápido. Por cierto, te paga además diez mil yenes por tus servicios."

La primera noche después de su regreso, Sesshomaru le había dicho sobre lo que había pagado por deshacerse de las amantes de su hermano. Una niebla roja paso ante sus ojos y se vio incapaz de meter el suficiente aire en los pulmones.

"Sesshomaru ha pagado más por mujeres. Por Sara pago muchísimo dinero para que su padre aceptara el compromiso. Y tú, mira que dejar que te tocara, perdiste lo mejor que podías tener." La voz de él dejo de ser ligeramente maliciosa a volverse satírica. "¡No deberías venderte tan barato!"

El sueño había acabado definitivamente.

"No puedo imaginar que creyeras tantas ridiculeces." Y soltó la carcajada más cruel que tenia.

Kagome ya no pudo más y soltó todas sus lágrimas. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Sintió el deseo de reventarle la cara a cachetadas, pero él era más fuerte y cruel, y estaba muy segura, que él podría lastimarla más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Se levanto lentamente, se aguanto las nauseas y alzo la barbilla.

"Puede que yo solo sea hija de un jardinero, y que solo sea una institutriz. ¡Pero tú eres un simple capitán por el que nadie siente respeto!"

Y Naraku se rio.

"No te preocupes por mí. Mejor preocúpate por ti, y de no volverte a meter en una situación comprometedora."

Kagome no pudo más y salió corriendo. Antes tomando los papeles de su viaje.

Naraku sonrió. Maldita cosa había hecho por la culpa de Sara y Sesshomaru. La castaña le había dicho que por favor se deshiciera de Higurashi, y Sesshomaru también se lo había pedido. Merecida bofetada se llevo, pero todo eso tenía un propósito.

Todo eso era el principio del fin.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

No supo porque sus instintos le advertían que se detuviera, que dejara de correr y llorar, pero no escucho a su razón. Quería ir a gritarle, pegarle, herirlo… hacerlo sufrir lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabia donde estaba su habitación, sabia donde encontrarlo, sabía que él era el dueño de esa casa y por su escándalo podían correrlos a ella y a su familia. Pero no pudo más.

Antes de tocar, se limpio las lágrimas y cuando se sintió lista, mientras respiraba profundamente, simplemente dejo caer con fuerza su puño contra la madera.

Nadie contesto. Volvió a hacer lo mismo rápidamente sin parar ni un momento. Y se abrió la puerta.

"¡Higurashi!" Exclamo Sesshomaru sorprendido de verla. Ella estaba toda roja de su cara, las lágrimas estaban visibles en sus mejillas y en sus ojos, y estaba despeinada.

Ella empujo la puerta con fuerza y lo alejo con sus débiles manos.

Sesshomaru le dejo espacio para que entrara. Él ya sabía porque ella estaba ahí.

Ella dio un rápido vistoso a la decoración del lugar, pero lo único que llamo su atención fueron todas las botellas de sake que había en el suelo. "¡No se qué pretendes!" grito sintiendo su garganta seca. "¡No soy un juguete al cual puedes desechar así nada más!"

Sesshomaru la penetro con sus dorados ojos. Pero no dijo nada, el era un experto en esas cuestiones. Además, el alcohol estaba haciendo que sus movimientos se volvieran lentos y su habla fallara.

Ella sabía que él estaba borracho. Y a pesar de la conmoción no castañeaban los dientes, los tenía firmemente apretados para no gritar como quería hacerlo. Vio un jarrón de porcelana fina y quiso lanzárselo a él en la cabeza, para que ambas cosas se rompieran en el acto y se convirtieran en diminutos fragmentos sin ningún valor.

"¿Por qué no dices nada?" pregunto de forma impaciente.

Sesshomaru se acero. La seguía mirando de forma mezquina. Aquel hombre frio que solo observaba sus movimientos sin decir nada, ese hombre era él. Kagome no podía pensar lo contrario, esa era la imagen que siempre tuvo.

Al final, pensó ella, si la había traicionado.

"¿Hablaste con Naraku?" pregunto pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello blanco. Su ropa de dormir se pego muchísimo a su cuerpo dejando claro su cuerpo musculoso y perfecto.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo con furia. "¡Eso es lo único que me preguntaras! ¿No te importa que este tan molesta?"

El negó con la cabeza. Se alejo hacia su futón y se sentó sobre él. "Todo el problema está resuelto."

¿Eso era ella? ¿Un problema? Se pregunto tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, el mareo volvía apoderarse de su cabeza y su estomago.

"¡No! ¡No lo está! Porque por más que lo pienso…" pero fue interrumpida.

"Desde ayer me di cuenta que todo es mi responsabilidad." Susurro como si fuera un ser humano dolido. "Me he equivocado con lo que te he dado a entender."

No podía creerlo aun, ¿era verdad lo que decía ese cretino? Y se arrepintió. Se arrepintió de haberlo visto apuesto, de pensar que el tenia unos labios hermosos, y aun peor de pensar que lo amaba.

"Soy una imbécil, más que eso… soy una completa idiota." Susurro. Todo lo que Inuyasha tenía de encantador, Sesshomaru lo tenia de misterioso y peligroso, un hombre quien ella siempre creyó prudente evitar. En cambio, ella pensó que podía hacerlo cambiar, que él podría ser más luz que oscuridad.

"No permitiré que se vuelvan a ocurrir los acontecimientos de días anteriores." Dijo tan bajo que Kagome no supo si era verdad lo que le decía o no.

"No te preocupes. Estoy segura que tienes experiencia en esas cosas." Refiriéndose a la otra institutriz.

Sesshomaru la miro con dureza.

"Mi error fue volver a este lugar. Así como aceptar el trabajo que me ofreciste."

Sesshomaru cortó la inspiración de sus palabras. "Te aseguro que siempre me he preocupado por buscar el placer lejos de mi hogar. Por lo tanto creo que tu estas de mas aquí."

Kagome se sintió peor que cuando Naraku la había cacheteado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? Herida y ardida de coraje como se encontraba, dijo: "Te encuentro sumamente repulsivo."

Él arrugo el entrecejo, primero por desconcierto y más tarde por indignación.

"Inepto y poco interesado en ser buen amante." Dijo apretando los dientes.

Sesshomaru sonrió. "Te hice gozar. Ni siquiera fuiste lo suficiente buena para esconder tu placer."

El rubor baño el rostro blanco de Kagome. Odiaba aquella escena; se odiaba a sí misma. Por encima de todo lo odiaba a él. Y al mismo tiempo lo amaba… pero en ese momento no recordaba porque. Lo único que sentía era el amor mezclado con la humillación, la decepción y el coraje.

"¡Te aborrezco!" grito sorprendiéndolo.

Se puso de rodillas, pues las fuerzas la abandonaron y sintió la mano varonil y fuerte de Sesshomaru apretándole los dedos. Ella se retorció con un intento de liberarse del agarre. ¿Por qué él se había arrodillado cerca de ella? ¿Por qué sus ojos se veían tan brillosos? ¿Qué pensaba ese maldito al mirarla tan de cerca?

"Sé que debes desear que en este momento me vaya al infierno. Sé que no soy tan carismático como Inuyasha y sé que no soy despreocupado ni gentil. Pero quiero que te vayas antes de que arruine tu vida."

Ella quito su mano con fuerza.

"Higurashi…"

"Mi nombre es Kagome." Lo interrumpió.

El no la escucho. "Soy mayor y se mas de la vida que tu. Tienes que confiar en mí, la decisión que tome es la correcta. Nosotros tuvimos un romance, nada serio."

El estaba siendo sincero. El quería lo mejor para ella. Después de correr a Sara de su mansión, había meditado muchas horas sobre Higurashi, y todo concordaba con que él no podía estar con ella. Ella merecía a su lado a un hombre joven, lleno de emociones en su cara; ella no necesitaba a un bloque de hielo serio y mezquino a su lado.

No era justo que él la apasionara con sus juegos. Y mucho menos, que ella se enamorara por eso. El la miro por primera vez especial.

Kagome lo noto. Sesshomaru solo veía una morena pequeña y atractiva que apenas parecía inteligente.

Sesshomaru se quedo ahí, contemplándola. Acariciando su barbilla con los dedos, observándola, intentando decidir cuál era la mejor manera para darle un giro a todo el alboroto que había causado. No quería alejarla de él. El la quería cerca. Quería abrazarla y besarla, y decirle que se quedara siempre a su lado. Que a pesar de que había estado comprometido con Sara ella no era un impedimento para que el estuviese sintiendo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Pero no podía… no debía. Lo correcto era que Higurashi se fuera lejos, donde encontrara un hombre que la amara como él no podía hacerlo, y romperle el corazón era la manera en la que él le demostraba que le importaba.

"¡No me tocaras nunca más!" grito ella dándole un manotazo en la mano. Se levanto, acción que le produjo dolor cuando obligo a sus extremidades a moverse de una vez. "¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!"

Las cejas de Sesshomaru se alzaron fugazmente, tras lo cual desapareció cualquier atisbo de sentimientos en su rostro.

"¡Tu eres el gran señor Taisho." Dijo muy furiosa con todo en ese momento. Y las lágrimas escaparon de su control. "Pero te comportaste como el peor de los imbéciles cuando te dije de mis planes con Inuyasha. ¡Pudiste enviarme devuelta a Paris! ¡Me hubieses negado el acceso a tu mansión! ¡Pero en lugar de hacer todo eso, solo intentaste seducirme!"

Todas sus mentiras estaban siendo descubiertas.

"Habría perdido a mi jardinero, he Inuyasha se habría encaprichado aun mas."

Kagome ya no aguanto más la forma que era tratada. "¡Y yo no habría sido engañada!" dijo sintiendo un hormigueo en la cara y en las manos que le dolían hasta la existencia.

Sin más, salió de la habitación. No espero que él le dijese nada, ni siquiera quiso mirar atrás, lo único que quería era huir de todo ese infierno que fue causado por la culpa de ese maldito de Sesshomaru.

No escucho tampoco cuando Sesshomaru con su espada cortaba y rompía todas las cosas que podía.

Y cuando llego a su cuarto agarro sus baúles, saco toda su ropa y la metió a empujones en ellos. Se alegraba de no haber desempacado todas sus cosas, al final todo había salido mal para ella.

Pero parís le abriría los brazos de nuevo. Tal vez se conseguiría un esposo rico que ni le permitiese volver jamás a Tokio. Se alejaría por vergüenza de su familia, su padre no merecía escuchar todas las habladurías sobre ella.

Tomo los papeles que Naraku le había aventado y los guardo; esos pequeños pasajes eran lo único que tenia para sacarla de ese horrible lugar.

Lo tenía decidido…

Se iría a primera hora.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Le manera lamentable con la que Inuyasha se había disculpado con Kikyo no basto para calmar la furia que ella sentía en esos momentos. No solo le había gritado, lo había empujado y cacheteado unas cuantas veces; también le había dicho lo mucho que lo odiaba por mentirle sobre su hija, y eso era lo que más le dolió.

El pensó que, si le recordaba que la defendió de Sara, sería suficiente como para que ella callera a sus brazos. Que equivocado estaba.

Ahora, ahí estaba pegado a la puerta de la habitación de Kikyo. No esperaba que ella lo perdonara de la noche a la mañana, seria paciente con ella. Y su primer paso para su reconciliación seria… permanecer fuera de la alcoba toda la noche, así tal vez, ella se apiadaría de él.

Llevaba más de dos horas esperando. Dos largas horas y Kikyo ni siquiera había asomado la cabeza por la puerta. Esa noche no era de la buena suerte.

Recordó unos días antes, cuando se le antojaba a ir con cualquier mujer y pasar la noche teniendo sexo frio y sin sentimientos. Por extraño que pareciera, desde que había vuelto Shiori, no había pensado en ninguna otra mujer más que en Kikyo: La amargada, seria y frívola.

"¡Feh!" bufo molesto. Claro que lo estaba. Estaba irritado de tener que dormir en el frio suelo de madera y todo porque su –esposa- no quería dejarlo pasar. "Merecido me lo tengo." Susurro.

Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa llena de amargura. "¿Y qué más da?" Se dijo mirando las manos. "Ella solo era una simple mujer." y comenzó a enumerar las cualidades de su prometida con los dedos. "Tiene dos ojos, una nariz, un lindo cabello negro, unas espesas pestañas, una estatura promedio, un lunar en el inicio de su pecho…" y se quedo mudo. Como diablos se suponía que el sabia o se había dado cuenta de todas esas cosas. No tenía sentido.

Suspiro pesadamente. No valía la pena seguirse mintiendo. Claro que le gustaba Kikyo; decir que no le parecía la mujer más hermosa que había visto era mentirle a las mismísimas deidades, que de seguro se estaban burlando en ese instante de su estupidez. Le gustaba su forma de sonreír y esa diminuta curva en sus labios rojos cuando lo miraban, le gustaba su cabellera negra y amaba con locura sus ojos cafés.

"Un momento." Detuvo sus pensamientos. ¿Él había dicho amar? Se quedo muy quieto analizando la situación. De repente, soltó una enorme y estruendosa carcajada, la cual callo enseguida. "Es una tontería."

Y el tiempo pasó, ya no estaba solo en el largo corredor, la luna lo acompañaba con sus relucientes rayos de luz blanca que se filtraba por la ventana que daba a los jardines. Jamás había entendido porque la luna era el símbolo de su familia. Tal vez, si su padre hubiese vivido más tiempo, habría sabido el porqué de las cosas. Incluso, le habría pedido un consejo sobre Kikyo.

Medito un segundo, tratando de imitar a Sesshomaru en el acto, pero su rebeldía le impedía la tranquilidad de la meditación. Él no era un hombre de palabras ni de reflexiones, él era un hombre de hechos, y con los mismos le demostraría a Kikyo cuanto le importaba.

Con decisión, abrió la puerta corrediza haciendo muchísimo ruido, entro en el cuarto oscuro y cerró la puerta con seguro. Si Kikyo se resistía a hablar con él, al menos no podría escapársele tan fácilmente.

Sus ojos no necesitaban acoplarse a la oscuridad, era un experto en cuanto a dormitorio de mujeres, y si estaban en su territorio, pues muchísimo mejor para él.

Avanzo despacio. Era enorme y estaba ocupado por muebles de bambú y baúles donde seguramente estaba la ropa de Kikyo. Un grupo de velas ardían en el lado más lejano del cuarto he Inuyasha pudo apreciar mejor la figura de su prometida.

"Que hermosa." Susurro.

Se inclino sobre la inconfundible forma femenina que yacía en el futón. Se acerco despacio a la cara de Kikyo para ver si estaba despierta o dormida… cuando ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¡AH!" grito ella muerta de miedo.

Inuyasha retrocedió por el escándalo y cayó de sentón en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" grito Inuyasha sintiéndose sordo.

"¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!" grito Kikyo sentándose en el futón y viendo como Inuyasha se incorporaba para quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como si de tomar el té se tratase.

Inuyasha la miro con cautela. El rostro frio y enfurecido de Kikyo esperaba una respuesta.

"¡Yo te pregunte primero!" evito la pregunta.

Kikyo inhalo exaltada. "¿Cómo te atreves? Inuyasha, eres un pervertido."

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. "¡Pero si jamás te he hecho algo." Y a juzgar por la expresión de Kikyo, sabía que él había cometido el error de entrar antes del amanecer.

Y entonces… se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de ella.

Kikyo llevaba una ligero y caro Kimono de seda para dormir, atreves del cual, Inuyasha podía distinguir el brillo de la piel blanca de la joven

"Eres un tonto." Dijo. "Me has hecho muchas cosas, primero hacer que me enamore de ti y ahora, me dices que tienes una hija."

Inuyasha gruño. "Le dije a Sesshomaru que Shiori echaría a perder mi matrimonio."

Kikyo se tomo la cien con su mano derecha. "Eres un cabeza hueca. No se te vuelva a ocurrir echarle la culpa a Shiori…"

"¿O si no, qué?" la reto.

"Juro que te arrepentirás de haberme conocido." Le susurro ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una advertencia que Inuyasha tendría el cuidado de tomar enserio.

Pero ignoro la última parte, pues se había quedado embobado mirando como brillaban los ojos de Kikyo con la luz de las velas. Y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso.

"Pobre Shiori, ella no tiene la culpa que su padre sea un mujeriego."

Inuyasha protesto: "¡Es mentira!"

"¡Lo eres! Y además, mentiroso"

"Quise decírtelo. Pero nunca encontré manera de hacerlo."

Los pechos de Kikyo se hacían de adelante hacia atrás acompañando su respiración. Inuyasha se imaginaba el color rosa de esos dos pezones, porque aquellos círculos suaves estaban erectos.

Y Kikyo arrugo el entrecejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Aun así, es tu responsabilidad."

Inuyasha, al no ver más los tesoros de Kikyo, volvió a poner atención a la conversación.

"Soy un tonto." Quiso que ella lo mimara, que lo consintiera como las demás. Aunque sabía de sobra, que Kikyo no era así.

"Un idiota." Kikyo sabía cómo hacer sentir a mal a un hombre, no con golpes, solo con palabras. "¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de tu hija? ¿Durante nuestro viaje de bodas?

Inuyasha bufo molesto, se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada mostrándose huraño. "Pensé que… lo averiguarías tu misma. Y que fingieras que no te importaba."

"¡Eres un pésimo padre!" le grito haciendo que Inuyasha volviese a mirarla. Y enseguida deseo no haber dicho nada. Los ojos dorados de él, se volvieron opacos y solo atino a poner su vista en el suelo.

"Quiero cambiar eso Kikyo." Susurro abrumado. "Es que no se qué hacer con ella."

Kikyo suavizo su mirada dura. "Necesita cariño y orientación. ¿Qué te gustaba que tu padre hiciera contigo?"

Inuyasha se sorprendió. Jamás en su veintiséis años, había estado en la recamara de una mujer solo conversando. Ninguna se había interesado en él más que Kikyo. Enseguida se puso a pensar. "Me habría gustado viajar con mi padre, como cuando él y Sesshomaru lo hacían." Y su voz se entrecorto. "Murió antes de que llegara el momento."

"Bueno, entonces prométeme que llevaras a Shiori de viaje. Es muy bonita y tiene encanto. Será valorada en cualquier parte."

"No seas crédula." Sin que ella se diese cuenta se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de lejanía. "Nadie recibe bien a los hijos ilegítimos."

De manera decidida, dijo: "Yo sí."

Inuyasha le creyó.

En ese momento, Kikyo tenía el cabello alborotado, no traía maquillaje, e Inuyasha la veía preciosa. Podría amar a esa mujer, con su lengua afilada, su inteligencia, y su madures. Podía casarse con ella, y en ese instante no fue capaz de recordar la razón de que se hubiese negado tanto alguna vez.

"Eres muy bella." Le susurro acercándose otro tramo. Así, sentados como se encontraban ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y cuando el intento con su mano tocarle el rostro, Kikyo le apreso con fuerza los dedos.

"¡Que estás haciendo!" dijo soltando con brusquedad la mano del joven. "Nada mas empezaron los espósales y me abandónate delante de todos; De la sociedad, de mis amigos, ¡de mis padres! Y solo para ir detrás de Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. "¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo me di cuenta?" pregunto fríamente. "Era más que obvio que ambos se deseaban."

"Pero ahora es diferente." Dijo el volviéndose a acercar.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella.

"Por qué te amo." Dijo rápida e impulsivamente.

Ella se impresiono, jamás había pensado en escuchar esa declaración venir de su prometido, y ahora era suya, y de nadie más.

Inuyasha inspecciono cada detalle del rostro se Kikyo y no encontró nada. Ni siquiera desprecio.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Si tan solo se hubiese quedado callado, no se habría expuesto de esa manera tan ridícula. "Idiota." Se dijo una y otra vez. Solo quería alejarse de ella, llegar a su dormitorio y pensar en las tonterías que había confesado esa noche.

"Demasiado drama para una semana." Se dijo.

Se puso de pie, sin siquiera mirarla, y se quedo un momento parado. Parecía un imbécil que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Y pensó que salir huyendo era la mejor solución. Cuando estaba por alejarse de Kikyo, sintió un fuerte jalón al suelo, que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese de espaldas. El dolor lo invadió desde la cadera hasta la última vertebra superior de la columna.

"¡¿Qué diablos…?!"

Fue callado por un beso. Pero eso no fue todo, el cuerpo delgado de Kikyo se poso arriba de él.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ella, una chica virgen, la que él pensó que era una mojigata sin remedio, lo estaba besando apasionadamente. E Inuyasha sabía que ella no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que era besar, pero el abrió su boca seductora para enseñarle.

"Yo también te amo." Le susurro ella contra sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y se volvieron a besar.

Recorrió el cuerpo de Kikyo con sus manos, profundizó el beso aun más y ella gimió con impaciencia.

"Demuéstrame que me amas." Le dijo ella de forma erótica. Muy en el fondo se moría de vergüenza, pero no importaba. Ellos se amaban y eso a Kikyo era lo único que tendría siempre presente.

Inuyasha estaba paralizado. ¿Y si sus temores se hacían realidad? ¿Y si no lograba hacerla sentir bien? ¿Ella lo odiaría? Algo evito que siguiera oyendo sus temores, y ese algo era Kikyo, que descaradamente se quitaba su kimono de seda dejándole ver sus perfectos y redondos senos.

Abrió la boca desconcertado, eso ya no era parte de su imaginación, era todo real. Tenía ahora a la Kikyo de carne y hueso en sus brazos, ya no tendría que fingir buscarla en alguna otra. Ella era de él y él siempre seria de ella.

Con pasión beso los senos de ella. Ella le mordió el cuello. Juntos recorrieron un éxtasis desconocido, primerizo en alguien experimentado, y único en alguien que pensó que jamás ocurriría. Abrazados, amándose, sintiéndose únicos, y creyeron caer profundamente en el oscuro deseo.

Inuyasha jamás pensó que podría sentirse más completo con aquel regalo que el tiempo les estaba otorgando.

Porque, tarde o temprano, el destino los alcanzaría.

**CONTINUARA…**

**MUY CERCA DEL FINAL ;)**

**LES GUSTO?**

**ENTONCES DEJEN COMENTARIO, SON GRATIS ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 Guerra

_Siento la demora. La verdad si fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo. Es una adaptación, aunque capítulos como este son desde 0._

_Quiero felicitar a todas aquellas escritoras que comienzan sus historias desde ese punto… la nada. Porque es ahí cuando te das cuenta del verdadero talento que tiene cada uno._

_Creo que ando un poco seria. Saber que dos capítulos máximo son los que faltan para llegar al final de esta historia me hace sentirme realmente triste._

_Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. :D en verdad que aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman. Como yo en subirlo, porque son las tres veintiséis de la mañana aquí en monterrey._

_Autor:__** MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE**_

**CAPITULO 17. GUERRA.**

Las maletas estaban listas, su vestimenta era la adecuada para el viaje, sus zapatos estaban bien puestos, había dejado junto a su futon una carta para su familia y a Kikyo le había dejado una carta por debajo de su puerta.

No se quería despedir de su padre, ni de Sota. Su padre le pediría explicaciones del porque su marcha tan repentina; y ella estaba agotada de dar explicaciones a todos. Así que sin decir adiós se alejo por el jardín principal, cargando su pesada maleta en la mano.

Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de volver su cara a ese majestuoso lugar, pero no pudo. Ella sabía que si lo hacía, no podría alejarse jamás de ahí. Y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aun portaba, se fue caminando.

Alejarse era lo mejor para ella.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sesshomaru se había levantado con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Lo primero que percibió fue la luz chocar contra su cara, segundos después pudo captar los ruidos a su alrededor cuando sintió sus sentidos mareados por tanto alcohol.

Se puso en pie y se fue directo a lavar la cara. Se miro al espejo que tenia sobre su lavamanos, su mirada estaba siendo sustituida por una hueca, carente de vida, su cara siempre pulcra llevaba días sin afeitar y su cabello perfectamente lacio estaba seboso por la falta de baño.

Culpo a las circunstancias de estar en ese momento así. Se alejo del recipiente de porcelana y solo atino a sentarse en el suelo. Miro detenidamente todas las botellas de sake que se encontraban al lado de su futon. Alcohólico era la mejor palabra para nombrar como era que se sentía en esos momentos. Desde hacía unos días tenía la costumbre de tomar al menos una botella de sake antes de dormir, y poco a poco esa única vasija se convirtió en dos y tres conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Él ya se había vuelto un borracho, y todo por culpa de Kagome.

Suspiro. La extrañaba. Había sido un completo idiota al tratarla como lo había hecho. Él pensó que ella se merecía algo mejor a un hombre que solo parecía desearla físicamente.

Él se estaba derrumbando por su horrible y estúpida decisión. Y eso no era todo. Un día después de que ella se había ido, Naraku también se había fugado.

Escucho murmullos por doquier y gritos de alegría en los pasillos de la mansión. Se puso de pie y camino con parsimonia hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió con lentitud solo para encontrarse con unas cuantas sirvientas emocionadísimas corriendo por los pasillos.

"Serina." Susurro deteniendo a la joven sirvienta que enseguida se sonrojo en su presencia.

"Si, amo." Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Prepárame un baño." Pidió mirando atreves del corredor como todas las jóvenes se quedaron quietas cuando el hablo. "¿Por qué es todo el escándalo?"

"Señor, la señorita Kaneshiro está siendo arreglada para su boda." Serina sonrió haciendo una nueva reverencia y alejándose del lugar con prisa.

Sesshomaru rodo los ojos. Una boda, una simple cosa como esa y todas las mujeres se ponían a gritar de la emoción. Todas excepto a Kagome, quien estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo.

"Con permiso, señoritas. Necesito pasar." Miroku tratando de caminar mientras las sirvientas poco a poco se alejaban. "Sesshomaru, debemos de hablar." El nerviosismo era bien captado en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto. Dejando espacio para que su abogado pasara.

"Es sumamente urgente." la ropa elegante con la que normalmente vestía estaba desacomodada y su cabello mal arreglado. Sus ojos azules se veían preocupados, cosa extraña en alguien como Miroku.

Ante el silencio del pelinegro, el dolor de cabeza disminuyo: "¿Continuaras?"

Miroku se paso la mano preocupado por su cabello. "El informante, el hombre que teníamos infiltrado con Ryuukotsusei, mando un mensaje." Hizo una pausa. "El ejército enemigo se acerca por Kioto." La voz del ojiazul hizo eco en sus odios. "Y nosotros estamos cerca de Kioto." Susurro.

Sesshomaru se quedo un momento impactado analizando lo dicho por su abogado. Tenía varias cosas que hacer y pensar antes de efectuar los planes que ya tenía.

Maldijo a Ryuukotsusei por atacar esa región del país.

"Sesshomaru, el informante… asegura haber visto a Naraku con Ryuukotsusei."

Los músculos se le tensaron inmediatamente. Apretó con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que sintió como si se le fuesen a partir todos los dientes. "¿Qué has dicho?" pregunto con la vena de la cien palpitando con furia.

Miroku, al ver la cara colérica de Sesshomaru, repitió la oración.

"¡Llama a los guerreros!" grito de forma fiera. Miroku asintió ante la orden. "¡Convoca a una reunión urgente con el almirante Oyakata y…!"

"Disculpa, Sesshomaru. Pero, si mandamos la carta en este momento llegara en días a manos del almirante."

Deslizo una mano por su largo cabello despeinado y sucio. "¿Cuántos guerreros están en este momento en la mansión?

"No muchos." Respondió preocupado.

"Llama a todos los que encuentres." Ordeno de forma poco amable, tratando de ocultar la enorme preocupación que lo estaba carcomiendo en ese momento.

"Sesshomaru hoy es la boda de tú hermano." miro directamente los ojos dorados de su amigo.

No solo la mandíbula la tenía destrozada por la presión que ejercía, sino también sus nudillos, los cuales eran víctimas de tanto enfado. Malditas e imbéciles decisiones se le ocurrieron tomar a última hora. Todo por embriagarse y perder la conciencia. Culpo en ese momento a las circunstancias que lo orillaron a beber. Aunque, él sabía que toda la imprudencia era suya.

"¡No hay que perder tiempo. Busca a los samurái que encuentres, convócalos en mi estudio!" Dijo dándose vuelta y sentándose en el frio suelo. "No hables de esto con Inuyasha o con Kikyo."

"Si." Dijo Miroku saliendo lo más deprisa que podía.

Se quedo pensando, calculando cuanto tiempo tenían para evitar que los malditos sureños entraran a las tierras de Tokio. Era pocos días de distancia. Tan poco tiempo que tenia, y tantas cosas por las cuales se arrepentía en ese momento.

Y se alegro por primera vez que Kagome no estuviese cerca. Ella no podría ver lo horrible que era una batalla.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"¿Cual es el plan?" pregunto Manten tomando el mango de su espada con la mano derecha.

"El plan, señores. Es entrar por las colinas que separan a Kioto de Tokio, donde Ryuukotsusei se debe de encontrar en unos días. He mandado una carta al almirante del emperador y, espero, que nos alcancé lo antes posible." Respondió con tranquilidad Sesshomaru.

"¡Eso es casi suicida!" Escucho decir a Royakan, y a todos los demás afirmando su comentario.

"Esa es la única solución. Si no impedimos su entrada a Tokio prepárense a la dictadura de ese malnacido." Dijo Sesshomaru sujetando su recién lavado cabello en una coleta alta.

"Somos pocos, Sesshomaru. Moriríamos ante aquel ejercito." Menciono Mukotsu, el experto en venenos, arrodillándose en donde estaba el mapa puesto.

"Entonces, da una mejor idea." Susurro apretando los dientes.

"Creo que lo más conveniente, es pedir ayuda a los bandidos que se esconden en las montañas." Dijo Bankotsu.

"¿Muso?" pregunto Bakuseno, el sabio anciano antiguo consejero de su padre.

"¿Es prudente entablar una relación así con un bandido de esa reputación?" la pregunta salió de los labios de Miroku, quien no tenia poder ante la conversación, aun así decidió formar parte de ella. "Ese tipejo es más bien un asesino."

Ignorando la grave falta del abogado, Bakuseno hablo: "Tiene muchos hombres escondidos en las montañas. Podríamos darles oro después de su ayuda en nombre del emperador." Sugirió el anciano arrodillándose con incomodidad debido a la artritis. "Sesshomaru, estos hombres que están a tu servicios temen perder esta batalla…"

"Estos hombres juraron estar al lado del comandante Taisho hasta el final, sin importar sus vidas. Ahora, pido que estos hombres me acompañen a defender a nuestro país." Dijo de forma mortalmente seria.

"Sabemos muy bien el juramento que hicimos, comandante. Pero… esos hombres triplican nuestro numero." Hiten hablo.

"Sesshomaru, ¿Quieres arriesgarte a ir a la batalla?" pregunto Bankotsu cruzándose de brazos.

Sesshomaru quiso decir: ¡No! Deberían escapar de este camino, es peligroso. Mas no podía, tenía que salvar a gente que de seguro estaba siendo asesinada de camino a su Tokio. Y él no podía permitir que Ryuukotsusei se volviese a salir con la suya.

Sin poner marcha atrás a su definitiva decisión… asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien." Suspiro Bankotsu. "Llamare a mis guerreros." Se puso de pie. "Andando Mukotsu." ambos salieron lo más rápido que pudo.

"Estoy contigo en esto, Taisho." Dijo el gran Tsukuyomaru. Uno de sus hombres más fieles. Su ayuda era de lo más esencial en esa batalla, ya que sus hombres eran un valioso número de guerreros.

"y tu… ¿Gatenmaru?" pregunto Miroku notando la seriedad del guerrero.

La piel pálida de Gatenmaru se volvió casi blanca al escuchar su nombre. "Es casi suicida." Susurro poniendo su amplia hacha en su espalda. "Cuenten conmigo y mi hermano."

Ambos hermanos asistieron con decisión. Sesshomaru sabía que Garamaru, el hermano mayor de Gatenmaru, lo aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas. El hecho de que ambos decidieran seguirlo era un progreso ante su mala relación.

Royakan soltó un grito de euforia ante la sola mención de la batalla.

"Miroku, te mandare para que hables con el terrateniente Menomaru. Le explicaras la situación de la próxima batalla. Y lo convencerás para que participe." Le dijo Sesshomaru y el moreno asistió. "Ten cuidado con sus guardianas personales, ambas mujeres son de cuidado." Hizo una pausa. "Busca a un hombre listo que sepa hacer trueques y consiga a Muso y a sus hombres."

Miroku salió junto con los demás para a prepararse para la partida, dejando a Sesshomaru con Bakuseno.

Ambos se miraron en aquel incomodo silencio. Los dos sabían lo mal que estaba ese plan, pero no había marcha atrás.

"¿Es correcta la decisión que tome?" pregunto por primera vez inseguro.

La arrugada cara del consejero, intento escudriñar mas allá de lo que veía en el comandante, y todo lo que pudo encontrar fue… Tristeza. Aquel rostro serio era una máscara para tantas preocupaciones que cargaba a tan poca edad, y aquel bloque de hierro que portaba sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez más pesada.

Sesshomaru solo podría ser libre si cobraba la venganza que tanto tiempo le estaba costando. Y eso era lo único que él creía que le podía hacer bien.

"Más bien la pregunta aquí es: ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?" la seriedad de la pregunta requirió la atención del comandante. "¿Lo hiciste por tu trabajo hacia el emperador? O simplemente… ¿Por represalia?"

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Tú fuiste el consejero de mi padre. Siempre le dijiste que era lo mejor en la batalla y estuviste a su lado. Sé que ahora eres viejo, y aun más sabio de lo que eras. Te estoy pidiendo un consejo, no un sermón."

Bakuseno sonrió. "Con esas palabras me has dicho la respuesta. Sesshomaru, soy sabio por experiencia, mas no puedo ayudarte si mandas a tus hombres por una simple venganza familiar." Se puso en pie con mucha dificultad y con ayuda de su bastón, logro caminar hacia la puerta. "Por la estima que le tenía a tu padre, te daré un último consejo: Matar a tu enemigo no siempre te hará libre."

Y se fue. Dejándolo aun mas confundido que la principio.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

La armadura que le estaba poniendo Jaken le pesaba más que en anteriores ocasiones.

Jamás pensó que irse a horas antes de la boda de su hermano lo tendrían tan distraído como estaba, y mucho menos pensó que extrañaría tanto a Kagome. En toda la mañana se había negado pensar en ella. Quería ir a preguntarle a Higurashi si tenía noticias de su hija, pero no merecía saber nada. Las paranoias si ella había llegado a Francia lo estaban carcomiendo cada vez más, a tal punto que no pudo concentrarse cuando Izayoi le pidió que no se fuera.

"Mi señor, será un honor para mí acompañarlo a esa batalla igual que la ocasión anterior." Menciono el anciano implorando con la mirada.

Sesshomaru miro la estatura pequeña del fiel ayudante de su padre, y con gentileza puso su mano en el hombro de Jaken. "Quisiera que me acompañaras. Pero sé que Izayoi se querrá quedar en la mansión. Tú te encargaras personalmente de que mi hija, Shiori e Izayoi se alejen de aquí si algo malo sucede."

¿Cómo le podía decir al viejo que ya no tenía edad para andar en esos lugares?

Jaken se soltó a llorar, y ante la vergüenza puso sus manos en el rostro. "Si, hare todo lo que me pida amo Taisho." Y aun con el lloriqueo siguió ajustando la fuerte armadura.

Entonces, la puerta sonó.

Jaken se alejo de su labor, y abrió la puerta, solo para ser empujado por un mar de telas finas y un torso perfumado.

"¿Quién te has creído para entrar a la recamara sin permiso de…?"

"¡FUERA!" gritó Inuyasha aventando a Jaken hacia el corredor.

El anciano trastabillo hacia atrás cayendo de un sentón al suelo. Inuyasha pudo haberse reído, mas no lo hizo. Y con fuerza cerró la puerta corrediza.

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" pregunto Sesshomaru dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Inuyasha se acerco hasta quedar a unos milímetros lejos de Sesshomaru y con la cara roja solo atino a gritar: "¡Como que te vas! Es el día de mi boda, hermano. ¡La maldita boda que estuviste planeando por mi hace más de un año!"

Como siempre había dicho, Inuyasha siempre llegaba solo a traer desgracias.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" dijo tomando la armadura de Sesshomaru y con más impulso de lo normal, lo empujo con su mano. "¡Me pides que me case con Kikyo, y cuando estoy a horas de hacerlo, te largas a quien sabe donde!"

Sesshomaru acepto la agresión sin ánimos de pelear con su hermano. No quería, ni deseaba, empezar una altercado en ese momento. Pero Inuyasha, tan terco y desesperante como era siguió incitándolo.

"¡No sé porque me enojo, si ya sé que tu eres así!" dijo dándose vuelta listo para irse. "Desde que se fue la idiota de Sara has estado con tu cara de piedra."

La cólera de escuchar el nombre de esa mujer, produjeron en él la vitalidad suficiente como para voltear por el hombro, con nada de gentileza, lo que parecía ser el ligero cuerpo de Inuyasha y darle un potente empujón que lo hiso caer de espaldas con fuerza.

"¡¿Qué demonios…?!" pregunto sorprendido tirado en el suelo.

"No es por Sara que estoy así." Susurro apretando los adoloridos dientes.

Entonces, el joven heredero soltó una risita. "Sé muy bien que es por Kagome." le dijo levantándose con rapidez. "Es solo que pareces tan distante últimamente. ¡Me enfurece que estés así!"

"No es verdad." Negó, lanzándole una mirada feroz a su hermano.

Inuyasha bufo. "¡Feh! Piensas que no sé nada, pero me doy cuenta de mucho, y sé de buena fuente que te gusta Kagome."

Sesshomaru se quedo callado un momento. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Tratando de comunicarse mediante interpretaciones de su rostro. Para Inuyasha era imposible saber que era lo que su hermano mayor pensara, para Sesshomaru, los sentimientos de Inuyasha eran tan comprensibles que fácilmente podía leerlos sin ningún problema.

Hasta que Inuyasha hablo: "Se que iras a enfrentar a Ryuukotsusei. Quiero luchar contigo."

"No." Sentenció.

La impresión de las palabras de su hermano mayor hirió su arrogancia. "¡¿y puedo saber por qué no?!" grito de lo mas enfadado.

"Porque sería un completo cretino si te alejo de tu prometida en estos instantes." La mirada furiosa de Sesshomaru era algo nuevo de ver para Inuyasha, quien bajo la cabeza como un perro regañado.

"Kikyo entendería… si me ocurriese algo." Susurro. "De cierta forma nuestro padre murió por culpa del enemigo. Quiero ayudarte a vengarlo."

La sorpresa se alumbro en su rostro. Desde un principio tenía la leve sospecha que algo malo pasaría, pero su maldita conciencia preocupada por otras cosas no hizo caso a su sexto sentido. Nunca se creyó capaz de sentir orgullo ante aquella palabras que menciono su hermano.

"Jamás has luchado."

"Se pelear mejor que tu." Dijo sonriendo con burla.

Sesshomaru hizo un leve gesto para que Inuyasha se diese cuenta que el también bromearía. "Eres un Estúpido."

"Y tu un enorme imbécil." Respondió. No de forma agresiva. Ya que con insultos era como ellos dos se entendían.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto cómo última prueba. Él sabía que ni un huracán podría detener a Inuyasha si ya había decidido ir.

"Si." Dijo firmemente.

"Prepara tus cosas, nos iremos al atardecer."

Inuyasha asintió y, tratando de ocultar la alegría que se acumulaba en su ser, se dirigió callado hacia la puerta. Pero Sesshomaru hablo, con una tristeza que a Inuyasha le dieron unos enormes escalofríos.

"Despídete de tu hija." Y la emoción desapareció… dejando miedo en su rostro. "Y de tu prometida."

"¿Entonces, la boda…?" su pregunta no se termino de formar.

"Despídete. No habrá ceremonia. Y trata de consumar antes de partir."

Inuyasha sonrió arrogantemente. "Claro, esas cosas me encantan." dijo tratando de oculta todo con su sonrisa traviesa.

Sesshomaru sabía que Inuyasha nunca podría esconder lo que en ese momento sentía. Así que dejo que su hermano menor se marchara, sin mencionar los riesgos de enfrentar a un hombre de tanto poder.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"¿¡Que haces aquí!?" grito la madre de Kikyo tratando de evitarle la entrada al lugar.

Inuyasha pasó sin darle importancia a la mujer, quien seguía gritando. "Necesito hablar con Kikyo" pidió con poca cortesía.

Ninguna de las doncellas a su alrededor movió siquiera un dedo cuando el hablo. Así que levanto una ceja hacia las cuatro jóvenes que seguían como si el fuese de piedra.

"¡Kikyo!" grito.

"¡Cállate!" pidió la señora Kaneshiro. "Ella se está arreglando en estos momentos para…"

"Lo que vengo a decirle a su hija es de vida o muerte, señora." Dijo molesto. Cuando se callaría esa mujer. Maldijo al destino por haberle dado una suegra así de entrometida.

"¡NO!"

Inuyasha rodo los ojos, y sin más avanzo hacia el cuarto anexado que se encontraba detrás de aquella habitación.

"No puedes entrar."

Pero el siguió haciendo caso omiso, y avanzo muy pesar de los gritos de las doncellas de los Kaneshiro. Abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró con lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Kikyo estaba de pie, vestida de novia, con aquel tradicional Kimono y aquel elegante peinado característico en una mujer adinerada. Su rostro estaba maquillado con muchísimo cuidado y sus labios rojos la hacían ver sensual, como jamás pensó verla.

"Inuyasha." Susurro sorprendida Kikyo. "¡No puedes estar aun aquí!"

La madre de ella avanzo con decisión, interponiéndose entre ambos. "Cariño, ya le dije que no podía," su voz sonó sumamente tranquila. Inuyasha arrugo las cejas impresionado. "pero es un terco sin escrúpulos y sobre todo, es un indecente. Él no sabe respetar."

"Necesito hablar con ella, señora Kaneshiro." Inuyasha quiso golpearse fuertemente por haber traicionado la confianza de sus suegros.

La señora Kaneshiro arrugo su rostro como si estuviese oliendo un perro sucio. "No creo que haya algo más importante que esperar a que sea la boda." dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kikyo miro a su madre y enseguida a Inuyasha.

"¡Cállate, madre!" ordeno tomando del brazo a la mujer. "Déjanos solos." Y la saco de la habitación cerrando ambas puertas con ímpetu.

Inuyasha quiso reírse, por la sorpresa de la señora Kaneshiro al no ser obedecida por su hija, pero en lugar de soltar la carcajada, prefirió adorar a su prometida.

"Te vez muy hermosa." Le susurro acercándose hacia ella.

Kikyo se sonrojo ante la mirada de Inuyasha. Desde aquella noche en que habían hecho el amor por primera vez, no habían parado de hacerlo. Todos los días se habían fugado hacia alguna habitación vacía y, con el peligro latente de que alguien los viese, se entregaban al placer mutuo de las carisias.

"Creo que puedo esperar a la ceremonia para que me digas eso." Sonrió dándole suave beso en los labios.

Inuyasha no se aparto cuando ella hizo ese gesto. Al contrario, abrazo dulcemente el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la beso con pasión. Tal vez, él pensó, sería la última vez que podría tocar sus labios.

"Tengo que decirte algo." Susurro aun con los labios pegados sobre los de Kikyo.

"¿Puede esperar?" susurro con los ojos cerrados. Su lengua recorrió lento el cuello masculino y fuerte de su prometido, quien sintió todos los vellos del cuerpo erizándose.

"¡No!" Dijo tomándola de los brazos.

Kikyo pudo notar enseguida la preocupación en aquellos ojos dorados. "¿Qué sucede?" ante el mutismo que se había apoderado de Inuyasha, ella sintió mucho miedo. "¿Está todo bien?"

Inuyasha trato de sonreír, pero solo una imitación mal hecha se formo en su rostro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Quedarse y no vengar a su padre, ó irse sin saber si regresara. Se quedo un momento en silencio tratando de decidir adecuadamente. "Kikyo, me tengo que ir."

La pelinegra sintió un dolor punzante en la sien, que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta cegarla por un momento. ¿Había escuchado bien? Inuyasha se iba… ¿A dónde? Y se maldijo una y otra vez. Bien se lo tenía merecido, se había entregado demasiado fácil a él, y ahora, se iba y la dejaba como a una cualquiera.

Con furia, se soltó rápidamente de Inuyasha. "Te creí capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, menos deshacerte de mí con una escusa tan tonta."

"Pero…"

"¡No!" grito silenciando a Inuyasha. "¡No quiero saber tus estúpidas explicaciones! ¡Si no deseas casarte conmigo, entontes… yo tampoco!" grito dándole una cachetada en plena.

El peli plata abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se tomo la cara con la mano derecha, y en lugar de enojase con ella solo atino a abrazarla a la fuerza.

Kikyo grito intentando soltarse ante aquellos poderosos brazos que solo buscaban apresarlas ante aquella varonil fragancia.

"¡Suéltame!" grito molesta.

Inuyasha la abrazo. Rodeando sus brazos en la diminuta cintura de su prometida, y hundió su cara en el cuello de ella. "¡Escucha!" bramo fastidiado. "Iré con Sesshomaru a la batalla."

"¿Cuál?" pregunto sin confiar.

"No sé si pudiste darte cuenta, querida princesa, que muchos hombres se están apresurando para irse en cualquier momento."

Kikyo negó con la cabeza. La impresión que las palabras de Inuyasha causaron en ella, la dejaron en shock durante minutos enteros.

"Si aun lo deseas, quiero hacerte mi esposa."

Kikyo se sintió la más idiota de todas. Lo abrazo, esa era la forma de pedir disculpas. "Si." Susurro contra su varonil pecho.

"Te prometo que cuando regrese nos casaremos." Le dijo mirándola con un amor infinito.

Inuyasha podría dar su vida por Kikyo, y ante aquella promesa ella lo beso dulce y apasionadamente. "Te esperaré siempre."

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sus hombres estaban listos.

Inuyasha vestía una increíble y distinguida armadura, muy similar a la suya. Los Yabusame estaban preparados, Menomaru estaba con sus hombres y sus dos guerreras listas para la batalla. Bankotsu y sus seis guerreros elite ya tenían sus posiciones listas junto a él. Royakan estaba liderando sus hombres con una fiereza como jamás había visto.

Todo estaba listo.

Solo faltaba una cosa, despedirse de Rin.

Antes de subir a su caballo. Se volvió hacia su familia. Y se quedo así, mirándolas. Quiso abrazar a su Rin, abrazar a Shiori, abrazar a Izayoi… pero no lo hizo. Se abstuvo de mostrar debilidad frente a sus hombres, porque sabía que el amor lo hacía débil, y él amaba a su familia.

"Regrese con vida, tío." Dijo la pequeña albina regalándole una pequeña flor amarilla.

"Te quiero." Susurro Rin, intentando a su corta edad ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

Ante el regalo, sonrió y guardo su obsequio entre sus ropas. Observo con detenimiento el blanco rostro de su madrastra, memorizando cada detalle de aquella expresión de sincero temor.

"Izayoi salgan de aquí si las cosas se ponen mal. ¿Lo prometes?" pregunto taladrando el alma de su madrastra.

"Sabes que no me iré. Tu detendrás a esos malditos, hijo."

Sesshomaru asintió. Se giro a Jaken quien solo apretaba los puños con fuerza, impidiéndose así mostrarse débil ante él. "¿Las cuidaras?"

"¡Sí!" grito, controlando, con mucho esfuerzo, un alarmante lloriqueo.

Sesshomaru sonrió cálidamente, como tenia años de no hacerlo. Quiso tener en ese momento a la dulce Kagome para poder abrazarla, decirle muchas cosas… pero no podía hacerlo. Ella estaba lejos y todo había sido su culpa.

Kikyo le tendió a Tokijin. Lo mismo había hecho con Inuyasha, solo que su hermano menor lo había despedido con infinidad de besos y promesas de volverse a encontrar. Él tomo su arma y con una mirada llena de palabras no dichas, se dio la vuelta a su destino.

Se subió en su fuerte caballo, dando la orden de salir. Los cien hombres que en ese momento cabalgaban con rapidez, fuera de las tierras de su mansión, desaparecieron hasta perderse con el reflejo del sol.

Y ya muy presente en su mente, deseo haberle dicho a Kagome cuanto la extrañaba.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Si una persona comentaba que Sara era una persona fácil de tratar, Naraku lo habría quebrado el cráneo con una piedra. La mujer era quisquillosa, arrogante, creída, presumida… y muchas más "virtudes" que podía enumerar. Si, ella era muy hermosa, pero su carácter de niña mimada eclipsaba su belleza exterior.

"¡Ah! Eres tú." Menciono con desprecio, al verlo entrar a su tienda personal.

Naraku sintió envidia por como Ryuukotsusei trataba a su reina. Desde que la había enviado al campamento, Sara estaba disfrutando de joyas, kimonos, y numerosas cosas que el anciano comandante solía obsequiarle.

"Te he notado molesta." Su voz poderosamente fría seguía ahí, convirtiendo cualquier cosa en hielo.

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" Pregunto pasando una mano por su sedoso y perfecto cabello castaño, el cual llevaba suelto. Su radiante vestimenta era demasiado a comparación de lo que normalmente ella solía vestir.

Si, pensó Naraku, disfrútalo mientras puedas. "A mí me da igual." dispuesto a irse se dio media vuelta.

Ella lo abrazo por la espalda, pegando su pecho en la espalda de Naraku. "Lo siento. Es que no pasa nada. Estoy aburrida." Aspiro lo bien que olía ese hombre.

Sara no solo se sentía atraída por él, hacia tan solo unos días había descubierto que Naraku era el hombre de sus sueños, quien se preocupaba por ella, y por el cual mataría a Ryuukotsusei.

"Te compre unos dibujos de camino a este lugar." Dijo viendo sobre la mesita de té los dibujos abandonados. Se soltó del agarre de Sara molesto. Si ella pensaba que él era como otros hombres a los que podía controlar, estaba equivocada. El único interés que tenia por ella, era poder derrotar a Ryuukotsusei; y claro, el sexo era muy bueno.

"Si los mire." Dijo tomándolo del brazo. "Pero quiero que hagas algo diferente por mí." Se acerco lo suficiente como para ponerle los labios en el odio y poderle susurrar: "Quiero que mates de una bueno vez al viejo."

"Ya te dije que todavía no." Dijo firmemente alejándose. Ya habíamos discutido anteriormente por la misma tontería"

"¡Entonces, ¿Cuándo?!" grito muy molesta. "Estoy esperando que me ayudes a liberarme de las asquerosas caricias de ese viejo."

Naraku no soportaba la desesperación de ella. "Si nos hemos retrasado es por tu culpa. Tú has estado retrasando la guerra. Se bien Sara, que has estado convenciendo a Ryuukotsusei de no atacar."

"¡Mi culpa!" soltó una risa que colmo la paciencia del pelinegro. "Pensé que nada más me querías para ti"

La extorción era bien empleada por la mujer. Naraku sabía el tipo de fémina con la que se enfrentaba y no fácilmente lo engañaría.

"¿Oh es que él te da miedo?"

Naraku la miro con fiereza. Sara descubrió muy tarde que había cometido una estupidez en decirle eso.

Se acerco a ella alzando una ceja negra, tomo con delicadeza su barbilla, miro directamente los ojos azules de tal forma que sus narices se rozaron. Ella pensó que la besaría apasionadamente. En cambio, Naraku la tomo de los cabellos cercanos a su nuca y los jalo con fuerza. Sara grito ante aquel trato, pero Naraku no se inmuto.

"¡Ah!" Grito Sintiendo su cuero cabelludo ardiendo. "¡Déjame en paz!" tomo con sus suaves manos las masculinas de Naraku.

"Te he dicho que tienes que esperar. No puedo matarlo si te tengo a ti gritando todo el tiempo." Susurro peligrosamente.

"¡Suéltame!" exigió soltando un potente lloriqueo. Le dolía muchísimo aquel agarre, más aun cuando su cráneo estaba sensible anterior la pelea con Kikyo.

"¡Cállate!" y le lamio la barbilla hasta dirigirse a sus labios.

Sara negó escupiéndole en la cara.

Se rio, y sin soltarla, cacheteo su cara con fuerza. La saliva de ella le escurrió por la mejilla, y él como si nada, se limpio con tranquilidad.

Sara jamás había recibido algún golpe departe de un hombre, y mucho menos uno que siempre había dicho que sentía algo por ella.

Con un fuerte empujo, Naraku la azoto contra suelo con desprecio. "Si te complace saberlo, mañana nos moveremos más hacia Tokio. Y estando ahí, lo mataremos."

"¡Lárgate!" grito sintiendo la garganta desgarrándose por la ira.

Naraku se trago el orgullo, se arrodillo hasta quedar cerca de ella. Se veía completamente distinta a la mujer que hacía unos momentos había compartido habitación con él. Se veía despeinada y adolorida, con un labio partido sangrando y manchando su rostro perfecto.

Sara era la muñeca de porcelana que él quería romper y tirar a la basura.

Le tomo la barbilla con delicadeza fingida. Sara dejo que el tomara su rostro. Y él beso suavemente su labio, lamiendo la sangre que estaba escurriéndole.

Un dolor, más fuerte que el físico, invadió los sentimientos de la castaña. Ryuukotsusei había poseído su cuerpo en anteriores ocasiones, y ella se recupero de eso; Naraku, no solo la estaba lastimando físicamente, sino también psicológicamente, y eso era algo que jamás había experimentado.

Y cuando él comenzó a desvestirá, ella solo pensó que había sido una completa estupidez haber traicionado a Sesshomaru por un patán como Naraku.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

**Un mes después…**

Kagome se encontraba cómoda y tranquilamente sentada cerca de la chimenea leyendo el libro que su ex profesor Kouga le había mandado. Suspiro, era un libro de amor… y ella no se sentía del todo cómoda leyendo estupideces de amor.

Cerro de un solo manotazo la cubierta gruesa del ejemplar y lo dejo sobre sus rodillas. Un suspiro largo y prolongado salió de su boca. ¿El final de aquella novela? La chica se suicidaba porque su prometido se enamoro de la chica malvada.

"Qué tontería." Dijo y sin más, aventó con fuerza el libro al fuego.

El alivio subió de su estomago hasta su pecho. El amor, ella ya no se sentía capaz de confiar o creer en nada que no fuera la más horrible verdad, y esa era: No existe el amor.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber sido personaje de una de esas historias para decirles a todas esas jóvenes ingenuas que no confiaran en ningún hombre, hacerlo no les traería nada bueno, y ella lo diría con demasiada experiencia. A veces no siempre los cuentos de hadas se volvían realidad.

"Buenos días, Madeimoselle." Menciono un hombre alto y rubio pasando por la estancia hacia la entrada principal del lugar.

"Buenos días." Dijo ella, mirándolo salir.

Y se encontró de nuevo sola.

Qué triste, pensó. Era el día de su cumpleaños vigésimo segundo y estaba completamente sola en Francia. ¿Sus únicos acompañantes? Todas las treinta personas que vivían en esa pequeña posada. Maldijo al destino por llevarla a vivir en ese lugar.

El dinero que el innombrable le había dado había bastado para pagar un año de renta en un buen lugar en Paris. Pero ella se conformaba con no gastar demasiado, al fin y al cabo había dejado un pagare que debía de liquidar lo antes posible. Además, no tenía trabajo, había ido a cientos de entrevistas y en ningún lugar la habían contratado debido al poco tiempo que había laborado en la casa Taisho.

"Estúpido Taisho." Susurro para el pequeño perro dormilón que estaba sentado a su lado, y más cerca de la chimenea de lo que ella podía estar.

A decir verdad, su vida ya estaba muy aburrida. Desde que había llegado a parís, todas las tardes se la pasaba en su pequeño cuarto leyendo algún libro que Kouga le regalaba, o rara vez solía dar un pequeño paseo por algún parque.

Pensó en Kouga. Su viejo amigo, su antiguo y secreto enamorado. En el momento que llego a Paris, había escrito a Kouga y a las pocas horas él se encontraba afuera de la posada ofreciéndole su casa como vivienda. Pero ella se negó. Kouga ahora era un hombre casado y ella no podría, ni mucho menos quería, estar en medio de un reciente matrimonio.

La puerta de entrada se abrió despacio. Kagome sintió el frio aire otoñal entrando por la puerta, no se cubrió con la frazada que llevaba colgada en uno de los brazos, ya que enseguida fue cerrada con fuerza.

"Bonjour Madeimoselle Kagome, le ha llegado una carta." Menciono un joven de cabello castaño entrando a toda prisa con sus botas sucias por la tierra y con un sobre en mano.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Si ella estuviese en casa, se habría quitado los zapatos antes de entrar, pero en parís todo era diferente. "¿Para mí?" pregunto sorprendida. ¿Quién podría escribirle? Kouga, pensó.

El joven estudiante de universidad, asistió. "Si. Encontré al cartero en la entrada y decidí llevársela a su habitación." Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. "No sabía que se encontraba disfrutando del fuego."

Kagome sonrió. Jean era uno de los tantos jóvenes Franceses que se habían escapado de sus hogares para estudiar en la capital. Ella admiraba su valentía. "Si, la mañana está muy fresca, así que decidí quedarme."

El sonrió con amabilidad. "Aquí tiene su carta." Le paso el sobre con timidez. "Me imagino que son noticias de su país."

Kagome apretó con fuerza la carta, antes siquiera de ver de quien pertenecía. Miro a Jean, quien rápidamente se sentó en una silla que se encontraba frente a ella.

¿De casa? Su padre no sabía la dirección. Nadie sabía donde vivía. Entonces, sonrió. "No lo creo, Jean. La única que sabría como encontrarme seria la esposa de… un viejo amigo, y es poco probable que me escriba."

Y el rostro de Kikyo le apareció en la mente.

El joven castaño apreciaba embobado el rostro níveo de Kagome, sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras que ella decía. "¿La abrirá? Ó.. ¿quiere que la deje sola?" pregunto poniéndose enseguida de pie.

"Te lo agradecería." Le sonrió, y él se sonrojo en el acto.

"Está bien. No se preocupe." Y se alejo por las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores.

Kagome miro el sobre nuevamente y vio el fino y reluciente sello de la mansión Taisho. Y no supo qué hacer. Paso un dedo por aquel reluciente grabado en cera sobre la carta y con rapidez la abrió.

Y después de comenzar a leer.

_Querida Kagome._

_¿Porque te has ido sin despedirte?_

_Me sentí mal al saber que la única amiga sincera que he tenido se ha alejado de mí._

_A veces pienso en ti, en cómo se sentirá estar sola en un mundo diferente al tuyo, lejos de casa, lejos de tu familia, lejos de tus costumbres… lejos de el hombre que amas._

_Me atreveré a comentarte que Sesshomaru no ha estado muy bien desde que te fuiste, bebe constantemente y no duerme. Me he levantado estos últimos días en la madrugada y lo he visto paseándose por los jardines con frecuencia, y eso empezó desde que te marchaste._

_Siempre he tenido mucho respeto a la imagen que representa para mí el comandante Taisho, por eso te mando esta carta, él me preocupa. Y me siento aun mas angustiada ahora que, Inuyasha y él se han ido a luchar en Kioto._

_Por cierto, mi boda con Inuyasha se ha visto contrariada por la guerra._

_Tengo que confesar que estoy asustada, Kagome. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. El enemigo no tardara en llegar a Tokio, y toda la familia Taisho tendremos que trasladarnos a otro lugar. Rezo a las deidades todos los días, para que mi amado Inuyasha, junto con Sesshomaru regrese._

_Me despido deseándote salud y felicidad._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Kikyo Kaneshiro._

Ante las palabras escritas, sintió su corazón arrugarse con sentimientos encontrados. Felicidad creciente en su pecho, después emoción, excitación, y después… sorpresa y miedo. ¿Guerra? Esa palabra tenía tanta magnitud en sus pensamientos que no se describía con facilidad.

Guerra. Kioto. Inuyasha. Amor. Sesshomaru. Guerra. Tokio. Padre. Sota. Casa. Familia. Las palabras aun dispersas tuvieron sentido, y ella comprendió todo.

"¡No!" exclamo levantándose de un salto.

Kagome sintió los ojos bañándose en lágrimas y solo atino a taparse la boca para no soltar un grito de desesperación. No podía hablar, ni reaccionar. La voz había escapado de su garganta y se había perdido en el aire. Todo se estaba volviendo más negro de lo usual, y la habitación se sintió extrañamente fría.

El perro al lado de ella la observo cuando ella se mordió el puño para no soltar el llanto reprimido.

Se llevo las manos a la cara y sintió las lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

Tenía que tomar una decisión clara en ese momento, no podía rendirse ante la impotencia, no quería. Pensar en ese instante no era nada fácil cuando sabes que tu familia está cerca de la guerra, cuando el hombre que amas esta luchado, cuando… sientes un horrible nudo en la garganta como si hubieses tragado una enorme porción de comida.

Las nauseas aparecieron enseguida haciéndole arder el esófago con los ácidos estomacales. Se llevo una mano a la boca, tratando de controlarse y se desparramo en el sillón.

Volvería a Japón, iría por su padre y su hermano, y juntos los tres se largarían de ese país para siempre.

¿Y Sesshomaru? El ya no tenía lugar en su vida después de que Naraku le había hecho ver la realidad de las cosas.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CASI EL FINAL ;)**

**LES GUSTO? A MI ME ENCANTO.**

**ENTONCES DEJEN COMENTARIO, SON GRATIS ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: DERROTA

_Hola!_

_Bueno, después de la llegada de la inspiración, les traigo el capitulo._

_Ya! Este es el penúltimo capítulo._

_Me da un montón de melancolía porque le tengo demasiado cariño a esta historia._

_Sé que a pesar de que es una adaptación, me esforcé para que no lo pareciera, y con la ayuda de mi amiga Elí, nuestra versión se volvió mejor que la original._

_Espero que nos acompañen en nuestro nuevo proyecto llamado __**Liars**__. Me dejan comentarios de haber que tal les ha parecido ;)_

_Autor:__** MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE**_

**CAPITULO 18: DERROTA.**

El campamento estaba bien situado. Algunos cuantos hombres dormían y, los que no lo hacían se mantenían en guardia ante cualquier ataque.

Sesshomaru abrió con parsimonia sus pesados parpados y solo vio a un centenar de hombres tratando de sobrevivir. El almirante Oyakata había sido asesinado esa noche, así que toda la responsabilidad pesaba en ese momento sobre sus hombros.

El caliente fuego invadir su frio cuerpo bajo aquella pesada armadura la cual instantáneamente se quito. Se recargo en el frondoso árbol tratando de dormir, solo para que su cabeza diera vueltas sobre la horrible matanza que se había llevado a cabo, y no poder conciliar el sueño.

Las pisadas a su espalda lo alertaron e inmediatamente llevo una mano a su espada, temeroso de que fuese algún ninja o algún espía de Ryuukotsusei.

"Soy yo." Susurro Bankotsu sentándose a su lado. La armadura celeste que normalmente portaba estaba ajena a su cuerpo. "¿No has podido dormir?" pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta. Sabía muy bien que Sesshomaru no había podido conciliar el sueño desde hacía dos días. "Tranquilízate, Muso acepto el trato. Es más difícil que nos derroten teniendo a esos paracitos de nuestro lado."

"Preferiría no tenerlos cerca." Susurro desviando su mirada hacia donde Muso y algunos de sus hombres bebían sake. "Desearía que se fueran."

Bankotsu se sorprendió. "Nos han ayudado. Ninguno de sus hombres nos ha traicionado."

"No por lealtad, más bien por dinero, y estoy seguro que Ryuukotsusei los puede comprar."

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada seca que a Sesshomaru no le agrado. "Te preocupas demasiado. Deja que las cosas fluyan. La gente no siempre responderá a como lo deseamos y tal vez, nos puedan dar una sorpresa."

"Lo que pasa es que confías mucho en las personas." Susurro, cubriéndose aun mas del frio clima.

"Quizá, pero aun así tengo fe. Algo que tu careces, Sesshomaru." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Descansa un poco, ¿Quieres? Mañana atacaremos de improvisto y tienes que tener muchas fuerzas."

Sesshomaru solo siguió la marcha que emprendió Bankotsu lejos de él. La verdad es que no había podido dormir, porque el simplemente hecho de cerrar los ojos hacia que viese en la oscuridad el ovalado rostro de Kagome.

Y maldijo una y otra vez el no poderla tener a su lado. Esperaba con todas sus esperanzas que Miroku estuviese cuidando bien de ella.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

¡Los interminables días de viaje por fin terminaba! Y esa noticia la tenían de lo más contenta. Había llegado a Japón aquella madrugada de diciembre tras casi un mes de viaje, solo para encontrarse la estación de trenes casi abandonada. El panorama se volvió aun más desconocido de cuando ella había regresado tras cuatro años de ausencia, los vagones estaban completamente solos, excepto por los sirvientes y alguno que otro hombre, y la estación estaba sucia y llena de basura.

Kagome pensó, que tal vez, habían sido mala idea regresar.

Con decisión tomo su maleta de piel entre sus delgados dedos y se dispuso a llegar ante la mansión Taisho, salió de la estación… pero no había ningún medio de transporte. Suspiro con cansancio, y sin que nadie la detuviese, comenzó a caminar rumbo a las afueras de Tokio, si se daba prisa llegaría al anochecer.

"Por aquí, señorita Kagome." la llamaron.

Ella inmediatamente se volvió con violencia ante la mención de su nombre, y casi se desmaya de la felicidad al ver al apuesto hombre detrás suyo.

"¡Señor Miroku!" quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Se veía tan radiante y guapo como siempre, aun así, las canas comenzaban a emerger de aquella melena negra, y algunas cuantas arrugas de preocupación comenzaban a surcar su rostro. "¿Qué hace aquí?"

El le sonrió con amabilidad. "He venido a llevarla a la mansión."

Eso la tomo por sorpresa. "¿Cómo ha…?"

"Primero… subamos." Dijo haciendo una señal a la nada. De entre el bosque imponente que se encontraba frente a ellos, el alto y tosco sirviente (el cual debía pertenecer a Miroku) salió de entre los arboles con el carro de dos ruedas para transportarlos a los dos a la mansión.

Kagome subió, Miroku detrás de ella, y el sirviente con sus fuertes brazos comenzó su marcha hasta la honorable casa Taisho.

"Sesshomaru me mando a cuidar de usted." Dijo tomándola por sorpresa.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Recuerda la carta de la señorita Kikyo?" Ella asintió. "Bueno, yo fui el encargado de que esa carta llegara a sus manos. Espero que perdone el hecho de que la seguí en todo el viaje hasta Japón."

Kagome se sintió extraña. "Esa carta fue escrita hace dos meses."

"Si, el señor Taisho me mando a buscarla hasta Francia para saber cómo se encontraba." Comento como si del clima hablase. "Él se preocupo por usted."

No supo cómo interpretar eso. La simple frase carecía de sentido ante las simples cosas como: Taisho y preocupado. Así que solo atino a mirar hacia la nada.

"Tengo que decirle señorita que el ja…"

"¡Por favor!" pidió mirándolo con suplica. "No regrese por él. Solo vine por mi familia, y cuando estemos juntos nos iremos para no volver jamás a Japón."

Miroku se sorprendió ante aquella declaración. "Si usted desea eso." Murmuro.

Kagome asintió, decidida a no hablar más de eso. Al instante se sintió culpable. Deseaba fervientemente saber si Sesshomaru se encontraba bien, pero su orgullo no le permitió decir más. Y se pregunto: ¿Y si esta muerto?

Y se llevo con desesperación las manos a los costados de la cabeza, como si eso pudiese impedir el repentino miedo de sabes que el amor de su vida le hubiese sucedido algo.

"Él estará bien." Susurro Miroku dándole un ligero apretón en la mano. Apoyándola.

Kagome no estaba segura de eso. Aun así agradeció el gesto.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

El silencio se apodero del momento. Ahí estaba él, plácidamente dormido dándole la espalda, con aquel cabello blanco cubriéndole toda la nuca, soñando demasiado bien como para darse cuenta cuando ella tomo entre sus brazos aquella katana, y sin que pudiese hacer algo, rebanó aquel cuerpo como si fuese la carne más blanda que existiera.

No contenta con separarle la cabeza de un solo tajo con el cuerpo, comenzó a golpear la cuchilla con violencia sobre el torso y las extremidades ya muertas. La desmedida vehemencia con la que sus acciones se ejercían, hacían pensar que Sara se volvió completamente loca, y eso era mentira. Ella estaba muy cuerda y dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarla en esos momentos.

De pie como se encontraba, aventó la Katana con fuerza hacia un costado del cuerpo. La adrenalina que aumento aceleradamente en su cuerpo hiso que se llevara las manos ensangrentadas al pecho. Su corazón latía con frenesí, y ella se descubrió sonriendo ante aquello.

Se vistió lo mas tranquilamente posible; contemplando aquel asesinato que había logrado llevar a cabo. El porqué lo había hecho era muy fácil, Ryuukotsusei se había atrevido a llamarla zorra después de descubrir su húmeda vagina llena de fluidos de Naraku. Lo cual habían provocado una serie de furiosas sacudidas, promesas de muerte, disculpas, y al final el impotente viejo había intentado hacerle el amor. Pero en el intento solo se quedo, y con mas cólera de la que ya tenía, había culpado a la castaña por no ser tan deseable como cuando era una jovencita. El colmo fue, cuando borracho, le había dicho que le daría muerte a Naraku.

Así que ella espero tranquilamente a que se durmiera a su lado, desnudo como se encontraba, y ella pudo humillarlo más de lo que Ryuukotsusei lo había hecho.

El aire matutino golpeo su cara con fuerza, movilizando su sedosa melena castaña al compas del frio viento de invierno. La nieve cubrió cada centímetro del suelo boscoso en las que el campamento se encontraba. Pudo ver a los hombres de Ryuukotsusei haciendo guardia, pero ella ya no temía, al menos ya no de él.

Entonces, las guardias se movilizaron, todos comenzaron a gritar desesperados levantándose de sus incómodos futones de un brinco, algunos cuantos se apresuraron a subirse a los caballos y a ponerse a la defensiva, y ella vio hacia donde todos los demás miraban… hacia el estandarte del emperador movilizándose con velocidad entre aquel campo abierto.

Corrió hacia donde solía dormir Naraku, y sin permiso entro. Lo vio, tan despierto como cualquier animal esperando ser atacado, tan tranquilo y frio como cualquier demonio a punto de comenzar una pelea. Y por un momento, se arrepintió de haber matado a Ryuukotsusei.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto poniéndose de pie y sin dignarse a mirarla.

"Lo he hecho." Susurro.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Lo mate!" grito. "¡No pude evitarlo, si no lo hacia el te asesinaría!" y la desesperación se apodero de su sistema nervioso, haciéndola temblar.

Naraku la observo con sus fríos ojos y pudo ver como aquel níveo rostro tiritaba de miedo, el kimono que portaba estaba mal acomodado, y sus delicadas y delgadas manos estaban llenas de sangre.

"¿Por qué habría querido asesinarme?" pregunto sin interesarse en lo mas mínimo en el aspecto patético que ella presentaba.

"Nos descubrió. Yo no quería que él te hiciera daño." Dijo acercándose al cuerpo varonil del pelinegro. "Te amo." Y lo abrazo.

Naraku sonrió. "Lo sé." Susurro acariciándole la barbilla. "Lo hecho, hecho esta. No importa mucho que este muerto ahora, ayer me nombro su mano derecha, así que soy el nuevo comandante de su ejército." Se soltó del agarre de Sara, y se coloco las espadas en el costado. "Te doy las gracias por hacerlo tan fácil."

Ella no supo cómo interpretar eso.

"Eres libre ahora, toma cualquier caballo y huye antes que Sesshomaru Taisho llegue al campamento. No querrás que descubran que fuiste tu la que mataste al viejo." Dijo con maldad. "Como tampoco que lo hayas traicionado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. "¡Lo mate para que no te hiciera nada!"

Entonces, el miedo invadió su exquisito cuerpo. Los gritos de que el viejo Ryuukotsusei había sido asesinado llegaron a sus oídos. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde estaban ellos, pero nadie culparía a Naraku, ella era la sospechosa, ella era la que tenia la ropa y las manos llenas de sangre, solo ella había sido la culpable.

"Huye, Sara. Huye antes de que descubran quien se convirtió en una asesina." Le susurro en su oído, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de aquella tienda donde se encontraban protegidos del frio invernal.

Y Sara sintió como poco a poco era abandonada por el único hombre que la había hecho sentir libre.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

"¡Kagome!" Susurro Kikyo dejando caer el montón de cartas que tenía en sus manos.

"¡Señorita Kikyo!" exclamo con felicidad.

Ambas se hicieron una reverencia y se dieron un ligero abrazo que no solo simbolizaba amistad, sino también hermandad.

"Gracias por haberla traído sana y salva, Miroku." Agradeció con una reverencia.

"El placer es mío, la señorita Kagome es una excelente compañía." Dijo el moreno con gracia.

Los tres ingresaron al comedor principal que estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción que solo había estaña ahí sentadas Izayoi y las dos pequeñas herederas Taisho. Shiori grito de la emoción y Rin solo atino a gritar el nombre de la institutriz, ambas corrieron a su encuentro y la llenaron de abrazos.

"Niñas, cálmense, dejen respirar a la señorita." Susurro Izayoi poniendo orden ante los gritos de las nietas. "¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunto con aquella sonrisa dulce y amable que la caracterizaba.

Kagome en verdad que extrañaba aquel ambiente familiar. "Bien, gracias." Fue lo único que podía decir.

"Apenas se iba a servir el té. ¿Nos acompañan?" la pregunta iba dirigida para ella y Miroku.

Kagome negó. "Lo siento. Solo vine a Tokio porque he venido por mi padre y mi hermano, mi estadía aquí es muy corta, así que espero que disculpe mi…"

"No, cariño. Hoy yo quiero que tomes el té y que te sientes a hablar conmigo." Pidió la hermosa mujer tomándole con suavidad las manos. "Después hablaremos con tu padre y, si tu quieres, podrás irte."

Kagome no se podía negar. Asistió con una sonrisa en su rostro y acepto a sentarse junto a Kikyo, Miroku estaba sentado al lado de Izayoi, y las niñas estaban entretenidas conversando entre ellas como para notar aquel ambiente tétrico que se estaba formando en la mansión.

A Kagome le gustaba recordar aquella mansión llena de los coqueteos de Inuyasha, de la bondad de la servidumbre, de las sonrisas de Izayoi, de los constantes miradas de coqueteo entre Miroku y Sango; Incluso, tenía que reconocer, que extrañaba la frialdad de Sesshomaru. Pero en ese momento, la mansión estaba vacía, Sango había partido a su residencia lejos de Tokio, Izayoi tenía el semblante de preocupación, e Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban luchando; Kagome tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que lo intentara, esa mansión no volvería ser igual.

Izayoi miro con aquellos ojos oscuros y amables el delicado rostro de Kagome. Tenía que reconocer que la jovencita era muy hermosa, con aquellos labios carnosos y esos ojos chocolates inigualables, entendía muy bien el porqué Inuyasha se había encaprichado tanto con ella; y el porqué, Sesshomaru no había podido estar tranquilo desde que ella se había ido.

Aun recordaba muy bien aquella noche, dos meses antes, cuando encontró a Sesshomaru demasiado borracho pronunciando el nombre de la institutriz. Para ella, Kagome solo aspiraba a ser eso, una simple institutriz demasiado bonita para ese título, y jamás podría dejar de ser la hija del jardinero; pero si Sesshomaru estaba enamorado, Izayoi tendría que hacer lo posible por hacer a su hijo feliz.

La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando entrar a unas cuantas sirvientas con varias tazas de porcelana fina. Con la cabeza gacha, como suelen hacer las criadas, sirvieron el té en silencio. Kagome pudo divisar como Ayumi le dedicaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

"No recuerdo haberte agradecido jamás el haber cuidado tan bien a mis nietas. Ellas te extrañan." Susurro deteniendo la mano de una de sus sirvientas, y ella misma sirviendo el té con tanta elegancia que parecía desplegar más encantos que una geisha.

"Yo también las extraño." Dijo mirando a las dos niñas.

"Eres lista, vivaz, inteligente, y muy bonita." Numero sus cualidades. "Tanto como para tener embobado a Sesshomaru."

Kikyo sonrió. Kagome no supo que decir, así que bebió el liquido caliente tan rápido que se quemo la lengua y la garganta.

"Señora Izayoi, yo…"

Pero la blanca mano de la mujer detuvieron sus palabras en seco. "¿Cómo te va en Francia?"

Aquella pregunta no se la espero. "No he conseguido trabajo." Murmuro apenada.

"Bueno, si tu deseas, esta podría ser tu casa. Las niñas están desesperadas por una institutriz, Sesshomaru por ti, y yo… bueno, solo busco la felicidad de los míos."

Kagome se armo de valor para comentar lo siguiente: "Señora Izayoi, no pienso volver a Japón jamás en mi vida. El señor Taisho me prestó un dinero, el cual liquidare lo antes posible, y con el cual pienso comprar la libertad de mi padre y de mi hermano. Sé que no es mucho, pero le aseguro que en cuanto tenga el dinero, le pagare cada centavo que valga mi familia."

"Perdón si me meto en esta conversación, pero… ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte?" pregunto Kikyo interfiriendo.

"Lo siento… no puedo decirlo." El simple hecho de recordar como Naraku la había golpeado era demasiado humillante como para también exteriorizarlo.

"Señorita Kagome, si entiendo bien lo que ha querido decir la señora Taisho, es que ella desea que se quede aquí. No como su institutriz, más bien… como la futura promesa de felicidad para Sesshomaru."

"El simple hecho de que Miroku fuese enviado a buscarte es el simple dejo de preocupación que tiene Sesshomaru por ti." Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kagome tenía que reconocer que después de dos meses Kikyo se veía realmente feliz y cambiada.

Dispuesta a poner un alto a todas las conjeturas erróneas que se formaban en torno a su vida, protesto: "Con todo el respeto que esta familia se merece, tengo que decir que Sesshomaru es un mentiroso y manipulador. No solo me ha engañado a mí, también engaño a la otra joven institutriz que estaba antes de mi."

Todo se volvió simple silencio. Kikyo y Miroku se miraron con sorpresa, Izayoi solo levanto una ceja.

"¿Mentiroso y manipulador?" susurro Miroku, temiendo que aquello estuviese plagado de mentiras de Naraku. Cosa que hablaría con ella a solas.

Kagome apretó los puños con fuerza. "Es un mentiroso porque él me hiso creer que le gustaba, y solo estaba buscando el momento perfecto para mandarme lejos de aquí."

"Eso no solo fue idea de él." susurro Izayoi. "Confieso que necesitábamos distraer tu atención de Inuyasha, él ya estaba comprometido con Kikyo, y tu llegaste… y mi hijo pensó estar enamorado de ti."

Kagome bajo la mirada al sentir los ojos oscuros de Kikyo sobre su rostro.

"Yo también no fui muy sincera. Perdóname, Kikyo." Murmuro con timidez.

Kikyo apretó la mano de Kagome. Una señal de perdón y olvido.

Todos guardaron un prudente silencio que pareció eterno. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de las voces de Rin y Shiori.

Kagome hablo, rompiendo aquel momento incomodo. "Mi iré."

"¿Volverás a París?" pregunto Kikyo haciendo un mueco molesta. "¿Después de lo que te hemos dicho?"

"Yo…"

Kagome se vio interrumpida por la suave voz de Izayoi. "Mientras te encuentres aquí, piensa en eso."

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

La sangre bañaba sin piedad todo la nieve blanca que había a su alrededor.

Sesshomaru corto a más de diez hombres que se ponían en su camino. Tenía que admitir que estar sobre un caballo le daba cierta ventaja, ya que podía moverse más rápido ante aquellas Katanas y armaduras de segunda mano.

Una flecha le paso rosando, haciendo que su plateado cabello se moviera de su alta coleta. Vio a lo lejos al arquero de ropas humildes, el cual parecía no haber tenido tiempo de ponerse la armadura, y cabalgo con rapidez hasta él, acabando con su vida de un solo tajo.

Un grito zumbo en sus oídos, e inmediatamente giro, solo para encontrar a un hombre queriéndole dar muerte por la espalda, y siendo exterminado por Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru dio gracias. Inuyasha sonrió con gallardía.

Ambos siguieron su lucha. Vio a lo lejos a los hombres de Muso, quienes mataban a diestra y siniestra hombres de su misma categoría. Jakotsu, uno de los guerreros entrenados por Bankotsu, peleaba con rudeza ante cinco hombres a los cuales derroto sin ningún esfuerzo. Juromaru, un hombre el cual solo había escuchado el nombre por los pobladores de la región, no necesito una espada para matar a Manten, solo con una daga y miles de apuñaladas; Hiten al ver eso corrió y de un certera incrustación en el pecho de su poderosa espada, mato al bestial asesino.

Avanzo ante aquel mar de personas las cuales luchaban por su vida. las guerreras de Menomaru luchaban ferozmente cubriéndole la espalda a su amo. Mujeres, como Kagome, y Sesshomaru apretó los dientes. Juró que si regresaba sano y salvo a su mansión, le podría decir cuánto la extrañaba y cuanta falta le hacía, porque ella era de él, y correrla había sido la peor tontería que se le había ocurrido.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando callo violentamente de su caballo. Por un momento se había quedado pensativo en el suelo, adolorido, el sol le calo en los ojos pero un destello plateado se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, y reacciono. Levanto a Tokijin para protegerse de la cruel espada de un tipejo que había pertenecido a sus hombres, Sesshomaru como podía se defendía de las embestidas. Magatsuhi, el cruel soldado que había sido expulsado al ser tan radical, se enfrentaba a él con vehemencia.

"¡Muere!" gritaba teniendo mayor ventaja al no dejar que Sesshomaru se pusiera en pie.

Sesshomaru, con demasiada fuerza, pateo la rodilla de su enemigo, el cual solo se quejo ante el golpe, y él pudo enterrar a Tokijin en el vientre de aquel estúpido de Magatsuhi.

Se levanto, viendo como se retorcía del dolor, y antes de darle la estocada final, su enemigo hablo: "¡Esta muerto!"

"¿Quién?" pregunto arrugando el entrecejo.

"¡Ryuukotsusei!" y rio a carcajadas. "Lo mataron." Y sus risas solo hicieron eco en la mente de Sesshomaru.

"¡Mientes!" gruño enfurecido por primera vez.

"Es verdad. ¡Todos dicen que ella lo mato!" grito tomando una espada con velocidad.

Sesshomaru apretó a Tokijin y, olvidando la elegancia con la que solía danzar antes de matar a su oponente, le corto la cabeza a aquel bastardo.

Todo para nada. todo eso había sido en vano. Había llevado a sus hombres a una guerra sin sentido solo para descubrir que su venganza había sido ejercida por alguien más. Sin piedad avanzo, protegiéndose de todos aquellos ataques, matando a cada hombre que se le acercaba, odiándose por aniquilar a todos menos a su objetivo principal.

Entonces, a quince metros lejos, sobre una caballa blanca, con aquella sonrisa torcida… pudo ver a Naraku.

Ambos se miraron; el cielo se opaco, señal de advertencia de una tormenta invernal, las pupilas doradas de Sesshomaru observaron cada mínimo detalle de su antiguo amigo, su ahora oponente.

El frio calo mas su cuerpo, pero la adrenalina no permitió que sintiera algo externo al odio y descontrol que aumentaban más y más en su alma. Olvido todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluyendo a las condiciones de desventaja que él tenía, mientras que Naraku las llevaba de ganar, pues el caballo era una clara ganancia ante la pelea que él tendría.

Pensó, que si sobrevivía a esa pelea, podría decirle a Kagome cuanto la quería.

Naraku desenvaino su espada, y la blandeo. De un brinco se bajo de su caballo. Eliminar a un Taisho sería un placer que se tenía bien ganado.

Sin previo aviso, ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, en una carrera contra la muerte, y un fuerte choque de metal se escucho. Ambos estaban en una lucha de poder: Sesshomaru como comandante del ejército del emperador, Naraku como el nuevo enemigo.

Sesshomaru contraatacó con su blanco puño antes de que las hojas filosas se separaran de aquel choque. Naraku logro esquivarlo, y enseguida volvió a atacarlo.

Sesshomaru gruño de impotencia. Su venganza tal vez había sido frustrada por culpa de alguien más, así que él tendría que desquitarse con Naraku.

Naraku atacaba sin meditar un momento que era lo que hacía, agitaba la hoja afilada de la espada, embistiendo, rematando.

Igual de frio como siempre, Sesshomaru levanto la espada y de un golpe obligo a Naraku a detenerse para protegerse de su fuerte embestida, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue obligado a adoptar una posición mas de defensa; movimiento que fue aprovechado por el peli plata, quien hizo en un rápido movimiento hirió el brazo que Naraku estaba usando para protegerse. Solo había sido un fino corte, que Sesshomaru deseaba que fuese infectado lo más rápido posible.

La nieve comenzó a caer. Las pequeñas partículas de hielo empaparon enseguida el cabello de todos, helando la pelea, inmovilizando de frio a los heridos. Haciendo que Inuyasha y otros guerreros quisieran retirarse del lugar, pero Sesshomaru no dio la orden.

Naraku se tomo el brazo. Dolía, ardía, aun así su sonrisa malvada no desapareció de aquel blanco rostro.

"Te felicito, es la primera vez que me lastimas." Susurro con los dientes apretados.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de orgullo. "No solo quiero herirte… quiero matarte."

"¡Nunca lo lograras!" rugió atacando de nuevo.

Ambos conocían su modo de pelear, sus ataques, sus espadas, y el daño que podían hacerse al tener que nombrar a un vencedor. No era una batalla fácil, mas si ambos eran poderosos.

El contacto del metal hacia impacto una y otra vez en sus oídos. El frio no era piadoso. Tenía que finalizar todo antes de que ellos pudiesen darle fin a la pelea.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes de forma amenazadora, los ojos violetas del pelinegro tenían un brillo mortal. El acero chirrió al ser chocado con fuerza sobrenatural, pero ninguno pensaba ceder terreno.

Naraku con rapidez saco de entre sus ropas una daga afilada, el peli plata adquirió una posición de defensa. Dos proyectiles filosos eran demasiado. Naraku hizo otra estocada, Sesshomaru retrocedió dos pasos.

Ahora era él quien que tenía que defenderse.

Sesshomaru hizo un grito con furia. Lanzo un potente golpe con su espada directo al cuerpo de su oponente, una y otra vez sin parar, quien se protegió con su espada, pero la trampa era su mejor aliada, así que con un movimiento preciso enterró la daga en la armadura del peli plata.

"Primero serás tu," susurro pegando su cuerpo al de su contrincante. "después matare a tu hermano."

Sesshomaru le dio un fuerte empujo y aprovecho para desplazarse hacia atrás, por primera vez en su vida, asustado. Saco la daga de su costado izquierdo, pero salió limpia de su ropaje, no había logrado introducirse a su cuerpo. Así que con victoria rio.

Naraku mato la carcajada naciente en su garganta.

"No me mataras tan fácil."

"¡Al menos lo podre intentar!" grito furioso consigo mismo al no lograr lo planeado.

Naraku corrió hacia él con su espada en vertical, dispuesto a dar el último ataque; pero Sesshomaru lo contuvo. el pelinegro grito molesto. Sesshomaru aprovechó para darle un golpe con el puño tan fuerte en la sien a Naraku que logro tirarlo al suelo.

Humillando, herido, y con la cabeza a punto de estállate del dolor, Naraku intento ponerse en pie, pero fue derribado de nuevo por otros dos golpes, pero ahora proveniente del mango de la espada de Sesshomaru, quien lo lastimo en un ojo y en la nuca.

El pelinegro adolorido se quedo en el suelo, si quería atacar tenía que recuperarse del dolor.

El frio disminuyo la presión de la batalla sobre ellos. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron a medida que las voces ajenas a su pelea volvieron a resonar, aunque menos dolorosas que unos momentos atrás.

Naraku levanto su opacada vista llena de derrota, acompañada de un ojo derramado en sangre. Sesshomaru lamento no haberlo dejado tuerto de aquel impulsivo golpe.

El sol volvió a emerger de entre las nubes, haciendo un poco más cálido el final del día.

"¿Quién mato a Ryuukotsusei?" la orden de una respuesta surgió de su potente garganta.

El pelinegro rio. Sesshomaru le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas.

"¡¿Quien?!" grito perdiendo su paciencia infinita.

La risa ronca y fastidiosa de Naraku volvió a oírse.

Entonces, su paciencia termino. Tomándolo por el espeso cabello negro lo golpe, no una ni dos, fueron demasiados golpes como para poder controlar su furia. La voz de Naraku se esfumo, su nariz se rompió, su frente y ceja se partieron, y Sesshomaru no hubiese parado si Inuyasha no lo detenía.

"¡Basta!" pidió, poniéndole el brazo sobre aquel fuerte hombre. "¡Mátalo, si es lo que quieres!"

"¡No!" lo soltó. La cabeza de Naraku choco con fuerza sobre la nieve. "¡Alguien mato a ese malnacido, y él sabe quien fue!"

Perdió la razón.

"¡Sesshomaru!" grito su hermano. "¡La batalla está ganada!"

Y el comprendió.

Mudo ante lo dicho por Inuyasha, volvió su vista a su alrededor. Cuerpos inertes y llenos de sangre adornaban aquella imagen tétrica y llena de muerte. Los enemigos que no habían sido asesinados se rendían con facilidad, él comprendió el porqué… su líder, el hombre que había llevado a ese enorme ejercito, no los guiaba, y eso había sido una enorme ventaja.

Y ahora, el nuevo comandante, había sido derrotado mas no aniquilado.

Sesshomaru se pregunto: ¿Podría matar a su antiguo mejor amigo? Si, podría. Pero no lo haría.

Los aullidos de victoria de sus hombres sonó con euforia llenando el silencioso paisaje.

Y él sintió que podía regresar junto a Kagome.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Ahí estaba. Preso. Humillado. Derrotado. Golpeado. Encadenado. Sin derecho al Harakiri.

Se pregunto dónde podría estar. Habían avanzado durante un día por aquella montaña. ¿Y él donde estaba? Se encontraba atado de pies y de manos, con una pesado collarín de hierro sobre sus hombros, y siendo llevado a rastras por un caballo.

Naraku odio más que nunca a Sesshomaru.

No habían parado a descansar, y ya estaba oscureciendo. Suplico con desesperación a alguna deidad que aun se apiadasen de su ser, que parasen, que no avanzaran mas. Estaba con los pies adoloridos y ya no aguantaba.

Y al parecer, esa deidad lo escucho.

El bullicio de los samurái parando. Bankotsu detuvo el caballo donde había sido amarrado y desenlazo las cuerdas con las que había sido atado al animal.

"Mírate Naraku. Siendo arrastrado como el insecto que eres." Y rio solo para jalarlo por los amarres del brazo, lo que provoco que trastabillara y callera de bruces al frio, sucio y nevado suelo.

Ningún quejido salió de su boca, ni siquiera cuando fue arrastrado y atado al árbol más cercano.

Entendía muy bien su situación, dormiría en esa posición y eso podría aceptarlo.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"Despierta." Escucho un susurro.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Y con el ojo izquierdo, el derecho no le servía ya, diviso la blanca cara de Sara.

"¿Qué haces…?"

Pero fue callado por la delgada mano de la joven, quien la choco contra su adolorida boca.

"¡Cállate!" susurro desesperada. "no hables y solo haz lo que te digo."

Naraku asistió, mirando a todos lados, y solo diviso unos pies a su costado.

Con velocidad, Sara corto los amarres con los cuales habían apretado las extremidades de Naraku. Ella había vuelto, por él. Se estaba arriesgando por él. Y decidió que su vida no era nada si él no estaba con ella.

Sintiéndose libre, se puso en pie, pero fue agachado de un empujón.

"Muévete despacio, están vigilando."

Agachados y arrastrándose, ambos caminaron hacia el caballo donde Bankotsu lo había llevado como prisionero. Sara lo ayudo a subir, el pesado collarín aun estaba en su cuello, y ella decidió que después lo podrían quitar, ahora lo primordial era escapar.

Subió, y con una fuerte patada, ambos escaparon. Lejos de ahí, donde Sara pensó que jamás volvería ver nada de lo horrible que eran los asesinatos y los crímenes. Donde no tuviese que sentirse culpable por haber matado a un hombre que jamás había sido cruel con ella, donde asesinar a Bankotsu no fuese doloroso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**EL PROXIMO SERA EL ULTIMO.**


End file.
